The Architect
by Khbrake
Summary: AU: Maura moves out of Boston with her husband and son for a fresh start. How will she deal with her deteriorating marriage and her feelings for Jane? The house she now lives in is full of its own mysteries. Can they work together to figure out the house and its secrets? Eventual Rizzles. Will have a rating change to M in later chapters. Epilogue has now been posted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU fic. I do not own any Rizzoli & Isles characters. All new original characters are mine. I have had this story on my mind for a very long time. I seem to want to write it but wasn't sure how to put it all together. I hope that you enjoy it. It will be a Rizzles saga. But there is a lot more involved. I hope that you stick with it and give it a chance. Also, this is already written. I will post chapters and spread it out, but not too much.**

**This story would not have been completed without the absolute support and work of my amazing beta, Cstarj.**

* * *

Yellow leaves swirled across the the shimmering, dark surface of the road. That time of year, when all of the New England trees turn from a vibrant green into a new canvas of autumn hues. The recent rain had brought with it a new layer of wet, decaying leaves to the ground. Most of the road was difficult to see, but the moving van continued as if it had no trouble at all discerning where the edge was located. The wind created by the moment left a trail of leaves rotating around again to find a new place to land.

Jason was sitting between his parents, nose stuck in a video game. His headphones had kept out most of the adult conversation that was happening on either side of him. He had assumed the conversation was actually an argument. It was always one long argument. He had stopped caring. At the age of nine, he was old enough to no longer dream of happiness that would never exist between his parents. His darker blond locks peeked out from underneath the gray beanie stuck on his head. He felt a tug on his right side as an ear bud fell out.

"Jason, I'm talking to you," his mother said as she released the piece she had yanked out of her son's ear. He looked at her as if he was angry, but saw her smile and it seemed to melt away. She looked into his hazel eyes for a moment. They lit up. That was happening less and less these days. She knew that even her son would eventually grow old enough to always give that look. The look most children give to their parents where in that one glance, they show how much they love you.

Once he was born, they would have moments like that all of the time. She would settle in to nurse him, he would look into her eyes and they would stare at one another. At first, it was a getting to know one another. But eventually, the look was deeper than that. It was as if looking into one another's eyes were a feeble attempt to cross the giant chasm of the love they had for each other. It was just there. Love. At moments like this, she knew that they still had that connection. Even if he had more attitude than not.

"Sorry," he took out the other side and looked at her expectantly. He heard his father grumble something inaudible and glanced towards him. When there was nothing further his eyes found his mother's. He bounced in his seat as the van hit a pothole in the road.

"J, you know how I feel about playing video games for more than an hour at a time. The most recent article I read was a little more lenient on the issue, but still I feel that you should be able to space out your play time."

"Mom, we've been stuck in this van all morning. I can't read a book in the car, I'll get car sick." She raised an eyebrow and took a breath to protest.

"Maura, let him play the damn game. We're almost there anyway." His father was always stepping in and questioning her parenting skills in this way. He felt that she over researched everything and should just let his son be a kid. In his head, he knew that it was his own fault for marrying someone like, Dr. Maura Isles. She was always reading some journal or textbook. She knew too much for her own good.

"Dad, it's cool. I was gettin' sick of that game anyways." He gave his mother a small smile. Jason understood. He knew the dynamic between mother and father. He usually attempted to use it to his advantage. On occasions like this, it seemed silly for his father to jump into a situation uninvited. "How far are we from the house?"

"We are actually coming up to the road now." The van slowed and the world seemed to darken. The forest seemed denser here and even with the various brighter colors that they had been travelling through, it seemed that the darker reds and purples reigned in this area. Jason sat up a bit in his seat. He saw a wrought iron gate that soared up into the surrounding tree canopy. The van pulled to a stop. His father got out of the vehicle and pulled each half of the gate after he used a key to unlock the padlock. Once opened, he returned to the van and they slowly drove through onto a gravel road. "The house is about a mile and a half up this road."

"Jack, I still think it is weird that you bought a house out in the middle of nowhere. You didn't even bother to tell me about it and now you expect me to live out here with our son while you tie up loose ends in Boston for another two months." Maura was quite irritated with her husband. Not that she ever really wasn't irritated with her husband. This was their pattern. He generally did whatever he wanted. He was the man of the family. He still acted as if he was a bachelor and spent money as if it was water. He always expected her to play dutiful wife and obey.

Maura, on the other hand, was struggling to maintain a career and raise their son. It was very rare for her to find the time for much else. The only other important thing she did was to maintain her connection to the Isles Foundation. They did so much for so many different people. It was her main connection to her mother and father. It was really her only connection. They rarely visited her and barely had seen Jason in the last four years of his life. She had sworn to never allow her child to slip through the cracks of a successful parent's career. She had been offered the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts job, twice.

She turned it down the first time and took a simple Medical Examiners position so she could make sure she had time for Jason. She was the one who filled in as needed in the Chief's place. She had made a few friends in the Boston Police Department. She didn't really have many friends. She grew up in a very wealthy family. She had acquired very distinct tastes in fashion, the arts, and certain societal expectations. However, she was a strange child. She was very withdrawn and never asked for much. When she did put herself out there to ask for something, the request was always seen as odd. Her mother, Constance Isles thought it so very strange when at age seven, her daughter had asked her for a microscope and chemistry set. When asked what she would want with such a thing, Maura had responded with a detailed description on how she needed to dissect the dead bird she had stumbled upon in the backyard. She was certain that he did not die of a natural death. He was missing one leg. It looked as though the bird was snatched out of the sky by something that had grabbed his leg during the flight. She wanted to confirm her suspicions. Constance, for her part, listened in secret horror. Since she had provided the reason why she had made the request, her mother made a phone call for the requested equipment to be sent to the house at once.

Needless to say, she did not have many friends as she was growing up. Which is why she was irritated with her husband. She had been working as interim Chief Medical Examiner for the past year and a half. She knew that they were not in a hurry to find a replacement because they wanted her to officially accept the position. She had been working with a group of Detectives that she had grown very fond of. She had known of them for years. She had met them a few times while filling in. She was starting to consider them all very good friends. For the first six months, she kept her distance. After that she was starting to go out after work to a little pub around the corner; The Dirty Robber. When she was first invited to go by Detective Barry Frost, she thought it odd that a bunch of police officers would go to a place that was referring to thievery and debauchery. But once she set foot inside, it felt homey. She understood.

Maura thought about that first night was when she was sitting next to Detective Jane Rizzoli. A tall, athletic woman whose dark, olive colored skin complimented her wild, curly, almost black hair. Her smoky flavored voice was startling at first to the lighter complected woman. As the night went on, Maura realized that when this woman looked at her and spoke it was very difficult to continue to do involuntary things that everyone's body does without thinking, like breathing. She had to remind herself to breathe. She had never encountered such a symptom in herself before. Something in her chest felt as if it was building in pressure. She had begun to mentally check off any other symptoms of a heart attack. She was not having any other issues.

Once she had checked back into the conversation, the other detective's were laughing at an apparent joke Detective Rizzoli had said. As the laughing died down, the dark haired woman put her arm on the booth seat behind Maura. She stopped laughing, but her smile stayed on her face. "Is that not ok with you, Dr. Isles?" she had said.

Flustered by not having heard what they were discussing and embarrassed by the flush now creeping up her chest, Maura had stammered. Jane put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Fire had surely scorched her skin through the fabric of the dress. She could feel the heat radiating down her arm and into the rest of her body. She started having difficulty breathing again. "Dr. Isles?" the woman had said again. "I'm sorry, it's just a joke. I thought you knew the guys upstairs called you that. Hell, I think _Queen of the Dead_ is an awesome nickname. It gives the sense of regality and dominion over something. In your case, the dead. You reign over them and help speak for them when no one else can. I guess we only laughed because we're assholes." The two men on the other side of the booth each jumped and made an "ow" sound. Then bent to rub their leg before they shook their heads in agreement.

Maura listened and realized what they must have been talking about. She relaxed. "Detective Rizzoli, I am not offended, although I don't believe I have ever had someone give such an eloquent description of the nickname before." The two women sat staring at each other with a smile on each of their faces. The seconds began to tick by and the two men across the table looked at them expectantly. Then, when nothing happened, they looked at each other and smirked.

"Jane."

Maura frowned slightly. She was quite surprised that the woman spoke. "I beg your pardon?"

"Just call me Jane. You don't have to call me Detective Rizzoli all the time. That's Frost. He's Korsak. Or on most days, you can just call him, Ol' Man." Jane's hand was still on her shoulder. It was the most comforting thing she had ever felt.

"Ol' Man my ass! I can still run circles around you!" Korsak protested loudly. Jane removed her hand and pointed at him. Maura wanted her to put it back, but it was too late. The contact had been broken.

Jane laughed deeply. Maura felt vibrations from it in her chest. "Bull shit!"

"I may not be your partner anymore, but I ain't no old man!" Maura cringed slightly at the use of 'ain't', but laughed all the same. She thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the evening. That first night was something memorable for the Doctor. It was the first time she felt a part of a team. She enjoyed each and every person that she worked with, but no one more than Jane. During her first six months, she had resisted the Rizzoli charms. Mostly, to keep herself from having small panic attacks, the professional mask was put on whenever the two had reason to speak.

After that night, she was accepted into the fold. She was found it was becoming more and more difficult for her to keep the mask up around Jane. There was something about this woman that was different. She exuded self confidence. This was a woman who was completely comfortable with who she was and did not care about what people thought about her. It was completely different to be around Jane. In school, Maura had always had issues with girls who were always competing with her. Even if she considered them to be a friend, at some point there was an argument or something that happened between them because they compared themselves in someway to Maura. With Jane, there was never a feeling of some kind of contest.

They began to see each other outside of work and outside of nights at the Robber. Maura had Jane come over for dinner with Jack and Jason. She loved that Jane had met her son. He was the best part of her. Of course, she wanted to Jane to know him. What felt weird was when she saw Jane and Jack shake each other's hands. She felt something odd in her chest again. She couldn't quite describe what the feeling was. But from then on, she only had Jane come over for dinner when Jack was away on business, if she could help it.

Now, Jack was making her quit her career. He was forcing her to be away from Jane. He had decided to buy a house in the middle of nowhere so that they could spend more time together as a family. After six months of growing closer to Jane, Maura had realized that perhaps some space from the detective would not be a bad thing. The fact that it hurt her so much already was telling her that this had to be the best choice. At the same time, she missed her best friend and just wanted to go back to her. The sense of longing was stuck in her windpipe. She hoped that until Jack was finished in Boston, she and Jason would be able to take weekend trips to the city so that she could see Jane.

It seemed to be guilt that made her do as she was told by her husband. She was starting to realize that there was an ache inside when she wasn't near Jane. More often than not, her thoughts were of the taller woman. Whenever something happened, good or bad, she wanted to call Jane. Jason was starting to call Jane on his own for advice. The two of them were beginning to depend on Jane the way they should have been depending on Jack. When he pulled the fresh start card, she felt she owed it to her family to give it a real try. Another reason she was irritated with her husband, he knew how to use Jane as a way to control her whether he realized it or not.

The van pulled to a stop. Maura was pulled out of her sudden train of thought when she heard the van door slam. She looked over and saw the empty cab. She looked up and saw the house. She opened the door and slowly got out as she looked up. There was a very large Queen Anne Victorian house in front of her. On the right, there was a large tower that had ascending windows wrap themselves around to what seemed to be a second and third story. At the top of the tower roof, was a weathervane that was about to fall off. The front porch had a rickety wooden stair that rose about five stair risers above the walkway. The front door was a double door. Each tall and thin with matching lites with broken stained glass. A large bay window was beside the entry. It seemed that moth-eaten drapes were on the inside. The siding was a thin lap siding with intricate pieces of moulding creating a layered cake look as the eye travelled upward. There was some siding that needed to be replaced. The place definitely needed to be painted. It was hard to believe that most of the house had been painted white at one point during its life. The dark gray color that covered the exterior now gave no indication of its once bleached existence. The mansard roof had a large blue tarp over an entire area. Years of rain and humidity had not treated the house well.

"Jack, this is going to take a lot of work."

"I know! Isn't that fantastic? That is what you get to do while I'm in Boston. Work with a contactor to get this place up to the Maura Isles' standard."

Maura rolled her eyes at him. She didn't want a project like this. She didn't want to live somewhere without it being up to her standards. She wanted to be back in Boston. She wanted to see Jane. She wanted to be in her morgue performing an autopsy. She wanted Jason to be in school hanging out with his friends. She took a deep breath. The air was different here. She followed Jason and Jack to the back of the house. The stairs to the back solarium seemed to be sturdier. They walked up them and Jack unlocked the back door. Jason ran inside ahead of them. Her husband turned to her and put his hands on her hips. "Look, I know this is extreme. I know this isn't what you want right now. But I love you. I want us to make this work. Get our new home ready for us, ok?"

Maura looked at him. She tried to smile. She tried to feel something for him. "Ok, Jack. Let's go see how much work I have ahead of me." He grinned and bent over and scooped her up in his arms. She was startled for a moment and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her into the solarium and into what seemed to be a kitchen. He set her back on her own feet.

"We probably should have someone start in here," he said as he gestured to the room. "We'll need to be able to eat."

"Shouldn't I be the one making decisions about that?"

"Of course, but I'm just giving some direction."

"I'm going to look around the rest of the house and see what we have to work with. If I have to live here while you go back and live in a penthouse with take-out every night, then I will have to see what I can live with." With that she walked out of the room. He stood there and looked around the room. This was going to work, he thought. It had to.

Jack Donner was a man in his early forties. His beautiful dark black hair had been disappearing from the top of his head in recent years. Maura didn't seem to mind, but he had trouble with it at first. It wasn't something that was in his control. The hair just started thinning one day and had not stopped. His salt and pepper goatee gave him a certain charm that seemed to work well with his clients. The financial world had been changing in recent years as well. Perhaps his wife would be able to quote an article about the possible correlation between the stress of his job and the loss of hair.

He spent his years in college trying to just fit in. He spent most of his formative years binge drinking his way through his accounting degree. His father helped him get his first job. He worked on other people's taxes. Fill out paperwork. He hated it. But he started to notice things during his first five grueling years of work. He realized he could find loopholes and save people a lot of money. He started with his father's friends. Helping them out on the side for extra money. He discovered that he had a fantastic ability to watch trends. He started getting involved in the stock market. His ability worked there as well. He got into a large company that moved him from New York to Boston.

By the time he turned 30, he had opened his own financial advisors office. His biggest client was Constance Isles. When he had landed the Isles account, he offered to take Constance out for celebratory drinks. She had agreed, but insisted that her daughter accompanied them. He agreed. When he first laid eyes on Maura, he thought she was the most beautiful woman to grace the Earth. The way she carried herself was as if she walked on clouds. She was quiet during the evening. Which to Jack, made her the perfect woman. He began pursuing her. She turned him down on numerous occasions. She even went so far as to leaving the country to live in Africa for some stupid doctor's thing. A few years later, she had returned to Boston. He continued his chase until one day, she had accepted. The date was a little more awkward than he had anticipated. She actually talked. She talked a lot. About a lot of different things. He was determined to get her back to the quiet young woman she had been when they had first met. He still wished for that on some level, but after being with her for an entire decade, he had lost the hope.

After dinner was over that first night, Jack was going to make sure he sealed the deal with this woman. She seemed into kissing him when they had made it back to her house. When she invited him inside, he figured he had won her over so very easily. In the morning, she kicked him out of the house and three days later, he began to call her. Two weeks after that, she finally answered. She was busy and had apparently been sick to her stomach during the time they were apart. They began to date a little more formally and eight and a half months later, Maura had given birth to Jason.

Jack likes to tell the story as if he was so charming that he finally broke down her walls. He never talks about her past boyfriends. How she practically jumped into bed with the likes of Garrett Fairfield or Ian Faulkner. They didn't have to beg her for a date, nor did they have to ask her out at all. She had given to them what he had to work for. It was something that he secretly understood at the time they were married. She married him, because he had been the one to get her pregnant. That first date. He knew that she had finally accepted the date because she was feeling like a little physical activity would help her get over Ian. The true love of her life. He hated the man, but it was ten years later and he still had her. She still slept with him when he required it.

He was certain that she had never cheated on him. Because she was too busy at the silly job of hers. And the two men that she did spend time with, were not her type at all. Jack was confident that Detective Korsak and Detective Frost never stood a chance. Over the years, he got over wanting to actually be with Maura. He didn't even want to be married to her anymore. But she was still a very beautiful woman. Not as beautiful, in his eyes, as his current mistress. Though, he didn't ever let on that he had someone on the side. He felt he had mastered the art of seducing women and coming home to his wife without her suspecting a thing.

The thing that kept him attempting to maintain their marriage was that they had a prenuptial agreement. It was supposed to keep Maura from having an affair. Her life was tied to the future of the Isles Foundation. Reputation was everything in the world of public relations. Jack inadvertently had agreed to the same terms. If he committed adultery, he would lose more than his fair share of money. Even if he didn't really love his wife that way he used to, he wouldn't... couldn't leave her.

Maura took care of Jason, not always to his liking, but she did nonetheless. That had to count for something in his book. She handled the house and the child. They were a handsome looking couple and it was nice to show her off when it was necessary. It was slightly off putting when she would announce that she worked on cutting up dead people, but he always had a way of taking attention from his wife's unnatural profession. He would start talking about a new trend he was noticing in some new market. Money always interested people.

Jack had his own story to play out at the moment. Having Jason and Maura near it was too risky. If this worked, they would be headed for a windfall. More money than any of them could spend in a lifetime. This was the big time for Jack. If his wife and son were no where near while the deal went down, he had been assured that her assets would stay separate from his per their prenuptial agreement. They could still live very comfortably for the rest of their lives on Maura's money.

He heard a loud noise and walked into what he assumed would be the dining room. Jason came running into the room. "Dad, this place is awesome!" Jack smiled at his son.

"Glad you like it. Hey, bud. I wanted to talk to you about something. I am gonna need you to make sure that Mom is taken care of while I am gone. You gotta be the man of the house, understand?"

Jason nodded, "Hey, Dad? Do you think once we get settled and everything do you think Jane will come out and visit?"

Jack tightened his jaw. "I'm sure she is gonna be pretty busy with work, Bud. But she'll probably manage a visit or two." Jason smiled and headed off into the house to keep exploring. Jack slowly released the fist he had unconsciously made at the mention of the Detective. He had met her on a few occasions. She seemed nice enough, but there was something about her that he did not like. She seemed to keep Maura's attention long enough for his wife to not ask too many questions when he was absent from another dinner. That was the only thing she was good for. They had it out a few times. They just did not get along. He knew that she had feelings for Maura. She was a Detective and a great one, the way Maura described her. She made him uneasy. She could visit while he was gone. Maybe that was what he should suggest. That Jane should visit for a few days in the coming weeks that he would be in Boston. Keeping both women away from his business was all the better.

He walked into the large entry hall. He looked around the room and took notes. He looked up a long curved staircase that ended on a balcony above him. Maura appeared at the top landing. "When are the movers supposed to be here? I would really like for them to start moving things in. You didn't tell me that you had someone come up here and clean the bedrooms." he started moving down the steps. Jack smiled at his wife. She looked beautiful in this moment descending towards him.

"Of course, I had someone come and clean where we were going to sleep. The upstairs is is pretty good condition. The bathroom upstairs has been cleaned as well. And," he looked at his watch for a moment as Maura reached him. "the movers should be here at any time." He reached out and grabbed her hips. He pulled her in and kissed her. "Do you still hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Jack. I could never hate you. I just still don't understand why this move is necessary."

"I know. It's weird and sudden. Tell you what. How about we call Detective Jane? See if she can come up for a few days after I leave and maybe she can help you guys get situated. While Jason is in school, maybe she can be here with you and the contractor. You said she was a plumber, too, right? She can help with the kitchen." He smiled at her and pulled her close again. He kissed her a little harder. Maura tensed uneasily.

"She is not a plumber, Jack. Her father is and it is a very noble profession. He took care of his wife and three children by being a plumber."

"Well, maybe she won't actually do the work herself, but she can still keep you company. I could call her myself." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. "What's the number?" Maura did not want him to call Jane. She knew that Jane was not a fan of her husband. Besides, she would rather hear Jane's voice for herself.

"I will call her in a bit. I just want the van and the truck emptied so I can get Jason ready for school."

He stuck his phone back into his pocket, and kissed her again. "Good! Now, how about you and I go upstairs and maybe christen our new room?"

She smacked his chest, "No! There is no bed in there and I don't have time for that. You leave in the morning and I need your help today." She pulled away from him and opened the front door. She looked out onto the porch. She took a few tentative steps and found it surprisingly sturdy. She looked out over what she supposed was the front yard. What she saw was a wildly overgrown forest. She pulled out her phone and looked to see if she got a signal. She turned to see that Jack did not follow her outside. She had three bars and hit the call button. She held the phone anxiously to her ear.

"Hello," came the familiar smoky voice.

"Hey there!" Maura felt a rush of relief that she caught the Detective. She didn't realize just how much she missed her until she heard her voice. She stood on the edge of the porch and closed her eyes.

"Hey Maur. Did you get to the new house alright?"

"Yeah. We made it up here safely." She smiled to herself. "How are things there?"

"Everything's great. I haven't heard from you in a few days. Everything getting squared away?"

Maura hadn't called her since they had last seen one another at Maura's going away party a few nights ago. "Yes. The movers should be here soon enough." She felt herself starting to get emotional. She didn't know exactly why. She missed her friend and wanted nothing more than anything, to see her. "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

Maura paused for a moment. She couldn't quite make out the words that she wanted to. Jane seemed to sense Maura's hesitation.

"I miss you, too. A-fucking-lot." Jane's voice cracked slightly at the curse word.

"You know that I don't like it when you say things like that."

"What? That I miss you?"

"No, Jane. You know full well what I meant." She could close her eyes and visualize Jane's smirk at the moment. She smiled. "I miss you so much already." There it was. It had come out of her mouth. She couldn't take it back. And suddenly she didn't want it back.

"Maur." It was a warning. It was the same warning that Jane had been giving Maura for the last four months. It was if Jane felt she needed to be the adult in the situation. Whatever the situation was.

"I know. How's Lauren?" She felt her own voice betray her. She did not like bringing up Jane's girlfriend. She didn't realize how much it hurt to talk about her or even be around her until she was talking about her. Jane knew. She was a Detective and a great one at that. She didn't need Maura to say out loud what she was thinking. Just like Maura didn't need Jane to say anything out loud to her. She was especially adept to reading facial cues. To everyone else, Jane had a perfect poker face. Maura somehow could get through the mask and read Jane as if she were an open book.

She also knew that it was irrational for her to be jealous of someone who was actually available. She wasn't. Her situation was not going to change. She had a family and needed to stay a family for Jason's sake. It was that way from the moment she saw the blue strip on her pregnancy test. Become and stay a family. Happiness came to her in a tiny, human form. It was enough. It would always be enough. Or that is what she told herself when she felt an incredible loneliness settle in her stomach.

"She's good. She finally is getting to the end of her research for her article."

"Oh, good for her. She's been working for a long time on this."

"Yeah," she said. They both knew talking about Lauren at all was superficial. Necessary. It was still necessary.

"Jane?"

"Yeah, Maur?"

"Do you think you could come up here for a few days and help me get the house ready?" She rushed the question out as if saying it slowly would cause a horrible reaction. "I mean. I know that you have a lot of time stored up. Lieutenant Cavanaugh might give you the time. ack is going to be gone for the next few months and Jason will be in school. I just figured if you wanted to, if Lauren didn't object..." She was babbling. She couldn't even try to stop herself. She didn't want to seem too needy or make Jane feel uncomfortable.

"Yes." She said it so abruptly and suddenly, Maura wasn't sure what she had heard.

"What?"

"Yes, I will come help you. You already knew that I would." She could hear the smile from the brunette through the phone.

"Thank you, Jane."

"I'll talk to the boss tomorrow and Lauren won't mind. She likes you, you know. She'll be glad that I am such a good friend to you." What Jane didn't say was that she didn't care what Lauren thought. She needed to see Maura. She felt as if she hadn't been able to breathe since the party. She knew that Maura felt the same way. Ever since that first night at the Robber, there was a magnetic pull between the two women. Jane could tell that Maura felt the connection as well. They never spoke about it. It was always just under the surface of every conversation.

When they drank, they could just look at one another and each of them knew what the other was thinking. Maura was always daring Jane to make a move. Jane was always resisting. Maura was married and the Detective never wanted to cross that line. She had started dating Lauren four months ago. The doctor had been very supportive of the move. Jane could feel the tension but knew that it was for the best. Maura was married. She was not going to be the one who ruined that. She was an adult and could control her feelings. She was convinced they made it work for them. Even if they flirted harmlessly with one another no one was getting hurt. At least that is what they told themselves.

"Why don't you call me once you know the dates and we can sort out the details then?" Maura looked out and saw a large moving truck heading towards the house.

"Sure thing, Maur. I'll call you later tonight, ok? I miss you and J. Tell him I miss him ok?"

Maura's heart melted again. Jane was someone who honestly loved and cared for her son. It had always warmed her heart. But just now, it almost surprised her that Jane brought him up on her own. She wished that she had met Jane sooner. In another world, in another life, maybe they would have been able to have their own family. She pushed the thought from her mind. She needed to focus back on Jack. She needed to give herself to him. They needed to make this marriage work. "I'll tell him. He already wanted to know when you could visit."

"Tell him very soon."

"I will. Have a good night and I will talk to you later."

"Maur."

"I know. You too." With that the phone call ended. She shoved the phone back into her pocket as the truck pulled to a stop in front of the porch. A couple of men jumped out of the cab. They walked over to the porch.

"Mrs. Donner?" She rolled her eyes at the name. She was never Mrs. Donner.

"Yes, you found the place well enough, I suppose?"

The man nodded. "Can we just pull up along here and pull out ramp out onto the porch?"

"That sounds great." She turned and went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I appreciate your comments, they mean the world to me. FYI: I did have Dr. Lauren Lewis from Lost Girl in mind for Lauren. O****nly in looks. Not character. She is nothing like that character. I just think that Zoie Palmer has a beautiful face. :)**

* * *

Everything was finally in the house. Each room had furniture and boxes stacked in weird places with little pathways between them. Jack handled the movers, while Maura was upstairs in Jason's room. "Can you hand me that bag of hangers?" She asked her son.

He stepped over a couple of smaller boxes and grabbed a plastic bag with hangers. He handed them to his mother as she sat on his bed. She grabbed a hanger and started to hang up the shirts that were in the box she had just opened. "J, I talked to Jane earlier. She is going to see about coming up to visit us to help out while Dad is gone. She said she misses you." She looked at her son.

"I miss her too. Maybe she can still help me with my swing? I saw the field over there. Perfect place to practice." In the last year, Jason had become a huge Red Sox fan. Jane had taken him to a few games and had been working with him on his game. He played in the little league team at school. Of course, he only really played because he loved that Jane had come to all of his games.

Maura looked at her son. "I'm sure she will find time to help you." She pulled out another shirt and started to hang it on another hanger. "You know, we only have tomorrow to get your room put together before you start school. So, I really need your help. Open that box and start putting your pants in your dresser." He did as he was told.

"Ma, do you think Jane will bring some of her mom's gnocchi? Miss Angela makes the best food and there is no way yours even comes close." He ducked as a shirt flew by his head. He laughed. "I love you, but you can't cook like Miss Angela."

"I know, J. We'll see how things go. We'll be able to visit them sometimes, too. This isn't forever. We are only a few hours drive away." She realized that every time she said this to her son, it was really her own mantra to herself to calm her own worries down. he knew that being this isolated would not be easy. She pulled out his Red Sox jersey. She remembered that day.

_Jane was running late. Jason was pacing in the hallway. "Mom, we're gonna miss the game!" He was wearing a red shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. His red sox hat on his head, glove on his right hand. Maura looked at him. He had been ready for the game for over an hour. Now they were just waiting on the Detective. "Where is she?"_

_"J, she'll be here. She was finishing up with a case." She heard a siren down the street. The noise got louder until she heard the screeching of tires in her driveway. He opened the front door and ran outside. Maura grabbed her purse and followed her son. _

_Jane's door swung open and she hopped out of the car. "Little man! I am so sorry! I bought this for you to wear at the game today. Don't worry, we won't be late with this." She tossed him a jersey and patted the light that was affixed to the top of her cruiser. He ran to the door and jumped in the car. Maura walked around to the passenger side and got in the vehicle._

_"Jane, it is still illegal for you to use your sirens when you aren't on official police business." She put on her seat belt._

_"Maur, this is official, SERIOUS business. It's our first game together, right little man?" Jason yelled in the back seat as Jane pulled out of the driveway and flipped the switch. She sped off down the road. Maura rolled her eyes at the disrespect, looked out the window, and gave a discreet smile as she watched the streets zoom past._

_They had made it to Fenway in record time. Jane and Jason looked like they were meant to be at the ballpark. Both of them wearing Red Sox gear, both of them were southpaws with a glove at the ready for any fly balls that would come their way. Maura, on the other hand, was wearing designer jeans with heeled sandals and a simple white tee. After a while, Jane headed out to buy some food and drinks. When she came back, she reached over Maura and handed Jason his soda and hot dog. Suddenly, she pulled something out of her back pocket. She quickly placed the ball cap on Maura's head. "There. Now we match." She motioned to the three of them._

_The quick placement of the hat had made it slightly crooked. Maura attempted to straighten it out. "Whoa! Don't touch it, Doc." She reached up and pulled it over to the side and exaggerated the slant. "Just leave it, you look good."_

_"Jane, it's not supposed to sit on your head like this. They shape it so that the bill is above your eyes to minimize sun exposure." Jane rolled her eyes and leaned back slightly._

_"It's a baseball cap, Einstein. Don't overthink it. Just enjoy it." She smiled at the other woman as their shoulders touched. "You do that a lot you know. You overthink everything. Just enjoy it." They looked at each other like that for what Maura could only have described as hours. She was enjoying it. That was the best part. The crowd started yelling and Jason popped out of his seat screaming 'run' with the rest of the crowd. It had caused Jane to turn her attention to the field. She, too, was out of her seat and yelling with her arms waving above her head. Maura sat and looked between Jason and Jane. Seeing them happy made her heart flutter. It was a strange feeling. It wasn't often that she felt happy and whole at the same time. She joined them and started yelling with everyone else._

She smiled at the memory. Looking up she saw her son staring at her curiously. She started to put the jersey on the hanger. She really had to get a hold on her emotions. She needed to stop thinking about Jane the way that she always was thinking about Jane. She knew this. She knew it was inappropriate for her to be so incredibly attracted to the woman. They had been coworkers. They even referred to one another as best friends.

But she couldn't really help her body's chemical reaction to the other woman. Her dark olive colored skin, her elongated, athletic limbs, and strong facial bone structure were all so exquisite. She often felt that the Detective missed her calling as a model. She was absolutely stunning. The way her eyebrows quirked during simple conversation would convey her sarcasm. When her dimples shown through one of her smiles, that was when the smile would reach her eyes. Maura had learned these facial cues over the time she had been acquainted with the brunette. What really did Maura in was her voice. No one talked the way that Jane Rizzoli talked. It was the sexiest sound that Maura had ever heard. She often fought herself between allowing herself these little innocent indulgences and telling herself that this needed to stop. She tended to slide back to the former. It was all just innocent. Wasn't it?

Maura Isles never loved Jack Donner. He was a mistake that ended up giving her the most precious thing in her life. Jason was the only person in their little family of three that was loved by the Doctor. And she loved him more than life itself. This was all for Jason. Her beautiful son. She never knew that she could feel real love until he was born. He had opened the door to her heart.

When she had returned from Africa, her whole life had been completely changed. She had seen horrific things. She had seen what people can do to one another. The saw people inflict pain and suffering on other people. She saw simple illness and disease kill people, where in the States they went to the doctor to pop a pill for a little back pain. It had changed her. That was why she and Ian did not fit in the end. He didn't understand her change. He didn't understand why she couldn't stay any longer.

Maura had been frustrated when she came back to Boston. She felt restless and wanted to find something or someone to blow off steam. She had started going out to clubs to dance. She had run into Jack Donner one night and he started calling incessantly. Finally, she had decided that one night of sex might be worth it if he'd leave her alone afterwards. Not her most thought out plan, nor was it the best plan. What she never expected was to get pregnant. She was very specific in her daily regimen of birth control. Once she had Jason, she almost allowed herself to believe in a God. Almost. In her post-pregnancy hormone assault on her body, she was feeding him at three o'clock in the morning. The lack of sleep had been getting to her. She thought that there must be a God in the heavens for her to have this perfect little one in her life. Even though the chance for him to exist was so small and improbable. Jack had rolled over and snored loudly. She quickly realized that if that were the case, Jack Donner would not have been the one to provide the other half of his genetic make up.

It had been ten years since they married. Once in awhile she almost felt as though she could love him. He provided for his son. He tried to be a good man. He was fairly attractive. He was able to please her in bed. She really had convinced herself that he was good enough for her. That he was enough for her. The problem was that he really never wanted to be home. She knew that. He wanted to be out making money. He was obsessed with it. When Jason was three, she was sorting through the laundry and found one of Jack's white shirts with something red smeared on it. She took it to her lab and conducted a test to confirm that it was indeed lipstick. She knew the color and brand. She never bought Covergirl lipstick. She knew it wasn't hers.

She wanted to be angry at him. She wanted to tell him that it was not fair that he could go out of their marriage while she was stuck in it. But she realized that she didn't really care what he did. He could do whatever he wanted. It made no difference to her. She still had to get up everyday and take care of Jason. She had to go to work. She still had a sense of morals and knew that she would not be someone who cheated on her husband. She had the shirt cleaned and put back into the closet. She never mentioned it to him.

"J, how about we order some pizza for dinner. I think there is a place in town."

"Only if I get pepperoni on my half." Maura smirked.

"Deal. Go see what your father wants on his. I'm just going to hang these up in your closet. We are just about done with your clothes. Ask him if he wants to eat there or pick it up." She called after him as he ran out of the room to find his dad.

Maura hung up the shirts in the closet. She turned around and saw a few more boxes. She almost had one room put away. She was grateful that the interior of the house was not in as much disrepair as the exterior. The bedrooms upstairs had modern day lighting, carpet, and fresh paint on the walls. She walked out into the hallway as she saw her son running back towards her.

"He says he wants to just pick it up. He already ordered, half pepperoni and half green pepper and sausage." Jason went back into his room.

"But I hate sausage and green pepper." She walked into her room to see her husband laying on their bed with his computer on his lap.

"You don't really hate it. You just act like you hate it. It's what I want to eat, babe."

"You could have asked. I would have rather had mushrooms."

"Maura, I wasn't going to order two pizza's for three people. But I did get you a salad. I've gotta leave in a few minutes to go grab it. How's Bud's room coming along?"

She was grateful for the salad. "It's coming along. We should be done tonight. Gives us some time tomorrow to get the downstairs more organized. Although, that kitchen is a mess. It seems like they started the remodeling up here and left the downstairs alone."

"You aren't far off. They almost gutted the kitchen and ran out of money. But I think we should pull the flooring up, too. That pantry is a mess too. I think they put everything in there to get it out of the way. They would have pulled up the carpet in the living room but I told them to hold off."

"Well, I meet with the contractor on Monday. I'm going to tell him what I want done in the kitchen. I want him to start immediately. I've got to be able to go to the store and stock the house with food. You know that your son eats as if he is starving. Which is not possible because of how much he eats."

Jack laughed. "You mean he eats like a growing boy."

"If you must correct me. Yes, our son eats like a growing boy."

Jack ignored the irritation in Maura's voice. "I'll be back." He got off the bed and walked out of the room. She heard a noise and looked on the dresser near the door. She saw her phone was flashing. She reached over and grabbed it.

"Dr. Isles." She said, not having looked at who was calling.

"So formal this evening, are we Dr. Isles?"

"Jane! You called!"

"I said I would figure some stuff out and get back to you. I talked to Cavanaugh. He is gonna let me take the time off. But I can't come up for two weeks. Would I still be helpful in two weeks?"

"Yes, I think so. This remodel business won't be finished overnight, Jane. There is a lot of work to do. Would you be up here for just a few days?"

"Actually, I asked for a week with a weekend on each end of it. If that's ok? I mean. It's too long. I'll just come up a few days. Yeah. Overzealous. I don't take off much time."

"I would love it if you stayed here for a week."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Maura knew what she meant. Jane was starting to feel she had overstepped that invisible line. She was backtracking.

"Please, Jane. You could drive up on Saturday morning. Leave the next Sunday. Don't overthink this. I...I want you here with us. You would be such a big help."

Silence, again. Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that it was no use. Anything that she said at this point would be seen as begging. Begging was definitely against the unspoken rules. She would have to let Jane know that whatever help she would be willing to give would be perfect. A few days was better than no days at all.

"Ok. I will see you two weeks from today."

"Two weeks, too long." Maura gasped suddenly and put her hand over her mouth. She had not meant to say that outloud. The distance from Jane was messing with her head. She felt out of control. She couldn't even keep her inside voice...inside.

Jane had heard the gasp. She closed her eyes. They were pushing it today. Jane wanted to push it. She was getting tired of dancing this endless dance. "Maur," it wasn't a warning this time. She looked around to see if anyone was listening to her conversation. "Any moment I can't spend with you, is a moment too long." She crossed the line. She knew it. Maura knew it. For once, she didn't care. There was no regret.

Maura's insides felt like they were going to explode. She smiled. "Jane," she whispered. This was the closest they had ever been to talking about what it was that was between them. "I know. I have go help Jason with his room. Oh! He wants to practice his swing out in the field with you while you're here." he paused and quietly added, "You're going to be here."

Jane laughed. "Yes, I'm gonna be there. I'll help little man with his swing. But he really has a great arm and I want him to start working on his pitching. We'll get to that though. Just think, you two will have my full attention. No, pesky homicides getting in the way."

"We may end up boring you terribly."

"I doubt that. I'll get to actually sleep in. I mean. I haven't done that since before I went into the Academy."

"What? You sleep in all the time!"

"No, I don't. Sleeping in until nine doesn't count!"

"How is that not sleeping in? I wake up at five. That's an extra four hours."

"Maur, one of these days, I am gonna make sure that you sleep 'til noon."

"I doubt that. I would have to go to sleep at four, because I can only sleep for eight hours and then I have to get up."

"I'm sure I will figure out how to exhaust you by keeping you up 'til four in the morning. We would have to do exercises or somethin'. Once an hour, jumping jacks to keep you awake." Maura laughed. And then stopped when she thought of a type of exercise she could do with the Detective. A blush crept up her neck, embarrassed by the thought alone. She heard another voice in the background. "Yeah, I'm on the phone. I'll be off in a minute, babe."

Lauren. She was there with Jane. And she was just thinking about things she could do to her girlfriend, while naked. She felt guilty. "Jane, are you sure that Lauren will be ok with you being gone for so long?"

Jane lowered her voice, "Yeah, she's fine with it."

"Just like that, she is fine with her girlfriend heading up into the middle of nowhere with another woman?"

"I won't be with another woman. I'm gonna be with you. You're my best friend. She knows that and is glad I can help you out."

"Well, if you were my girlfriend and you wouldn't take time off of work for me, but you would for someone else. I would be really hurt."

"And jealous."

"Yes. I would be very jealous. I would probably forbid it."

"Forbid it, now. You would forbid me to help out my friend?" Jane laughed.

"Well, I probably wouldn't want you to be gone for too long. I would want you to save time for me."

"It's a good thing you aren't my girlfriend then. Seriously, it was Lauren's idea for me to take the whole week. I spend plenty of time with her. She just sat down on the couch with me and she's petting Jo Friday."

"Hey, Maura. I miss you!" Lauren said into the phone. She had grabbed it from Jane. "Are you giving our Jane a hard time?"

Maura was irritated. She did not like this woman, but was always having to be nice to her. "I'm just trying to make sure that she isn't here too long. I would appreciate the help, we could get a lot finished up. I just worry about her not spending enough time with you."

"Don't be silly! You would be doing me a favor by keeping her out of my hair while I finish up the article. I should be finished in about a month. If you take her for me it would help me out."

"If you're sure."

"Of course, I'm sure. You're like our straight sister-wife. I'm passin' her off to ya." Lauren always made weird off-color jokes like this. Maura had the hardest time understanding her.

"I don't understand what a straight sister-wife is. Polygamy does not tend to include same-sex couples and heterosexual people. It is mostly an extremist view of the mormon religion. It is not practical to use this example between friends."

"You really do take things too literally." She laughed, with what Maura secretly thought of as her annoying laugh. "It's not like you're sleeping with Jane, are you?"

"No. I'm not." She said truthfully.

"See? You can't lie! It's fine, Maura. Ok, Jane is grabbing the phone. I will talk to you later."

Maura heard some rustling on the other line. Jane came back, "Maur," she said softly. "I'm walking into the other room. I am so sorry about that. She just. She doesn't..."

"It's OK."

"No, it's not." She growled.

"Jane," she started. "I will see you soon?"

"Yeah, you will. Maur?"

"I know. You too." She hung up the phone and put it back on the dresser. She sighed. Jane would be there with her for a whole week. She had two weeks to get as much done as possible before Jane's arrival. She went back into her son's room.

"Ok, J. Let's get the rest of your clothes put away."

She was starting to play with fire. She knew it. But strangely, she was starting to care less about her moral obligations. Jane made her feel so much during that conversation. She felt happy and she felt as if she wasn't alone for the first time in a long time. She thought about Lauren. They had only been dating for four months. She thought about when Jane first mentioned her.

_"Maura. I have to talk to you."_

_"About the case? I haven't gotten the test results back yet."_

_"No, it's. It's not about the case. It's personal."_

_"Ok, Jane." Maura sat in her office chair and watched Jane pace around in front of her desk. She was kneading her palms. "Do your hands hurt?" She went to stand._

_"No," she held out her hand to indicate that Maura needed to stay in her seat. "I met someone last night."_

_Her heart sank. She had no right. She had no right to expect Jane to stay single for the rest of her life, just because she wanted her to. She tried to keep a calm look on her face. She looked at Jane who looked at her as if Maura was breaking her heart. When it was the other way around. "That's great, Jane."_

_"No, it's not. I slept with her, Maura." Suddenly, the doctor couldn't breath. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. She looked at Jane. She started to feel something in her eyes, and Jane started to look a little blurry. Quickly, she began to blink away the tears that were starting to flood her eyes._

_"What am I supposed to say to that, Jane? I support you and whomever you want to date."_

_Jane had started pacing again. She walked back and forth a couple of times and stopped to look at the Medical Examiner. "I like her. I'm going to see her again." She leaned forward and put both of her hands on the edge of Maura's desk. She looked into beautiful hazel eyes. They were full of tears threatening to fall down her cheek. There was pain in the Detective's eyes. She was struggling with whatever it was that she was feeling. "Please. Don't hate me."_

_The words had surprised Maura. She could never hate Jane. She could never blame her for wanting to find someone to spend her time with. Following her own heart was not an option. She had a husband and a son. Sex did bring about plenty of healthy attributes that would be beneficial for her Detective. She couldn't think of her as 'her' Detective. She was just Jane; her best friend. They stood there and stared at one another. Maura continued to try and eliminate the tears in her eyes, while Jane struggled to stay on her side of the desk. It was a showdown. _

_"I will never hate you, Jane. You're my best friend. I am happy that you found someone. I truly am." There was a knock at the door. Jane dropped her head. "Come in. Hello, Detective Frost."_

_"Sorry to interrupt, Doc. I need Jane for a few minutes." Jane brought her head back up and looked at Maura._

_"I'll be right there, Frost." She said. He nodded and left. "Promise me. Never." She was begging. Maura knew that Detective Rizzoli never begged for anything. It was against their rules._

_Maura stood up and walked around the desk. She pulled on her elbow gently. Jane slowly turned to face her friend. "I promise." She said and pulled the brunette into a hug. They held each other for a moment and Maura pulled back. "I'll let you know if the test results come back. Otherwise, I will see you later tonight. Are we still on for movie night?"_

_Jane nodded her head. She wished Jane wouldn't be so sad over this new development. Her circumstance was not going to change. "I'll bring the pizza and ice cream. Tell J, I'll get his favorite ice cream. OK?" Jane walked out of her office. Maura walked out into the morgue and told her assistant that she was taking the rest of the day off, but to tell her if the test results came back. She had gone home and crawled into bed. She cried until she fell asleep. _

She had been able to finish putting away Jason's clothes in his room after dinner. He was pretty much set up and ready for school. She would be driving him to the school on Monday. But tonight, she was exhausted. It had been a long day. She went through her bedtime routine and got into her bed. Jack was already in the bed, on his laptop. When she laid down, he closed it and set it on the floor. "So, I am leaving early tomorrow. I'll check in with you but I will be swamped with work."

"Ok. I talked to Jane. She said she can come up in a couple weeks to help out. She'll be here two weeks from today."

"Excellent. I'm glad you'll have some help. Is Lauren coming with her?"

"No, I spoke with her as well. She would rather stay in town and work on her article. It seems to keep her rather occupied. Jason's excited. He wants her help with his baseball swing."

"Do you really think we should be encouraging him to play baseball?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we? Studies show that children who are active in athletics tend to perform higher academically. There's nothing wrong with Jane helping him out a little bit. It's their thing. They have the Red Sox."

"If you say so. I just never played baseball. It never interested me." He shrugged. "Anyways, we should probably get some sleep." He scooted down and snuggled closer to Maura. She laid her head on his chest, one hand over his stomach. "Wanna fool around?"

"Any other day, I would be agreeable. But we had a long day. Can we save it until we see each other next? It will be really great because we waited."

He pressed a kiss to her hair. "I love you, Maura. You do know that, right?" She vaguely nodded her head against him. She closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like if she was curled up against someone else.

"I love you, too. Goodnight." With that she continued to fantasize, until she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had left on Sunday. Headed back to Boston. Maura continued her quest to get the upstairs put away. The bedrooms and bathrooms were the easiest to unpack. Monday morning, she had taken Jason to his new school. When she got back to the house the contractor was standing on the front porch. She drove up and parked the car.

"Dr. Isles?" The man asked.

"Yes, are you Daryl Petrey?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Let's go inside. I would like to start on the interior. We can work on the exterior soon enough."

Daryl nodded and followed Maura into the house. She continued walking until she was in the kitchen. Obviously, the kitchen is in a severe state of disarray. I will need this area worked on first."

"Do you know anything about the house, Dr. Isles?"

"Not really. But as you can see there is this large pantry area. And the way the counters were laid out won't work for what I have in mind."

"You know an Architect built this house for his wife. No one has lived in it since. About three years ago, I was asked to upgrade all of the electrical. It was all knob and wire. Now, you've got a good size amp panel. All we gotta do is pull new wire for outlets and upgraded the plumbing as well. We also had finished the upstairs."

"Yes, I have noticed that the upstairs doesn't really need any work. I have a list of the appliances that I want to order. They should be able to be shipped here this week. How quickly can you get the kitchen ready?"

"Well, I need to know exactly what you want. Then, I can call my cabinet guy. Depending on what you want it might be a couple weeks. We gotta tear up the flooring. I don't know what's under there. If there is any dry rot on the sub floor, we'd have to tear that out and replace it. The easiest part will be the stripping of the plaster and lath walls. As you can see, we tore a lot of it off already for the plumbing and electrical work we did. About a day or two to rock it. Depending on what you want as your new floor, and its availability could be anything from a couple days to a couple weeks. We could probably have this ready for the cabinets in about two weeks. Then, everything else will come together pretty quickly."

Maura considered this. She wanted this to go faster. "Ok, I can tell you exactly the cabinets that I want. I know someone who can get what I want rather quickly. In the center there will be an island with a counter top stove. Seating on the other side and plenty of space for food preparation. Along this wall, I would like a tall cabinet here, counter with a sink that wraps around this other side to where I will have the refrigerator. Over here will be an under counter wine cooler. A double oven here and a warming drawing under the stove."

"You said you know a guy. I'll take some measurements of the space and he can do a quick layout for me. Do you have any idea the style you want or colors?"

"Yes, I will write them down. I would like a new shelving system in the pantry as well. I would like a ceramic tile for the flooring. I prefer a twenty-four by twelve inch tile set in a running bond. A very thin grout line. If you have a flooring company that you use, I will go and choose the colors that I would like."

"Sure thing. I know this room is higher priority, but what about the rest of the down stairs? If we are going to be doing similar things, I can rotate my guys around from room to room."

"I think that would work out. I can pick out flooring options for each room as well as paint colors. I do like the existing style of moulding around the base board as well as the crown moulding. If you can save it, if not, I would like an exact replica."

"You are making this pretty easy Dr. Isles. You seem to know exactly what you want. What about light fixtures. There is a fixture store in town you could see if there is anything that meets your fancy."

"Thank you Daryl. How soon can you start?"

"Well, I got a guy that can start tearing up the kitchen and dining room in the morning. The quicker we get the layout of the kitchen hammered out. The quicker we can order from your guy. That is the thing that will hold us up the most. I can start setting up the dust sheets this afternoon. That way we aren't tracking dust all over the house. Just where we're working."

"That sounds fantastic. I could start emptying out the pantry so you'll have plenty of space."

"Let me get to measuring."

Maura smiled at him and went upstairs. She sat on her bed and pulled out her laptop. She found the photos of the kitchen cabinets she wanted. She sent them to her printer and also grabbed the phone number of a few people for Daryl to contact. Then, she thought about what he had said about the original owner. She was a little on the curious side and decided to do a little research on the house.

There was not much information online. She would have to go to city hall and look for old records. The house must have been built in the early 1920's. It seemed to be of the Victorian Era. It surely was a Queen Anne. Architecture was something of a little side hobby of the doctor. She had attended lectures by very prominent Architects of the day. It was something that she shared with her mother. Constance Isles was an art professor and quite often travelled the globes holding gallery openings for pieces of her own art as well as others. Art and Architecture shared similar histories. It was difficult to learn about one without the other. The buildings had always fascinated Maura. The last hundred and fifty years had such technological advancements that the various styles of architecture had been quick to jump from one expression to another.

The Victorian Era was really a time of beautiful ornamentation, that typically was painted a very dull white. Out of that era was born the modern movement, which was Maura's favorite era. She loved that a group of people rebelled against the decorative nature that architecture had taken. Not to mention the clean lines and simplistic expression of entire buildings. She was lucky enough to see European modernist works on her many trips overseas. She was lucky enough to live in France for a time as well and was able to visit her personal favorite Architect's work. Le Corbusier. He had a unique passion for his work.

She wished that she could have such passion as to have been able to create something so unique and creative. She always wanted to be a creative person. She had very distinct tastes. But creativity seemed to elude her. She couldn't actually be spontaneous enough to create something without understanding the problem completely. It was easier for her to search out evidence rather that create it.

She sighed and grabbed the information from her printer to give to Daryl. He was busying himself in the kitchen taking measurements of the room and marking it down on a sheet of paper. He smiled at her as she handed him the papers. He added them to his pile. "Dr. Isles? Could you help me measure the pantry. There is a lot of stuff in there. I'm not sure I can control the tape measure by myself."

She agreed and walked into the large pantry. It was large for a imagined that she would have to use it for more than just food storage. She stepped over a few broken pieces of wood and scraps of metal entangled on the floor. Once she was at the back wall, she held her hand out and Daryl inched out the yellow metal towards her. She grabbed it and held it against the wall. As she did so, the edge of her foot backed into a nail sticking out of a board. She jumped backwards against the wall as she felt the pain. "Ow!" When she hit the wall, the piece of plywood that acted as the back wall shifted downwards and fell onto Maura's back. She stood there attempting to hold the large sheet up while holding her head that was bumped. Daryl watched the scene and attempted to get to his client as quickly as possible.

He gently lifted the plywood away from Maura and took it out of the room. Maura turned around and saw wood framing that covered a beautiful wooden door. She reached through the studs and turned the handle. It swung away from her. She paused and looked into the dark space. There was a set of stone stairs that disappeared out of sight. Daryl had walked back into the pantry and saw Maura standing and looking down through the wall.

"Are you alright Dr. Isles? Is that a door?"

"It is. It looks like the original cellar. There are steps that go down into the darkness. Do you have anything to get rid of the remainder of the wall. A cellar might be quite useful for my wine collection. The temperatures could be ideal for my reds."

"Sure thing. I've got a crowbar in my truck. I'll be right back." Maura walked back out of the pantry and into the living room where she had set a flashlight down on a box. She looked around for a few minutes and saw Daryl head back into the kitchen. She heard loud creaking and cracking as she continued her search. In the back of the living room, was the last box she had opened but not quite emptied. Next to it was her flashlight. She walked back into the kitchen and looked into the pantry. Daryl had worked quickly to dismantle the remnants of the wall. He grabbed a few boards and began to bring them out.

"I'm going to go down there and see how big this is. How strange that someone covered it up!" She was careful where she stepped as she made it to the top of the stairs. Again, she looked down into the abyss. She turned on the flashlight and began to descend the steps. The stairs curved slightly until she got to the bottom. It was a small room with brick walls. There was a small bed on one side and a large desk on the other. There were large rolls of papers. Some of them looked a blue-ish color. Others were a tattered yellow. There were a few stacks of black bound books stacked in various places around the room. A quill pen sat in a dried jar of ink. The bed had years of dust on it. It seemed as though someone had left this room and boarded it up, never expecting human eyes to settle on it again.

Maura pick up one of the books. On the inside of the cover she read, _Property of Clara Bogard Dumas, August 1918-June 1919._ The handwriting was immaculate. It was some of the most beautiful writing she had seen in person. The script was not overly developed and was very simple in its strokes. However there was a carefulness to it that gave a sense of thoughtfulness. She looked around the room. She picked up another book. _July 1920-December 1920_. She looked around and picked up all of the books that she could find. She placed them on the desk. She had a little over a dozen books and she grabbed the stack as best she could and brought them back up the stairs.

"Daryl," she said as he came into view. "There seems to be some blueprints down there. Maybe they are of the house. If the original owner was an Architect, perhaps he stored the drawings for the house down there?" She awkwardly held the books with one hand and her chin as she attempted to hand off the flashlight to him. He got the hint and grabbed the flashlight. He began his own journey down to the secret room.

Maura walked into the dining room and set the books down on the table. She opened each one and placed them in chronological order. The earliest book was from December 1917 and the last one did not have a finish date. It was completely fascinating.

She heard a grunt as Daryl came into the room carrying a few drawings under his arm. She watched as he laid out the first drawing. It was a drawing of the original floor plan of her new house. She walked over to look at it. It was sort of incredible. She could see where she was standing on the drawing. There was once a beautiful kitchen layout and for a moment almost wished she could restore its original beauty. It seemed there was supposed to be a larger rear porch that connected to the front porch as it wrapped around the building. It didn't seem that was ever built as the connection did not exist. She saw the door to the cellar. It was originally supposed to be an office. She wondered what type of person had to sleep down there on that uncomfortable looking excuse for a bed.

"Well, this helps a lot. It looks like I can just scan this in and use it since it's already drawn." Maura looked at the drawing again. Arthur Dumas, Architect. The previous owners of the house must had be Arthur and Clara Dumas. She filed the names away for later.

"I'll take this information to town and meet with one of my guys we'll make a few phone calls and be back in the morning." Daryl began rolling up the drawings. He walked back in the kitchen to grab the rest of his things and shook Maura's hand and left. She watched his truck roll down the long driveway and picked up the books, keeping them in order. She brought the stack to her bedroom and placed the stack on top of her dresser. She grabbed the first book and placed it on her nightstand. She went back downstairs. She wanted to move some of the boxes from the dining room and maybe even finished clearing out the pantry of the extra debris. She remembered the pain in her foot as it throbbed as a dull ache. She should check to see if the nail was rusty, but she was up-to-date on her tetanus shots. She figured she should go wash her foot.

After thoroughly washing the small red prick against her foot, Maura put on a fresh pair of socks and her working shoes. She went about the rest of her tasks for the day until it was time to pick up Jason from school. They had picked up a to go order from another restaurant in the small town. They talked about how his day at school went.

"It was fine Mom. I met a guy named Adam. He seemed cool. No one was mean."

"Well, that's good, but what about your classes? Are you far behind?"

"No. We had covered a few chapters back in Beantown in science, math, and history."

"Beantown?"

"Yeah, that's what Jane calls Boston sometimes."

Maura smiled at the mention of Jane. "So, you are ahead of your classmates?" She didn't want another reason to miss the woman. A change in subject felt best.

"Not in everything, just those three subjects. I already have homework."

She raised her eyebrow. "On your first day? How much and when is it due?" She always asked these motherly questions. Even though, she knew that school was more important to him than he let on.

"Eh, it's not a lot. I finished my math homework in class. The teacher gave us some time to do it. I have to write an essay on some stupid poem."

"I'm sure it's not a stupid poem, J. Would you like any help?"

"No, I can do it. It won't take long. We already read the poem. We just have to talk about how it makes us feel when we read it. What the words make us think about. It only has to be one page typed. Can I use your computer?"

"Yes." She smiled at her son. It wasn't often that he asked for her help on homework anymore. She almost missed the time they spent at the table reviewing his work. He would probably get started and then need some inspiration. She would wait until he was ready for her. They finished their meal discussing what else they could do to his room and the rest of the house. He was firm on a Red Sox themed wall.

Soon, they were back home. Jason sat at the old table in the dusty dining room and pulled out the essay. Maura brought him the laptop and he sat and pick typed out his essay. When he was finished, he asked if his mother would read it to make sure it sounded good. She smiled and read it over his shoulder. Kissing him on the top of his head, "This is really good. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Ok, time to get ready for bed."

Jason took his shower and got ready for bed. Maura tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. She went into her room and began to get ready for bed herself. Once she was settled in. She picked up the book she had set on her nightstand. As she was ready to turn the first page, she heard a ding from her phone. She set the book down and picked up her phone.

It was two missed calls. She listened to the voicemails. The first was from Jack.

"_Hey, babe. I'm back in town. Work was killer today. I had so much to catch up on. Bill is already talking about working long hours this week and into the weekend. If that happens I'm not going to get to work on the broken stuff in the house. We'll get it ready to sell, I just gotta take the time to get that shit fixed. Anyways, I'll call you tomorrow. I'm tired, gonna go to bed here in a minute. I love you. I love Jason, too. Miss you guys."_

She deleted the message and rolled her eyes. He never wanted to know how his son was doing. He didn't even ask about his first day of school. Not to mention that he hadn't called the night before when he got into town. She wished he could just be a better husband and father. It was frustrating to always hope for better results, knowing that they would never come. She waited for the next message.

"_Hey! Maur, it's me. I just wanted to call and talk to little man about his first day at his new school. It can't be easy, but he's such a great kid. I'm sure he did great. Um. was pretty much it. Tell him that I miss him and I'll see him soon. Um. I'll see you both soon. Work was crappy today. I went down to the morgue to tell you about this asshole who tried to swing at me during an interrogation. But you weren't there. And I know that you don't like it when I say asshole. But he was more than worthy of the title. This is gonna cut me off soon, but I really, really...Beep."_

Maura's breath caught in her throat. Jane had called and she missed the call. She looked quickly at the missed calls and it had only been fifteen minutes. She pressed redial and waited for an answer. Her stomach seemed to flip, even though she knew that was scientifically impossible. The phone picked up, "This is Detective Jane Rizzoli, of homicide of the Boston Police Department. If this is an emergency, please hang up and call nine-one-one. If you need assistance leave me a message. If you are my mother. Stop calling me, I will call you soon. Everyone, leave a message."

Maura laughed at Jane's voice message. "Hey, Jane. I must have missed you. I got your message. J is already asleep and he seemed to have a good first day. He made a friend." Maura heard a beep and pulled the phone away from her ear and saw Jane's face. She clicked over the phone. "Hey."

"I saw you just called."

"I was leaving you a message. No big deal."

"So, how was little man's big day?"

"It was good. He had homework, met a new friend, and seemed to be generally happy when he got home."

"Good. I would have called sooner. I wanted to talk to him. But I had to talk with Internal Affairs for a little bit. Pushed my evening plans back a couple hours."

"What happened with your...guy." She avoided saying the term Jane had used in her message.

"He got a little mad when I accused him of killing his girlfriend. Which he totally did. I was leaning over the table pointing at her picture. He swung upwards. I saw it coming and moved out of the way. I grabbed him with my other hand and punched him in the jaw. It was self defense. Sort of. I mostly just reacted on instinct. But you know protocol. If a suspect is harmed during custody..."

"Then, they have to investigate it. Of course. Did you get hurt?"

"No. It felt good. The guy was a jerk. You should have heard the things he was saying about women. Clearly, the guy doesn't belong out on the streets."

Maura felt a small sense of relief that Jane seemed to be taking this with a grain of salt. Grain of salt. She thought about the phrase briefly and realized that she had it right. The idiom was correct. She smiled. "You attract the weirdest situations, Jane."

"And the weirdest people. I had a guy and a woman hit on me today. It was embarrassing for us all."

"Seems like you had quite an adventurous day." She wanted to ask about what Jane was trying to say at the end of the voice message, but that sounded too weird, needy, and too much like they were in a relationship. "I had an interesting day as well. I met with the contractor and discussed his work in the kitchen and dining rooms. He was taking measurements in the pantry with me and a large board fell off the wall and landed on me."

"Oh my God! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But the intriguing part of the story was that behind the wall was a doorway to a secret room in the house. I found about some books, I think they are personal diaries of the wife of the Architect who built the house. I was going to read them maybe it'll read like some sexy romance of the Architect and his wife."

"Dr. Isles," her tone was sassy, "are you hoping to read some porn?"

Maura laughed, "No. I just think it's interesting. The people who lived here then are long gone. It will be like reading history. You know, finding a manuscript of an old historian. I think it will be quite intriguing."

"Found yourself a little mystery, did you?"

"I suppose. Did you get into any trouble at work?"

"Of course. I got a slap on the wrist, have to sit at my desk all day tomorrow. That means that the guys are taking me out after work for a congratulatory drink."

"How are Barry and Vince? I miss them."

"Well, the old man's doing great. I think he found another stray cat. So, he is totally excited to get home to him." Maura laughed. She loved that Sergeant Korsak was such a gentle soul. His attention to the love of animals was so very endearing. In fact, the man was able to get Jane to adopt a little dog. Which was a miracle. "Frost is fine. He and Frankie are fighting about that damn doll. They made a bet over the last Pats game, Frost claims he won, so he gets the damn doll. Frankie says he didn't actually win because his running back was injured."

"I still don't see why I can't just go on Ebay and find another one so they can each have one."

"NO! You can't. This shit's too funny to watch. If they each had one, it would get boring around here." Maura had given up attempting to curb the foul mouth of Jane Rizzoli. Now, she just silently shook her head at the Detective's word choice. She herself preferred not to use such colorful language. Partly, her upbringing was very formal. She never wanted to disappoint her mother. Once Jason was born, she didn't want him to pick up on any foul language. Unfortunately for her, her best friend was a cop, who used unsavory words every so often.

At first, she attempted to correct her. That earned her many Rizzoli glares. Then, she noticed that she did curb the behavior around Jason. She appreciated that. So, slowly she began to let it go. It was just Jane. She was a woman who dealt with a lot of men in her line of work. It was her way of communicating with most of the men on the job.

"Your idea of fun is very different than mine."

Jane laughed. "That's true. You'd choose a morning in yoga class while I can't wait for a good game of hallway chair racing."

"I don't even know why we're friends. We don't have that much in common. Although, there has been some speculation that opposites attract in human relationships. And while that happens in nature..."

"The north and south poles of a magnet attract, while the same two poles repel one another."

Maura paused, it was a perfect analogy of the two women. They were complete opposites but something pulled them towards one another again and again. She briefly thought back to a few of the cases that they had worked on together. She missed her job already. She wished that she could just go home.

"Yes, Jane. Opposites attract."

"Hey, Maur. I'm gonna head to bed. I'll talk to you soon. Enjoy your porn."

"It's not porn, Detective. Enjoy sitting at your desk all day."

"Ouch! That's a mean joke, Doctor."

"I've learned from the best."

Jane laughed. "Maur. This is gonna work out right? I mean. We're gonna be us still. You being so far away. You're my best friend. And right now, you should be on my couch watching this stupid reality show with me."

"Jane," is was barely a whisper. She closed her eyes and imagined the scene. She wanted to be doing that as well. She always gave Jane a hard time about watching reality shows, but she secretly loved it. It was the one of the safest times for her to watch the brunette without being noticed. It was almost better than watching her watch a sporting event.

"I'm sorry. I just. This sucks. After I got out of talking to IA, I took the stairs down to the morgue. I walked in your office and saw Pike sitting where your chair should be. I just wanted to tell you about my day."

"You called me and told me about your day."

"It's not the same."

"I know. But I have to do this for my family. I have to make this work with Jack. You know that. We've talked about it."

"Why? You don't love him." Jane suddenly felt angry. She had been angry since Maura told her that she was resigning and leaving town, but she held it inside. It had been eating away at her for a while. Now only a few days after Maura had left town, she was already feeling the absence. That was part of why she was mad. She missed Maura. She missed what it was she felt when she saw her face after a long day of work. She missed her voice. But what really made her angry was the idea that it would get easier for Maura to be away from her. She would stop missing her eventually and that actually terrified her.

"He gave me my son. And Jason needs his father." Maura had told this to Jane before. They had had plenty of conversations about Maura's marriage. Maura had been clear that she stays for Jason. That her love for her son was more than enough to make her happy for the rest of her life.

"He doesn't deserve you." It was out of her mouth before she could stop. The last few days without the other woman was really starting to pick away at her own rules. Her world felt as if it was crumbling down around her. She was starting to care less about the consequences. It was really one of the reasons she punched the guy earlier today. She was getting frustrated and he pissed her off. She wanted Maura to know how she felt about her. Worst thing that could happen already did. She was gone. She wasn't there with her anymore.

"Jane." She had attempted to say it as a warning. The same way Jane could say her name and she would understand. She was going to cross the unspoken line. However, her voice did not hold the same commanding tone as the Detective.

"No. Maur. He doesn't deserve you." She said a little too forcefully. She paused for a moment as silence dragged on between them. Jane closed her eyes and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose. She whispered, "I would have made you so happy."

Maura's stomach felt as though someone had punched her. She rolled over on her pillow and held the phone to her ear. "Jane, please, don't." She closed her eyes as tight as she could.

"You're gone, Maura! I can't play this game with you anymore. I hate it. It's exhausting. I just want...God. You're so beautiful. And the smartest person I have ever met. You love unconditionally. You don't understand basic sarcasm, which is the very foundation of my sense of humor! Your son is a perfect little version of you. You're both perfect."

Maura felt a few tears streak down her cheek. "Please, Jane. Stop. Don't say it." She whimpered into the phone and pillow.

"You already know. You already know that I want you. I saw it in your face the first night we went to the Robber. I'm a Detective for a good reason, I can read people's emotions. It's how I can work around someone and get a confession. I know you feel the same way and I know that you have your facial recognition techniques. You have seen it in my face, too. We waited too long to say something, now you're gone."

Maura brushed her hand across her cheek. She found her voice. "What do you want me to say to that, Jane?"

"I dunno. Tell me I'm an idiot. That I'm just seeing what I want to see. That you are happily married and you never have felt more for me than friendship. You can't lie. You'll hyperventilate, get hives, and go vasovagal. Just...tell me that I'm wrong."

"You're an idiot." She started. Jane froze for a minute and thought that she was wrong. That she had misread the entire situation. Then, there was silence. It seemed to stretch on for a few minutes. Jane was starting to wonder if the other woman was still on the phone.

"Maur?"

"What Jane? What does saying it aloud do? There is nothing that will change my situation. You know that. Why should I tell you how I dream about being able to touch you? It changes nothing. You think that you get to be selfish enough to, do what? Get it off your chest. Tell me that you want me. I'm supposed to do what exactly? Run to your arms? This isn't a romantic movie, Jane this is real life." Maura was angry. She didn't want to be angry. She never imagined that she would act like this if Jane had ever spoken about their mutual attraction. "There are other people's lives that would be affected by us being together; my son being the most important one. It doesn't matter how I feel about you. Loving you doesn't give me permission to hurt him. How dare you do this to me!" Now she was crying. "Does it feel any better? No. Because now it hurts more."

Jane listened on the other side of the phone. Her heart broke a little bit more. She listened as Maura seemed to break down. She felt guilty. Maura was right; it was selfish. But in being selfish, she heard Maura say how she really felt in the midst of the rant. She smiled to herself. It quickly disappeared as she heard the other woman sobbing on the other end of the line. "Maura, I'm sorry. I just really let this day get to me. With you being gone, I just feel upside down. You know that I love Jason with all my heart. I take it back."

"Jane. I love you but I cannot be with you. I will not turn my son's life upside down. No matter how much I want you."

"I love you, too. And I know that." Jane heard a noise at the door. She paused for a minute and heard the key turn. "Shit. I've gotta go. Lauren just walked in the door. Goodnight, Maur."

"Wait." She wasn't sure why she said it. She wasn't ready to stop talking with her yet. So, she paused, unsure of how to continue. "Don't let this change us, please."

"Never. I'll call little man when I can, ok?"

"Tomorrow? Call me tomorrow?" She wasn't sure why but she was desperate to hear her voice again.

"Of course," Jane said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you, Jane. And I miss you so much." She let it out again. She closed her eyes. Now that she had said it, it was just going to pour out. This was not a good thing.

Jane smiled. She had just told her that she loved her. Now she knew that she wasn't really mad at her. "Sweet Dreams. And you too. And so much more." Jane hung up the phone. Maura made sure the call had disconnected. She tossed her phone on the other side of the bed. She grabbed another pillow and held it against her body as she started to cry. She was so wrapped up in her pain that she didn't hear her door squeak or the padded feet making their way down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter is Maura reading the first journal. I have the journal entries in italics and the "flashback" for these characters are in normal font. Also, thank you for reading, it means a lot to me**__._

* * *

_August 13, 1918_

_It couldn't have been a more dismal day. The storm has been stationed in Boston almost a fortnight. I still can not believe he is gone. Strange that I seem to only remember the gravel crunching beneath our feet as we made our way through the cemetery. Pompous men and women gathered round the gravesite. I think a priest said some moving words. I was not focused on the words themselves. I was focused on the box that was before me. Puddles of water collected on top and in the hole. I saw raindrops dripping and fluttering. The flowers on his casket were soaked. It was not a light spring rain, but a late summer downpour._

_Umbrellas, top hats, and the color black were surrounding me as I laid my father to his final resting place. It was surreal; not the same as when burying my mother all those years ago. I still remember visiting her grave with him. The only time I ever witnessed him cry was while I was sitting at my mother's grave. He really died with her. He never recovered from the loss. I, of course, had to step into the role of woman. We lost access to her money. It was an unfortunate situation as my grandparents decided we were not good enough to be included with their family affairs. If only my name was not Bogard. Had my mother not married my father, of course, I would not exist; but being forced to marry is not an existence I want._

_Arthur is a good man. Father had set it up so that I would be taken care of before he passed. An Architect. Someone who creates buildings. I wish that I loved him. It would make this transition easier. Now with father's passing, he will want to move forward with the wedding plans . I fear that I can stall no longer. I must have a home. My father's affairs may be too complicated for me to understand, but I do know that we needed money. Mr. Dumas is capable of taking care of me as required._

_Had father not the pride of an obstinate cat, I may have had a different walk in life. Though, my first memory of the birthday morning of my youth. I couldn't have been more than three or four when I walked through the cold wrought iron gates for the first time. Again, the gravel crunched beneath our feet as the early morning sun shown a misty green lawn on either side of us. The tug of my arm changed my direction as father pulled me into the sea of damp grass. We passed the dark and cold stones in rhythm until he crumbled to his knees and released my hand._

_"We've come, my love," he had said with his voice cracking. He placed his hand on the ground below him and looked at me. "Clara, the flowers." He did not ask. He commanded. I handed over the bouquet of flowers and they were placed half on the upright gravestone half on the ground. Had I been able to read as I had in later years, I would have seen my mother's name, Mary Margaret Rowland, her birthday and my own. He never explained why she did not have our last name, but I figured it out after years of wondering. Her family would never have allowed her to be buried as a Bogard. The family would then have to admit that she was married and had a child, something that they still will not acknowledge._

_I stood at the gravesite wishing we had gone to the park. Father stood only after his tears would no longer fall. We would then go back home and he would attempt to be happy for me. "Happy birthday," he would say, as if starting your day in cemetery would give you a happy day. Most of my friends would delight in their special day, while I wished it would end sooner than it ever did._

Now he was gone as well. We walked back through the cemetery and I feel empty. I wish I could go to the hospital and watch as he tended to his patients once more. I remember the last time I followed him on his daily rounds. He had met quite a few people that day. One woman was having a terrible labor. He was so gentle with her and was able to deliver her baby. The woman was terribly grateful for his help, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. For every person he saved, it was never enough. He couldn't save his own wife.

_The burden he carried was so great. Had I been able to become a doctor, I might have had the chance to save him when he got sick. How silly of a Doctor to not diagnose himself! I wish he were here to have one last conversation with. I would ask him so many things that I never thought I would want to know. I would have asked him about my mother; made him tell me stories of her._

_I will never have the chance._

August 20, 1918

_Arthur came to see me today. He told me that he would still wish to honor our engagement. I told him I was happy of the news. On the inside, I feel as though I am dying. I never wished to marry this man that I hardly know. My father was adamant. The marriage needed to happen to ensure that I would be taken care of. He had arranged it all for me._

_I immediately went to Emma. I found her in the back of the house. She knew something was wrong the moment she saw me. We quickly went into an empty room. I told her about Arthur. She understood. She put her long arms around me as I wept. I have never had a friend in anyone, as I do in her. Her dark curls framed her strong face as I slowly stopped crying and looked at her. She asked if I remembered the day we became friends. Of course, I remember, how could I forget._

Her mother was just hired by my father as our cook and housekeeper. She stood behind her mother. I tried to look at the young girl who would be living in our home. All I could see was wild hair from behind the new woman. Mrs. Hartley turned to her daughter and told her to stay in the entry until she returned. My father continued to show her the layout of the house. That was when I first saw her. She was a tall girl of fourteen. Her dark eyes met mine. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and we stared at one another for the longest time. I tried to figure her out. She did not speak. I decided to speak first.

"What's your name?" I asked simply.

"Emma, Emma Hartley." Her voice was rough, yet wonderful at the same time.

"I am Clara Bogard. So nice to meet you. I hope you like living here. My father is a very nice, gentle soul."

She nodded. She looked around the room; taking it all in. She looked as if she had never seen the inside of a house before. Which was ridiculous, of course she had. I watched her. She was magnificent. She decided to take a few steps further towards me as she tried to get a better view of the room. Emma seemed to be amazed. She had a look of wonderment on her face as her eyes went wide and her mouth slightly open.

"Do you like it?" I asked again.

She stopped her movement and looked at me again. "Yes, it's quite lovely." She gave a small smile.

"I'm glad. Perhaps, I could show you to your room?" She looked towards where her mother had disappeared into. "I'm sure your mother won't mind. You'll be with me."

"Thank you, Miss Bogard."

"Please, call me Clara. I have a feeling we might be friends." I had never spoken to anyone in this manner. I really did not know whether or not we would be friends. How can anyone know that from being in a room with someone for no more than a few minutes? But I did. I had never been so excited to meet someone until I met her.

"Alright then, Miss Clara." She turned the corner of her mouth up and winked. I allowed the more formal title. I turned on the stairs and went upstairs. She followed. When we arrived at her room, I opened the door. She went inside and inspected everything. She turned to me as I stood in the doorway. "This is very nice. I don't think I've ever slept in such a nice room before. I suppose my mother and I will have to squeeze into the bed." She frowned at the small bed along the far wall.

"Oh my goodness, no. This is your room. Your mother's room is the next one over and mine is across the hall. My father's room is the only room on the other side of the upstairs."

"I get my own room?" She asked. I was quite confused.

"Yes, of course."

She looked down at the floor. "I've never had my own room before."

"Well, now you do. We can head back down and see if your mother is finished with the tour."  
Emma nodded at me. "Thank you, Miss Clara both you and your father are so very kind." I smiled at her. We walked back to the entry way. As we arrived, her mother came back around the corner.

"Emma," she had said. "Let's get our suitcases up to our room."

"We have our own rooms." Her mother looked at me and then back to Emma.

"Oh, no. I don't think that is right."

"I assure you Mrs. Hartley, it is. We have plenty of rooms available. We would appreciate it if you each enjoy your own space. It will be just the four of us. You both are now part of the family."

Mrs. Hartley looked at me with a strange look on her face. I smiled back. "Thank you, Miss Bogard," she said. She picked up two suitcases and started for the stairs. Emma followed suit and they went up stairs. I was left there standing in the entryway.

_My mind had gone back to that first day as I looked at Emma in the present. We were no longer fourteen years of age. Now, we were old enough to marry. I would be twenty in a few short months. Married before then. Emma pulled me back into a hug and I laid my head on her shoulder. It was fortunate that she was slightly taller than I was. he rubbed circles into my back. "I was terrified that day. I knew my life was going to change. I was scared of what it would be like to live here with you and Dr. Bogard. I didn't want it. This life. Then, I met you. You've been my best friend ever since. When I got here I was surprised that it wasn't as bad as I had made it out to be in my head." She pulled me from her shoulder and looked into my eyes._

_"Clara, I know you are scared to be with Arthur. But it might not be as bad as you think it is. He is a good man and he will take good care of you. I'll be there with you, too."_

_Luckily for me, Arthur is willing to take on Mrs. Hartley and Emma once we do. I don't know what I would do without Emma. She is completely supportive for me. I appreciate that about her. She always knows what to say to me to calm me down when I feel out of control. I thanked her and kissed her on the cheek. She went back to work and I retreated to my room._

_I don't feel that she is right in this situation. I am not sure that I could ever love Arthur. I don't think that I could ever fall in love with him. I am sure that he is quite fetching to other young women, but not to me. Perhaps, there is something wrong with me. I hope I can grow to love him. I hope that we will be happy throughout our lives together._

August 22, 1918

_I can not believe the hole that is in my heart without my father. I expect to see him at the dinner table and he never arrives. I think I still see him rounding a corner of the house and go to find him, but no one is there. My heart is hollow. I fear that this darkness that I feel shall surround me and I will be lost in the abyss. How do I deal with the loss of my father when he was my world?_

_Doctor Bogard. I would hear people address him with his formal title and I would feel such a bursting of pride from my chest. Now, I hear sadness in their voices. Mrs. Hartley is having a hard time as well. They have lived with us for so many years. I believe she grew to love him. I have caught her twice now, crying by herself in the kitchen. It makes me sad. He didn't just leave me. He left us all._

_Now, I sit here frightened that Arthur shall leave me too. The war department is going to enforce the work or fight policy and I fear Arthur maybe forced to fight overseas. I heard someone talking about the baseball league is to end their season early, by September first. Perhaps our own Red Sox can make it to the world series one last time, before our world changes._

_If they will make ball players leave the field to go and fight why wouldn't they make Arthur. He has not yet joined a union to enter the labor force. If he is gone, what would happen to me? I have no one on this Earth to care for me. I feel quite alone._

_Arthur has been out of town for a few days. I know that the world needs an Architect, but with everything going on in Europe, I worry that he will not receive the same commissions that he was getting before we were pulled into the war by President Wilson. Our wedding is to take place at the new year. I am unsure of what my life will be in the next few months. I feel as though, perhaps, I should do something. I watch Emma around the house and she is always moving. I suppose I am starting to always be writing...or watching Emma._

_She is so tall and lean, which is amazing to me because she eats more than I have ever seen anyone eat in my entire life. The last few years she has grown to be much taller than I am. Also, her voice is beginning to take on a more gruff, coarse texture. I always tease her that the dirt she cleans is making her sound gritty. She has a strong jawline, with exquisite long bones. I am sure any man who ever lays eyes on Emma falls madly in love with her. She must have secret men that she never speaks of, because she is absolutely breathtaking._

_It's quite an odd feeling. I don't really like the idea of her falling in love and getting married. I want her to live with me forever. She's my best friend. I would be heartbroken if she were to ever leave me. I should talk with her about that. Perhaps, when she marries she would talk her husband into staying as well. We could have so much fun all together, her husband, Arthur, and us in the same house! Can you imagine? Perhaps Arthur could design a house that is big enough for two families and is attached at the middle._

_Sometimes, when Arthur and I are alone, he wishes to kiss me. His dark hair falls over his face when he leans towards me. I haven't told Emma that I've allowed him to kiss me. Does that make me a bad friend? I tell her everything, except when it comes to Arthur. He is such a good man. I am going to keep telling myself this. I should hope that someday, he will light up my life and make me know how true love feels. I fear Emma would see me in a different way if I told her that I allowed such behavior._

_I think I only let him because I thought that when you kissed someone, you would feel something. Feel something that made you know that you were in love. I want to be in love. I want to be in love with him. I didn't feel anything. Maybe the next time, I should allow it again and if we practice enough, I will feel something extraordinary.  
-_

_September 26, 1918_

_Arthur returned today. We sat in the parlor and spoke at length about us and our future together. He seemed very eager for our wedding to take place. We discussed some of the details that I have been working out since his departure over a month ago. He seemed agreeable. Sitting in the chair across from me, he put his hand on my knee._

_"I have good news for you my dear," he said. I looked at him anticipating what good news he could give to me. "I have started building our house."_

_"What?" I didn't know that we were to have a house built for us. I hadn't quite gotten to the point of what happens after the wedding. I sort of assumed that we would live here in my father's house. Perhaps, we would be able to still be in town._

_"I've been acquiring land far away from Boston. It's a beautiful place surrounded by an old forest. I've already drawn the plans. We should have the construction close to being finished by the time we are wed." He smiled warmly at me. I just sat looking at his face. His smile should have brought me joy, but it did quite the opposite. I wanted to leave the room._

_My father's house would be nothing but a memory to me as well. I felt my chest begin to hold a very heavy weight upon it. I needed to push my tears aside. I didn't want to show Arthur my sadness. He had been gone for so long. He didn't need to think less of me. I could see him watching me as I struggled with words. I struggled to respond to him at all. Finally, I could feel myself straighten my back. "That sounds wonderful, my love." I smiled back at him and I wonder if it ever reached my eyes. He laughed for a moment before reaching his hand to my face. He ran his thumb across my cheek._

_"I'm glad to hear it. It will be beautiful, but never as beautiful as you are." He leaned forward and I wanted to lean away from him. Instead, his lips brushed mine before he pulled away from me. I looked at him. He smiled once again and pressed his lips to mine roughly. It caught me quite off guard, but I fulfilled my duty and returned it the best that I could. Not soon enough, he pulled away. "I can not wait until the night we wed, my dear Clara. I dream of you every night." He put his hand on my thigh before he stood abruptly. "I must go, I have much to do before the day gets away from me. I shall see you tomorrow." He grabbed his hat and placed it upon his head. He nodded at me and then was out of the room._

_I grabbed at my chest and a sob fell out of my mouth. The tears started to flow and I placed my head into my hands. I sat alone on the couch in the front room crying. I never heard another sound. I just felt the couch cushion move and felt strong arms pull me. I laid my head on Emma's shoulder as she rubbed my back and attempted to calm me down. Soon, I felt the tears beginning to dry up. I sat up and looked at her._

_"I'm sorry, Clara. I saw and heard the whole conversation. I didn't mean to."_

_"I'm going to lose the last piece of my father. I thought...I...I don't know what I thought. I wanted to stay here. I don't really want my life to change. Oh Emma!" I reached out my arms and grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back into a hug. I held onto her for dear life. I didn't expect this to fix what I was feeling, but somehow, it did._

_Emma sat and held me for long moments. "I'll still be with you. You won't lose me or my mother. We'll live in the woods in a magical house and I will make sure that you are happy. Always and forever." Her words are comforting. As I imagine what it would be like if it was just Emma and I living in a beautiful house in the middle of nowhere. No one to bother us. We could spend our days together. She is amazing; I can't imagine my life without her in it._

_"I'm sorry that you have to comfort me in this manner," I say to her. She smiles at me and I feel that familiar feeling in my stomach. My whole body feels warmer as joy spreads from my chest and outward to my arms and legs. I sit up straight and I look at her for a few moments. Her eyebrows are raised though her eyes are soft and welcoming. Her mouth is slightly upturned at the corner._

_"I must say, I also saw when Mr. Dumas kissed you rather roughly." She smiled. "Did you enjoy it?"_

_"I'm not sure enjoy would be the word I would use to describe whatever that was. I wish he would kiss much softer. Slowly. I think that would be a better way to kiss. Not that I have much experience. How do you prefer to be kissed?" I look curiously at her._

_She laughed. "Oh, my dear, Clara. I don't prefer to be kissed at all."_

_"Oh," I say, quite disappointed and embarrassed that I allowed him to kiss me._

_"I prefer to do the kissing." We both laugh for a moment until we stop. I look at her and almost wish that she could kiss me. I look at her lips. I see her tongue stick out slightly as it slows runs across the bottom of her lip before it disappears back into her mouth. I fear I am starting to forget where the line of friendship ends and something else begins. I feel as if my cheeks are on fire. I look down at my feet. I should not have such feelings._

_I never really admit it to anyone; however, I have known that ever since I met Emma I wish that I could marry her. It must be natural to love your best friend. It must be natural to wish they could be the one you want to be around. I look around and suddenly don't feel as if this is natural. I suddenly feel dirty. I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. She reaches out and lightly grabs my arm. "My dear Clara. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable." I shake my head._

_"Never." I slowly lift my head to look at her. I smile to reassure her._

_Emma moves slightly and her knees brushed against mine and my eyes are forced to close as I feel an unfamiliar heat start to radiate through my body. I start to feel dizzy. She must have sensed this because she stands and attempts to lift me to my feet. "Clara? Are you alright? You look as if you're suddenly ill." I felt as though the air in my lungs is heavy. I felt everything go black._

I awoke a few hours later in my own bed. Emma was sitting in a chair beside me. "Oh thank the Lord. Clara, how are you feeling?" he grabbed my hand and I felt a little disorientated.

Looking into her brown eyes, "I-I think I am alright. What happened?"

"It seems that you grew ill and fainted. I caught you before you hit the ground. I carried you here. I have to go fetch Doctor Grimes. He wanted me to once you were awake."

"No! I mean. I'm fine. I fainted because I think I was embarrassed by our conversation. Please. I'm fine. I promise. I'm the daughter of a Doctor."

She studied me for a moment and rubbed my hand that was still in hers. "Talking about kissing made you faint?" I nodded attempting to keep her from getting Doctor Grimes. I think about what I was thinking about before I blacked out. I was thinking about inappropriate things with Emma. I pull my hand back from hers. "Really, Clara? We've talked about kissing before."

"But never have you witnessed me doing it." I look at her and her face softens.

"That's why you fainted? Clara, you scared me half to death! I've seen worse things than you kissing Arthur Dumas!" She began to laugh. I feel myself blush, almost hurt that she did not feel jealous by watching me with my fiancé. I hear her laugh and the hurt seems to melt away. I smile as I listen to her. I reached out and pushed her lightly. She stopped laughing. She stood up as if to go.

"Please stay with me?"

"I've got to help with dinner. I'll check on you later." She leaned forward and kissed me softly on my cheek. "I'm glad that you're feeling better," she whispered. Then, she was gone. I sat in the bed and couldn't stop my fingertips from touching the very spot where her lips had just been. I closed my eyes and wished I could feel them there again.  
_-_

_September 30, 1918_

_Arthur came by and we walked for hours together. We started by going down to the park. It was a crisp, clear afternoon. There were a lot of people out. Men in their hats, women in their dresses. We seemed to fit in with the surrounding crowd. He wanted to keep walking, we walked down by the Charles. There was a cold breeze. He took off his jacket to give to me._

_"My dearest Clara, I hope that we will have at least three children. All boys, of course. Our oldest will be called Arthur." I looked at him and gave him my best smile. He returned the gesture. He had been talking the entire time about all of the things our life would be once we were married. He would be a man who would design grand buildings. We would have to attend parties of the very wealthy. I would be his beautiful wife and people would be amazed at how we belonged together._

_He already had this fantasy in his head. I feel as though I am not worthy of the praise. I want him to stop talking. I don't want three boys, I would love a little girl. I also don't want to live the rest of my life playing mother and wife. I want to work where my father worked. At the hospital, where I grew up. I would love for my daughter to grow up there as well. Finally, he offered for me to sit on a bench._

_"So, tell me all the things that you dream about and our life together." I was quite startled by the question. He hadn't asked me anything on our entire walk._

_I didn't know what to say. I saw the eagerness in his face. I began to lie. "I dream that I will make you happy. I would love for us to have children, of course. I would like to wait a couple of years before they arrive to be able to spend with you. I always envision that the war is over and we can go overseas to visit Europe and maybe even help them rebuild. With your skills as a master builder and my ability to help in the hospitals, I would think we would have a marvelous time together."_

_By the time I finished, I realized that is something I would love to do. Go and work in a hospital in France or Spain or Italy. Be helpful. The region is so torn apart by this ugly war. I hope that we see the end of it soon. He smiled warmly at me. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Anything for you my love. Anything at all."_

_It is days like this that I feel most confused. He is such a sweet, gentle man. He cares for me very deeply. I know that he loves me. I feel like I could start caring for him too. I think I do care about him. But I know that I don't feel my body react to him the way it is starting to react with Emma near me._

_I saw her this evening and she reached out and touched my shoulder. I never wanted her hand to leave. I stood there and closed my eyes after she had left. I imagined what it would have been like if she had leaned over so effortlessly and kissed my cheek. I am certain that if she had, I would not have had the stale feeling that Arthur left with me.  
-_

_November 18, 1918_

_The war has ended. Relief washed over me for all of my countrymen. Those we've lost and those who have lost so much more. This is indeed a great day. People are celebrating in the streets. I shall celebrate with Emma._


	5. Chapter 5

Maura put down the first book, face down so as not to lose her spot. She felt badly for this woman who obviously was struggling with her feelings for her fiancé and her best friend. It sounded like there was little choice in the matter. She pushed away thoughts of how amazingly similar the situation was between her and Jane. That would be too much to think about. Especially, since Maura was pretty sure that she had ruined things with her best friend the night before.

She was never really angry with the Detective. She wanted nothing more than for this dance of theirs to end. Ending the dance, though, meant a decision had to be made. A side had to be chosen. The medical examiner wanted nothing more than to pick Jane. Hold Jane. Feel Jane. Love Jane. Now, the decision was hanging above her head. She knew that she had to pick Jack. He was the only choice that she really had because she knew that her son needed his father. Moral standards. Personal ethics. She was struggling.

A fantasy had begun to form itself in the back of her mind. What if she let something happen with the brunette? What if she actually allowed them to be together? What would Jane feel like? Taste like? She closed her eyes on her bed and images of the detective flashed through her mind. No. Her eyes snapped open and she imagined her son crying for his father. Asking her why she broke their family. Why she ruined his life. That is when she tells herself that friends with Jane will be enough. At least, she will still be in her life. That is all she could hope for.

Maura looked over at the clock. She needed to go and pick up Jason from school. She got off the bed and realized she had been reading for most of the afternoon. She went downstairs and found Daryl standing in the kitchen with another man. They were pulling a cabinet off of the wall. She smiled at the two men and made her way into the front room.

She grabbed her purse and keys and hurried out of the house. Her mind had turned to Jane.

She wasn't sure how to feel after their conversation the night before. She felt happy that she heard Jane say what she had always wanted her to say out loud. But it hurt to know that there was nothing either could do about anything. Maybe these diaries would be a great distraction. The house should be a distraction but now with Jane coming and staying for so long, she was scared of what might happen if they were alone. If they actually had to work on the house, it might be a bit safer.

She pulled up in line at the school and waited for Jason to climb into the car. "Hey, how was school?"

"Mom, it was awesome! Adam introduced me to a couple of guys at lunch. They seemed cool. They all play baseball. This weekend they invited me to go play with them. Can I go?"

"Well, I don't mind, but I would like to talk to a parent before I just let you go off somewhere."

"Yeah, I'll give them your number. Guess what? I was sitting in class and someone was answering a question. But they answered it wrong, so the teacher asked me if I knew the answer. Nailed it!"

"Really? That's great! What was the question?"

Jason looked at his mother as she drove, eyes on the road. "It was about magnetic poles. I told the teacher that opposites attract. North and South poles attract while, a South South pairing repels each other."

Maura slammed on the brakes, and they both jerked inside their seat belts. The car in front of them had braked for a light, and as her son spoke, she was worried that he had heard her conversation with Jane the night before. She almost didn't see the cars stopped in front of her. _No, he couldn't have heard us. Jane is the one who was talking about the magnetic pull. I just agreed. Right?_ She looked over at her son who was looking at the car in front of them.

"That was close, Mom!"

"Sorry," she looked back to the road. The light changed, and they started moving again.

"Anyway, I knew that because Jane and I talked about it once." She looked out his window and watched the little town go by. "She told me after she got that toy magnet for me, remember?"

Of course. "Yes, I remember, sweetheart. You two played with that for hours."

"Well, yeah, we were picking up all sorts of things. It was fun. I can't wait 'til Jane comes. Is she...um...still gonna come?"

"Yes, and she wants you to call her when you get home. She called for you last night, but you were in bed." Maura felt a little out of sorts suddenly. She didn't know how she was supposed to be feeling. It felt like last night was a dream. Maybe it was. Maybe she dreamed it all and when they got home and called Jane, she would realize that the conversation never happened.

"Yeah, I wanna call her. Can I call before I do my homework?"

"You can try, she might have a case. We can try." The rest of the ride home was fairly quiet. Maura was stuck in her mind trying to figure out what she was going to do about Jane. She wanted to talk to her about everything and nothing at the same time. She wasn't sure if she should bring it up or not.

Jason was sitting in his seat and watched as they left town and passed by trees on the way to their new house. He was thinking about what he had heard the night before when he got out of bed to climb in bed with his mom. He had heard his mom sound upset so he stood outside of the bedroom door and listened. He had heard her say Jane's name. He heard her tell her that she could never be with her because of him. That he was more important. She had started crying.

He felt guilty. He loved Jane, too. The thing that seemed to shock him the most was that his mom was so unhappy. Not that he heard her confess her love to someone who wasn't his father. Not even that she had said it to a woman. He knew that Jane dated women. He liked her girlfriend Lauren. She was a nice lady. Sometimes, Lauren would sit at the table and help with his homework while his mom cooked dinner. Jane usually would be running late from work. Jason thought about the detective.

_"C'mon, Little Man. Don't be afraid of the ball. You've gotta put your body in front of it. It'll only hurt ya if you don't catch it. I'm gonna hit a pop fly." She swung the bat and it collided with the ball to send it soaring in the air. He held his breath as he tried to run up to catch the ball. He didn't think he was going to catch was going to let her down. Then, he heard her voice again._

_"J, get your body under it. Watch it! There ya go! Don't be afraid, get your glove up!"_

_He did as she instructed, he lifted his glove and felt the ball slam into it. He put his other hand in and fished it out. He held it up in the air. "Jane! I did it! I caught it!" She yelled for him and he started running towards her. When he reached her she grabbed him under his arms and picked him up as she swung him around in a circle. She pulled him into a hug and she rubbed her hand over his head._

_"I am so proud of you, Jason! I told you. You did it!" Her smile was enormous. "See, now when you go with your dad you can show him what you can do!"_

_He knew that would never happen. His dad never played with him. He found baseball to be very boring. Everything was boring to him. He looked down at the ground. "Yeah, sure. That will never happen."_

_"What? C'mon! What dad doesn't wanna play catch with his son?"_

_"Mine."_

_She kneeled down next to him. "Hey, it's ok. I can play catch with you more often if you'd like. I love that kinda thing."_

_"I wish you were my dad, Jane. At least you play with me." She smirked for a moment and then made the bill on his hat crooked on his head._

_"Yeah, well. I can't help with that, but I am your friend. And I would be happy to keep playing with you, if you want?" He nodded his head._

_"I wanna get better with my batting. Can we do that instead?"_

_"Sure, Little Man. Whatever you wanna do."_

He thought about his mom and dad. He loved his dad. He was like a hero to him for the longest time. But Jason could sense that particular feeling was starting to leave him. He no longer felt like his dad could do no wrong. He hated when his parents fought. It was hard to live with the two of them in the same house. Mostly, because he hated hearing or seeing his mom cry. His dad was good at making her cry. His father was rarely home. He knew that he wasn't faithful to his mother. He had been out at the store with him when Jack had run into a girlfriend. She kissed him in front of Jason. He was later instructed to not tell his mother. She was just a friend, he was told.

At first, he was upset. It had scared him. He knew a few kids whose parents had been divorced, he didn't want it to be him. He was convinced that if they ever split up, he would be able to get them back together with his brilliant plan. As time moved forward, he knew that neither of his parents were happy; especially, his mother. He watched her when he got home from school. He tried to make her life easier by not asking for much.

_He had just finished his homework. He was sitting at the kitchen island. "Mom," he started. _

_Maura was rinsing off the last pot that she had used for dinner. She let it drip into the sink for a second and then hoisted it atop the few dishes in the strainer. "Yes?"_

_"Dad wasn't home for dinner again. When is he gonna be home? I wanted to show him that I finished my airplane model. I just need his help with the propeller; it keeps falling off." He noticed her body language. Her shoulders seemed to slump slightly and she put her hands on the edge of the counter at the sink. She didn't turn around to look at him._

_"I don't know, Jason. He was supposed to be home two hours ago." Slowly, she turned to face him, she had put her happy mask back on. He noticed. "Do you want me to see if I can do it?"_

_"Nah, I can wait." He watched her for a moment. A flicker of sadness crept in and settled in the corner of her mouth. "Can I watch T.V.?"_

_"Yes, but you've got to get in the shower in twenty minutes." He nodded and hopped off the stool. He turned on the cartoon channel and settled in. He heard sounds in the kitchen as his mother was walking around and finishing her clean up from dinner. Then, the sound of a car door slam and a second door. His dad was home. The back door swung open and Jack strolled in, Jane close behind him. _

_Jack's work shirt was half tucked into his pants, unbuttoned at the top and had his jacket slung over his shoulder. He had walked right into the kitchen and grabbed Maura by her waist and kissed her hard. Jane looked around for Jason and went into the living room. Jason turned and saw his father kissing his mother as she struggled. "Little Man, c'mere." Jane had said. She had her hand out and she took him upstairs. "Ok, it's time for your shower right?" _

_"Mom told me I could watch T.V. I wanna see my dad!" _

_"Your mom and dad have to talk right now. So, shower time is early. Grab your stuff." He listened to Jane and pulled out his clothes and went into his bathroom. He turned on the shower. "Jason, take your time. Please don't come down stairs ok?"_

_"Yeah, Jane." _

_When he was finished with his shower, he could hear yelling. Mostly, from his mother. He stayed in his room and listened to the conversation. He could hear everything as he sat on his bed. "Jack, drunk driving? I can't...you are so lucky that Detective Rizzoli was there when they brought you in. Do you have any idea what this could do to you? To our son?"_

_"C'mon, you're just worried that I might make you look bad at work."_

_"You think this is about my job? How dare you! This is about our family. You know, the one you clearly don't care about? The one that you leave at home for hours without telling us where you are. Jason's been waiting for you to come home and actually pay attention to him. And you decide to go and get drunk instead? Your son needs you, Jack."_

_"Don't you dare bring him into this. I was meeting with a client for a drink to discuss a deal that I'm pushing through. I am allowed to do whatever the hell I want! Don't start ordering me around, you bitch." He heard a slap._

_There was a sound of something falling and breaking on the floor. "You will not treat your wife like that. Especially, if it's in front of me." Jane's voice sounded through the house. Jason got off of his bed and crept down the stairs. He saw Jane standing over his father with her hand full of his shirt at his chest. He was bent backwards over the table behind the couch._

_"You can't put your goddamned hands on me in my own house."_

_"Listen, I coulda just left you in that cell for the night. I brought you home. I didn't give you any shit. Listen up, Jack. You will not disrespect her. Nor will you ever touch her again, do you understand me?"_

_There was a moment with no sounds at all. Maura came up behind Jane and put her hand on her back. Jane's grip relaxed and she shoved him one more time as she released him. She turned towards Maura. "Do you want me to take him back to the precinct?" She raised her hand to Maura's cheek. "Has he ever..." she trailed off. _

_"No! Never," was the immediate answer. "Never, Jane, I swear. I've never seen him this drunk." They looked at one another for another moment. He watched the detective spin around. _

_"If you ever touch your wife like that again, I will make sure you never see the light of day again."_

_"Threatening me now, Rizzoli? Isn't that something you should be arrested for?" Jane laughed. He attempted to stand up straight and seemed to fall over._

_Jane grabbed fist fulls of his shirt and pulled him to a standing position. "No, you fucking idiot. I didn't threaten you at all. That is just a fact...a promise." He pushed her hands away. She looked at Maura. "I won't leave until he is no longer a menace. I'm gonna take him upstairs to sleep it off. Pick out of movie or something. I'll check on J." She turned and glanced towards the stairs. He felt her eyes on him for a moment. She nodded slightly. "C'mon, Jack. It's bedtime." Jason quietly got the hint and went back to his room. _

_A few minutes later, Jane was knocking on his door. He told her to enter. She came in and sat on the edge of his bed. "Hey, Little Man."_

_"Hey, Jane."_

_"How much of that did you see?"_

_"I heard some, I came out after I heard something crash."_

_"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen or heard any of that. I remember when my ma and pop would fight. It was horrible. Your dad is a good guy. He just had too much to drink tonight."_

_"He hit my mom?" Jane's head dropped. She clasped her hands between her knees and her elbows landed on them. _

_"Yes, he did. I want you to know that there is never an excuse for a man to hit a woman. No matter how mad you are, no matter how drunk. I should take him in since I saw it. That's up to your mom. She knows your dad better than I do." Jane was always honest with him._

_He heard a noise and saw his mother peeking in the door. Jane didn't seem to notice. She kept talking. "J, when you grow up and fall in love, it will be the most amazing feeling in the world. Everything in life will seem bigger and brighter than it was before. You'll get married and have kids of your own someday. Things won't always be simple or go the way you want. But even in those hard times, make sure that you appreciate the love you have. Never think that it's ok to take your frustrations out in a violent way and never on the person you love."_

_He listened to her as she spoke. She never looked up from the floor. "Jane, I won't. I promise. I won't." She looked up at him and smiled. She reached out and ruffled his hair. _

_"So, are you ok? Do you have questions or anything?"_

_"I'm fine. They fight like that all the time. I'm kinda used to it. I've never heard him call her a name like that though."_

_"Good, cause he shouldn't say that. Especially about your mom. She's kinda the best thing ever, right?"_

_"Yeah, she is." He looked over at his mom, which caused Jane to look at the door._

_"I came to say goodnight and give you some snuggles." She walked in and leaned over him kissing him and hugging him. He hugged and kissed her back. "I love you, J." She whispered. She stood back up and smiled at him. "Sleep tight." She turned and walked out of the room. _

_"Do me a favor, Little Man. Keep an eye on her ok? She doesn't think it, but she needs to be taken care of, too." He shook his head. "Good man." He stood and flicked off the light as she closed the door. He laid there and thought about his dad. The man wasn't perfect, and that night, something shifted in the little boy. Not only did he realize that his father wasn't Superman, he realized that he might not be as good of a man as he thought. _

"Jason, we're home. Let's go inside and start your homework." Maura's voice snapped his attention back to the present. He nodded and went inside with his mother. He threw his backpack on the dining room table.

"Mom, I wanna call Jane now." She pulled out her cell phone and handed it to him. He went to her contact and hit the call button. It began to rang. His mom watched him for a moment and left the room.

"Rizzoli." Her voice rang through.

"Jane!"

"Little Man?"

"How are you? I miss you! When are you gonna come visit?"

He heard Jane laugh. "I'm good. I miss you too. I'm not sure. I sorta have some time off for the next two weeks starting now. But I gotta talk to your Mom about when she wants my help with the house."

He sat down on a chair at the dining room table. "You should come now. I think she really needs you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I mean. She's...She's fine. I just heard her crying last night." He drew an invisible line on the table with the tip of his finger.

Jane relaxed slightly. "Oh, she must miss your Dad, buddy."

Jason answered noncommittally, "Sure."

"How was school though, I called for you yesterday, but I got home too late. I want to know all about it."

He rolled his eyes. "It's just school, Jane. Same as the other one with just different teachers and kids."

"C'mon, are you getting along with the kids? See any beauties?"

"I've been hanging out with one kid, Andy. He's cool. Today, I was walking to my room and bumped into this girl. She totally got mad at me. But Jane, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Jane shifted on the couch. She reached for her beer and took a drink. "Oh yeah? What's her name?"

"I don't know. She isn't in my class. I saw her at recess though. She was walking around with some other girls."

"Buddy! That's awesome. I'm sure you'll get a chance to learn more about her. Call me when you find out her name. I'm sure she'd be into ya. You're a handsome guy. If you need advice, let me know."

"I will, but not yet. I mean. I wouldn't even know what to say to her."

"Well, you could just say hey. Then, a few days later you could say something else. Don't make it obvious that you like her. Just play it cool, ya know?" Maura walked into the dining room.

She looked at her son as he spoke. "Yeah, I guess."

"Alright, I should let you go. Tell your mom that I'll call her later."

He directed his attention to his mother. "Mom, Jane said she'll call you later."

Maura tilted her head, "Oh, ok."

Jane heard the exchange, "Unless she wants to talk now." Jason handed the phone to his mother. He grabbed his backpack and headed upstairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maur. Um. I had a slight change of plans. I have been granted my vacation early. I just wanted to know if I fucked things up last night or if you still need my help."

Maura walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Of course, I still need your help. And nothing is...messed up. We are completely fine. Always, fine. What changed at work?"

Jane grabbed her beer, "starting today, I have two full weeks off! I don't even know what I'll do the whole time. But there it is. I could come up anytime in the next two weeks." She took a swig. Maura knew not to ask any other questions. They would have plenty of time to talk when Jane was there with her.

"Come as soon as possible then and stay for the whole break. We could get the house in order. It would be great!" She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure you need me the whole time?"

"Yes!" She said too forcefully. She stopped herself and took a deep breath. "You were planning on staying for almost that amount of time anyway. What would the extra few days matter?"

"I guess it wouldn't. I'll talk to Lauren about it. See if she has any objections. She's not home yet."

"Oh, you're at home already? That's early for you."

"Yeah, like I said early vacation. I started today." Maura was slightly confused. If Cavanaugh ever gave time off so freely, it was never at the drop of a hat.

"Why don't you pack up some things and come up in the morning then. As long as Lauren is fine with it. You can come with me to buy a lawn mower."

"A lawn mower? Maura Isles is gonna buy a lawn mower?"

Jane laughed, "Jane, seriously? I have a large area that needs to be mowed. And you're going to mow it all for me. So, we'll buy a large riding mower. I need you to tell me which one to buy."

"Sure thing, your wish is my command. Like I said, I want to help you out and earn my keep."

"Don't be silly, Jane." Her voice softened, "I can't wait to see you."

"Me too. But I've gotta go and pack. I'll leave early in the morning. We'll go and buy your mower. Then, I'll start cleaning up your yard."

Maura smiled, "There is a lot of yard to mow. It will probably take you a few hours."

"Well, then I better get going so I can sleep and get there as soon as I can." Jane smiled and drank the rest of the beer.

"Yes, Detective. I also need to go and make a list of things to do. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Lauren that I said hello."

Jane closed her eyes. "Yep. Will do. Maur?"

She paused for a moment. The dance had begun again. "I know. You too." They hung up the phone. Maura looked around her room. She needed to come up with a new plan. She needed to figure out what she needed help with and fast.

Jane threw her phone on the couch. She was feeling torn. She knew that she and Maura would just slip back into their holding pattern after last night. It had already happened. Sweep things under the rug. It was becoming clear that this was a talent that both women possessed. Ignoring what was right in front of their faces. Jane walked into her bedroom. She was followed by a little dog. "Hey, Jo." The dog jumped up onto the bed and Jane fell on it face first. She turned her head and faced the dog. "How am I gonna spend two weeks with her?" Jo's face turned to the side. "I know. This is gonna be torture! I just...need to see her. I have to see her Jo. What am I gonna do? I gotta talk to Lauren."

"Talk to me about what?" Jane looked over to the door as Jo jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. _Traitor_.

Jane pushed herself back up and sat on the edge of the bed. "I got suspended today for punching that idiot. He called his uncle who called the Mayor's office. Apparently, they went to college together. He called my boss's boss. So, I have two weeks off."

"Are you serious? Sean couldn't figure something out?" She shifted on her feet.

"He just sort of offered to switch out my vacation that I was gonna take. Let me take it now."

"Aww, poor baby." She finally stepped into the room. She walked over to her girlfriend and stood between her knees. She grabbed her head with both hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Slowly, she pulled back and looked into Jane's eyes. "Are you still gonna drive up and help Maura and Jason?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I was gonna leave in the morning. Are you still ok with me going?"

"Yes. I want you to help her get set up. Why don't I head up there for the weekend? That way we can all relax for a change."

Jane did not want her to come up. Just that thought alone made her irritated. She put her forehead on the other woman's chest. She wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed. She hoped that she could just avoid that portion of the conversation. "How was work today?"

"Work? You're asking me about my work? It bores you to tears!"

"Eh, I still wanna know what happened."

Lauren began to describe her day. She had been right. It was boring for Jane to sit and listen. Her girlfriend was so much like Maura and so different at the same time. When the Medical Examiner started to talk about what she did during the day, it was boring. But it was so Maura. The quirk was fitting and endeared the detective towards her. When Lauren spoke, it grated on her nerves. She had wished it was different, but who was she kidding? She was in love with Maura and she was only with Lauren to not feel so alone.

Lauren was perfect for her. She was smart, kind hearted, a great sense of humor, and she was supportive. They got along well enough. They liked the same kind of movies and didn't want to cuddle. She was understanding of her job. When she didn't come home for days, Lauren was content to get a text. She didn't beg her to come home nor did she ever make Jane feel like she worried about her. It was sort of refreshing to have the freedoms that she had with Lauren.

Maura was a different story. She didn't understand half of Jane's jokes. She knew more about everything than anyone she had ever met. She hated the action movies that Jane preferred and Jane couldn't stand the boring documentaries that Maura always insisted on watching. She was understanding of her job but in a different way. She didn't expect her to just do her job. She expected her to take care of herself so that she could perform her job even better.

Jane realized that Lauren had stopped talking. She looked up at her and smiled. "See? Boring."

"No," she started to protest. It was futile. Lauren leaned in and kissed her.

"My detective, what's wrong?" Why did she have to say that? It was irritating when she called her 'my detective' because she wasn't her detective.

"Nothing. I gotta pack some stuff." Jane stood up and walked around the other woman as she headed for her closet.

Lauren sat on the bed and watched Jane rummage through the closet. "How long are you going to be gone?" She pulled out a large piece of luggage. She hauled it over and placed it on the bed next to the sitting woman.

"I've got two weeks off. I guess, two weeks."

"The whole time? Can't I have you for a few days?" Jane rolled her eyes. "No, seriously. I would like to spend some free days with you."

"I'm going there to help her get the house ready." She was acting so casual in her responses. She could sense a fight coming. Lauren shifted uncomfortably.

"I know that, but don't you want to spend at least a few days with me? I'll take the time off work. We could drive out to the beach."

"Lauren, I..." She didn't really know what to say. She could sense that anger was growing, but she wasn't sure exactly how to stop it.

"You would rather stay up there with her, right?" Jane turned and went to the dresser. She opened a drawer and pulled out a few articles of clothing. She stayed there to prolong having to look at her girlfriend. "Jane!" Her voice was starting to grow in volume. "C'mon. I'm not an idiot. I know how you feel about her. Anyone with eyes can see it."

Jane turned and put the clothes in the open luggage. She turned and opened another drawer. "Babe, where is this coming from?"

Lauren knew this was Jane's go to deflection. Acting like there was something wrong with her. "Please don't treat me like an idiot. Are you sleeping with her?"

"No."

"Is that by choice or circumstance?" Jane turned around and looked into sad blue eyes. "Both?"

"No."

"Jane, look. I knew this wasn't going to last forever. I've enjoyed being your filler. I like you a lot. But I saw her face when she said goodbye to you at the going away party. I've also been living with you the past few days since she left."

"Lauren, it's not what you think. She's my best friend. I just have to adjust to not seeing her everyday, no big deal."

She smiled at the brunette, her anger waning. "I know you enough to know that this has been a long time coming. I think it's time for us to take a break."

"What? No." She dropped the clothing in her hand and went to the bed. "Babe, please don't do this. I'll come back early and we'll spend a whole week. Just you and me."

"I can't be your shield anymore. I've been thinking about this for a while. You spend most of your time with them anyways."

"She's married."

"But you love her." Jane's head dropped. She closed her eyes, "You can tell me. I'm not going to hate you."

Jane barely whispered, "yes."

"What?"

"Yes," she said louder. "I love her." She opened her eyes and looked at loving eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lauren."

"It's ok. I knew it when we met. You only talked about her. I thought it was just one sided. I don't think that it is anymore. Besides, I sort of have the same problem."

Jane took a step back and tilted her head. "You're in love with her, too?"

Lauren stood up and walked towards the brunette. She placed her hands on her arms. "No. I've been spending a lot of time with my research assistant..."

"Kevin?" Lauren laughed again.

"No. Rachel. I love that you and I are so easy, Jane. The sex is amazing. I just think it's sorta time that we stop acting as each other's excuse for not pursuing real happiness."

"I'm happy with you." The blonde rubbed the arms beneath her hands. "I am."

"I get butterflies in my stomach when Rachel walks into the lab. I come up with stupid reasons for her to stand there and talk to me. I realize that when I see her, no matter what I was feeling before. I am completely content and happy. You are more excited to run up to the middle of nowhere to just be near her than you were to hear me suggest that we go to the beach."

Jane reached forward and grabbed her waist and pulled her close to her. "So, this is us breaking up? 'Cause we're both in love with other people?" Lauren smiled and nodded. "The sex is good though?" She smiled as she received another nod that was a little more enthusiastic. Jane pressed her body against the other woman and kissed her roughly. Lauren responded by wrapping her arms around Jane's neck. Jane walked her backwards until they both fell on the bed. Jane pulled back suddenly. "Just so you know, I am up for this anytime with you."

The other woman grabbed her ass and nodded with a breathy, "Yes...Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am overwhelmed. Thank you very much for reading this story. I appreciate it more than you know.**

The coffee was too cold. She drank it quickly and tossed it over her shoulder. It landed in the back seat. She looked around her. There wasn't anything for miles. She hated driving so far in the dark but she couldn't sleep the night before. All she cared about was seeing Maura. The broken white lines were blurring together. She was sure that she was close to the turn off. She grabbed her phone with one hand and unlocked it. The map appeared. She looked at it, only a few more miles. She would see her in a few more miles.

The trees were beginning to appear as the dark sky began to turn to a lighter shade of grey. The sun would be up and shining soon. She thought about what she would do when she saw her. Excitement was bubbling in her chest. The brief thought about how she would tell her about Lauren. How she was free. Free to love her. A smile ran across her face. She looked out and saw the large iron gate. It was open. She slowed the car and pulled into the long driveway. As the house came into focus she took it in. It looked like an old haunted house. How was Maura Isles going to survive in that? She pulled up next to Maura's car and took a deep breath.

She sat there staring at the house. She rubbed her hands on her thighs. She was frozen. Then, she saw the front door open and she saw Maura standing there. Their eyes locked. A smile was plastered on both women's faces. Jane opened the door and started walking toward her. Maura held out her hand, "Wait!" Jane stopped and her feet crunched the gravel as she almost fell over from the sudden halt. Maura laughed, "The movers broke some boards on the front porch. Come around to the back. I don't want you to fall through the floor." Jane's smiled returned. She walked in the direction of Maura's motioning hand.

She came up onto the back porch and Maura appeared. They stood looking at each other. "Hey, Maur." She kept her distance. Maura took a step forward and grabbed Jane in a strong embrace. Jane's hands went around her waist.

"I've missed you so much!" Maura didn't want to let go. She had her. She was there in the flesh with her in what was supposed to be her new home. Jane squeezed tighter and released. Maura took the hint and took a step back. "Jason is getting ready for school. I have to take him into town soon. Do you need anything?"

"Um. I've got luggage in the trunk and I would love some coffee."

"We can get that in town. I don't have a kitchen set up yet. It's been a little difficult. Please, come in. I'll show you the house and make sure Jason finishes getting ready for school." The two women walked into the house. Jane saw the kitchen the flooring was torn up and seemed to be shoved into a corner. There was a dirt shadow where cabinetry used to be along the walls. Maura stepped over some debris and they entered another room.

"This is the dining room. Obviously, the kitchen is in the process of being ripped out. Over here is the entry fourier." She gestured toward the stairs. Jane noticed that there was no sense of happiness in her voice. This was the opposite of everything that the brunette knew about the blonde. She did not like chaos. This was certainly chaos. "Jason! Hurry up and get down here! We need to get going so you can eat breakfast. And bring your toothbrush and toothpaste today." She called up the stairs.

Jane walked into the living room on the other side of the stairway. There were boxes of Maura's possessions. She heard Jason yelling back down to Maura. She looked at the only box that seemed to have been opened. She pushed the flap to the side and looked inside. They were framed photos. The one sitting on top was one of her and Maura. She picked it up and tried to remember where the photo was taken. She didn't even know that Maura had this photo let alone that it was in a frame. She smiled. The two of them were sitting next to each other on the couch and Jo was sitting on Jane's lap with her front paws up toward Maura and both women were laughing.

"I was trying to teach her to shake. Your brother took the photo. He thought that she was about to do it and wanted to catch her in the act."

Jane laughed at the memory. "She never got it. She kept sitting up like that looking at you like you were supposed to just give her the treat."

"Well, she does everything on her own time; much like her owner." Maura walked over and put a hand on Jane's arm. "Frankie printed this and gave it to me. I put it in an extra frame that I had. I thought it was adorable."

Jane put the frame back in the box. "I never saw it in your house before. I didn't know it existed."

"It was in my study on my desk. You never really had a reason to spend time in there." There was a loud bang from upstairs and then it sounded as if a herd of elephants were tumbling down the stairs. Jane looked over Maura's shoulder and saw Jason jump the last step.

"Mom! I got my...JANE!" The boy ran over and jumped toward the brunette with a few feet to spare. Jane prepared her stance and caught him mid-flight. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she swung back a bit to lessen the blow. "You're here! I didn't know you were coming today!" She laughed and squeezed back.

"Yeah, Little Man. I'm here for two weeks. So, we'll have plenty of time to hang out. Ok?" She put him back on the floor. She rubbed her hand over the top of his head. "Finish getting ready for school. I'll go with you to get dropped off." He smiled and took off into the other room. She looked to Maura. "I'm not sure, but I think he missed me."

"We both did." Maura looked at Jane and was acutely aware that she could breathe again. She was breathing the entire time. Of course she was. She knew it was physically impossible to not breathe for as long as she had been away from Jane. However, the feeling was still present in the back of her chest. It was just easier to breathe.

"Where's your secret passage thing?"

"In the kitchen. Oh! I forgot to tell you. I started reading Clara's diaries. I haven't gotten very far. Poor thing though. Her father died that was the earliest entry. She had a best friend who was a servant girl that worked for her father. It's so very intriguing."

Jane smiled. "I'm sure that it is, Maur. I've gotta tell you..."

"Mom! I'm ready, let's go." Jason ran through the house and jumped through the back door. The two women followed him. Once in the car, Jason talked the whole ride to town. They had a quick breakfast and dropped him off at school. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them until they got back to the house. Jane brought in her luggage and hauled it upstairs.

"Maur, where should I put these?"

"Oh. Um. You can either put them in my room which is the last room on the right or we can put you in Jason's room. I don't have a guest room setup for you yet. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Would I be safe?"

"Safe? Why wouldn't you be safe?"

"I mean, can I trust you to keep yourself to yourself?" Maura was offended.

"Jane, really? We've slept in the same bed before. I stayed on my side, what makes you think this is any different?" She picked up the luggage and took it to Maura's room. Maura followed her, still a little upset about the lack of trust. "You can't really think that I'd..."

"No, I was teasing. I realized I shouldn't do that to you. I'm sorry. I'll sleep with you, ok?"

Maura's relief was short lived at Jane's choice of words, while innocent in meaning suddenly sent the doctor's mind into one singular thought. She smiled at Jane. "Good. So, let's start clearing out the dining room. When we pick up Jason from school, we'll go and get a lawn mower." She turned around and walked out of the room. Jane stood there for a minute and looked at the bed. She was here as just a friend. She needed to remind herself, just a friend.

* * *

Starting in the dining room, they emptied out all of the furniture and other items that were left in the room by the previous owner. Nearly everything went into the large dumpster that the contractor had placed near the house. Maura had insisted that they take off most of the wallpaper, which was harder to do than Jane had thought. After the guys came back into the house from their lunch break, one of them asked why they were bothering to take off the wallpaper. "We're gonna remove all of this lath and plaster to replace it with new drywall. It'll be easier to rewire and add new outlets to meet code." Jane gave Maura a look of disdain.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry," she started. "I thought we were helping."

"No big deal. But if this room is empty, we'll remove it at the same time as the kitchen. Are you gonna want to keep those two columns at the entry there?" He pointed to two large ionic columns that were on either side of the opening into the room.

"Yes, I would like them repainted." Maura responded. "Well, then I suppose we should just go through the boxes in the living room. At least determine where things will be placed. How long before this room will be completed? I could put a lot of the boxes away if this was completed."

"Hmm.." The guy started as he looked around. "Are you gonna replace the chandelier?" Maura nodded. "If you can pick that out, I'll get my electrician to rewire the walls. Nothing will work until we get the new panel installed. But the drywall and paint won't take too long. I'd say if we work on this we can get it done in a few days. You need to pick out flooring and the style of molding you want around the floor and ceiling."

"We'll get you samples and a light fixture this afternoon." Jane responded. Maura looked over at her surprised at her joining the conversation. "And I'm handy with a hammer or a drill. I can work on it when you aren't here. Do you have an extra sawzall? Sledge hammer? I'll start knocking this out." Maura tilted her head at her. Jane saw her and smiled. "Pop was a plumber, we've had to re-plumb older buildings like this one."

The worker nodded and headed out to his truck. "You're gonna get dirty." Maura said.

"Eh. I'd like to help you; it's why I'm here. Let's get this room fixed up for you so you can move in your furniture and put things away. One room that is all set up will make you feel better."

"Feel better? I feel fine."

"Maur, this chaos is not you and you are a little uptight. I wanna loosen you up a bit. This," she gestured around the room, "is what will help with that." The man came back in holding a crowbar and a sledge hammer.

"I've got an axe in the kitchen, sometimes it helps. Plaster this old is hard to get through."

"Your extra guy can clean up as I go."

"Sure, I'll call my electrician. Get him to be here first thing in the morning."

Jane grabbed the hammer and slammed it into the wall. She realized that this was going to be the best way to get through her frustration and angst she was feeling with Maura. If she could tear up the wall, she could get her pent up energy out and help her friend out at the same time. Pieces flew in every direction. She realized with the first swing that she needed better range of motion. She put the hammer down on the floor for a moment and then took off her shirt. The tank top that remained clung to her body tightly. She picked up the hammer and swung again. And again. A hole was forming and growing in the wall.

Maura stood behind her and watched intently as Jane's muscles in her arms and back flexed and relaxed with every swing. She could not tear her eyes away and realized that she was starting to feel a wetness pool between her legs. When Jack did manual work, even though that rarely ever happened, the only thing she would think of was how disgusting it was that he would get sweaty and dirty. She always made him shower. A sheen of sweat was starting to appear on Jane's olive skin. The dust in the air was starting to stick to her and it seemed to make her skin look even darker. Standing there against the wall, she didn't think she had ever seen anything sexier in her life.

Jane had made her way along the entire length of the wall. There were pieces of wood and plaster hanging along the studs in the wall. The holes climbed from the floor to the ceiling. She took a step back and set the hammer with its handle leaning against another wall. She turned to find the crowbar. She saw Maura standing against the back wall with her hands behind her wall and her mouth open. "You alright there?"

She could not respond. She just nodded. "You don't have to stand and watch me. Do you have any water?" She reached up and with the back of her hand, swiped it across her forehead and then again over her mouth. Dirt smudged as her hand moved.

The Medical Examiner couldn't even comprehend words. She just nodded. Jane started to smile. For the first time, she actually saw something in the other woman's eyes. She picked up the crowbar and went to work on the nails that were holding in the wooden lath to the first stud. Now, she was very aware that Maura was watching her every move. Creak. Creak. Pop! She started to move to the next nail. She stopped and looked back at Maura. "You gonna get me some water?"

"Sorry. Um. Yes!" She jumped away from the wall and started to walk into the kitchen. She stopped halfway and walked back into the living room. She brought back a bottle and handed it to Jane. "It's not cold." She was standing close to the Detective.

"Thanks," She opened the lid and took a long gulp. She put the lid back on and put the bottle on the floor. "You don't have to stand here and watch me. I don't want you to get dirty." She smirked. Maura smiled and as if on its own, her hand started to reach out to touch Jane's arm. She ran it from her shoulder down to her elbow. The dirt on her skin wiped off. She kept her hand on her elbow.

"I don't mind getting dirty, Jane." They maintained eye contact. Maura's hand felt as if it was on fire. The skin on skin contact was more intense than the last time she remembered it had happened. Her thumb rubbed back and forth slowly over the muscles in her forearm.

However, Jane's stomach erupted into a cavern of butterflies. She looked into beautiful hazel eyes. She couldn't stop herself. The movement started from inside her arms. She opened her mouth and whispered, "God. I've missed you." She reached out and grabbed the other woman by her waist and pulled her into a hug. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and held on tightly.

"Thank you for coming here and helping me." Maura said.

"Um, ma'am?" The worker had come into the room; he had seen the two women and felt he was interrupting an intimate moment.

Maura spun around and Jane reluctantly let go. "Yes?" Her face felt as though it was turning red from her embarrassment. She had forgotten they weren't alone.

"Uh, this is Pete. He's my guy for the day. He's got a broom and a shovel to get what you've dropped." Pete waved at the two women. Jane picked up the crowbar and went back to the wall. She continued to rip out nails, even quicker than she had been before. Maura excused herself to the living room and started to open boxes. Pete started to push the broom against the floor and was moving all of the wall debris into a pile. Jane quickly moved on to the next stud and the next until the wall was free of the plaster and lath.

Pete started shoveling the large chunks of material and started to throw it through the door and on the kitchen floor. Jane continued her assault on the wall and moved from wall to wall until the entire room no longer had anything but the skeleton showing. Pete scooped up the last shovel full and tossed it out of the room. Jane stood in the middle and slapped Pete on the back. "Thanks, Pete." He smiled at her and nodded. "Maur?" She heard noise from the other room. She walked toward the noise. Maura was lifting a box and moving it. "Hey. What time do we have to pick up J? Do I have time for a quick shower?"

Maura looked over the box and saw that Jane's white tank top was now a darker grey color. Her skin was covered in dirt. She glanced at her watch. "We've got about thirty minutes before we have to leave. Are you finished already?"

"Yes. I figured you'd want me clean before I get in your car. I probably smell pretty bad, too." She lifted her arm and sniffed, she made a face. "Yeah, I do." She looked up at Maura and realized that Maura had dirt on her nose. She made a gesture to her own nose. "You've gotta..."

Maura reached up and rubbed her nose. She wiped it. "Did I get it?" She walked around her stacked boxes and stood close to Jane. Jane shook her head and pressed a finger to the offending mark. She laughed and Maura grinned.

"I think I made it worse."

"Well, I'll show you the shower and get a towel for you. I'll wash it in the mirror." She rubbed her nose again and the smudge worsened. Silently, Maura walked up the stairs, while Jane followed. In Maura's bedroom, Jane pulled out her luggage and started to grab clean clothes. Maura grabbed a fluffy towel and placed it on the counter. She bent over the sink and wiped her nose with the water. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied. She used the hand towel to dry the area. She stood and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She was a mother. She was a wife. She was lusting after her best friend. She felt the pain of guilt in her chest. Gripping the edge of the counter, Maura leaned forward, dropped her head and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her lower back. She froze and looked back into the mirror. Jane was standing behind her. Not that she needed the visual since she could feel her body pressed against hers. "Maura, I have to tell you that...Lauren and I broke up."

Maura spun around to face her. "What? Why? When?" The questions were out of her mouth in quick succession.

"Last night actually. I talked to her and she told me that she knew how I felt about you." Maura gasped and put her head into her hands and shook it back and forth. "She also told me that she has fallen in love with one of her research people. She's not angry, but I wanted you to know." Maura was mumbling 'no' over and over into her hands. "Please. It doesn't change anything. Your situation hasn't changed. I know that. I just wanted to let you know that mine has." She moved past her and put her clothes near the towel. She reached into the shower to turn on the water.

"Jane. I'm sorry. It must still hurt." She looked up at the brunette who shrugged. "I'll leave you to shower. We have to go soon." She turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Jane took off her tank top.

The closing of the car doors trapped in a new uncomfortable silence in the car. The only sound was the crunching of the gravel beneath the tires. The ride into town left Jane to stare out the window, while Maura was stuck inside her head. She was at war with herself and she was suddenly unsure which side would win this current battle. Jane was free. She didn't have to feel guilty about Lauren anymore. That was partially a relief. It also killed her to know that Jane probably wouldn't be single for long. She'd have to meet a new prospect. Hear about someone new and imagine someone else touching her detective.

Not her detective. Jane was not her detective. Her own resolve to keep her own distance from the other woman was already crumbling and it hadn't been one full day. How was she going to get through the next two weeks? How was she going to get through the rest of her life with Jane so far away from her? Back and forth. She felt as if her heart was on a string. It was impossible. That much she knew. However, it didn't change how it felt as she attempted to create a checklist of reasons why she shouldn't stop the car and kiss Jane right now or why she needed to keep herself in check. She forced herself to continue driving down the road.

"I know you're over there processing a lot in that big, amazing brain of yours." Jane said, still looking out the window. Jane knew that Maura was struggling. She already knew the reasons. But now that she knew that her feelings were reciprocated, she almost felt as if she should push the envelope a little bit. Just reach out and touch the beautiful woman sitting in the driver's seat. There was still fear. Not the kind of fear she had experienced before. Fear that was all consuming. What if she pushed and Maura really did shut her out of her life forever? That sort of fear was something that actually paralyzed her. Physically her body froze at the thought. If it actually happened she would surely shrivel up and die where she stood.

"I love my son." Maura finally said quietly. She pursed her lips.

"I know," her gruff voice barely heard.

Maura looked ahead to avoid looking at Jane. "I want you to touch me."

"I know." Jane stayed facing the window. She didn't dare turn around to look at the other woman.

"I need to do what's best for Jason."

"I know." Jane realized that they were pulling up to the school. "Maura. No pressure from me. OK? Let's just be us. Just be normal, can you do that?" Maura nodded as she stopped the car. Kids were flooding the school yard. Jane tried to find Jason. Soon enough, she saw him walking next to another boy. They were talking and laughing as they made their way to the line of vehicles. Slowly, Maura pulled up as each car picked up their child and drove off. Finally, they were the first in line. Jason got in the car.

"Hey, Jane! Today at recess, I totally killed it at the basketball game. These kids only let me play to push me around and I made like ten shots! It was amazing! I wish you could have seen it. I was just talking with Gabe about it and he was saying the other guys were totally ticked!" Maura left the lot and began to drive into town.

"Well, hello to you, too." She huffed. Jane laughed.

"Sorry, Mom. How was your day?" Maura looked at Jane who turned in her seat and looked back at Jason.

"It was fine, thanks, how was yours?" Maura said.

Jane smiled at him. "Little Man, we've gotta go to the hardware store. Pick out some stuff for the dining room." She turned back and faced the road.

"Cool. Can Jane help me with my homework?" Maura looked briefly over to the other woman.

"We'll see. What should we do about dinner?"

"Let's go to that diner! I can show Jane the old jukebox. We'll pick out songs to play for you."

They pulled into a parking lot at the hardware store. They all went inside and got samples of what Maura wanted for the room and bought two different paint colors so that Maura could see it on the wall and in the light of the room. They also looked through a catalogue for a chandelier. Nothing stood out and Maura decided to call someone and get what she really wanted. When she said she would pay extra to have it overnighted, Jane rolled her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with ordering something that I want."

"I didn't say that there was. Are we finished? I think we got everything. Daryl can pick up whatever he needs tomorrow." They paid and headed towards the diner.

Jason ran ahead and went inside while Jane and Maura were still getting out of the car. "I think that my son loves you."

"I love him, too. He'll get over his excitement soon enough." They walked inside and Jane felt like she was magically transported back to the 50's. Just as the young boy promised there was a giant jukebox standing in the corner. He was standing there waiting for her. Maura followed the server to their booth and Jane walked over to Jason.

"Hey, Little Man. So, what songs do you wanna play for your mom?" She looked down and began to read the names of the songs. They were all oldies from the 50's and 60's. She browsed some of the titles and decided to stay away from any love songs. "How about the 'Monster Mash'?"

"No, I think you should play this one. E-12." Jane read the title. It was by the Everly Brothers, 'All I Have To Do Is Dream,' She made a face.

"I don't think I should play that for your mom."

He leaned over to her to whisper, "Jane, I think you should. Maybe she can listen to the words."

Jane stood back and gave the boy a pointed look. "Why would that matter?"

He shrugged. "What about Elvis Presley, 'Can't Help Falling In Love With You'?" He held out his hand and she gave him a quarter. He pushed in the combinations of the songs that he wanted.

"Little Man, why do you want me to pick out songs like that?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned in to her again. His eyes briefly swept towards his mother and then back to Jane. "Because, she needs to know. I don't think she does."

Jane leaned in, "Know...what exactly?"

"That you two should fall in love and get married." Jane stood up and took a sharp step backwards as her eyebrows raised. She looked at Jason and then back to Maura. She was sitting in the booth carefully considering the menu. She looked beautiful with her hair sitting perfectly along her shoulders. She looked up at Jane for a moment and flashed a smile. Her heart jumped in her chest. She looked back to Jason as The Platters', 'Only You' came on the diner's speakers. He smiled at her. She looked back to Maura, who caught her eye, and then she looked up at the ceiling. She paused for a minute and then found Jane again. She smiled.

The words began to drift through the air.

_Only you_

_Can make this change in me_

_For it's true_

_You are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand_

_I understand_

_The magic that you do_

_You're my dream come true_

_My one and only you_

Jane looked at Maura as the song continued. Jason had run back over to the booth and sat down across from his mother. Soon, the song was over. Realizing that she was still standing like an idiot by the jukebox. She walked over and stood at the end of the table. She looked between mother and son. Maura moved over first. She sat down next to the blonde.

"Thank you both for the song." Jason looked at Jane with a bright smile on his face. Jane was dumbstruck and just nodded.

"We picked out five. This next one was from just Jane." Jason smiled across the table. Jane looked up in panic. She heard the song start, 'I'll Never Find Another You', by the Seekers. She put her head in her hands and looked back up at Jason. She glared at him until she felt Maura's hand find her thigh. It settled itself and Jane felt herself calm a bit. With her elbow up on the table, she grabbed her menu and opened it. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am giving a warning for this chapter. I am going to change the rating to M for sexual situations.**

Jack grabbed his briefcase from his desk and headed for the door. As he walked by his secretary's desk he asked her to hold all calls and cancel all meetings for the following morning until he arrived in the afternoon. She nodded and pulled up his calendar. She rolled her eyes as the elevator doors closed. There were no less than four people she now had to call. He walked out of the front of the building and towards the parking garage. Once inside his vehicle, he pulled out his phone. He held the phone to his ear. "Hey, I have the morning off. I'll come with you. No. Don't worry about it. I'll still see you for dinner? Yep, an hour." He pressed end and tossed the phone on the passenger seat.

Pulling out onto the street he picked up the phone again. He hit another button. He waited a few seconds before he heard the voicemail message. "Hey, Maura. I just wanted to let you know that I miss you and Jason. I'm swamped at work. I'll be in meetings all morning so maybe I'll call you tomorrow. Tonight, I've gotta get this proposal finished before Don takes my head. I love you." He hung up the phone. He wiped his hand over his face. He would know tomorrow. He was beginning to sweat. After tomorrow he could make his decision. It was not going to be easy. He hoped that he would get the answer that he wanted.

He knew that the only reason he bought the house outside of Boston was to keep his family away from this. Maura could destroy him in court if she found out. He drove home and changed his clothes. Soon, there was a knock at the door. He opened it. The blond woman was standing there. "Hey, Lauren," she walked toward him and kissed him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her inside, then closed the door.

She laughed against his lips. "I did it. I broke up with her and sent her off to Maura. Hopefully, the two weeks alone in the woods will be enough to get them to do something."

He laughed. "So, Detective Jane has no idea that the 'uncle' that got her two weeks suspension was me?" She shook her head. He poured two glasses of wine and he picked one up. "Good. I just need them to get this over with. Then, I can file for divorce and make her look like the ever cheating wife and then we can be together."

"I feel bad for Jane. I actually really like her. She is a real person. She's been through a lot of shit. I don't get why you hate her so much."

"She wants to fuck my wife!"

"But you don't even like your wife. At least that's what you tell me."

He took a sip of his wine and considered her. "She is frustrating. She irritates me. But she is beautiful and I've wanted her for as long as I've known her. She's just too vanilla; not like you. I just want you more."

"You don't like that she's in love with a woman." His face scowled. "And that's fine. I can definitely see why Maura fell in love with her. Sometimes, it was hard to not almost want to let myself go and love her, too." He took another sip of wine and rolled his eyes. "When you had me go after her at the coffee shop I was skeptical about her charm, but she has it." Lauren thought back to the night before when she felt Jane's naked body up against her own. She licked her lips. Something she would never tell Jack was that when she and Jane made love it was amazing and she craved it.

It wasn't an easy situation. When she first met Jack, she fell head over heels in love. He was a successful man with a beautiful car and his own loft. His wife was just collateral damage. He obviously didn't love her. He was with her out of obligation. She listened to his problem, paid attention to his plan, and decided to help him execute it.

He growled. "Can we not...talk about Jane? Or Maura? I want to know what to expect at this appointment tomorrow."

She pushed the wine glass back towards him. "You know that I can't drink. It's just an ultrasound. Our baby's first one." She stood and put her arms on his neck and laced her fingers behind his head. "Thank you for coming with me. I love you, Jack." She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him.

"I love you, too. I want to be a better father with this one." He stepped back and put his hand on her abdomen. "Jason is too much like her. He doesn't get me. He loves her. He loves Jane. This is my chance to start over. We'll get married and live in Boston."

"Live happily ever after?"

"Absolutely. Now, I remember that the rule for sex means we can still have it since you're only eight weeks." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. He held her and started walking towards the bedroom. She felt him harden beneath her. She kissed him hard and pulled at the back of his head. He laid her on the bed. She smiled as he climbed over her and pressed his hips against her.

* * *

After the fifth and final song that Jason had picked out, their food had been placed in front of them. Maura's hand stayed on Jane's thigh the remainder of the evening. Every thought in Jane's head was focused on the feeling of that hand. Every so often it would squeeze lovingly or rub back and forth slightly. She almost wanted to climb out of her skin. At the same time, she wanted to put her hand on top of it and hold it. She didn't even really know what the conversation was about.

She ate her food, slowly and forcibly. She smiled and acknowledged when she thought she needed to. But in all reality, she was not paying attention to anything but the warmth beneath Maura's hand. After she finished her burger, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and put it on her plate. She placed her hand over Maura's and squeezed it. The other hand turned over and entangled their fingers together. She looked at Maura and they smiled at one another. They were distracted by Jason. "Mom, I said, can I go to the bathroom?"

"What? Um. Yeah. Yes." He slid out of the booth and ran towards the back of the diner. "Jane, those songs were so very sweet. I feel like you're trying to woo me." Jane smiled. She debated whether or not she should tell her about Jason. If she mentioned him it could break the spell that they were both under. If she didn't, Maura could get upset with her for not saying something about it. She was thinking about her strategy when Maura leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "It might be working." She leaned back and smiled.

"Believe me, Doctor, if I was trying to woo you, it would be working." She squeezed Maura's hand. "I don't wanna ruin this right now, but when we get back to your place, after Jason goes to sleep, we gotta talk."

"About what?"

"About what your son told me at the jukebox. He picked out all of the songs because he said that you needed to listen to the words so that you knew that I loved you. He said you didn't know that we should be in love and get married." Maura's head tilted and Jane could feel her hand pulling away. She squeezed her hand tighter. "Maura, please don't pull away from me. I just wanted to make sure that you knew what he said. I...I just...I didn't want you to..." She looked down at their hands. She marveled at how perfectly they seemed to fit. As if Maura's hand was the one thing her whole life was missing.

"I'm not upset Jane. We'll talk about it at home, ok?" Jason came running around the corner and jumped on the booth seat. The server dropped the check; they paid, and headed home. Jason worked on his homework and Maura busied herself in her room. Jane sat on the edge of the bed and watched her.

She knew that she had to just be honest. She wasn't sure what the Medical Examiner was thinking. Jason had dropped a bomb on her. He would be supportive. They could have a chance if Maura divorced Jack. They could be together. Jane wanted this more than she ever has wanted anything before. She imagined waking up next to Maura everyday for the rest of her life. Raising Jason as her son. Her mother would spoil him even more than she did now. Frankie and Tommy would be fantastic uncles. Maybe Maura would even have a baby. Her thoughts halted abruptly when Maura slammed a drawer shut and walked down the hall to Jason's room.

Her dream seemed to dissolve into the air and she decided to get into some pajamas. She grabbed a shirt and shorts and made her way into the bathroom. When she got back into the bedroom, Maura was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the floor. "Maur? Are you ok? I didn't want to upset you," she started quietly.

"I'm not upset. Jason's down for the night. I'm going to get ready for bed." She stood up and went into the bathroom. Jane went over to the bed and got into the side she normally slept on whenever she stayed the night because Jack was gone on business. She laid her head on the pillow and wondered if she would be able to sleep. Maura came back into the room and closed the door. She looked at Jane in bed. She smiled. She went to her side of the bed, peeled the covers back and climbed under them. She settled herself on her side, facing Jane.

"So, did you talk to him at all?"

"Yes. He told me the same thing. He said that Julie had two moms and it was awesome. He said he wants me to just be happy." She had kissed him without a word. He lay down under his covers and said goodnight. Jane rolled over and faced the blonde woman.

"I want you to be happy, too." She smiled warmly hoping that the sincerity was showing through.

"I am happy when I'm with you, Jane." She reached over and placed her hand on the Detective's cheek. "I'm going to kiss you now." She leaned forward and captured Jane's lips with her own. It was a short kiss. She pulled back and licked her lips slowly and moaned. "Goodnight, Jane. I'll see you in the morning." With that she rolled over and turned off the light.

Jane reached out and put her hand on the slim woman's waist. She scooted behind her and pressed her body along her back. She leaned up and whispered gruffly into her ear. "Maybe I wanted to kiss you goodnight." Maura turned her neck as far as she could. Jane closed the distance and kissed her again. Her hand slipped from her waist over her stomach. She pressed herself against Maura. A little more time passed until she pulled away. "Goodnight, Maur." She settled herself holding the Doctor around the middle. Maura waited until Jane's breathing evened out and she could tell she had fallen asleep. She waited for the guilt to come. Instead, she smiled and touched her lips. Then, she closed her own eyes and drifted away.

* * *

The next few days were almost exact duplicates of one another. The dining room was moving along. The new electric wiring and outlets were installed; the drywall was taped and sanded. Jane was standing on a step ladder holding up the crown moulding piece against the ceiling, while Pete was holding up the other side. Each of them had a nail gun and popped nails into it to hold it in place. She popped the last nail and stepped backwards off the ladder. "How does it look?" She asked Maura without looking at her. She knew that she was standing behind her watching her every move.

"Fantastic. One more piece."

Pete joined the conversation. "I love this flooring. I've never installed a cork flooring before. It's really nice." Jane rolled her eyes at him. She liked Pete, a little bit. He was a good worker and took direction from her. The two of them got the room together in just four days. She wondered for moment why she couldn't just commit to liking the guy a lot. "So, Maura," he started and walked over closer to her. "Maybe we should celebrate or something." That was why. He flirted relentlessly with Maura. It was as though he didn't care that she was married. He didn't care that she was a mother. He had no filter. Of course, she really knew what irritated her was that Maura was really hers. Pete never stood a chance. Every night they slept in her bed and she held onto her as they fell asleep. They each kissed one another on the lips before they got comfortable.

Jane's main disappointment was that neither of them dared to push it further than a simple peck. No tongue. They also never mentioned it during the day. It was just their little routine. A kiss goodnight. They never woke up entangled with each other. Each was on their own side of the bed. She wasn't really upset. This was better than nothing.

Maura was distracted as Jason ran down the stairs. "Mom, can Jane come outside with me yet?" She looked at Jane.

"Are you too tired? You've been working hard all morning."

"I'm totally up for it. Go get your gear." He ran back upstairs. "Pete, why don't you keep working on the kitchen tape and mud?" He nodded and went into the other room.

"I'm going to sweep and mop in here. Maybe start moving in some of the furniture or just take a break and do a little light reading."

"Your little diary reading?"

She tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "She interests me. I've made it through up to her wedding day. Which I would love to read about. The poor thing. She was struggling so much with losing her father and marrying someone she didn't love. Did I tell you that she wanted to be a doctor? She was volunteering at the hospital every week with her free time while Arthur was out here building this house. He never visited her until Christmas. She didn't see him for months! Emma was there for her that entire time. She was so supportive. She reminds me of you actually."

Jane smiled and walked over to her. "Like me, eh?"

"Well, she has some characteristics that seem to be similar to characteristics that you also have. I...I understand and tend to identify with Clara herself. She wanted to be a doctor. She was marrying someone that she didn't want to marry. I hope that she falls in love with him eventually." She looked away. She couldn't look at Jane. While she had been talking with her over the past few days with little stories and excerpts from her daily reading, she had completely left out Clara's struggle with her feelings for Emma. It was too similar to her own situation. Maura was so happy to have Jane with her. While they were spending their days working on the dining room, they spent their evenings with Jason, and they spent each night with each other. She had seemingly convinced herself that each night when they kissed one another goodnight, it was something that really good friends could do. Although, it was getting more difficult with each passing night not to lick Jane's lip or stretch her tongue into her mouth. When she felt the urge that was when she would roll over and allow Jane to hold her. That was the best feeling in the world. Jane's body plastered against her own while her imagination ran wild. How she wished she was free to kiss, touch, and just be with Jane.

Maura almost wished that she had another friend. Someone that she could talk to about this feeling she had. Jane was it. She was literally the only friend she had. It was difficult to keep it from her. They had briefly talked about it before Jane had arrived. But that was nothing more than a confession to each other that confirmed what each of them already knew. Jason was also becoming an issue. Each evening they went out to dinner. Every dinner was Jason asking those questions. They did hold hands at dinner, because Maura couldn't not touch the Detective any longer. At the end of the day, she was becoming needier. She still felt tugged back and forth between wanting to just let go and give into her feelings and her moral obligation to her husband.

Jason came back down the stairs carrying his gear bag. Jane followed him out the back door. Maura picked up the broom and began to sweep the floor. After the room was cleaned, she had Pete help her move in a rug and the furniture into their places. After the placed the last piece of decoration in the middle of the table, she sat in one of the chairs with a diary in her hand.

* * *

_January 18, 1919_

_The day has come. I marry Arthur today. I am to become someone's wife. Forever. After the ceremony, we are to ride to the new house. Emma has been there for days preparing our things, while her mother and I have been staying with a friend. The Fairfield's have been so kind to me over the years. I appreciate their hospitality; though, my chest is aching. I am sitting at the desk writing this, almost using it as an excuse not to leave the room. If I leave the room, the day has most certainly begun. I wish I could stay here. Stay and dream of things that I will never have. Imagine people who are now gone; here and ready to walk me down the aisle. _

_If my father was still here, I know he would be in my room right now telling me that this is to help me have a good life. A happy life. I may not realize it now, but love can and does grow from these things. I think that hearing him say it would not give me any comfort. There is a knocking at the door. I have to go and sell my soul. Allow people that I don't really like will polish me so that I am shiny and new as I walked toward the rest of my life._

* * *

_January 20, 1919_

_It is done. I wore a simple white dress. My hair was studded with flowers. Rouge upon my cheeks. Arthur stood at the apse of the church, the altar on the other side of him. He looked quite dashing. As I approached him, I felt my chest sinking with each step. I stood before him and we looked at each other. He looked quite...happy. We exchanged our vows and were presented to the congregation. We made our way through the nave and out to the street. We were greeted with people tossing rice at us as we made our way to our carriage. _

_The rest of the day felt as though I was walking through water. Once alone in the carriage, Arthur grabbed my chest and kissed me roughly. He promised that we would enjoy our evening together. I sat there and smiled at him. He kissed me the rest of the way to our celebration. When the carriage stopped, he pulled away and grabbed my hand. He put my hand between his legs. "This is what your beauty does to me, my love." He released my wrist and straightened his shirt and jacket before getting out the carriage. He held the door open and held out his hand for me to take. _

_My stomach turned inside out. I reached out to grab his hand and took my step out to people shouting and whistling at us. I force myself to smile and wish that I was back at home safe with my father. We walked to the party and stood as people passed by and congratulated us. I stood there and felt numb to all of this. My mind went to Emma who wasn't here to witness this. I wished she was here because I could look to her for strength. What I didn't know at that time was that was not when I needed Emma the most. That was the easy part. The celebration._

_The hard part was later when Arthur and I were alone in our bed. He had removed his trousers and pulled up my nightdress. I laid there as he entered me and pumped his hips a few times before his body stiffened and he withdrew. He kissed me and rolled over and fell asleep. I laid there and tried not to cry. The pain that radiated from my core subsided over the course of the night. I had completed my newest duty as a wife. _

_I closed my eyes and saw Emma. I knew that she would have treated me with gentle hands. I imagined what it would have been like if I had been able to be with her. Her long fingers touching my body and caressing my face before she touched me down there. I felt some of the pain ease as I felt a need to touch myself. I reached down and slowly touched myself and imagined Emma touching me. I felt heat collect and I felt pleasure I have never felt before. I began to rub quicker as I imagined Emma's own body pressed against me. Her lips peppering kisses along my jaw. Soon, I felt myself nearing a cliff. I continued my ministrations until I felt an explosion of intense release. I lay there and see Emma's beautiful face looking back at me with a smile. I was able to fall asleep._

_The next morning, I awoke with Arthur on top of me. I closed my eyes and attempted to remember that I had imagined the night before. He lasted longer the second time. It was almost enjoyable when I had Emma's body in my mind. Again, he was spent and got out of bed. "We've got to get up to the house today. We have about a week before I have to return to deal with the construction of the new Randall house. Oh my sweet. It is better than I could have imagined being with you. Do you feel the same?"_

_He was asking me if this newest facet of our relationship was enjoyable. I didn't think that he wanted the truth. "Of course, Arthur," was all I could manage to say. He walked back to the bed and pulled my night dress over my head and looked at my naked body. I felt as if I was being appraised. I saw his own nightshirt begin to stir; the material seemed to move outward._

_"__Would you care for one more round before we dress for the day?" I looked at him and in my head wanted to just get to the house to be with Emma. Emma. I nodded and began to think about Emma kissing me. _

_"__Arthur, I want to kiss you more before we get started." I said. "Don't you want to kiss a little more before we just go to the finish line?" He smiled and climbed back into the bed. He settled his hips between my legs and began to kiss me. Emma. Kiss. Emma. Kissing. Emma. Tongue. Emma. Soon, I started to feel warmth between my legs and I felt as if I might actually enjoy this third go around since I felt properly ready. As he entered me, I bit my lip to not cry out Emma's name. I realize that as long as I keep my eyes closed, I can see her and make it through this whenever it is required._

_We were in the carriage for quite a long time. With only the driver on the outside and Arthur and I alone inside, Arthur was quite insistent on touching me whenever he wanted. I allowed it because isn't that what a wife does? Allow her husband free reign to her body? I pray that this is short lived and the "new toy" mentality will have him not be so enamored over time. _

_We finally felt the carriage stop. I looked out of the door and stepped out. I saw a large beautiful home that stood tall from the ground. I climbed the front steps and stood on the porch with Arthur beside me. The front door opened and before me were Emma and her mother. My heart fluttered excitedly as this was the first time I had seen her since she had come to the house a few days ago. She was stunning. I wanted to reach out and grab her around the neck and kiss her. I stopped myself and looked at Arthur. I looked back to Emma and was suddenly embarrassed as I remembered what I had thought about when I was with my new husband. Emma did not know of my feelings for her. I am quite positive that she would think it unnatural._

_Her mother stepped forward and held me tightly. "I'm so happy for you, little one. I am so very happy." That is her way of telling me that she loves me. She has always treated me more like a daughter than someone that she serves. I hug her back and squeeze to convey that I feel the same. I love her very much as well. I stood back from her and she then pulled Arthur into a hug as well. He was a little more taken aback by the gesture. Emma continued to look at me with concern hidden behind her smile. She reached out and pulled me to her. Her arms around me and I felt as if I had just come home. I closed my eyes and let her hold me. I think I must have imagined it, but I could swear that I felt her lips press against my neck. _

_I stepped back in a daze and the corner of her mouth turned upwards as her head tilted to the side. We walked inside and both women followed us around as Arthur proudly displayed every detail of the inside of the house. It was quite beautiful. The bright white paint almost glittered with the sunlight as it shone through the windows. I saw a beautiful fireplace and my parlor furniture set perfectly in the room. I looked at him quite surprised. "My father's furniture! I thought you got rid of everything. I thought you said you wanted everything to be new!"_

_"__For you, my love, I wanted everything new. But I knew that having some familiar items would help the transition in our new home. Do you like it? This entire house is just for you. I designed it with you in mind. I even have a secret room beneath the house for my office. It's not really secret, but I won't have my drawings or anything in the house. So that you can have domain over everything without me seeping into the decor." _

_"__Thank you," I told him. He continued showing me each room until we reached our bedroom. Mrs. Hartley excused herself to start preparations for dinner. Emma also excused herself. I walked inside and looked around. "Arthur, you have really made me feel quite welcome in our home." I kissed him to show how grateful I felt._

_"__It warms my heart to see you this happy. We will have a glorious life together. Now, I must head into town and pick up some things. I will be gone most of the afternoon. I should return by dinner." He turned to leave._

_"__Wait? We aren't spending the afternoon together?" He stopped and returned. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He pressed his hips into me._

_"__You are incredible. I am so glad that you want more of me. But I must go. You enjoy your new house. You can get to know it. Start to imagine your life here. We will be together tonight." He kissed me and left the room. I stood there and tried to control the nausea I felt crawling up the back of my throat. I looked around the room. There were new pieces of furniture and a small little table that was in my room back at home. Well, back in my father's home. _

_I heard a small knock at the door. Emma's face appeared as the door slowly opened. I smiled at her. "Please come in." I said to her. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She looked everywhere in the room and not at me. She can't look at me the same way she did before. I felt my stomach sink. "Can you no longer look at me?" I said, terrified of her answer. Her eyes shot up and caught mine. _

_"__Of course, I can look at you. I've missed you, Clara."_

_I start to feel better. "I have missed you more than you can ever know." She smiled at me. I felt as if my world lit up. "You have been acting strangely since I arrived. You weren't looking at me much while we walked through the house."_

_"__I'm sorry. I was hoping you wouldn't notice. I was angry because the only reason any of your furniture is here is because I convinced Arthur to allow it. I was also angry because he was touching you." She froze and seemed to look for a way out of the room._

_"__Emma, why ever would that make you angry?" I ask, almost a little too hopeful. She looks around the room and refuses to meet my eyes. I start to worry. I didn't want to get married and change our friendship too. I couldn't bear it. I walk closer to her and cup her face and force her to look at me. "Emma, please. You're starting to worry me."_

_She made a hard line with her lips and her jaw. I saw tears form in her eyes. Her lips began to quiver. My stomach turned. This was worse than I had imagined. Then, she whispered, almost inaudibly, "You should be mine." I felt an explosion in my chest. I began to shake. Maybe I misunderstood. Only heard what I wanted to hear. _

_I closed my eyes, "Emma."_

_"__I'm sorry. I know it is improper. I know I should not feel the way I do. I understand if you want me to leave. I can find work back in Boston. Please allow my mother to stay. I'll go." She attempts to pull away from me._

_"__No, Emma." I pulled her face to my own and kissed her. I wasn't sure what caused my hands to act in that manner, but I suddenly felt as if I was floating. I vaguely felt arms wrap around me as our kiss began to deepen. I cannot believe that it was happening. It must be a dream. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pressed my lips to hers as she opens her mouth and lightly licked my tongue. The sensation was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life. She was so gentle. She was so completely different than Arthur, who is rough and dominating. This feels more like a beautiful dance where we are both giving and taking equally. Slowly, I feel her pull away from me. I open my eyes in protest. _

_"__I am so sorry, Clara."_

_"__Don't be. I've wanted you to do that for years," I say, feeling quite out of breath. She looked at me. Suddenly, I feel I need to confess what happened last night. "I imagined that it was you. Every single time. I imagined it was you touching me. It helped. It made it easier." She tensed. _

_"__I wish I had been braver. I wish I had told you that I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you. As I stood in your entry room for the first time, I have felt nothing more than an intense need to kiss you."_

_"__Kiss me, now. Kiss me, forever. I love you, too." And she did. She kissed me and held me as we stood in my new bedroom. After a few moments, she pulled away._

_"__I've got to go and help mother with dinner. She's going to wonder where I am. We'll figure this out, alright?" I nod with tears in my eyes. She turned to walk away._

_"__Emma, he's going to be gone next week. For a long time. We'll be alone out here with no one but your mother." I could tell as she paused at the door, that she was smiling. She walked out of the door. I stood in the room again. Feeling completely different than when Arthur left me standing here. I felt hopeful and happy. The first time in months I felt as if I could stand getting through life. _

* * *

_March 2, 1919_

_I woke up this morning and ran to the bathroom as I emptied my stomach again. I have been sick for the past two weeks. Emma followed me into the room and rubbed my back lovingly. Arthur has been gone for four weeks. The last letter we received said that he would be a few more weeks. Emma and I have slept next to one another in our bed ever since he left. We made love for the first time three weeks ago. I have been waking up to a rage in my stomach ever since. I worry that I have upset God by giving into my feelings for Emma. _

_At the same time, I can take the punishment. I love her enough to take the torture for the both of us. After I cleaned myself up we returned to bed and she held me tightly as my head laid on her chest. She rubbed my back and lightly kissed my head before she spoke. "Clara, I think that we need to go to town to see a doctor." I didn't want to do this. I wanted to allow God's punishment. The next thing she said to me had never even crossed my mind. "I think you might be pregnant." I sat up and looked at her in shock. _

_"__What? I can't be pregnant!" She looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes._

_"__Clara, you are married. It is possible. I've been thinking this for the past week. Are you feeling any better?"_

_"__Yes." She leaned forward and kissed me. I grabbed her neck and pulled her into my lips. "Touch me, Emma." I say to her as she put her hand on my bare leg and slowly dragged it up to my hip, which rolled into her. I am taken away and briefly forget my panic about having baby while Emma's fingers deftly made their way, filling me. I became lost to a glorious utopia of want, need, and desire. We lose ourselves to ourselves._

_After breakfast, Emma accompanies me in the carriage into town. We met with the Doctor. He confirmed that I was, indeed, pregnant. I was going to have Arthur's baby. I felt my whole world turning upside down once again. The only thing that kept my feet on the ground was Emma holding my hand the entire time we spoke about how I was to act during my pregnancy. Once back in the carriage heading back to the house, she held me close and sang to me. _

_"__What am I going to do?"_

_"__You will be a wonderful mother. I will be with you always."_

_"__I wish this baby was ours. That he came from our love." I leaned my head on her shoulder. _

_"Are you so sure that he didn't?" She said. I laughed. We rode the rest of the way home in silence. Pregnant. Married. Carrying on an unnatural affair with my best friend. Where did my life take this unfortunate turn?_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the love! Please enjoy.**

Maura walked into the dining room to find Jane freshly showered and in pajama bottoms and a shirt, sitting at the table. She walked past the brunette to her newly placed China cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses. Jane stood up and grabbed them from her so that she could open the bottle of wine she had placed on the table earlier. "Jason is finally asleep." She said as she twisted the corkscrew.

"He's stronger. His throw is stronger. I think he'll be a great pitcher. The best part was that it was the first time all week that he didn't talk about how you and I should just be together already." She laughed half heartedly. "He is relentless and I am having trouble coming up with good excuses as to why we shouldn't be." Maura pulled the cork out of the bottle. She laid it sideways on top of the neatly cut foil lid. Picking up the bottle, she grabbed a glass and began to pour the crimson liquid.

Maura didn't want to respond to that. She just wanted to sit and relax for the first time in a week. She looked up at Jane and poured the second glass. Grabbing her own she sat in the chair across from the one Jane was occupying. She swirled it around for a moment and contemplated what she should say. Jane was looking at her expectantly. "I am still married."

Jane nodded and picked up her own glass. "I know, but he keeps saying that you can end that. How do you deflect this so well?"

Maura knew that she was a master of deflection. Especially, since she had a hard time ever telling a lie. Deflecting was the best way for her to avoid a vasovagal syncope reaction. "When we are alone at night, I want nothing more than to call an attorney and tell them to draw up papers. When I stand behind you while you work so hard making this room as beautiful as you have made it, I want nothing more than you to take me into your arms beaming with pride. When you are sitting in Jason's room helping him with his homework, all I can see is that we are a family. In those moments, I feel complete and happy. Then, I get a phone call from Jack. He tells me how much he misses me and loves me. How Jason and I are his world. Then, I feel guilty and horrible for having gone and fallen in love with someone else." She doesn't look at Jane. She stares into her wine glass.

"If we start an affair, Jack can file with grounds of fault for the divorce. If he can prove that you were unfaithful, it can affect Jason and the Isles Foundation. That's the real reason you're keeping me at arm's length isn't it?" Maura nodded slowly. "Then, I'll wait. I'll wait for you Maura, because I love you and you are more than worth it."

"I know that he has had affairs. I've talked with my attorney about the logistics of proving it. It is very difficult to do. However, I know that I cannot lie. I could not stand in front of a judge and tell him whether or not we've been together and lie to him. I would rather you hold me when we fall asleep, as friends. Now that Jason wants us to be together, it would look bad in court that I was seemingly flaunting our indiscretions in front of my son. I know that Jack would use him in a heartbeat if it meant keeping some hold on my fortune."

"Didn't Constance insist on a pre-nuptial agreement?"

"Oh, we have one. However, it is based on fault. Actually, that was her idea to keep me from going around carrying on affairs. That was two-fold. She doesn't want me to be foolish with Jack, nor did she want me to tarnish the Isles name. Women don't carry on affairs, she always told me. It was improper."

"Why haven't you ever told me this before? I would have..."

"Would have what? Not been attracted to me? Not come here? No, Jane. This is my cross to bear."

"No. I would have not felt so inclined to tell you how I felt about you. Not added pressure on you. You really are my best friend. I don't want you to feel like this. I don't ever want to be a reason that you feel...hopeless."

"I don't feel hopeless. You don't make me feel hopeless. You make me happy."

"Now, I have a fantastic reason to keep Jason off my back. The other day he told me that if I bought you your favorite flowers that you would smile just for me. I was like; do not question how romantic I can be, son. He laughed. That kid, though. He has a one tracked mind."

"Yes, he does. He asked me on the way to school yesterday morning, 'Mom, my friend Gabe has an older sister who babysits. If you need a night out or whatever with Jane.' I just looked at him. He hates babysitters. He thinks that he is too old for them." Maura laughed to herself thinking about her son.

"Well, he told me that Gabe's older sister is hot. I don't think that was just about us going out on a date." The two women laughed even harder. They spent the rest of the evening falling back into their old routine of talking and laughing and sharing stories. Jane realized why Maura was struggling so much. She didn't want to protect Jason from having a mother who fell in love with a woman. She was looking out for his future, heritage and his place in their family's foundation. She couldn't believe she didn't get it before. Her sense of duty far exceeded what Jane had originally thought.

She suddenly realized the weight of being Maura Isles. She was the most intelligent person Jane had ever met in her life. She was fiercely loyal to everyone that she cared about or loved. She had an incredible sense of duty. It was what made her such a good Medical Examiner. She might have not been the type of person who could work with the living, but she fought every single day to speak for the dead. She gave that much of herself up so that she could be the mother she needed to be for Jason, the daughter that she needed to be for her parents and the philanthropist she needed to be for the Isles Foundation. Maura neglected her own dreams to be the person others needed her to be. Jane knew that when they were together, Maura could stop feeling the obligations around her and simply be. Jane's heart ached for the woman on the other side of the table. When she returned to Boston, she would find proof of his obvious extramarital affairs and save Maura from a life of worry and pain.

Maura poured the last of the bottle of wine into her glass. "That's the last of the wine. It's late. Perhaps, we should go to bed." She drank the entire glass of wine quickly and set the glass on the table. She got up from the chair and walked around the table. She grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her upstairs into her bedroom. She closed the door. She stood looking at Jane.

"You're drunk, Doctor." Jane said as she looked into Maura's hazel eyes. "Let's get ready for bed." She turned around and opened her luggage. She grabbed her pajamas. She left the room and headed to the bathroom. Once finished, she came back into the bedroom. Maura had changed and was sitting on the edge of the bed. "The bathroom's free." Maura nodded and stood. They walked towards one another. As Jane walked by her, a hand reached out and grabbed her elbow.

"Thank you for tonight, Jane. I really needed to just relax." Jane nodded. "And thank you for working on the dining room. It is truly beautiful."

"We'll get started on the living room tomorrow. It's bigger so it will take a bit longer. The fireplace will be tricky. We should finish it before I leave." Maura smiled and went into the bathroom. Jane got into her side of the bed. She was exhausted. Soon, Maura came back in the room and got under the covers beside her.

Once she was settled, the two women faced each other. Maura cupped Jane's cheek. She leaned forward and kissed her. She pulled her lips away but kept her forehead against the brunette's. "I love you. Please don't stop loving me."

Jane closed her eyes. "Never." Jane leaned in for her own goodnight kiss. Tonight, as soon as her lips touched the other woman's, she felt a tongue slowly run along her bottom lip. She froze. She felt Maura slowly pull her tongue away and gently sucked on the same lip. Jane moaned. She reached out and pressed her hands to her lower back and pulled her close to her. She kept her mouth closed. She leaned her head back. "Maur." She said it in that same warning voice that she always used when their conversation to keep them both in check.

"I know," came out barely a whisper. "You just. I just...need...you make me want to let it all go. You are worth it."

Jane smiled. "Then, I'm also worth the wait. Besides, it's really the other way around. You are gonna be worth the wait. You are already. Just you with your body pressed against mine."

"Ok, you've made your point, Detective." She rolled over and turned off the lamp. Jane settled in behind her and held her. Although, tonight she allowed herself to place a few small kisses on the exposed area of her neck and shoulders, before she snuggled in and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Maura was awakened by a slow, warm kiss to the back of her neck. She felt Jane's body still pressed against her. It was the first morning that Jane was still holding her when they awakened. She smiled and remained still. Jane didn't realize she had woken. She got out of bed and left the room. Maura missed her and wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed with Jane. She thought briefly about Clara. She was becoming quite jealous of the woman. She was able to kiss her love. She was able to make love to Emma. She was quite happy for the two of them. Especially knowing that during the time period, it must have been very difficult to overcome the cultural stigmas.

She wanted to be brave enough to be with Jane. She didn't want the guilt of Jack. Clara didn't seem to feel guilty at all. She had an opportunity to be alone with the woman she loved and she took it. She seemed to be happy. Sometimes, Maura had to remind herself that the story she was reading was a real life. A real life that happened in the very room she was occupying. She sat up and looked around. She wondered if she closed her eyes if she would see the scene of the two women kissing one another in the middle of the room. When she closed her eyes, she saw herself kissing Jane.

Jane came back into the room and saw Maura sitting up in bed against the pillows with her head leaned back with her eyes closed. "Penny for your thoughts?" She said. Maura's head snapped up and her eyes opened as she gasped, startled. "I didn't mean to scare you." Jane smiled at her. That was becoming Maura's favorite thing; Jane smiling at her.

"I...I was thinking about Clara."

"With a sexy smile like that on your face?" She countered.

"Well, not really. I mean. I was thinking about Clara and Emma, which turned into me imagining you and I doing what they did." Jane's head cocked to the side as confusion came over her features. She realized she had not given her an update on the pair in a while. "They were in love. They kissed for the first time in this very room." Jane looked around the room in a different way. Her eyes were curious.

"And you were imagining us kissing for the first time, in this very room?" She took a cocky step toward the bed. Maura nodded, a blush crept upon her cheeks. "We've kinda already kissed in this room." Maura shook her head. Jane took another step. "No?" She shook her head again. Jane reached the bed and leaned forward. Her hands landed on either side of Maura's feet. "Are you saying that all of those little kisses before we fell asleep don't count?" Maura still couldn't speak. She felt warm all over. All she wanted in that moment was for Jane to make her decision for her. To crawl forward and kiss her the way she wanted Jane to kiss her. "Don't worry, Maur. I don't count them either." She smirked and stood up. "Let's get going down stairs. I want to take apart the living room. Pete and Daryl can assess it later when they get here. Besides, Little Man is awake and wanting to go to breakfast." Maura breathed uneasily. She nodded in agreement and decided to get ready for the day.

The trio returned to the house after breakfast. Jason went outside to explore, while Jane picked up a sledge hammer and began to knock out the plaster and drywall in the living room. Maura followed behind her and swept and shoveled the debris out of the large window into the large dumpster sitting outside. The living room had an extra job. There was carpet in the room. Now covered with smaller pieces of wood and Jane had trouble finding a utility knife sharp enough to start cutting it.

Maura helped her start to pull it up. They would cut when it got too heavy to move through the window and pull up another piece and cut at it until they cut a large piece and pulled it back. On the wood planks of the subflooring, there was a large reddish-brown area. "Oh my God. Maura, this is blood." Maura looked at it with shock. "If you even say that is just a stain, I swear on all things holy. Maura. That is a lot of blood."

The Medical Examiner looked at the space. She pulled back on the carpet some more and saw an obvious smear in the unusually colored area. If this was blood, it was very old and would appear to be enough to theorize that someone bled out here." They two women looked at each other. Jane pushed the carpet back down over the spot.

"We can't let J see this. Maura, I think someone was killed in this house."

"You are jumping to conclusions, Jane. Someone may have died here but that doesn't mean they were killed."

"Do you know what happened to Arthur and Clara?"

"No, but no one else has lived here. I couldn't find any trace of them. No next of kin either. Clara was pregnant. She must have had a child."

"Maybe we should keep reading those diaries. Try to find out what happened in here."

"I know you are itching to get back to work. This is not a case. This is just my house. Maybe they just killed an animal in here or maybe this isn't even blood." Jane gave her a glare.

"Fine. But I think I wanna read those books." Maura was a little protective of them. She wasn't sure she wanted Jane to read them. Maybe she didn't want to share these books at all. She looked around the room.

"I think this is enough for today, Jane. We should maybe go outside for a walk. I would love to walk in the sunshine today." Jane nodded in agreement and they went outside.

* * *

Lauren rolled over and shook a snoring Jack. He snored louder for a moment and then it disappeared. She was starting to feel completely irritated by him. When she slept with Jane, there was always gentleness. She realized that she was starting to really miss Jane. When Jane held her, she felt safe. After a while, she had stopped seeing her as a job that Jack was forcing on her. She actually liked the woman. She was funny, smart, and kind. She was very giving and loyal. Her body was breathtaking. Muscles rippled as they pushed and pulled against each other when they had sex.

She felt herself beginning to get wet at the thought of Jane naked and writhing above her. What if she had fallen in love with Jane? She looked over at Jack; the father of her baby. He asked her to sleep with another woman to plot a plan against his own wife. Why had she gone along with it? Maybe this was actually a horrible idea. She thought about Jane up there alone with Maura. She thought about Jane touching Maura and kissing her. Suddenly, she felt sick. She didn't want Jane to touch anyone else but her. She froze at the thought. She was jealous. She shook her head. She was in love with Jack and having his baby. It's all she ever wanted. Soon, he would be free and they could be together.

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She pulled up a text message.

_When will you be home? I would love to take you up on your offer again. I miss feeling your body against me. I want you, Jane._

She hit send. She lay back down and smiled at the thought of being with Jane again. Jack stirred beside her. "Hey, babe. I'm kinda horny, do you wanna...fool around?" She looked at him and still felt the pulsing between her legs. She nodded and rolled over on top of him. He was ready for her. He just didn't know how ready she was for him

* * *

Maura realized that she had spent any time outside since they had arrived. The property was quite large. When they reached the middle of a large meadow, she realized that there was a decently sized pond. They walked around the pond and talked about Boston. Every so often, Maura got lost listening to the Detective's voice. From the pond they walked up a small hill where a single tree stood.

Jane found a patch of short grass and sat down. She tried to pull Maura down with her. She shook her head. "I don't want to get dirty."

"Sit down with me. This is a beautiful spot. I mean, look at this view. We're up above most of the area. Please?"

Maura sat next to the detective. "Fine," she huffed. "It is quite beautiful up here. You can see the house."

"This is why Jason wanted to just be outside today." They had seen him while they were on their walk. He was busy making a fort with branches and other odds and ends he found all over the property. Jane looked over at Maura and spoke. "I have to say that I am the luckiest." Maura looked at her confused. "Because I have the most beautiful view in the whole world."

"From your apartment rooftop, you can see the harbor. That is a pretty good view."

Jane laughed. "No, Poindexter. I meant right now. I get to look at the most beautiful view in the world." Maura looked out over the property. The golden and red hues of the trees looked back at her.

"It's a great time of year to be up here."

"I'm trying to tell you, that you are the most beautiful view in the world, Maura. When the sun hits your honey or caramel colored hair, it shimmers. The light breeze blows across your entire being, your hair dances in it, while your clothes cling to your body. You. You are the most beautiful thing in this world." She saw a blush creep up Maura's chest and could see that she felt intensely anxious. "You don't have to feel anxious. You just are. Take the compliment." She smiled and bumped her shoulder into Jane's. Jane's arm wrapped around her and grabbed her upper arm. Maura leaned over onto Jane's shoulder.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. You can say that to me." Maura looked up into chocolate eyes.

"No, I'm sorry for what I'm gonna do right now." Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura. This time she didn't keep her lips closed. She opened them and requested entry, which was granted immediately. Maura reached up and entangled her hands into Jane's dark mane to pull her closer. Jane was insistent. There was no mistaking that this was their first kiss. It was hungry, passionate and needy. Soon, Maura found herself on her back with Jane half on top of her. They were clawing and pulling at one another, not able to get enough to quench the thirst.

Jane's hand reached the hem of her shirt as fingertips grazed the area of bare skin exposed. She stopped suddenly and pulled back. Maura immediately missed the contact. "We can't. I'm so sorry. I just. God. The way you looked all day. I'm...just. I can't. I...fuck." Jane placed her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She felt Maura's hand slide up her back and her head landed on her shoulder.

"I've wanted you to do that for so long; just take me. It felt more amazing than I imagined. It makes me want to ignore my guilt to be with you. Don't feel bad. Please, Jane?" She continued rubbing circles into her back. Jane felt her phone buzz. She grabbed it out of her pocket and read the text message. Maura read it over her shoulder. She stopped moving her hand.

Jane noticed the change in Maura immediately. "We just left it open. It's not what you think, Maur. We dated for a while. I'm not gonna sleep with her ever again. I can't. I love you and I can't do what I was doing with her. Pretending. Especially, now that I've..." She paused and ran a finger along Maura's bottom lip. "Tasted you. I'm ruined for anyone else." She leaned her head against Maura's.

"I'm not..." She paused for a moment. "Actually, I am very jealous but I'm a hypocrite because I still have sex with Jack even if I try to avoid it."

"Whoa! Ok. Never say that out loud again. I may kill someone." Maura laughed. "I'm serious. I get so angry. Frost, he um... saw me angry one day about it. He let me tear up an interrogation room. I broke a chair. He just cleaned up and found another chair on the third floor."

"What? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Jane, that kind of violent behavior is not acceptable."

"Yeah, well, it's not acceptable that you and I aren't married and living together in Boston right now. But I've gotta just deal with reality."

"Married?"

"Yes. If I had the chance, I would ask you to be my wife. We would have the cutest kids. Tommy would be jealous and get over it eventually. Frankie would be the best uncle. Ma would take care of them while we were working saving the city. We would come home to one another and make love every night. We would have the perfect life; fulfilling, long, and happy. Completely happy."

"You sound awfully sure of yourself, Detective." She knew Jane was right. They would be happy for the rest of their lives. Being married to Jane was suddenly the thing that she wanted most in the world.

"I am completely sure, we would be happy." She leaned over and kissed Maura chastely. "Happy looks great on you." Maura smiled a smile that was reserved for Jane and Jane alone. "See," she pointed at her face, "fantastic."

"I've never liked Lauren." The confession comes unexpectedly.

"What? I thought you two got along great!"

"No. I have never liked her one moment. She had you. When she kissed you in front of me I felt something I don't think I'd ever felt before."

"Jealousy? She made you feel jealous?"

Maura looked at her confused. "No, not jealous. Full of rage." Jane laughed. Maura reached up and grabbed Jane's face. She leaned over and kissed her. "I want to be the one to kiss you like this." She kissed her again.

"You can be." Maura leaned her head on Jane's shoulder again. They silently watched the horizon as the sun began to sink below the tree line. The colors that burst across the sky blended into the surrounding trees.

A little way down the hill, a little boy excitedly ran back to his new fort.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a warning. Possible trigger for this chapter. Skip if you need to.**

* * *

_March 18, 1919_

_Arthur came home today. We talked about the baby and he told me how he is so very happy that our love has created a new life. He told me that the new house that he worked on is completed but he has another commission to start next month. He will be home for an entire month. My heart sunk at the news. This means that I will no longer wake up with Emma beside me. I will no longer be able to kiss her whenever I want. I will have to be with Arthur; sleep with him. _

_I keep trying to tell myself it's only for a month. He spent the rest of the day with me. I had no opportunity to speak with Emma at all. After he came to me, he fell asleep. I slipped out of the room and found Emma. She was crying in her bed. I climbed in beside her and held her. I whispered into her ear how much I loved her. She told me that she knew I was with him. I kissed her shoulder. I kissed her neck. I held her as tightly as I could. _

_"Clara, I cannot stand that he will be with you for an entire month. I don't think I can bear it."_

_"My one and only, I love you. But he is my husband. I can't push him out of our bed to make room for you, no matter how much I want to. We'll make time. I can't live without you." I say. She rolls over and wraps her arms around me. I feel safe and wanted. I want to stay here and fall asleep. She kisses me and I kiss her back. During the kiss I heard my bedroom door open. I sat up quickly and stood to my feet. Before I could even take a step toward the door, Emma's door swung open._

_Arthur stood there. "Clara? What are you doing in here?" _

_I stood there not knowing how to answer. I looked over to Emma who was now sitting on the edge of her bed. She wiped her tears off her face. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dumas. My mother and I argued this morning. I am quite upset about it. Clara had come here when she heard me crying about it. I was telling her about it. Clara, please go back to your husband."_

_Arthur looked between the two of us and his face softened. "Of course. I supposed you two are quite close. Especially, when I am gone for so long. If you two need girl time, I am amiable to that. Perhaps, not so late at night, eh? Clara, I would rather you let me know next time."_

_"I'm sorry, dear. You had fallen asleep. I didn't think I would be missed."_

_"Let's go back to bed. I am truly sorry about your...issue Emma. You can speak with my wife in the morrow." Arthur held his arm out and I walked to him and we went back to our room. When we got back to the room, he spun around and slapped me across my face. I held it as I registered the shock and pain. I looked up at him. "Once we retire for the evening to our bed, you are not to leave. Do you understand? What if I had just been napping and wanted to be with you again? Now that we're married, I get to have you whenever I want. I don't have to pretend to enjoy just kissing you anymore. I am your husband. You will obey me. Get on your knees." I looked up at him completely confused. I felt another slap. "Knees now!" I dropped to my knees as tears sprang from my eyes. I began shaking as he began lifting up his nightshirt._

_He grabbed his stiff member and shoved it toward my face. When my mouth didn't open, he grabbed my chin and squeezed my cheeks quite hard until my mouth opened from the pain. I felt it hit the back of my throat and I gagged. He thrusted his hips into me over and over again as I gagged and coughed. Tears trailing down my cheeks he abruptly withdrew. I was kneeling on the floor coughing and gagging. He put his hand under my arm and yanked me up and pushed me onto the bed. "Now, on your hands and knees." I did as he was told as he came from behind. Soon, he was pushing into me as roughly and as fast as he could. _

_I kept my eyes closed and imagined Emma. It wasn't working this time. There was nothing pleasurable about this. Emma. If she knew this was happening she would save me. I thought about her rushing into the room and pushing Arthur away from me. But that would not happen. She can't save me. I need to just close my eyes. His body stiffened and I knew that he was spent. He withdrew and patted me on the back. "Good girl," he breathed. I got off of the bed and pulled my nightgown back down from my hips. _

_ "Arthur, dear," I say quite shakily, "would you mind if I used the facilities before we lay back down to sleep? I'll be right back, my love." He looked at me and seemed to be considering my request. He nodded. I quickly leave the room. I noticed that there was some blood. I cleaned myself up and started to think about how I can get into see the town doctor as soon as , I am very worried about my baby. _

_ I went back to the bedroom and got into bed. Arthur kissed me and we fell asleep._

* * *

_March 19, 1919_

_In the morning, Arthur decided to go into town. As soon as I could no longer see him, I ran to find Emma. I told her that we needed to go for a walk outside. She immediately grabbed my hand and took us to our special place up on the hill under our tree. We walked up there and sat on the blanket that she had grabbed. I told her that he was planning on staying home for a was quite angry. I kissed her and told her that it was alright. We needed to be more careful. I needed to be stronger and smarter. I could only be with Emma at time like this. _

_"If I could, I would take you far away from here. We could raise our baby together."_

_"I'm worried about the baby. I was bleeding last night. I wasn't this morning, but he was quite rough. I am still sore today."_

_Emma kissed me so very gently. "I would never do that to you."_

_"I know. I need your help. I need to go to the doctor. I need to know the baby is alright." She nodded in agreement. I wanted to run away with her, but how would we survive? We would have no way to make money. This is better. My father was right. Arthur will take care of both of us. We spent about an hour kissing and touching one another until we walked back to the house. _

_Arthur came home before dinner. He asked me into the living room and asked me to sit on the davenport. He got down on his knee and began to apologize for his behavior last night. He said that he got angry but I was his true love and his life. He would never treat me in such a manner again. He kissed me softly. I held his head to my chest and felt so relieved that this was a one-time incident. He rubbed his hand to my stomach and murmured sweet things to the baby. He asked if the baby was alright. I informed him of the bleeding. _

_He stood up and immediately pulled me out to the carriage house. He had me sit inside as he got the horse ready. He took me directly to the Doctor. I was examined and analyzed. The doctor heard a strong heartbeat. I was so very relieved that the baby was alright and that Arthur had this change of behavior. He held me and kissed my neck; seemingly as relieved as I._

_We returned to the house and he went down into his room to work. I let Emma know that the baby was alright and had a strong heartbeat. She smiled as a tear fell from her cheek. I touched the streak with my thumb. I also told her about Arthur's change of heart. I told her that I loved her. Her mother came into the room and told me that dinner was ready. I didn't move away from her. She turned and left the room as quickly as she came. I removed my hand from Emma's face slowly and went to find Arthur._

* * *

_March 30, 1919_

_I woke up this morning and Arthur was not next to me. There was a box on the bed. It was silver with a bright red ribbon on it. Surprised, I inspected it and saw my name written on a small piece of paper underneath the bow. I untied the ribbon carefully and lifted the lid. Inside was another small box covered in black velvet. I opened it to reveal a silver oval pendant attached to a long chain. I reached in and pulled it out. I turned it over in my hand and noticed that it was a locket. I opened it. There was a photo of my father on one side and Arthur on the other. _

_He remembered my birthday. The unusual event that happened over a week ago has not recurred. In fact, he has been quite the gentleman. He is insisting that while he is home he wants to read to the baby. We sit in the front room and he will read a book. He said that he wants to baby to know his voice. Everything is starting to feel as though I could perhaps be happy here. _

_When Arthur goes into town for the few hours a day that is when I spend time with Emma. She doesn't like that I am getting along so well with Arthur. I ask her what else she thinks I should do. I don't want to have him angry with me again. She always nods and tells me that she understands. Then, we sit on our spot as she touches me and kisses me. She talks to the baby as well and I feel as though I am living two completely separate lives. _

_ I have my life with my husband. We sit in the living room and discuss different things. He takes me on walks. We never climb the hill or go near the tree. Arthur doesn't like to walk up hills. I am secretly grateful to keep that away from him. We walk around the pond and he tells me of all of the business he is attending to in town. The commissions he is working to acquire. He talks of the buildings he has built and the ones that he wants to build. We talk about being parents and living our lives together until we are old. It is in those moments that I believe him. I feel almost happy to be with him and feel almost lucky to be loved by him. _

_I have my life with Emma. Stolen moments and glances to one another. Sometimes her eyes burn into my soul. I crave her lips on me in those moments. We go to our spot whenever we can steal time to ourselves. It isn't very often. If Arthur is away, her mother is asking her to help with preparation of dinner. I go about my daily household chores and help with the garden. We don't talk about being in love or what will happen when the baby arrives. She supports me when I need it and I give her what I can. She is anxious about when Arthur is to leave and stay in Boston. I am not so sure I want him to go. How can I tell her that he is starting to cause my affections to grow for him? Is it possible to love two people at the same time?_

_Arthur had a gentleman from town come to the house for some business. I overheard them discussing the homecoming of soldiers from overseas. It would seem that many of them are coming home and in need of work. How strange that all these months later, the end of the war seems unreal. Men are coming home in pieces. I find myself so grateful that Arthur did not have to endure such an endeavor. _

* * *

_September 27, 1919_

_I have not had an opportunity to write at all. Arthur has finally left to work on the commission back in Boston. He is to be gone for a month. I am so very grateful for the break. He is not that man that I thought he was. He is very angry and it is unknown what will set him off. It is becoming easier to hide the bruises, but last week when he threw me across the room I put out my arms to break the fall and protect the baby. My wrist broke on impact. I am currently wearing a cast._

_Emma has been getting restless. We have not been together since Arthur came home. She also is quite terrified. She has witnessed more than one occurrence. She has had a hard time watching. Her mother is also growing very concerned. I am not to leave his side. I feel scared all of the time. I have been looking forward to him leaving. _

_Emma and I spent the entire day together. After dinner, her mother retired to her room. We retired to mine. She touched me and kissed me. She worshipped my entire body. She kissed each and every scrape and bruise. She treated me tenderly. Just when I think my heart will burst with love for her, she surprises me and my loves grows more. We made love until we were too tired to stay awake and talk. It was almost like our first time; slow and exploratory. _

_Emma is sleeping in my bed right now. I wanted to write this out. Get it out. My wrist is aching and the cast is causing the skin to itch. I am going to sleep in her arms tonight and awake in the morning with her. Happiness is settling back into my life. _

_The baby has been moving while I write this. Only a few more months before he will be here. I wish I knew what I was having. Emma thinks we are to have a little girl with blonde curls like my own hair. I have a feeling it will be a little boy. I wish he would look like her. _


	10. Chapter 10

Maura put down the book. It was the last page. She walked over to her desk and picked up the next book. She placed it on her nightstand. Jane came back in from her nightly routine. She got into her side of the bed. "You on to the next one?"

"Actually, no, not right now. I am quite concerned about poor Clara. Her husband was not a good man. He was beating her and raping her. This is the last book that I found. I'm skipping ahead."

"Isn't that like...against your rules?" Jane asked.

"Yes, usually. This is different now that we've found a large area that is potentially blood under the living room carpet. I fear Arthur may have killed her."

Jane looked at her and studied her features. "Is this a...guess of yours?"

"It is a theory at the moment." Maura got under the covers and laid down up against Jane. Her head resting on her chest. The two women got comfortable with one another. "It happened so long ago. I'm just worried."

"It's alright. You might have a connection with someone who might do this kind of thing for a living After Jason goes to school, we'll do some research. It will keep our minds occupied so we don't spend all day kissing and things." Maura immediately pushed herself upon her elbow to look at Jane.

"Are you trying to get out of kissing me, Detective?"

Jane laughed, "Absolutely not, Doctor. In fact, why aren't we doing that right..." Maura leaned down and kissed her. She could feel the other woman smile into the kiss.

"Jane," she said between kisses. "As much as I want to. No sex. I don't. I can't do that until I figure out how to get out of my marriage ok? Please?"

Jane pulled back and looked at her. "Are you going to divorce him?" Maura looked away. "Maur, we could be together if you weren't with him."

"I just need time to figure this out. It could be months. Years." She looked at Jane expecting her to back out. "I may never leave him, Jane."

"I am quite patient."

"No, you're not patient at all."

"I am for you. I'll wait forever." Maura heart felt as if it was melting. She leaned in and kissed Jane passionately. Jane wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. There was a knock on the door. Maura pulled back and Jane let go of her. Both of them sat up in bed. Maura scooted over to her side.

"Mom?" The voice was small and sheepish on the other side.

Straightening her hair and clothes, "Yeah, baby?" She wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." The door slowly opened and Jason was standing there.

"Hey, Little Man. What's going on?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Maura lifted the comforter. Jason padded across the room and climbed in settling himself between his mother and Jane. "I had a bad dream. I just. Don't tell anyone I had to do this." Jane chuckled.

"You got it." Jane laid back down and got comfortable. Maura did the same and turned out the light.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? Do you want to talk about your dream?" Jason was quiet in the darkness for a few moments.

"Yeah, I dreamt that you and Jane were getting married in a big church but someone was trying to kill the both of you. I just...I wanted to be with you both tonight."

"Well, we are not getting married and no one is trying to kill us." Maura said quietly as she held her son. Jane could see Maura's face as the moon shone in through the window. "I love you, Jason. More than anything in the world. I'm sorry you had a bad dream. I'm here, my sweet boy."

"Mom, I love you, too. Jane?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"I love you, too."

"I love you bunches, Little Man. Get some sleep." Soon, Jane and Jason had drifted off. Maura laid in bed thinking about what she was going to do about Jack. She was struggling with everything that she was feeling. There was no hope for her and Jane. They would never actually be together. She was married and that was something that she wasn't willing to change. She had learned about business at a young age as she watched her mother and father conduct many business deals throughout her life.

This was such a deal. There was no easy exit clause. Once a deal is struck, it was done. She laid there and thought about how her life could have been different had she never told Jack about Jason. She would have still met Jane. Would they have been together then? She didn't know the answer. She did know that she loved Jane very much and wanted nothing more than to be with her always. She closed her eyes and thought about the complexities that relationships bring to one's life.

_Her phone had rung, she had picked it up. "Dr. Isles." She had said before her face burst into a smile. "Hello, there husband." Jack said something and she laughed. It was moments like this that she almost felt as if she loved him. He told her that he missed her and had a babysitter all lined up for the evening. He was taking her out on a date. Just the two of them. She actually felt intrigued and excited. Later, at the restaurant she had walked through the doors and was led to the table, where Jack was already sitting. There were two glasses of wine on the table. She smiled at him and sat in the chair. _

_Her eyes grazed over her glass and her eyebrows raised in question. "Ah, I know that you don't care for the Merlot here. Too dry for your taste. I ordered you the 2006 Caymus Vineyards Cabernet Sauvignon. I know that you like the full and sweet taste with the black fruit and dark chocolate notes with the broad finish." She nodded at him and swirled her glass slightly. "I had them wait to pour it until you texted that you were in the parking lot." She smirked and put the glass to her lips. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of the wine on her tongue. _

_"You know, we should really take another wine country trip this summer. I'm sure that Jason is old enough now to enjoy some of what California has to offer." He smiled at her. "His Tee ball schedule ends in May. So, we could plan for early June?" She looked at him hopefully. At that moment, she almost felt content with the prospect of her life with him. _

_"That sounds wonderful," he said. He grabbed his own glass and took a sip. "We haven't been on a family trip since that awful Christmas with your parents in Rome." She laughed._

_"It wasn't that bad. You can't expect a three year old to sit still on a plane for that long without some sort of whining. He did a great job sleeping through a lot of it."_

_"It was not just the plane ride. It was the constant watching of him run around and almost break your father's collection of antique clay work! He wouldn't leave it alone! We brought his favorite toys and he wanted to play with artifacts worth more than his life!" There it was. The almost love she felt for him fell quickly away. He had looked at her as if asking for her sympathy._

_"He was three years old, Jack. My father wasn't upset about it. He thought it was funny and Mother was quite content to chase him around. You just don't know how to were working the entire trip and you were angry at your family for interrupting your job."_

_"Hey, it's not my fault that Roger's account was in trouble. I had to fix it. You know that. I wasn't angry at you or Jason. But your parents make better clients then in-laws for sure. Could they have been more cold towards me with their snarky comments. I am the one who married you. They should be more grateful."_

_"Grateful? You expect them to be grateful for doing what? Taking pity on me and marrying me? How dare you! You should be grateful to me for giving you the time of day. Is there anything else you'd like to criticize me about this evening? I'll give you a rundown of your list of the evening; our son is a bother, my parents are terrible towards you, and I'm lucky to have landed a man! Thanks for the 'date'." She stood and walked out of the restaurant. She heard her name being called from behind her, she paid no attention to him. Another reminder that they could not even sit and enjoy a single meal together without someone getting upset. _

_She got into her car as the tears began to fall. Why was this such hard work? Why did it always seem like she was paddling up stream? Were all marriages like this? She thought about her mother and father. They allowed one another their individuality and autonomy. They always seemed to enjoy their time together. She rarely heard an argument. She made a mental note to give her mother a call and ask her. She'd never make the call. Talking about it wasn't going to change anything. It would just upset her more. She wiped away her tears and started the car. She had Jason. She would go home to her little man. Maybe if she hurried he'd still be awake. She put the car in reverse to head home._

Coming out of the memory she realized that was one of many attempts to put an effort into her marriage. Only to have it thrown back in her face. She hated when in therapy Jack always said that she was so cold and wouldn't try to save their marriage. He often said that she worked with the dead all day and came home as if she were herself. No life. Not lively. She looked over at Jane's sleeping form. That's when she felt alive. When she saw Jane, being with Jane made her feel...alive. With Jane she saw a future, where Jack made her feel a prisoner of her past. She sighed and held Jason a little tighter. After kissing the top of his head, she rolled over and attempted to not think about Jane kissing her or how it made her insides explode with emotions. Eventually, she allowed herself to slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jack pulled his car alongside the long dark building. He put the car in park and turned off the lights. He waited five minutes, as instructed. Then, he flipped them back on and gave the signal. He looked for his sign and soon enough another car he hadn't seen before flashed the lights three times. That meant he was to get out of the car and walk to the door with the number 376 on it. He did as he was told. Before he reached the door, it swung open. A young man stood there with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Whatcha here for?"

Jack straightened his tie, "I just wanted to get a better view of the water." He smirked. The young man rolled his eyes and stood aside as Jack crossed the threshold. He looked around it was an open warehouse, but there was a box in the back with windows and a door. He looked back to the man. His eyebrows raised and he nodded towards the door. "There?" He asked. The kid nodded. Jack made his way over to the office. He looked around through the window and didn't see anyone in the room. He opened the door and sat in a chair. He looked around. It was dirty and dusty. He figured that no one ever used this place for anything other than what he was doing here.

After a few minutes the door swung open again. There stood an older man with gray, thinning hair. Jack smiled and began to stand. The man held out his hand, "Don't. Sit." Jack's smile fell away from his face and he did as he was told. "You're putting me in an awkward position. You understand that?"

"Patrick," Jack's smiled returned, "I would never contact you unless it was completely necessary." Patrick Doyle rolled his eyes.

"Jack, the only reason I am even entertaining this little meeting here is because you married my daughter. Against my wishes. Look, I don't like you; I never have. You've never been good enough for Maura. The fact that my grandson has your DNA sickens me." Jack straightened his back and brought his toes inward along the floor.

"Yeah, well, Constance and the guy she actually calls her father, didn't seem to mind much." Patrick worked his jaw for a moment at the dig Jack gave him.

"You invested in a bad place, Jack. How the hell am I supposed to fix that?"

"I know you don't like me. I don't really care. I was trying to quadruple my money. If I do that I can walk away from Maura forever. This bastard didn't tell me that the load he was bringing in was full of women and children. He said it was hard working men coming here to take care of their families back home."

Doyle crossed his arms and laughed. "You're a bigger moron than I thought. You think those women and children are here to work?" He laughed again. "Yeah, they'll be workin' alright. The streets at night. You thought you'd get four times your investment by a man who was bringing in men to do what? Work a hard earned wage? How was that gonna make you money?"

"The way the deal was described to me was that the companies that were hiring these men were paying the supplier of the workers very handsomely. I did research on it, it was legit."

Doyle laughed again. "Look, that doesn't matter. The real problem I'm having is that the last two...shipments were raided by the feds. I was only funding three. So, the guy is telling me that I'm not getting anything back."

"How much did you lose?"

"It's not that I lost it, but Maura doesn't know where I got it from."

"How much did you lose?"

"It's just three...million."

"Are you fucking insane?"

"I was gonna give the three million back before anyone noticed."

"Where'd you get the money?" This was the part he was hoping to not have to tell Doyle. He looked around the room for a moment.

"That doesn't really matter."

"Jack. I didn't come in here for you to try and save face."

"From the foundation. No one knows besides the CFO. I told him that I was investing in a research project. The plan was to get the money, put it back saying that the research fell through somehow."

"You fucking idiot." Doyle turned around and walked out of the door. He walked over to the group men standing outside of the door. They nodded their head and a few left. One man followed Doyle back into the room. He stood next to Jack and punched him in the jaw. Doyle laughed. "That's good enough, Aidan." Jack put his hand to his jaw. Doyle advanced on him quickly and grabbed his shirt and yanked him out of the chair. "Look you little prick! Are you trying to destroy my daughter's entire reputation? The fuck is wrong with you?" He shoved him back into the chair.

"I've gotta get the money back or provide results from the research lab by the end of the month."

"Get the fuck out of here. I'll handle it." Jack looked over at Aiden who jumped towards him with a fist and suddenly stopped. Jack ducked for a moment before realizing there was no threat. Aiden laughed and Doyle joined in. He headed for the door. After he drove off, Doyle spoke again. "I need a meeting with Constance Isles. I need you to find out where she is and get her to Boston." The man nodded and left the room. Standing alone in the room Doyle shook his head, then left the warehouse.

* * *

Lauren picked up her phone again and saw there were no new messages. She huffed and threw the phone onto the bed. She looked around the room then landed back first on the mattress. She heard a beep and grabbed her phone quickly. She had a new message...from Jack. He was going to be home sooner than she thought. She tossed the phone again.

She had sent Jane a message two days ago and still she had not heard back from her. She hoped that it was just bad cell service out in the middle of nowhere. She was hoping that Jane was not with having sex with Maura. This was an unexpected turn of events in her mind. She did not plan on having to spend as much time with Jane as she had. She didn't expect to actually have feelings for the woman. It was a complete surprise to her. It came out of nowhere.

At first, Jack had convinced her that she would be giving Maura just enough to be jealous over. They would fall into bed with one another within a week. The week turned into a month into four months. Jane, she found, was full of respect for Jack. Even though, she knew she didn't like him much. She respected his position as Maura's husband. It had, on more than one occasion, forced her to think about what she was doing. She wasn't being respectful of Maura at all. She was carrying Jack's baby. Jane often made her think about her life with a new perspective. They spent countless nights lying in bed and talking about different things. They would talk about Jane's day, something that Barry did or another animal Korsak was trying to save. Jane avoided talking about Maura and she knew why. She knew sometimes when she was with Jane, it was actually her that Jane was thinking about. Those were the best nights. When she would lay in her arms and drift off to sleep. It was really after the first month that Lauren had started treating her mission as just dating Jane.

She got off the bed. She needed to get dinner started. She walked into the kitchen and looked in the pantry. She saw a box of spaghetti noodles. She grabbed the box and the jar of sauce next to it. She began to clatter around the cabinets and pull out what she needed. With the water-filled pot on the stove, she opened the jar and poured the sauce into the pan. Her mind began to think about Jane.

_One evening she had come to her apartment and Angela was just leaving. Jane was in the kitchen and had just lit a candle. She shooed her mother out the door and motioned for Lauren to sit at the table. "Hey," Jane leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You ruined the illusion of my cooking dinner for you."_

_Lauren laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, should I take a walk around the block and knock again?" A sarcastic smirk appeared._

_"Yes, actually, one lap should do it."_

_"Excellent. I'll be back in a jif." She headed towards the door. Jane took a few steps for her and she felt her fingers wrap around her wrist. "Make up your mind, would you?" She laughed and turned to face the Detective._

_"I just had a thing run long at work. Ma was just helpin' me out." Jane shrugged._

_"So, it's not that you were afraid that you might burn down the kitchen or something?"_

_Jane laughed, "No. I can cook. I just never have a good enough reason to put out the effort."_

_She smiled warmly, "Well thank God, because the only thing I make is reservations."_

_Jane tilted her head and narrowed her eyes a bit. "Those are good, too."_

_"I always wanted to learn how to cook, but no one took the time to teach me." Suddenly, she caught herself wishing Jane would be that person for her._

_"Really? That's interesting. I was going to make dessert as well. Ma didn't have time. I'll teach you how to make Tiramisu."_

_"That's my favorite dessert!" Jane smiled and let go of her wrist. It surprised her that she missed the contact._

_"It's my favorite to make. That settles it. After we eat, I'm gonna put an apron on you." She looked back at her with surprise. Jane just smirked and made an obvious point to move her eyes down her face and across her body._

_"I'm leaving myself in your capable hands then."_

_"You know, I'm pretty good at putting on aprons...and taking them off." Lauren felt herself blushing. This was getting difficult to distinguish between what felt real and what was for the sake of the show._

_"You look amazing tonight...very beautiful. Thanks for coming over."_

_Calm down! You need to just play it cool. Lauren gathered together her confidence, "Thank you Jane for having me."_

_She received a smile, "I'll have you anytime, Lauren. We should eat." She suddenly felt nervous and excited at the same time. _

_"Great, I'm starving!" Jane led her over to the table where she saw two plates with a large portion of lasagna. There was a plate of bread and a salad. Two empty glasses for the wine sitting on the table. She sat down and looked over at Jane through the candlelight._

_"Ok, so this is my favorite thing to make. It's labor intensive, but the flavor makes it worth it."_

_"I'll be the judge of that." Her mask was back on. Jane sat there looking at her expectantly as Lauren placed her napkin on her lap and picked up the fork. Scooping up the food on the fork, she put it in her mouth. The moan was unexpected, "Oh my God, that is amazing."_

_"That sauce is a family secret. It's what takes the longest to make." Jane smiled warmly at the mention of her family._

_"Well since I can't cook, you don't have to worry about me raiding your recipe drawer."_

_Jane laughed, "I'm not worried about you trying to fool me into something here. I trust you."_

_Lauren struggled for a moment to maintain her face. Not to let it fall from the guilt she suddenly felt._

_"I'm glad, but I wouldn't try to pull anything on you, Detective." She batted her eyelashes dramatically for effect. It seemed to work when Jane smiled back at her. Lauren felt the laughter start in her stomach and came out loudly from her mouth. She saw Jane move and reach for the bread on the dish. She ripped off a piece and held it in her hand._

_"Wait. You've gotta try it like this." he leaned over the table and dipped the bread into the heap of food on her plate as sauce began to drip from it. Jane put her other hand underneath to catch the red sauce. She held it still, expectantly. Slowly, Lauren leaned forward and took a bite. Jane leaned back and smirked. "You gotta little somethin'..." she motioned to her own face._

_Lauren took her finger and scooped up some sauce. "Oh, you mean here?" She said playfully and wiped the sauce on the other side of her face. Jane laughed._

_"I think you missed it." She rolled her eyes and feigned irritation._

_"Oh? How about here?" She ran her finger across her forehead._

_"Otherside..."_

_She frowned and her eyes turned in confusion. "Huh. Oh, you must mean here." She leaned forward and swipes sauce down Jane's left cheek._

_Jane took the bread that was still in her hand, "Actually, let me just get that for you." Jane leaned forward menacingly and Lauren stopped her hand before the bread and sauce made it to her face._

_"Maybe I should just wash my whole face" She laughed and stood up to head into the kitchen to clean up. She heard Jane laughing at the table still. She was actually enjoying the banter. She smiled to herself and took a leap, "If I left it up to you, I'd be covered in sauce." She turned her head and met Jane's eyes as she smiled over her own shoulder._

_Jane threw the bread onto her plate, "That's it..." Jane stood abruptly and knocked the chair off it's legs and it clattered loudly to the floor. She turned and headed into the kitchen. Lauren squealed and paused to search for an escape route out of the kitchen. Jane watched her and anticipated her movement. She smiled as if she had already won. Lauren tried to move the opposite direction. Jane moved quickly between her feet back and forth. The other woman took a step backwards and lifted her hands in hopes that the move of surrender would stop Jane's advancement. Jane's eyes moved quickly to the pot of sauce on the stove. She took a step forward and dipped her finger in the pan._

_"Ohh no! You wouldn't!" She cried, "don't you dare!"_

_"You think I want you covered in sauce...you're gonna be covered in sauce." She challenged and took another step towards her._

_"It was just a figure of speech!" Jane didn't stop her forward advance. "I was kidding, Look! A baby wolf!" In desperation, she pointed behind Jane at Jo Friday lying on the kitchen floor. Jane's stare didn't waiver and it caused Lauren to take another step backwards. _

_"Oh, no! You asked for it. You're gonna get it." Lauren's back hit the sink as the look of shock on her face registered with the Detective. Jane took the last few steps to saunter up against her. Lauren's breath hitched as Jane lifted her sauce covered finger to her face. She smiled at the finger and looked up at Jane to accept her fate. Jane slowly moved her finger towards her nose. Lauren lifted her chin slightly and opened her mouth. She leaned forward and took Jane's finger into her mouth. Jane smiled in victory and leaned forward and kissed her softly._

The front door swung open. Lauren jumped slightly at the noise as her thoughts were interrupted. She looked over at Jack and then at the stove in front of her. The sauce was boiling out of the pan and red dots and puddles were all over the stove and floor. "Dammit!" She said and turned the heat down while attempting to dodge hot specks of sauce on her hand.

"Hey, babe. I'm home. Dinner ready?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. He came up behind her and looked at the stove over her shoulder. "Maybe we can just order in tonight?" Then, he walked past her and went into the bedroom. Jane would never had made her feel inadequate the way that Jack did. One little comment about her inability to cook dinner and now she knew she would be irritated the rest of the night.

She looked at the mess and took a deep breath. She furrowed her brow as she looked around and realized that she left her phone in the bedroom. She went to find it. There was always the option to just go for a walk and pick up something at the cafe down the street. She wished that she could have dinner with Jane. Grabbing her phone, she left in search of dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane woke up early and headed into town to get breakfast. She woke up Jason before she left and told him to let his Mom sleep, but he had to get ready for school. He sleepily agreed and headed for the shower. Soon, she returned and was putting container out on the dining room table as Jason came into the room.

"What are we having?" He asked as he plopped down in a chair.

"Pancakes, what else?"

Jason gave a hopeful face and asked, "Bunny pancakes?"

Jane had anticipated this very request. Not many people had the exact talent as her mother. She laughed, "I tried but..." She opened the first container to show him what ended up in the box. "They look more like...a giant blob."

"It could be a baseball."

"Yeah, I can kinda see that...ok. Baseball it is!" Jane slid his box across the table to him. "Little Man, are you ready for school? What else we gotta do? Got your...backpack? Homework?"

"I have everything packed up. Mom says I need to put my things together before I go to bed at night so I can be organized in the morning." He made Jane laugh when he made a face like Maura.

"Of course she does. OK. Um. Let's see..." She clapped her hands and rubbed them together and looked around the room as she ran the possible things he would need for school. "You have clothes on. Your hair is brushed. Teeth? Did you brush your teeth?"

He gave an impatient sigh. "Yes, Jane. Of course I brushed my teeth. I'm not a baby."

"OK! I'm just checking. I want your mom to sleep in. I'll take you to school." She realized he would need to buy lunch so she took out her wallet and grabbed a twenty dollar bill. "Here's some lunch money. Do you need more than that?"

He looked at her incredulously, "Jane, that's too much. Lunch only costs seven dollars."

"I dunno! Inflation? It only cost a buck when I was your age."

"How long ago was that?" Jason deadpanned as he looked at her expectantly.

"...Eh. That's not important. Eat your baseball." She sat down across the table from him and picked up the next container. She grabbed the plastic fork and began to eat. Jason shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast.

Without making any noise, Maura walked down the stairs and stopped behind the edge of the opening to the room to watch Jane with Jason. She smiled. These were her favorite times; just listening to the two of them. They had their own relationship and it warmed her heart.

Jason took a big bite of pancake and worked it in his mouth as he thought about what he wanted to ask the Detective. With his mouth still full of food, he managed, "Jane, how are things going with you and Mom?"

Jane stopped mid chew and looked at him. She swallowed the lump of food whole and washed it down with her coffee. "Good. We're, uh, we're good. You know. You've been hangin' out with us all weekend."

"I know. Mom just looked so happy this weekend."

"That's because she had you home all day," she quipped.

He gave a wry smile, "And you. She's always happier when you're around."

She smiled at the thought of being able to make Maura happy. She was proud of him for caring about his mom's happiness. "She's happier with you, bud. But she's glad to have a friend out here. It's not easy to leave your home. She's out here by herself now."

Jason frowned, "I like my new school and all, but I wish we were back in Boston still. Closer to you. I'm going to miss you when you go home."

"I know, Little Man. I'm gonna miss you, too. We'll see each other. I'm gonna try and get your baseball games."

Giving a hopeful smile, he stood up from his chair. "Really?"

"Well...yeah! I mean, if that's cool?" Like a shot he ran around the table. Jane stood up in anticipation for a collision.

"Jane!" He threw his arms around her, "That would be awesome!"

She laughed and picked him up off of the floor and swung him back and forth a few times. On the other side of the wall, Maura looked in on the scene with her hand over her heart and tears welling up in her eyes. She smiled at their interaction. Jane put the boy down.

"J, I gotta make sure you keep your head down when you pitch. You think your mom'll be able to help with that?"

"I will Jane. I've been working on it, but mom doesn't know baseball. That's why I need you."

"Bud, always know this...your mom is probably the most intelligent person I've ever met in my life. She knows just about everything there is to know. But you're right about one thing, she does NOT know about proper baseball pitching technique. That is why I'll be here."

She lifted her hand. Jason smiled and gave her a high five. She laughed again, "C'mon, pound it!" She held up her fist and he bumped it just like she taught him. "Good Man! What time are we supposed to leave?"

Jason looked over at the clock on the wall. "About 5 minutes ago." Maura quickly made her way back upstairs.

"Shit...I mean, sorry. Grab your stuff." She looked around on the table for her keys. She didn't see them. Jason calmly grabbed his backpack and stood by the front door. She spun around a few more times and saw them on top of the unopened breakfast container. "Found 'em," she said as she held them proudly in the air and followed him out to the car. After dropping Jason off, she went to the grocery store and bought a new cooler and filled it with ice. She bought a few sandwiches, a salad, and a few other things to eat for lunch at the house.

When she brought everything inside, she turned around to close the front door. She turned around and watched slack jawed as Maura walked down the stairs. She was wearing jeans and her hair was billowing softly with each step that she descended. Jane froze and watched her with her mouth open. She took in the beauty of the woman before her and stood there as Maura addressed her in a shy manner.

"Good morning! I overslept," she said apologetically.

"No! I wanted you to sleep in. I took care of Jason this morning. Just dropped him off."

"Oh Jane, you know that I only need 8 hours of sleep at night. Jason is my responsibility. I don't want to impose on you."

"No! We had a great time. Male bonding and all that."

"Jane, do I need to remind you that only one of you is actually a male?"

Jane laughed,"Thank you, Dr. Obvious." She rolled her eyes. While Maura gave a frustrated sigh. "C'mon, Maur. You know I love that kid."

The corners of Maura's mouth turned upwards as Jane gave her a look of defeat. "And he loves you so much, Jane."

"Yeah. I know he does. You know what he told me in the car?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

Jane laughed for a moment. It was always adorable when Maura was in this mood. "He just said that he wants to grow up and be a Detective like me. I thought it was cute."

Maura didn't seem surprised. She gave a warm smile and folded her hands in front of her. "He said that months ago. We were watching a movie and he figured out who the criminal was when the show was only about a quarter of the way through. I told him I was impressed and he said that he wanted to be a Detective someday just like you so he could help us solve crimes."

Jane's mouth fell open a bit at the shock. "Wow. That kid is something else."

Maura could no longer contain the overwhelming emotions that were coursing through her body ever since she had seen Jane and Jason's interaction. "I know. He surprises me daily. Thank you for getting breakfast and taking Jason to school." She slowly advanced towards the Detective. Jane stood there and smiled as Maura walked towards her.

Once she was close enough to Jane, she reached out her hands and laid them on her chest. Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around the other woman as Maura took a final step into her embrace. She looked up at her Detective with the faintest of smiles on her face. The brunette returned the grin as she leaned down and met the other woman's lips. Once their lips touched, there was an electric charge to the air and as Jane attempted to keep the kiss soft and slow, Maura started kissing harder and more passionately.

Maura slid her hands up into Jane's hair and she grabbed the back of her head and pulled on her harder. Jane bent her knees slightly and moved her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her close. The shorter woman opened her mouth and did not wait for an invitation as she shoved her tongue into Jane's mouth. A flush began to creep its way up her chest as she felt her entire body on fire. Suddenly, Maura pulled back, breathing heavily and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry Jane. That escalated quickly!"

Jane released the woman as she pulled away and stood there breathing hard. "Sorry! Sorry. I...can't. Yeah." Jane ran a hand over her face while the other sat firmly on her own hip.

"Something came over me. I feel like I've ingested some kind of drug."

Jane raised her eyebrows, "I know what you mean."

Maura took another step back and smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle from her shirt. "So, I was thinking that since the kitchen is still in complete disarray that we could work on the front yard today."

Talk of working in the yard and not spending the day kissing Maura was disappointing. The brunette's shoulders visibly deflated and Maura noticed immediately. "Yeah. That sounds great."

She chose to ignore the hurt in Jane's face. "There is a lot of work to be done out there and I'd like to clear enough to find a good spot for my garden."

"Ok. Whatever you need, Maur. I'm here to help."

She smiled. "I know that Jane. Thank you. You've already done so much this past week." She paused and looked at the dining room table. "Jane, is there anything left from breakfast? I would hate to start working on an empty stomach. My blood sugar could drop frightfully low."

Jane looked at Maura and their eyes met for a moment. "Yeah. We wouldn't want that now, would we? You have your own box. I'm gonna go shower while you eat."

The Doctor started to think about Jane naked in the shower. "Ok, Jane," she managed while telling herself to stop thinking about warm water and soap running over her body.

Jane was finding it difficult at the moment due to the extreme frustration she was feeling with Maura being so seemingly hot and cold. She took a deep breath. "I'll be back." With a small smile, she turned and headed upstairs.

After Jane rounded the corner, Maura let out a deep sigh and began an internal conversation with herself as she grabbed her box of breakfast._ I am a married woman! I can't keep kissing her like that! Oh, but I want to do so much more than just kiss her. Stop it! A shower sounds nice though._ Maura swiped her hand over her face in frustration and took a deep breath. She sat at the table and opened the container. She noticed that there was an attempt at a bunny, but Jason was right. It looked more like a baseball. She ate her breakfast slowly and attempted to regulate her emotions.

Meanwhile, Jane was standing in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She turned on the faucet and bent down to splash cold water on her face. Slowly, she lifted her head and looked at herself again. She started to talk to herself in a forced whisper. "Fuck! Jane, you have got to back off! Ok, reasons I can't be with Maura...One. She is married. Two. Refer back to number one. Three. I hate Jack! Four. I am making her feel conflicted and that's not ok nor is it fair. Five. um...ok. So...four reasons are good enough."

* * *

Maura and Jane are outside. Maura suggests that they walk around the property for a good spot since there are so many trees. Maura says, "The property is quite large. I would like to find a good spot that gets enough sunlight for my garden."

"OK. I think we should walk around this way," she pointed with her left hand, "and circle around."

"I believe that I could successfully harvest broccoli, cauliflower, kale, brussel sprouts, swiss chard, beets, and winter squashes. I will have to plant them soon."

"Then, let's find the perfect spot, Green Thumb." They began to walk. Jane looked over at Maura and quickly looked away when Maura looked at her. There was an awkward silence that fell between them. Jane wanted to say something. She wasn't sure what to say. It was starting to feel like she didn't know exactly what to say. While she was debating inside her head, Maura spoke up.

"Jane, I'm sorry if I made things awkward between us. That wasn't my intention."

"Maur, it's not awkward."

"Are you sure? You're not usually this quiet."

"I'm just trying to figure out where we're at here. I mean, yesterday I was kissing you under a tree. Then, this morning you just...I don't want to fuck this up."

"Oh Jane, you couldn't do that. I'm just so happy to be with you again. I don't want it to end."

"Me either." She stopped walking and turned to face her. "I don't know what the rules are here."

"I didn't realize that rules would be needed, but you're right. Maybe we should put some guidelines in place."

"I just mean...can I touch you like this?" Jane reached out and grabbed both of Maura's hands and held them as she rubbed her thumbs over the back of her hand. She looked up expectantly at Maura.

"Of course Jane. I love it when you do that."

Jane released one of her hands and placed it on Maura's hip. "What about like this?" She pulled her slightly and Maura gasped and a blush crawled up her chest.

"As much as I want to say yes, I think my visible reaction answers that question."

Jane let go and took a step back. "Ok. I just wanted to know." She turned to start walking again.

Maura watched her for a moment and took a deep breath. "Is there any specific touch that I should not use on you?" Jane stopped and looked up at the trees. She saw the sunlight falling through in streaks. She closed her eyes tight.

In a quiet voice she said, "None of them." She took a deep breath. "All of them."

Maura frowned and tilted her head in confusion. "Jane, that doesn't really help me. Should I not touch you at all?" Jane spun around and looked into Maura's hazel eyes.

"You can touch me. Of course you can."

Maura started to take a step forward but saw the look in Jane's eyes. She stopped abruptly. "But how may I touch you?"

"You can touch me how you feel comfortable touching me. I'm more worried about me touching you."

"I don't want you to worry about anything." She walked the short steps until she was standing in front the brunette.

"Then, I won't worry about anything. We'll get through this." Maura sighed contentedly and rested her forehead against Jane's heart. Jane wrapped her arms around her. Jane briefly wondered if Maura could hear her heart breaking.

"I just don't know how to get through this. I wish for so many things right now. I wish I was free to be with you." Jane tightened her hold on Maura. She leaned her cheek against the top of the other woman's head.

"Me too, Maur. More than anything."

"This situation is so very complex. I wish that there weren't so many variables in motion." She moved her head and looked up at Jane.

"There is one very annoying variable I wish I could take care of."

"Which variable is that?"

"You being married...to that idiot."

Maura sighed, "Trust me, I wish that I'd never married him in the first place. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time. I was pregnant and it would have looked bad for me to be an unwed mother. My parents liked Jack and they seemed agreeable to the decision. You know how much I love Jason. Looking back, I think I would have been just fine without marrying Jack and I would have been free now."

"You did what you felt you had to do. I can't blame you for that."

Maura searched Jane's face for a moment. She took a deep breath. "I think you and I can agree that we can't pursue anything further until I'm divorced."

"You know, I've never felt like this before."

"Neither have I."

"I've never felt so connected to someone in my life. Maura, you're the one person that I cannot live without. I'm not gonna lie to you. This will be very difficult for me, but I won't kiss you anymore."

Maura frowned. That was a side effect that she was not anticipating. "As much as it pains me to say it, you're probably right. I find myself wanting to do much more than kiss you and it's growing increasingly difficult to control myself around you."

"Maybe I should head back to Boston early. Staying the entire week might not be such a good idea."

"No, please. Jane, it would be unbearable if you left early. Not just for me. Jason would be crushed." She pleaded. She suddenly felt panic surge through her chest. She needed to maintain a physical distance from the Detective, but the idea of her leaving all together was not something she was going to let happen. She pleaded with her face.

Jane took a step back and ran her hand along Maura's arm until it grabbed the shorter woman's hand. "Alright. I'll stay." The panic receded. She smiled contentedly as her feet began to move as she followed Jane through the brush. The continued walking in silence but this time they didn't feel as though anything was hanging on the edge. Every so often they would look at each other and smile. Soon, they came to an area of overgrown grasses and buried twigs and branches.

"I think this is the perfect spot. It has the right amount of sun exposure and I could have something installed to ward off animal intruders."

"That sounds like a plan. Let's go get the yard stuff." They walked around to the front of the house where earlier in the week they had placed the new gardening tools and machines. Jane grabbed a weed whacker and the shovel and handed it to Maura. She grabbed the brush cutting mower. They headed back to the new garden and began to work. They worked together in silence and soon the grasses and twigs were tamed. The area now looked more like a roughly planted front lawn. In the back corner, there was an area that was a large patch of dirt. It seemed nothing was growing in that area.

Jane wiped her hand across her brow. "I'll be right back." She headed inside and washed her hands and face. She came back downstairs with a blanket in hand and grabbed the cooler and went back out to where Maura was standing and looking at the bare spot of land. "Hey, here." Jane put the cooler and blanket on the ground and then pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and handed it to Maura.

Maura smiled at the presumption of her need to clean her hands. She began to watch Jane grab a blanket and a small breeze began to blow and leaves swirled around them. The blanket was caught in the wind and twisted as Jane attempted to maneuver and use the breeze to her advantage. It twisted the other way and she grunted in frustration. She raised her arms and attempted to flap the cloth one more time. Maura smiled briefly. She looked at the now open cooler and appreciated Jane's attention to detail. There looked to be food, napkins, plates, and silverware sitting at the ready. She watched Jane struggling and thought about how cute she looked concentrating. Soon, she took a few steps and helped smooth down one side of the blanket on the ground. They both looked at one another and smiled. "Thanks," Jane said.

"This day is perfect for a picnic."

"It is. I checked the weather this morning." Jane was a little proud of herself as she began to pull all of the items out of the cooler and started setting up their lunch.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Ah, well I didn't go too fancy or anything, but I did get you a spinach salad." She pulled out the container and dumped it onto a plate. She handed it to Maura.

"That was thoughtful, Jane. Thank you."

Jane smiled and pulled out her sandwich. "You're welcome."

Maura looked at Jane for a moment. She thought about everything that she had thought about to get this lunch ready for the two of them. Jack would never do something like this for her. They ate their lunch in silence, just enjoying each other's company. After they had finished eating, Maura leaned back on her hands and let the sun hit her face as she closed her eyes.

Jane was mesmerized. She sat and watched Maura as her head tilted back. Her face looked relaxed and satisfied. She looked at her neck and was cursing herself for their earlier agreement. Even if this was the right thing to do, it didn't make it any easier to adhere. Maura opened her eyes and saw Jane looking at her. A smile crept onto Jane's face as her cheeks blushed from getting caught staring. Maura quirked her eyebrow. "What's on your mind?"

"You."

Maura smiled. "Can you be more specific?"

The Detective laughed and tilted her head. "Sure, how specific should I be?"

"You always chastise me for deflecting, Detective, and yet here you are answering my question with a question."

"Force of habit." She leaned back onto her own elbows. "I'm thinking about how you make sunshine even more beautiful. Like...how is that even possible?"

She blushed. "You never cease to amaze me with your ability to render me speechless with just a few words."

"Now you know how I feel every single time I look at you. But enough of that. What's next on the agenda for today?" Maura smiled and laughed at Jane's deflection.

"We could finish clearing out the yard and then we have to go pick up Jason from school."

"Sounds like a great plan."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Some of you don't understand why Maura is struggling with her feelings and not just giving in and being with Jane. Divorce is not something that is simple. She is an honorable person, in my opinion, and even though she may have an out, it's not easy to walk away from something that you spent 10 years trying to maintain. It's complicated and further explored in future chapters. Don't stop believing in a happier ending. :)**

During the rest of the week, Jane made sure that she stuck to the new rules. They spent the day working in the house or out in the yard. They cleared most of the landscape around the house. Maura was very pleased with the amount of work that was getting accomplished. By Friday morning, Daryl and his worker had finished installing the cabinetry, flooring, and appliances in the kitchen. Relieved that she could finally start to cook meals at home, Maura told Jane that they would need to stock the pantry and refrigerator.

While Jason was in school, Maura drove Jane into town. She pulled up to the town park where there were vans and trucks rallied around one side of the park. In front of the vehicles were canopies set up with tables full of vegetables and fruit. Maura parked the car and went to the trunk and pulled out two large canvas bags. She walked back around as Jane rolled her eyes. They started walking through the park towards the farmer's market.

Maura walked excitedly from table to table and inspected each item. Occasionally, she'd pick up an eggplant and gently squeeze. Jane looked at the spread before her and watched the Medical Examiner. This was the time that Jane enjoyed most. When Maura was geeking out over something that Jane would just grab and move on to the next item on her list. Not Maura. Maura looks for the best specimen. The freshest and ripest bunch of spinach, the brightest oranges, or the best looking berries. Jane smiled to herself.

"Ooh! It looks like the strawberries are going to be delicious!"

Jane feigned irritation and threw a hand up in the air. "How can you tell that by looking at them?"

Jane picks up a strawberry out of a tub and lifts it to Maura's mouth...

"Oh no Jane! You need to wash fruit and vegetables before you consume them!"

"C'mon, Maur. Just try it!" She shoved it closer to her mouth.

"Jane!" Maura allowed a giggle to escape and quickly attempted to stay serious. "No!"

Jane's smile grew a little wider. "Live a little! It's gonna be delicious!"

Almost offended, Maura raised her voice and hardened it. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

The detective gasped and raised a sharp eyebrow. "That's it!" She shoved the berry against Maura's lips. Maura erupted in laughter and bit the strawberry. Jane smiled and noticed a bit of juice on her upper lip. Without thinking, she reached up her finger and wiped it and then immediately stuck the finger in her own mouth. Maura didn't catch the innocence of the gesture. It was so deliciously sexy and she felt her pulse jump. The detective instantly noticed the change in Maura's expression. "What?"

"Oh, uh nothing...look at these blackberries!"

Jane turned her head and saw the small basket sitting on the edge of the table. She smirked. "Do you wanna try one of those too?" She felt rewarded when Maura rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Jane, what am I going to do with you?"

"Not a whole lot. I leave in two days." She walked over to the next set up and looked at the large stack of tomatoes. "Hey, let's get some of these Roma tomatoes for the sauce I'm gonna make tomorrow."

"You are going to make a sauce?" She questioned with eyebrows raised.

"Well, yeah. I'm gonna make dinner and dessert tomorrow. Courtesy of Ma. She told me to cook for you while I was here, but I only get tonight and tomorrow. Tonight, we'll have gnocchi with a gorgonzola sauce and tomorrow night we'll have lasagna. Jason's been asking for both."

Maura's heart melted. She smiled lovingly and blurted out, "I love you." She gasped and looked about as surprised as Jane looked. Jane's mouth hung open and her head tilted slightly. She blinked a few times. Jane took a few steps to close the gap between them and pulled Maura into her arms.

"Me too," she whispered into Maura's ear. Maura squeezed back for a moment and pulled away as she took a deep breath.

"So...we will definitely need some other fresh veggies. Let's look over here." The spell was broken. Jane watched her walk to the next group of tables.

"Yeah. Some basil would be good too."

* * *

After getting home and putting their fresh food away, it was time to pick Jason up from school. They needed to stop at the grocery store to fill up the pantry and a few other stock items. After an hour and half of following Maura around the store, Jane and Jason were giving each other silent high fives as they finally made their way back out into the sunlight. The young boy squinted his eyes and sneezed until he readjusted to the day.

Jane winked at him and looked over at Maura who was happily walking back to the car. He ran in front of the cart and jumped on. Jane ran a little and then put one foot on the back bar and pushed them once more time before her other foot landed on the bar and she leaned forward over the handle. The wind was blowing her hair and Jason laughed. Maura heard Jason and turned to see the scene behind her. She smiled to herself and shook her head.

Maura clicked a button and the trunk popped open. Jane pulled the cart up next to the vehicle and unloaded the bags one by one into the back. She closed the door. "Maur, aren't you gonna put to cart back?"

Rolling her eyes, "Jane, you're closer, can't you?" She opened the passenger side door and started to get in. Jane looked around at the mostly vacant parking lot. She saw the closest return area was still a ways away.

"How about if we both do it?" She waggled her eyebrows at Jason and he grew a conspiratorial smile. Maura noticed the look between the two and frowned at Jane who started to walk towards her.

"Jane, I don't see why we would both need to return the cart to the return area." Jane smiled and in one quick motion picked Maura up in her arms and placed her in the basket. Maura screamed and kicked as her legs hung over the side. Jason assumed his position in the front and smiled down at his mother. Jane started to push the cart and began to run. Maura gripped the edge of the basket tightly. Jane looked down at Maura wearing her designer jeans and button up shirt holding on for dear life, laughing with her eyes closed. "Jane! Stop!" She yelled as another laugh erupted out of her.

"Oh no, this thing is out of control!" Maura's eyes pop open at Jane's tone of voice. Jane's feet skid on the ground for a moment bringing them to a safe stop right at the cart return. She helped Maura out of the cart and the shorter woman slugged her in the arm. Jane teased, "Wow, you hit like a girl." Maura lifted her hand to hit her again when Jane grabbed her arm. They looked at each other for a minute and Maura noticed that Jane was a little out of breath from the exertion of pushing her and Jason in the cart. She looked down briefly at Jane's chest rising and falling rapidly.

Seeing Maura slightly distracted, she took advantage and grabbed both of Maura's wrists as she spun her around and crossed her arms across her chest. "Hey buddy, do you think all of your mom's ribs are in the right place? You better come over here and count them just to make sure."

Maura started to giggle and squirm knowing what the new plan was. "No Jane. No! NO!" Jane held her captive as Jason began to saunter over with his hands in front of him. "Jason, don't you dare! If you even think about this, I will ground you for a week." He continued his walking. "Please, NO! J, I'll buy you that remote helicopter. No!" she whimpered and dropped her head slightly.

"I just watched you go through the five stages of grief." She changed her voice to sound more like Maura's and she said, "Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance." Maura looked up at Jane in shock. Suddenly, Jason was tickling her and she wailed in laughter.

Finally, the tickling ceased and they headed home. Jane and Jason shared a laugh as Maura feigned offense to the two of them ganging up on her. Once everything was put away in its proper place, Jane began to make the gnocchi and gorgonzola sauce and salad for dinner. Maura turned on some background music and Jason sat at the new breakfast bar on the island. Every so often, Jane would give him a task and he would eagerly help her with chopping different veggies for the salad.

Jane swung her hips to the different songs as they went on from one to the next. Maura stood and watched the scene in front of her. She briefly thought about what her life would be like if this was what she would come home to every night. Jane and her son had their own little jokes. Maura wasn't exactly sure why either of them thought they were funny. They made no sense to her whatsoever. Jack didn't share jokes with his son; he didn't share the same connection that Jason had with Jane.

Jack did have one thing going for him at the moment. He would never have instigated a flash tickle torture in the parking lot of a grocery store. She smiled at the recent memory and mentally crossed it back off the list. Jack wouldn't care enough about her to start a tickle anything. Only Jane. It was always her coming back to Jane in her mind. No matter how many times she fought it, no matter how many times she pushed it away. It was always just Jane.

All of a sudden, the music changed and Jason yelled out, "Jane! TURN IT UP!" Jane moved to turn it up as Maura took a step toward her to stop her. She saw Jason move quickly and turned her head.

He got up and stood on the stool he had been sitting on. He bent his knees and held his arm out in front of him. "In this context, there's no disrespect, so when I bust my rhymes, you break your necks! We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect..." He continued his rap while Jane and Maura both stood there watching him. Maura looked at Jane who looked back and shrugged. They walked toward each other and the chorus began, they both joined in, "EVERYBODY EVERYBODY..." Jane began to dance and after the shock of seeing Jason rapping wore off the song's infectious beat took over and soon Maura was swaying to the beat. Her foot was tapping and she dipped her head to the right while moving her right shoulder up, demonstrating "the snake" move with perfect accuracy. Jane watched in amusement and then joined Maura in perfect synch. After a few rounds, they each broke off into freestyle dancing. Maura was impressed with Jane's natural rhythm then Jane busted out "the sprinkler" with one arm behind her head and the other pointed straight out she clicks 5 times to the left and then sprung back right sending Maura and Jason into hysterics. Jason jumped into learn and picked up the easy move immediately.

It amazed the blonde woman that her son was so much like the Detective. They all spent the next three songs dancing around the kitchen. Finally, Maura put an end to the festivities and Jane finished making dinner. Maura spent the rest of the evening smiling.

* * *

The next evening, Maura walked through the back door. She looked over at Jane who was working at the island chopping vegetables. There was a tray of roasted tomatoes sitting on one side and a large pot sitting on the stove. "Well, Jason is very happy to be at his first sleep over since the move." Jane looked up startled.

"Oh, that was fast! I thought you'd stay talking to Jill a little bit longer." She heard a noise come out of the pot. She quickly turned the faucet on and filled up a nearby cup. She dumped it in and the hissing stopped. Maura gazed behind Jane to the counter. It was obvious that Jane had been not just making dinner. She was also creating a very large mess in her new clean kitchen. She saw a large finished cake sitting on the corner of the island. She was quite impressed for a moment that Jane had taken the time to decorate the cake while she was running her errands and dropping of her son.

"We did talk for a bit, but I got the 'look' from my son. You know the one where he wants his mother to leave so he can have fun with his friend." She slowly moved to the counter behind Jane and started grabbing things and picking up dishes and placing them next to the sink.

"Don't be offended, Maur. He's nine. He needs some independence from his mom every once in awhile. He still loves you." Jane didn't notice why Maura was moving around behind her, until she heard the sink filling up with water. She turned her head and watched for a moment.

"I know that, Jane. I just wish I didn't have to see that look on his face." She started washing the used dishes. Jane shook her head with a smile. Jane continued to make her sauce for the lasagna. Soon enough, Maura had cleaned everything around Jane except for the knife and chopping block she was using to cut up the oregano and basil. She put down the knife and grabbed a handful of herbs and added them to the pot. She put the lid back on and went to the refrigerator and grabbed the block of cheese. She brought it to the island with a cheese grater. She looked next to where the chopping block was supposed to be. She looked around and saw it sitting in the drainer.

"Maura! What did you do with the basil and oregano?"

"I put each in its own bag." She held up two small Ziploc bags full of green. Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed them from her. "What?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't finished with the cutting board."

"It was covered in basil and oregano. It needed to be cleaned." Jane grabbed the board and put it down. She placed the cheese grater on it and opened the cheese. "I wanted those little pieces to mix a bit with the cheese. Why don't you just sit down and relax? Have a glass of wine." She motioned to a stool. Maura looked at the stool and it seemed she agreed. She took a step and saw the cake sitting precariously on the corner of the island. She felt it would be better on the other counter. She picked it up and headed over by Jane.

Suddenly, the heel of her shoe snapped as she took a step. In a flash, she was on the floor and the cake is everywhere, but mostly all over the front of Maura. Jane looked down at the floor in shock, "are you alright?"

"Yes," came the curt reply. She started to move when she heard Jane start laughing loudly. "I was just trying to help!" Jane laughed louder. "Well aren't you going to come help me up?"

Jane walked over and squatted down next to her. Maura was sitting on the floor and cake was all over her face, neck, and chest. "You should stay down here, you look delicious." Maura glared at her. Then, the detective reached out her finger and ran it through the cake and whipped cream and put it in her mouth, pulling it out slowly.

"That's it, Rizzoli!" Maura reached up and grabbed Jane's head with both hands and shoved her into her cake covered cleavage. Jane felt off balance and fell a little bit on the other woman. Until she decided to start eating the cake directly from Maura's chest. She pulled her head back and Maura laughed at her face covered in cake. Jane smiled and looked at her. She licked around her lips slowly. Maura leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled Jane down on top of her. Jane began kissing her back with fervor.

After a few minutes of enjoyment, Jane's brain stopped her in her tracks and she suddenly backed her face away and looked at Maura, covered in cake, frosting and cream. They searched each other's eyes until Maura's moved down her face. A finger came up and ran through some cream on her face and Jane watched as Maura stuck the finger in her mouth and sucked the cream away. Then, she leaned up and kissed Jane's chin and pulled some of the frosting from it with her tongue. She sat up more and kissed her again.

The Detective pulled back again and sat with her back against the cabinet. She put her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. She drew in a deep breath and Maura shifted to sit beside her. "I'm sorry, Jane. I shouldn't have..."

"No, it's ok." Maura got up from the floor and started to clean up the mess. "I've always been one to eat dessert before dinner." Maura spun and looked at her on the floor. Their eyes met and they both smiled. Jane got up and began to help cleaning up the floor. She realized that no matter what rules they put between them, this was inevitable. Their love was something that rules would not hold back. Jane would have to be happy with whatever it was that Maura was willing to give to her when she was willing to give it. She smiled at her as she threw the last of the towels into the sink.

Maura handed a towel to Jane for her face. She thought about Jack. She didn't want to make the marriage work. She wanted Jane and tonight was the last night they had together before Jane went back to work. That thought alone was enough to make her feel as though a piece of her heart would be gone. She never felt that with Jack. She hadn't seen him in almost three weeks and never once did she really miss him at all. She would think about this tomorrow. Right now, she wanted to enjoy her last few hours with Jane.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Trigger warning in this chapter. Please read at your own discretion.**

Jane pulled the pillow over her face. She hoped that if she didn't see any sunlight, then morning wouldn't be there. If morning had not yet arrived, then she wouldn't need to start her drive back to Boston; away from Maura and Jason. She lifted the pillow and the light crashed against her eyes. "Dammit!" she whispered into the room. She sat up slightly and saw Maura sleeping on her side. She adjusted herself along the other woman's back and placed a hand on her hip. She leaned over and took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of Maura. She tried to commit it to memory.

Maura felt Jane behind her. She smiled and then remembered what this meant. Jane had to leave. She knew that she would miss the warmth behind her. She rolled over suddenly and startled the detective. "Hey," she said as she snuggled her head under Jane's chin. She wrapped an arm around her and made herself at home. She felt strong arms wrap around her and held her tightly.

"Hey, yourself." Jane said gruffly. Suddenly, Jane jumped out of bed. She looked back at Maura, who looked like someone had stolen her favorite toy. "C'mon, don't look at me like that. I would rather stay in bed too, but Jason will be home soon and I gotta get ready to go. I'm gonna take a quick shower." Maura's face let her know that she wasn't really upset. She was just sad that their morning spell had been broken.

Once Jane was in the bathroom, Maura leaned over and grabbed the pillow on which Jane slept. She inhaled deeply and took in her scent. She hoped that smell would stay long after the Detective was gone. She put the pillow back in place and decided to face the day. She went downstairs to make the morning coffee. She looked around her kitchen. It was a relief to not run into town for every meal. She pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and her eyes moved to the floor. She stopped for a moment and smiled at the thought of her and Jane on that very spot the night before. Her eyes began to water.

Frustration settled in as she moved toward the elaborate espresso machine. She started to think about Jack and how angry she was with him for being in her life. She felt a newfound resentment for a mistake she made long ago. It wasn't Jack's fault that she was stuck in this position. She knew that she couldn't really blame anyone, but the anger was there nonetheless. She attempted to redirect it towards herself. Wanting Jane was her fault. She should have fought against the feelings more. She knew when she was slipping and she didn't stop the fall. She couldn't have really, even if she had tried.

Jane was magnetic. Something about her sent her mind off into fantasies of how the two of them could spend time together. She would have dreams about her and wake up aroused and frustrated. Now that she had tasted her lips, the fantasy had become reality. There was a sense of regret that invaded her mind. Had she been stronger, the pain she was feeling would be less. She knew that touching and kissing Jane was all she would want; that feeling and connection. She longed to be able to reach out and touch her. Needing to feel wanted in return. For the first time in her life she had a meaningful connection with someone and it didn't feel one-sided. She was wanted just as badly by the Detective. She could feel it when they were in the same room. She could see it on Jane's face and hear it in her voice when she spoke. A weight seemed to move over her chest and press down. Her eyes began to water as she pulled the lever on the machine. She attempted to blink them away with a deep breath and found she couldn't really breathe. For a moment, she started to diagnose the problem. She attempted to take another deep breath and still struggled to get air into her lungs.

She heard a noise as Jane entered the room. She quickly wiped at her eyes and did the best that she could to calm herself and breathe. She concentrated on the last drop of coffee that dripped into the mug. She turned around and held out one for the other woman who smiled at her warmly as she grabbed the steaming cup from her hand. "Thanks," she said smiling over the rim. She held the mug to her nose and allowed the aroma to waft into her nostrils.

It was all too much for Maura to handle. She quickly turned away from the brunette and busied herself with the machine again. Jane watched her and couldn't help feel a sting. "After this cup of coffee, I'm gonna pack up the car. I'll wait 'til Little Man comes home so I can say goodbye to him." She took a small sip to test her drink. It was perfect. Maura knew how she liked her coffee.

Maura smiled at her. "Yes, he would love that. He should be home soon." She went back to focus on her task. Jane decided to ignore the sudden ice she felt. She sipped at her coffee and watched Maura move around the kitchen. It was difficult not to be a little hurt in the moment. These were their last minutes together and she could tell that Maura was shutting her out. She took another sip of coffee and went to gather the rest of her things to put into the car.

As she was walking back toward the house she heard a car coming down the gravel driveway. The blue minivan pulled up and Jason opened the sliding door and jumped out. "Jane! You're not leaving yet are you?"

Jane waved at the other mom who was getting out of the car. "Soon bud, but not quite yet." He hugged her. The woman walked over to her.

"You must be Jane." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Jill. We heard all about you last night. Jason was the perfect angel. You and Maura have done a fantastic job raising him." Jane lifted an eyebrow and looked over at the boy who grabbed his backpack and said a speedy thanks and ran into the house.

"Thank you. I appreciate it but the credit really has to go to Maura." Jane smiled politely. She heard the door open and Maura walked out towards them.

"Ah, Maura, I was just telling Jane what a fantastic young man you have there."

"Oh, good. I'm glad he behaved."

"Yeah, he was great. It is kids like him that make me so aggravated at the morons who say two women can't raise a son. He's very well balanced." Maura's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"I mean. I guess I shouldn't have said it like that I didn't mean to offend you! I am just glad that Jason has two moms. You are such a cute couple! I was really complimenting you both." Jane smiled at Maura, enjoying the assumption Jill had made.

"Jill, I'm sorry for being shocked but Jane and I are not a couple. I'm married. My husband is away on business." Maura felt the panic in her chest. She missed when Jane's face fell. She had never considered what it would feel like to have Maura dismiss her in front of another person. The sting shocked her for a moment. The bubble they were in for the past two weeks had officially burst.

"Jill, I have to head back to Boston myself. It was a pleasure meeting you. I'm glad the kids had fun." Jane turned around and headed back into the house.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend either of you! It's just that the way you two look at each other and the way Jason talks about Jane. It just made sense. I'm so embarrassed for assuming." Jill's cheeks reddened.

"No! Don't be embarrassed at all please! I completely understand why and how you made the assumption. The evidence presented itself to point toward Jane and I being romantically involved."

"Well, I really should be going. We've got a big day planned! I'll talk to you later." Jill hurried to her car and quickly drove away. Maura attempted to take another deep breath and nothing came close to what she needed. The weight pushed on her harder. She knew that Jane was not offended by what Jill had said. She was hurt that Maura dismissed the idea so quickly. Maura did not want rumors starting in town until her divorce was final. She looked at Jane's car. The back was full of her luggage and a few other random items.

She turned to go back into the house. She tried to breathe again. Her eyes started welling up as sorrow hit her chest. Jane was going home. She walked into the house and Jane and Jason were heading her way. "Well, I've got everything. I'll call you when I get back home. We'll talk soon ok?" Maura smiled and nodded. She wanted to grab her and make her stay, but held her hands tightly at her sides.

The three of them walked outside and Jane opened her car door. Jason ran over and she knelt down and gave him a long hug. He told her that he would miss her and not to forget about her promise to come and visit soon. "I would never forget to visit you, Little Man. I love you. Be good for your Mom. She needs you, you know." He stepped back and wiped away a tear from his eye. He nodded and looked at Maura.

"I love you, too, Jane." He said as he took a step backward. Maura watched the scene play out in front of her and wanted to yell out for this to stop. Demand that Jane stay. Give her a reason to stay. She wanted a reason to go with her. She forced herself to stand still and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Maur, are you alright?"

"Of course, I am. Have a safe drive home." She stood there and didn't move a muscle. Jane tilted her head and looked as though she was going to give her a hug. Maura quickly grabbed Jason by his shoulders and pulled him to her. Jane stopped and took a step back. The air was becoming thicker and Maura was having trouble breathing again. She looked at Jane and attempted to smile. It came out more as pursed lips and Jane walked back to the open car door. She got inside and turned the key.

The car roared to life and Maura dug her fingers into Jason's shoulder. "Ow, Mom."

"Sorry," she whispered. She released him and dropped her hands to her sides. Jane pulled the car back and began to slowly roll away. Maura felt like she was in a vacuum. Her world was closing in on her and nothing made sense. She was falling and didn't know how to stop it. Panic was settling in her chest. She felt something push her. She looked down at Jason. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Mom, really? You're just gonna leave it like that?" The words spurred her into action and her feet began to move as she started running down the driveway.

"JANE! Stop, Jane!" She pushed herself harder as she yelled and waved after the vehicle. The car stopped and she ran to catch up. The door swung open and Jane got out and held her arms out. Maura ran into them and wrapped her arms around her neck and held her tightly. She felt Jane pull her close into her body. The force of landing against her turned them slightly away from Jason. "Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be distant. I just miss you so much already." She leaned her head in and kissed Jane's neck. Slowly, she pulled back. They looked at one another and Maura felt as if she was tethered to something strong and something reliable. The abyss would not pull her away. She suddenly felt a bit more confident.

"Don't do that to me. Not to me." Maura nodded. Jane looked back at Jason who was watching them intently. "Little Man is watching us." Maura pulled back a bit and smiled.

"I know. I love you, Jane." Jane smiled and her eyes beamed.

"I love you, too. I'll call you later. OK?" Maura nodded and took a few steps back. Jane got back into the car, gave a final wave, and drove away. Maura stood there until she could no longer see any sign of Jane. She turned and went back inside the house with Jason.

* * *

Jane got off the phone with Maura and threw the phone on her bed. She walked into her kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She stared at it and finally grabbed a beer. She popped off the top and settled herself on the sofa. There was a knock on the door. She looked over at it and rolled her eyes. Begrudgingly, she stood and answered it. "Jane! I hoped you were home." Angela Rizzoli walked inside and swung the bags she was holding on to the kitchen counter.

"Ma, now's not a good time." She said as she closed and locked the door. Angela waved her hand dismissing her. "Please?"

"Jane, you just got back from spending two weeks with Maura. I'm making you dinner and we can talk about things."

"What? There are no things to talk about."

"Oh really? Well, I talked to Lauren. You two broke up before you left." Jane's mouth snapped shut. "She also told me about you and Maura."

"What? There is no me and Maura." She looked at the floor. She cursed Lauren for saying anything to her mother. She looked back up and saw Angela staring at her with a stern look on her face. "What?" she whined.

"Sit." With a long eye roll she found her place back on the couch. Angela followed and sat next to her. "Listen, Janie. I love you very much. Lauren didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know myself."

"Can you just NOT!"

"Hush." She opened her mouth to protest and Angela pointed her finger towards her. "Now, I am your mother. I'm not an idiot. I see how Maura looks at you. What happened while you were up there? Don't think you're getting out of this conversation."

"Ma, it's...nothing. It's not your business." She got the look again. Rolling her eyes, she grunted in frustration. "Fine. She's married, Ma. Nothing is happening."

Angela Rizzoli was no fool. As much as Jane fought talking with her about things. She always knew what her daughter was feeling. She knew the moment Jane first uttered Maura's name that Jane was in love. It took her longer to learn to read Maura, but she knew that they would not be able to fight their attraction forever. She had met Jack on occasion and was not impressed with him in the least bit.

Jane grabbed her beer and took a swig. She held the bottle in her hand. She stared into the bottle for a few minutes before her eyes started to tear up. Just as the first tear broke free and dripped down her cheek, she spoke. "I kissed her." It was a hoarse whisper. Angela closed her eyes. "I mean. We kissed. We told each other how we felt. At the end of the day, she's married." Angela for the first time since Jane could remember sat there silently and listened.

"I mean, she wants to get divorced, but they had a prenuptial agreement. It would be a messy complicated divorce. Unless we can prove he has had an affair. I just...Ma." More tears fell from her eyes. She wiped at them as she took a deep breath. "I love her. The last two weeks were the best of my whole life. We were a family. The three of us. I didn't. We didn't go further than kissing. We fought it. I feel tired from how much I fought it. I can tell she was too." She started to cry and her shoulders shuddered. She leaned forward and Angela's arms opened up and she held her baby as she sobbed.

"Oh, honey." She rubbed her back and attempted to soothe her. She stopped crying and attempted to laugh.

"I've made such a mess. I feel so guilty. She doesn't deserve this. Jack and Jason don't either. I couldn't help it. Ma, I just...how can I move on from this?"

"Jane. Look at me. Life is complicated. Love is even more complicated. Now, I don't condone you two kissing while she is married, but I understand that it takes a lot of effort to fight the feelings that you have. Marriage is also very complicated. They don't warn you about that. When your father left me, I realized that we both had been living together because we had to. He left because I was too stubborn to allow myself to be happy. I almost had an affair once."

"What?"

"It was a long time ago. Your father had stopped paying attention to me for a long time. You three kids were young. We would bring you to friends' houses so that you could play with their kids. Frank would get drunk and play poker with the guys. I would sip wine and gossip with the girls. I was frustrated with my life. I loved you and your brothers more than anything. You, my kids, always made me happy, but it's not the same you know?"

Jane nodded as she continued, "We started spending time with Durante's. It was when Tony and Cecilia were going through their divorce. Your father wanted me to go over and cook for Tony after Cecilia left. He was so broken. I would make dinner and bring it to him every night."

"Yeah, I remember that. On the weekends, we would play with Becky, Enzo, and Little Leo."

"That's right. One night, I ran over to drop off dinner and Tony was sitting at the kitchen table. Cecilia had the kids that night. He was upset and I sat down and we started talking. After he got out what he needed to get out, he looked at me and told me that he wished he had a woman like me. That I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen."

"I was very flattered. I hadn't had anyone tell me that since before Frankie was born. I went home that night. I couldn't sleep. I started thinking about Tony. He was a good looking man. We always had gotten along. We had great conversations. I thought about him the next day. We would go over there just like we always did, but there was new tension between us. We flirted and Frank was too drunk to care. I almost let it go too far. He kissed me when I dropped off his dinner one night. I came home and realized that I was still in love with your father. Tony couldn't fill that place in my heart, Frank already had it. I stopped bringing him dinner. In later years, I knew that he wasn't my person."

"Do you think Maura is in love with Jack?"

"No, I think her situation is a bit of the reverse. She got married. Then, she found you. Now, she doesn't know what to do. She's a very smart girl. This has got her stumped. I would be willing to bet that you kissing her made her realize that she's in love with you. Give her some time and space to make her decision. If you two are meant to be together, her marriage will have to end. She has to be ready to make that choice herself. She can't make it because of you. She has to do it for herself. Unfortunately, you have to decide something for yourself. Do you want to sit back and wait for her? Or do you want to live your life?"

"I don't know. I want her. I think we would make each other happy. I can't see myself loving anyone else. I tried with Lauren. We had great times. I liked her a lot. But, Ma, Maura...she's special. She knows about everything. She doesn't get sarcasm the way most people do. She is the best mom. She's so patient with J. She has the most beautiful smile. She makes me a better person, a better Detective. She makes me think about things I never thought about before. She makes me laugh like no one else can, even when she doesn't know she told a joke. She's my Maura."

Angela pursed her lips. "I know she is. I know honey. It's all fresh and new right now. You can sit around here and mope about it or you can give her some time. Give her some time to figure out what she wants."

"What if she never leaves him?" Jane asked.

"Well, if that happens I'll be here for you. I won't lie to you. It's gonna hurt. It'll hurt badly." Jane snickered.

"You listen to her, too. Bad-LY."

Angela laughed. "She's smart and so are you. You two will figure this out." She leaned forward and pulled Jane into a hug. Jane squished her nose and tried to pull away.

"MA!" She pulled back and reluctantly gave a grin. "Thanks, Ma. What are you making for dinner?"

There's my girl! Chicken cacciatore. C'mon, you're helping me." She patted Jane's legs and both women went into the kitchen.

* * *

Jason came into her room as she hung up the phone with Jane. He jumped on the bed and lay down next to her. "Is Jane back home now?" he asked. She wrapped an arm around him and mumbled an affirmative. They laid there for a few minutes not talking. "Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I didn't want Jane to go home."

"I know."

"I was hoping that you two would decide to get married and we could move home."

Maura moved back to look at her son's face. "What? Jason, I'm married to your father."

He shifted out of her arms and sat up looking at her. "I know, but isn't that what divorce is for? I saw you and Jane kissing on that hill." Maura felt her chest tighten as she gasped.

"Jason, I'm so sorry. That. I... I shouldn't have. That should not have happened. You should not have seen that." She put her face into her hands.

"Mom! She makes you happy. I just want you to be happy. Dad has never made you as happy as Jane does."

Maura looked up at her son. A small smile tugged on the corner of her mouth. He was right. He knew her better than most. It was that mother and son connection that people talked about having. "That is not the right way to handle a relationship. Not the right way to handle a marriage. Jane and I had to have a discussion about that very thing. That should not have happened. If I wanted to pursue something with Jane, I would have to divorce your father first. I'm not sure that I'm ready to do that."

"Why not? He's never here for us. Jane is. I know you love her. I do too!"

"You are nine years old. There are things that you don't understand yet. I do love Jane. Very much. That isn't the only thing that matters. This is real life. There are other elements in play."

"You keep telling yourself that. I want her to be here. I hate that she left!" He started to get upset. Maura was taken off guard from the conversation. She looked at him as he broke down and started to cry. She pulled him into a motherly embrace and swayed back and forth.

"I hate that she left, too, J." She whispered as she closed her eyes. Soon, he calmed down and she pulled back and looked at him. "I love you. I can only promise that I will have a talk with your father. We need to have a serious discussion about the future. But for now it's time for bed." He gave her another hug and then disappeared into his room.

Maura laid down and held Jane's pillow close to her and inhaled her scent. She started to cry. Tears fell from her eyes until she felt she could not cry any longer. She started to think about the emptiness that seemed to leave no space in her chest for air. How was it possible to feel so empty and still have no room for anything else? She sat up and went to the bathroom to finish up her own night time routine. When she walked back into her room she saw the black journals on the floor next to her side of the bed.

Now, she would have time to keep going through the story that was fascinating to her. She needed a distraction until she talked with Jack. She got into bed and reached down and picked up the next volume. She flipped through a few pages until she got to where she had left off.

* * *

_October 18, 1919_

_Emma and I are now parents. Our Grace Catherine was born two days ago. Arthur is gone and I hope that he does not come home soon. I've told Emma that I am worried he might hurt our precious little one. She is so tiny and perfect. I don't see how anyone would ever want to hurt her. I fear that Arthur may not see it the same way that I do. He comes home from his trips very angry. I cannot get him to relax. Soon, it is me that he's taking out his anger on. Emma and Mrs. Hartley tend to any wounds I receive from his outbursts. _

_The last one was the worst. He had been home without incident for two weeks. He went into town and Emma and I went out to our spot for a picnic. She laid her head in my lap and sang songs to our baby. When we came back to the house, Arthur was down in his cellar. He must have heard our return. Mrs. Hartley was starting to work on preparations for dinner. He came upstairs and shoved her against the sink and demanded to know where I was._

_I heard the commotion and came into the kitchen with Emma. He smacked Emma across the face and told her to leave the room. She stood there defiantly until he threatened to fire her and her mother. She left the room and he grabbed my hair and pulled me upstairs. He threw me on the bed and had his way with me. He seemed to calm down some until he began to slap me across the face. I prayed for it to stop. I no longer felt pain as my eyes closed._

_When I awoke, I was in bed with Emma at my side. She had a wash cloth to my face. My lip had split and my eye was blackened. She told me that I must have blacked out. After he was finished with me, she came to help. He left and didn't come home for a fortnight. When he did finally return, he begged for my forgiveness. He swore he would never hurt me again. I no longer believe him when he says this. It never lasts long. There is an evil in his soul. I can see it in his eyes while he beats me. _

_How will I protect my little one from this man? I fear for all of our safety. A small part of me hopes that when he sees this precious little face, he will no longer feel the anger and enjoy her as much as I do. Perhaps, Grace will be our savior and help Arthur fight his demons. Maybe he can find relief in his heart. If he doesn't, I fear for all of our futures._

_Emma thinks we should run away. She wants to be able to protect the two of us. She's been fantastic and once she was born and we came home, she's not left our side. She's holding her right now as she sleeps. This is the life I want. I want to live with Emma and love her for the rest of my days. She and I will bring up Grace to be a happy young woman. We will do our best to protect her from the Arthur's of the world._

_Everyday, I thank the heavens above for Emma and her mother in my life. They do what they can to protect me. I wonder how much longer I will be blessed with them in my life. I know that Emma is starting to grow exasperated with me and my reluctance to leave Arthur. She wishes that we could run away and live the rest of our lives together. A great idea in theory. However, how can two women live together as we want? How would it look for us to never marry? Raising a child? We would have no means of caring and supporting one another. No. I wish to remain here and love her as I can. Love her when I can. In the shadows, behind closed doors, and in stolen moments in the sun._


	14. Chapter 14

Constance Isles sat in her town car. The windows tinted dark, no one could look inside. She ran her hands down her thighs to remove an imaginary wrinkle from her dress and then looked at her wrist again and sighed. "Patrick," she grunted against her teeth. A few more minutes passed and the car door opened. Patrick Doyle sat beside her and closed the door.

"Constance," he said curtly. He looked over at her. "We have an issue we have to deal with regarding our idiot son-in-law."

Constance rolled her eyes. "What did he do now? This better be important enough for me to fly all the way to Boston without getting to see my grandson first."

"He's really done it this time. He came to see me."

"What?"

"He needs me to bail him out. He asked me for money. He wants three million. That's not the worst part. He took the money from the Foundation. He made a bad investment in a sex slave group. They won't give him a cent back. Not only has this asshole made the mistake of taking money that wasn't his, word around is that they are now demanding more money and want to take Jason and Maura as the ransom. I've already got protection on its way out to where she's at."

Constance squeezed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Patrick, this is the worst possible thing to happen right now. I got a call last week from a journalist who wants to dig around and do a story on what the foundation does. She's supposed to meet with us next week."

"Our daughter and grandson are now in danger because of Jack."

"I don't doubt your protection of Maura and Jason. She'll be safe. We just need to work out what we are going to do to fix this problem." Constance had a lot of years experience with Patrick Doyle. More than even her daughter knew about. They had a special relationship. She has seen what he is capable of. Protecting Maura and Jason was one of his specialties.

"We have to get the three million back to the Foundation and then I'll deal with this little punk group. But the real problem is Jack. We've gotta be able to get rid of him. I don't get why she fell in love with him in the first place.

"She's not in love with Jack, Patrick. She's in a difficult position. At the time, I was too stubborn and would not allow her to remain unmarried in her condition." Constance looked over at Doyle.

"You know, Jane Rizzoli spent the last two weeks up at the new house with her." Constance didn't look surprised. "I'm not that woman's biggest fan, but she loves Maura and would protect her to her dying day. Maybe Maura deserves to be set free. I'd like to see her happy. I'm sure you and your husband would as well."

"You know how she feels about the Detective?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah. I have eyes." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You know about the clause in their prenuptial agreement."He nodded. "I'll handle Jack. You protect my daughter and grandson."

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Professor." Her face softened and she smiled at him for the first time since he climbed into the car.

"It was nice to see you again, Patrick."

"Please send my regards to your husband." Suddenly, he was out of the car and the door shut leaving Constance sitting in silence. She pulled out her phone and searched for a name. She held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, yes. This is Constance Isles. Thank you." She sat for a moment and held the phone with her shoulder as she spun her wedding ring around her finger. "Hello, sweetheart. Yes. He just left. We've got to talk to an attorney. We're about to pay a little over three million dollars to save our daughter from this wretched marriage of hers." She listened to her husband and a smile grew on her face. "I knew you'd be on board."

* * *

Jack slammed a fist on his desk. "Goddammit!" He looked around his office. He was getting frustrated that he had not yet heard back from Doyle. He knew that he was not particularly liked by Maura's family, but he also knew that Doyle would never allow Maura to be in any danger. However, the danger was becoming more prevalent as the phone calls from his contact with the "investment firm" were getting more and more threatening.

The stress was starting to get to him. Doyle needed to come through for him. Lauren was starting to be a little too hormonal for him. She seemed distant. He tried to remember how Maura was when she was pregnant. He couldn't remember. At the time, he didn't really think much about the baby. He was more interested in the fact that Maura Isles was going to be his wife. That gave him a beautiful woman on his arm and in his bed. It also gave him some access to a lot of money and power.

While Maura was pregnant, he was a little drunk with that new found power. He began to spend money like water. He had bought his condo and furnished it the way he wanted. Any man of power would need a place to carry on secret affairs. He always felt that he was so very slick to come up with this plan early on. Maura helped him pick out the place. It was a more comfortable place to meet clients who didn't want to parade at his office. The best part was that he was convinced that Maura had no idea of the women he took there. He had the perfect life. Then, he met Lauren. She was beautiful and so in love with him that she would do anything for him.

That was quite a change from his wife, who acted as though she didn't care enough about him to ever respect his wishes. Eventually, he realized that he had feelings for Lauren that he hadn't felt in years. She wasn't as wealthy as Maura. She wasn't as independent. She also was not as beautiful as he thought his wife was. But there was something about her that made him feel something.

When she told him that she was pregnant he saw an opportunity. An opportunity to be with someone who would treat him the way he deserved to be treated. He also had an opportunity to have a child that would be his. Jason always sided with his mother. They were two peas in a pod. It was always frustrating to him. It was exacerbated when Detective Rizzoli became a part of their lives. Jason loved her. Sometimes, he almost thought that he loved her more than he could ever love his own father. The thought was always dismissed.

Now, he was going to be a father again. He was relieved that for the moment there was no threat to Lauren and the baby. He didn't want Maura or Jason to be harmed because of this. He felt guilty that he had already moved past his family and on to his new one. But Maura hadn't made it easy. She never talked to him. They spent as little time together as possible. He no longer cared about her opinions. He also did not understand her attraction to Jane.

Jane was someone who had gotten under his skin the moment they first met. Maybe it was because Maura had never laughed as much around him as she did around her that first night that he met her. His wife smiled the entire time throughout the dinner. But there was also something about Jane. She smirked a lot. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid smirk from her face. She was too confident for her own good and had no business befriending his wife.

When he went to the new house, he set up cameras in a couple of trees in the yard. He knew if Maura was getting the inside remodeled, they would find the cameras pretty quickly. He was pretty sure that when he went home to look through the footage he would find that the Detective would make her move on his wife. He would have proof of their affair. He was pleased with how well everything was falling together. Once he had proof, he would still have access to her Foundation's financial dealings. At least that was one thing that was going well for him.

His mind wandered back to his current predicament. Doyle had better call him soon. He was running out of time. It was that thought that made him angry. Running out of time and needing to rely on a criminal who was beneath him. Family secrets. He had a few of his own in his family. He was glad to have kept those out of the Isles' sight as long as he had. He took a deep breath and let it out.

He grabbed his phone and left the office. "I'll be at home the rest of the day." He said in passing as he walked past his assistant. He got on the elevator and went down to the parking garage. As he rounded the corner, a man dressed in a black suit walked toward him. He paid no attention until he felt the fist hit him in the stomach. He doubled over and felt a crack on the back of his head.

As he stumbled around, he looked up, "They want the rest of their money now." A fist connected with his face and he tasted blood. "We know where you wife is and she is next. You have twenty-four hours." The man looked around and walked back in the direction he came. Jack looked around and wiped the blood from his lip. He wildly looked around the garage. He picked up his fallen phone and headed to his car.

A direct threat was made to Maura. He stuck his key in the ignition. The car roared to life. Now, he knew that Doyle would come through for him. Everything was going to work out for him and his plan. Doyle would never let anyone harm a hair on her head. He made his way out into the daylight and found the number he needed and pressed send.

Making his way through cars he did what he knew was protocol. He hung up after 3 rings. He called again with another three rings. Now, all he had to do was wait for the return phone call. This would be handled in less than 24 hours. He would be home free. His confidence was returning even as his lip throbbed. Doyle would set him free from this mess and Detective Rizzoli would set him free from the rest. Today was turning out to be a very good day.

He rounded the last turn towards his house and he heard his phone ring. He smiled as he answered. "Doyle, Maura's life is now being threatened and you need to follow through and get me the money within 24 hours." It felt good to have the power again.

"Go to hell. I'm not giving you a cent. You made this mess, you figure out how to get out of it, you sonofabitch!" There was a distinct click and silence.

"Doyle! NO! That mother fucker! He doesn't know who he's dealing with!" Jack felt anger rising in his chest. His foot pressed to the gas pedal and he gripped the steering wheel and tightened his grip. He was not going to let this go. He would not be screwed here.

* * *

Lauren paced in the office loft of the condo. She had been doing as Jack asked. She was watching for anything that seemed interesting on the footage from Jane's time up at the house. Every time she saw Jane's face she felt a pang of guilt. She missed her. Missed her more than she ever wanted to admit.

Most of what she saw was vague. There was what seemed to be an intimate walk but they disappeared off camera when they climbed a hill. There was a little more footage of Jason running across the screen jumping up in the air and fist pumping. She didn't know what that meant. She figured that he was just playing some strange boy game.

On another occasion, she saw what appeared to be an intense discussion between Jane and Maura. There was no kissing. This made Lauren feel quite relieved. They looked as though they were trying to figure something out. Jane had grabbed Maura's hands and was clearly rubbing them with her thumbs. She grabbed her by her waist and Lauren's heart sank. As quickly as she grabbed her, she had taken a step back. Relief. After some more conversation that couldn't be heard, Maura rested her head on Jane's chest and Jane held her. The conversation seemed to be a very emotional one. here was no kissing. They eventually headed out of the camera's view.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't realize how much she did not want to see Jane kiss another woman. She picked up her phone and searched for a moment. She chewed a nail as the phone held up to her ear after pressing send. She had been trying to get a hold of Jane and not getting anything in response. She was a little jealous of the idea of Jane with Maura. She was hoping that maybe nothing happened between the two women so that she and Jane could resume a little side relationship. Then, she heard it.

"Rizzoli." The husk of her voice made her knees weak for a split second.

"Jane! Hi. It's me. I hope you had a great vacation."

"Hey, Lauren. Yeah, we got a lot of work done. Thanks for asking."

"I...um. I miss you, Jane." She closed her eyes and chastised herself. Now she was just putting her heart on her sleeve. "I want to see you." Jane didn't answer right away and her heart sank.

"Look, Lauren. I really like you. I do. I am so happy that we were able to have the time together that we had. But if you and I see each other, I feel like I would be leading you on."

"Did you sleep with her, Jane?" She felt tears beginning to fill her eyes. She couldn't help it. She figured she could blame it on hormones. But she knew that she really couldn't bear the thought of Jane being with someone else.

"No, Lauren. I didn't." She breathed a sigh of relief. "You know how I feel about her. I know she's married to a moron. I can't change that but I have to deal with my feelings on my own and I don't want to put you through that process. It's not fair to either of us."

Lauren felt her heart sinking. She didn't hear the door from down stairs. She stood at the railing and with her back to the stairs. She was focused on Jane's voice and didn't hear Jack coming up the stairs towards her. "But Jane, I'm in love with you. Can't we just. Can't we just try to make us work? Give me a chance. Didn't you feel anything for me?" The tears were falling and she wanted nothing more than to hear the answer she wanted.

Unfortunately, she felt the hand grab her arm first. Jack spun her around and slapped her face hard. "You too! You're in love with her, too? You fucking bitch!" He gave her a shove and she felt herself falling backwards as she attempted to grab a hold of the railing as her back hit the first stair and she tumbled down and landed with a painful thud on the floor. She didn't move for a moment as Jack advanced on her.

Jane was on the other end and heard what Jack had said. She was confused as to why Lauren would be anywhere near him. Then, the phone crashed and she heard something or someone falling. She listened to as much as she could. She could hear Jack yelling at Lauren. "NO! My baby! God, honey, what did I do!" She hung up the phone and called for an ambulance. She only hoped that she was right in assuming that they were at Jack's condo.

Jack jumped off the last step and attempted to pick Lauren up. She was groggy and trying to push him away. He muttered apologizes and then she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She held her stomach and screamed in pain. She tried to get up and when she did Jack looked at the floor and saw some blood. He looked up at her. She swayed back and forth for a moment and crumpled back to the floor. Jack stood up and looked around for his phone. He couldn't find his phone.

He threw it when he was in the loft he ran up the stairs as he heard sirens coming down the street. He picked up the phone and called 911. He started to cry. "Please. My...mmy wife...she fell. She fell down the stairs. She's pregnant. Please. Save my baby." There was a knock at the door and he tried to listen to the woman on the phone and answer her questions. He opened the door and was surprised as two EMT's rushed past him to attend Lauren. "They're here. Thanks." He hung up the phone as tears streamed his face and he began to pray that his baby would be alright.

They finally had gotten her strapped into a gurney. They moved quickly past Jack, who asked if he could ride with them to the hospital. The bigger EMT told him absolutely not, but he could follow in his car. He searched around for his keys and grabbed them as he followed them out the door.

* * *

After Maura dropped Jason off at school, she got back to the house and started to unpack the last few boxes that were left in the closet. She looked at the living room and decided to leave it alone for the next few days. Walking back into her room she heard her phone ringing. She walked over and saw it was a blocked number. She answered it, "Hello?" There was someone on the other end. She could hear them breathing. "Hello?" She said a little more forcefully. The person hung up.

She figured it was just a wrong number. She looked around the bedroom and the feeling of missing Jane came over her again. She decided to go for a walk. She made her way around the property and thought about her predicament. She knew that if she asked for a divorce outright, Jack would press back. The last time she had suggested divorce he started staying home more often. It was even more stifling. She didn't care for his effort and told him she reconsidered her offer. He soon went back to staying out late and she relaxed.

They needed to have a talk. It wasn't going to be comfortable. She did quit her job and move to the middle of nowhere with the sole intention of making her marriage work. She was starting to feel guilty again. Being with Jane for two weeks made her realize that she was in love with her. She never felt that way about Jack and he never made it easy for her. He tried to be a good husband early on in their marriage. He tried to compliment her and surprise her with little gifts and gestures of what he thought were love.

She appreciated his effort. For a while, it almost made her like him. Back then it was the little things that she held onto. She knew it could always be worse. Divorce was the worst for finances and children. What if Jack dug his heels in and wanted fifty-fifty custody? She thought about time without her son and felt her chest tighten.

She walked back to the house and her phone rang again. It was another blocked number. She answered, "Hello?" There was no answer. "Look, you have the wrong number." She heard a man laugh. The line went dead. She thought that was odd.

Maura walked into her new kitchen and made herself a salad for lunch. She sat at the breakfast bar to eat and her mind drifted to thoughts of Jane. She could almost still taste her on her lips. The feel of her touch made her stomach churn. She closed her eyes and could imagine what it would be like to give herself over to her. She sat there with her eyes closed lost in fantasy when her phone rang again.

She looked and saw the blocked number on her screen. She answered it, "What is it that you want?"

"Dr. Isles?" came a strange deep voice on the other end.

"Yes?" The phone went dead. She rolled her eyes and finished eating her lunch. She looked at the clock. She still had time before she had to pick up Jason. She thought about Clara and went to her room to grab one of the journals.

* * *

_November 2, 1919_

_Having a child in the house is the most exhilarating thing I have ever experienced in my life. She is absolutely perfect. Her small nose and small searching eyes make me smile. Sometimes, when it's late and I should be sleeping, I stare at her. I watch every breath that she takes. She looks a bit like Emma. Which makes me feel like I'm going crazy. It's impossible. I know that in my head. Still, she looks a lot like her. Other times I think that she has my facial features. _

_Sleep seems to evade me. I fear I may be hallucinating. Her appetite doesn't allow for much time for me to get any rest. Emma relieves me when she can. She talks to her and she calms down rather quickly. It warms my heart every time she smiles at her. She has been the perfect partner I could have ever asked for. _

_I'm concerned because Arthur came home the night before last. He met Grace. He looked at her in her crib and said that she is beautiful. He didn't want to hold her. His own daughter. He swiftly walked out of the room and went down into his cellar. He stayed there for the rest of the night. In the morning, he went into town and bought a bed and put it down in his room. He slept there the next night. Whenever he comes out he looks at the baby and walks away. _

_It is starting to feel unsettling, him acting this way. He has yet to talk to me since he has been home. He has only spoken to Mrs. Hartley. It's an odd thing. I wish I knew what he was going through. I don't think I'll ever know. _

_Emma and I still take Grace out for walks around the property every day. That is the time that I am able to show affection to her. This afternoon, we walked around the pond, arm in arm and I leaned my head to her shoulder. Grace slept while we put out a blanket in a hidden area. I kissed her and told her how much I missed her. We lost ourselves as we made love under the afternoon sky. She held me until Grace began to stir. We brought her out of her buggy and snuggled together on the ground. _

_When we returned Arthur was still in his cellar. We all made our way into the living room when I laid grace down in her crib. I turned around to see him standing behind me. "Arthur, you startled me!" I told him. _

_"How is my daughter?"_

_"She's fine, Sweetheart. She's perfect. We just came back from our daily walk."_

_"Emma, could you excuse my wife and me for a moment?" He looked over at her. She looked at me briefly as if to ask if I would be alright. I nodded. Hesitantly, she left the room. He watched her go. "I am starting to not care much for that woman. I feel as though she thinks she's above me. This is absurd. I'm the one who allows her to stay in my home and I am the one who pays her wages."_

_His stance changed. There was a look in his eyes that I have seen before and I knew that he was starting to feel angry. I wanted to avoid this situation from escalating as it had in the past. He began to pace and I watched him for a few moments. "I am getting tired of the ungrateful people in this household and I will not stand for it," he said._

_"Sweetheart, I assure you. She is beyond grateful for you and all you do for her and her mother. We all are." I put my hand on his arm. He did not seem to relax. It was as if he didn't hear a word I had said. I knew I needed to change tactics. I have found that if I can get him aroused, I avoid getting hit in the face. He'll push me and be rough once we get to our room, but I needed to get him away from my daughter. "I've missed you so. Perhaps, Emma could keep an eye on our precious one and we could go up to our bedroom. It's been quite sometime," I wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. He looked down at me and a smirk came across his face._

_He grabbed my waist roughly. I gasped out of surprise and immediately Emma ran back into the room. "Ah, Emma. Please take good care of my daughter for me."_

_"Sir?" She looked at me in his arms and I could see the hurt on her face. My heart was instantly crushed. I feared for a moment that he had seen the hurt she wore. He looked back at me and leaned forward and kissed me hard. Just as roughly, he pulled away._

_"I'm taking my wife to our bed. You are to stay here with the child and tend to her needs." Emma stood there as shocked as I was. Arthur never spoke like that. He did not show that much affection. Nor did he ever kiss me in front of others. She nodded slowly, ever the obedient servant. My eyes widened as Arthur lifted me and carried me away._

_As I had suspected, his anger dissipated when we were finished with our deed. We came back down and I went to check on the baby while Arthur went back down to his cellar. Emma's face was tear streaked and I kneeled before her and wiped her face. I whispered my apologies to her and told her that I loved only her. She nodded and attempted to smile. She knew what had to be done in situations that could escalate quickly. It didn't hurt her any less. I looked around the room and seeing no one, I kissed her quickly. I stood up as I heard Grace beginning to stir. _

_"Darling," I whispered. "You know how he is. I can't allow that to happen with Grace here. This is my cross to bear. I do it for us." I looked at her as I picked up my baby. _

_"Clara," she said and stood up and walked towards me. She lowered her voice and put her hand on my back. "It's a cross we all have to bear." I realized what she meant by that and I nodded in agreement. I smiled at her. Grace let out a wail and I knew it was time for her to eat._


	15. Chapter 15

Lauren opened her eyes. She looked around the room and soon realized that there was something in her arm. She looked down at the IV as groggy as she felt she put a hand to her stomach. "Hey! Someone?" She attempted to say. Her throat seemed constricted and scratchy. A nurse walking by heard a noise and peeked her head into the room.

"Hey, there Darlin'! I see you're finally awake." She walked into the room. She walked over and looked at her. "How're you feelin'?" She inspected the bag hanging on the stand next to the bed.

"What happened? How's my baby?" Lauren pleaded.

"Honey, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but the baby didn't make it. You fell down the stairs. Your husband said that you were walking and tripped. I'll go and get the doctor who can talk with you about your injuries." Lauren's face turned and she started to cry. The nurse attempted to console her. She cried until she could cry no more.

"Where is he?" She looked around the room. She wiped at her eyes and attempted to calm herself.

"We told him that you needed rest and he went home. I'm supposed to call him when you were awake."

"I'm feeling tired. I just want to go back to sleep. You can call him later." She instructed. The nurse nodded. She turned to leave and ran into a woman who was coming in the door.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but the patient wants to rest." Lauren looked up and saw Jane.

"No! She's fine. She can come in. Jane." She began wiping at her eyes a little bit more.

The nurse nodded and took her leave. Jane stood awkwardly at the door. "Lauren. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were pregnant."

Lauren looked at her seriously. "It wasn't exactly what I wanted to tell my girlfriend." Jane walked further into the room and sat in the chair beside the bed. "Jane, I'm so sorry." She started to cry again. Jane sat still for a few moments. She felt badly for what happened but at the same time she was trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Look, I like you Lauren. It wouldn't have mattered. I have to ask you if you want to press charges."

"Press charges for what?" Jane took a deep breath.

"What do you remember about what happened?"

"Um," she struggled with herself in thought. "I remember I was trying to call you. Did I get a hold of you?"

"Yeah. You did. We were on the phone when it happened. I heard what happened." Jane reached up and grabbed Lauren's hand. Lauren smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Let's see if you can remember on your own."

Lauren looked at her with a question on her lips. It died there and she nodded for Jane to continue. "I know this isn't going to be easy. I'm not sure how I feel about this. Were you in a relationship with Jack?" Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes." She let the breath out slowly.

"How long have you been with him?"

"A while. He is...was," she paused and fought with herself, "He was the baby's father." Jane let go of her hand and leaned back in the chair.

"So, your relationship with me was fake?" Jane was suddenly hurt. She was trying so hard to ignore her feelings for Maura and make things work with this woman. She tried to be in the relationship. She shook her head and realized that her emotional turmoil wouldn't help the situation. She could deal with that later. Right now, she had heard a man attack a woman.

"That's not. That's not exactly the description I would use. I enjoyed being with you Jane. I know that this isn't the best time to tell you. Please know that I've wanted to tell you so many times about Jack and the baby. I wasn't sure how to say it. I started to think that I would just be pushing you into Maura's arms. I didn't want that to happen because I love you. I didn't mean to fall in love with you, Jane." Jane laughed and rocked in her chair. She pushed her hands down her legs.

"Tell me what, Lauren?" She shook her head at the absurdity of this situation.

"I met this man at a bar one night. He took me home to his beautiful condo. He told me that he was married and had a son. That he wasn't in love with his wife who was cold and emotionless." Jane tensed at the description of Maura. "I kept seeing him and fell for him. I got pregnant. He started to panic. Something about a prenuptial agreement and the baby would ruin him."

"That sonofabitch." Jane said softly. She shifted in her chair.

"He said that she was in love with a Detective that she worked with and wished that she would have an affair with you. That would make his stake in whatever he was worried about still count. He would still have access to the money."

"And you went along with some crazy fucking plan to get me to sleep with Maura?"

"I know this sounds bad. I was selfish and more concerned about having a father for my baby when he first brought it up. He wanted more information on you and asked me if I would meet up with you at the bar. I felt guilty the entire time."

"Still didn't stop you! I took you home to my bed!"

"You were so different than he described. I don't even know when I stopped calling and going out with you for him and I started doing it for me. No one ever made me feel the way you do Jane. I'm not lying when I say I fell in love with you. That night in your apartment when you cooked for me. We made love all night. I had never been happier."

"Lauren, you lied to me!"

"I'm so sorry, Jane!" Her plea struck a chord. Jane shook her head and snapped back into Detective mode.

"Forget it. Do you remember talking to me on the phone? Where were you?"

"I was on the loft near the top of the stairs. I've missed you more than you could ever know and it was killing me that you were probably up with Maura and touching and kissing her. I couldn't stand it." Jane rolled her eyes. "I do remember you said that you didn't sleep with her. After that I can't remember a thing."

Jane took a deep breath. "How did you fall down the stairs?"

Lauren was confused. "How I fell? I don't..." She remembered feeling someone grab her arm. "I think someone grabbed me. Grabbed my arm. Oh my God. It was Jack. He heard me tell you that I was in love with you." The memory hit her like a ton of bricks. Jane could see it in her face. "That's when I fell wasn't it? That's why you want to know if I want to press charges."

Jane nodded as affirmation. "I didn't want to tell you what happened. I couldn't. It would have been hearsay unless you could remember it yourself. I heard it happen. I recognized his voice."

Lauren was angry. She wasn't sure of what to do. There was a large part of her that just wanted to get away from him forever and not deal with this. "Jane. I'm sorry. Pressing charges won't do much. I am willing to try to make it up to you. I'll help prove he was unfaithful to Maura. If it would help her divorce him and leave him with nothing."

"I may take you up on that. How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell down a flight of stairs. The baby was the only thing I was holding onto. I had just found out I was going to have a little girl." She started to cry. She sniffled,"I feel horrible for hurting you. Horrible for involving myself with someone like Jack. I was an idiot and Maura didn't deserve that either. I didn't know her until I got to know her through you. She isn't how Jack described her at all. Until I realized I loved you, I was actually rooting for you two."

"I'm going to leave you to rest right now. We'll talk more later, ok?" Lauren nodded.

"Jane, I'm so sorry. I really am."

Jane turned and looked at the woman in the bed. She had just lost her baby and was just as battered emotionally as she was physically. "I know you are. I'm not mad at you." With that she turned and left.

* * *

Jack slammed the front door as he walked into his condo. He was angry. He felt betrayed by Lauren. How could she fall in love with that bitch? His life was starting to unravel. He couldn't believe that Doyle and Lauren had betrayed him. He had forgotten his anger momentarily as he raced through the streets behind the ambulance. The doctors took her in and asked him a few questions. He told them what made sense to him at the time. He didn't think he could really think clearly at that moment.

After he found out that Lauren would be taken care of he knew he had to leave. If she woke up and started to point fingers, he didn't want to be around for that. He looked around and decided to go up to the loft and watch some video surveillance. He began to fast forward through until he suddenly stopped and stared at the screen. Two men wearing all black were walking towards the house. They were wearing what appeared to be night goggles and they were holding guns. He looked at the time stamp. This happened twenty minutes ago.

Quickly, he grabbed his phone and tried to call Maura. Her phone went to voicemail. He went back to the video to see if she and Jason were home or not. He called her again. Voicemail. He saw Maura leaving and had not seen the car return home. He called her again. Voicemail.

His phone rang in his hand. "Maura?"

"No, Jack. This is Constance Isles. We need to have a talk."

"I'm kind of busy at the moment I'm trying to get a hold of my wife. I have to get a hold of her. She isn't answering the phone."

"She's safe, Jack. So is my grandson."

"Do you know where they are?"

"They are being protected. I'm sure you already know why it is that they need protection." She said it as a statement. Jack felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Goddammit, Doyle."

"Yes, I had in interesting conversation with Patrick. He told me of your money troubles. He also has refused your request for his assistance. I am calling to offer mine."

"What? You're offering to help me?" Jack looked back at the video screen. He saw another man walking through the woods near the house. "I've gotta get a hold of Maura. They are on the property and they are going to hurt them!"

"Trust me. They are safe. Now, the fact that you brought these people into my daughter and grandson's life is enough for me to ruin you. However, that's not what I will do. I have an offer for you Jack. I will say upfront that I suggest you take it."

"How do you know they will be safe? There are men dressed in black with guns walking towards the house as we speak!" He looked at the screen the man walking toward the house with his handgun drawn, suddenly fell to the ground. "What?" He said as he ignored Constance for a moment. One of the men in black came into the screen. He waved for the other man. They began dragging him away from the house. "Holy shit, I think they just killed that guy!"

"Clearly, you have cameras set up on your property. Were you trying to capture something? Patrick's men are on patrol. They are safe. Now, the terms to which you will agree. I am having my lawyer draw up papers as we speak. We are going to nullify the prenuptial agreement and all of my daughters assets will remain in place. Your hold on the Foundation will cease immediately, since you feel the need to lie to the board and use our money to put people's lives in danger."

Jack sat there in silence. He was getting angry. Constance continued, "You will be allowed visitation of your son. That is all you will get. You will not ask for alimony. You will sign the paperwork for the divorce without issue."

"Hold on a second, you don't get to dictate the end of my marriage."

"I am giving you the money that you need to replace what you took. I am also willing to give you an additional two-hundred-thousand for you to quietly disappear. I will also make sure you never work in this town again."

"Two-hundred-thousand doesn't even begin to cover what these people now want from me."

"Then, I suggest that you sell your condo and figure out what expectations you need to lower in your life. You have been a dark cloud on this family long enough. The papers should be finished by the end of the week. You will never speak a word of this to Maura. Do you understand me?"

"What if I do? Tell her that you are buying me out of our marriage. She moved to the middle of nowhere so that we could work things out. What if she wants to stay married to me?"

"If that is the case, then you have nothing to worry about. You would still be married. I will pay the money back and you will sign the papers. She will no longer have to live with that damn agreement over her head anymore. If she wants to be with you for love, she is free to do so."

That was not going to go well for Jack and he knew it. How could he make Maura love him again? He could suffer. She'll feel guilty breaking up her family. He always had that in his corner. "Fine. I'll take your deal. Send the papers to my attorney. When it's all settled I'll sign."

"Well done, Jack. Well done. My lawyer will be in contact soon." She hung up the phone. He sat there and watched the scene on the video feed. His money problems were going to go away. Maura and Jason were protected. Lauren was no longer an issue and neither was the baby. All he had to do now was to woo his wife. He did it once, he could do it again. He looked around the loft. This weekend he would pay a visit to his family. He started thinking about how he could get Maura to forget about Jane Rizzoli. Lauren could still come in handy. If she was in love with the Detective he would use that. He would break her heart so that she could love him again.

* * *

Maura was sitting on her bed reading another journal. Jason was lying next to her breathing softly as she ran her hand over his head. She was beginning to worry for Clara and Emma. Arthur had come home and the abuse had begun. He threw Clara into a wall and she broke her arm. Emma was getting more and more in his face after the incident and Clara was worried about her making things worse.

Arthur had a job offer in Europe and would be gone for the next six months. Maura was glad he would be out of the house so that the two women could be together. She didn't want to admit it to Jane, but her favorite parts of the diaries were the descriptions that Clara gave of her and Emma's love making. She would imagine that it was she who was touching Jane the way that Clara would touch Emma. It was very clear that the two women loved each other greatly.

She was reading about an argument Clara had with Emma over Arthur and how to handle the situation when she heard something that sounded like gunfire. It was a single stopped and froze. She put the journal down and turned off the light. She went to the window and looked around. She didn't see anything. She walked out of the room and looked out other windows around the house. She couldn't see anything nor had she heard anything else.

Her heart was racing. Her phone rang. She ran back into her room to pick it up. It was the same blocked number. "Hello?" She heard something like a man breathing into the phone. "Hello?"

"Dr. Isles." The man said.

"Yes, who is this?" The phone went dead. She looked at Jason asleep on her bed. She looked for Jane's number and pressed the button.

"Rizzoli." Maura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jane, thank God."

"Maura? Are you alright? I was just getting ready to call you. I've got to..."

"No. Jane, I heard a gunshot outside and I've been receiving strange phone calls from a blocked number all day. The last few times, I heard a man breathing and then said my name. Then, he hung up. I'm not prepared for this."

"Ok. Just calm down. Where are you and Jason right now?"

"In my room. All the lights are out and Jason is sleeping in my bed."

"I'm at the station right now filling out a report. I'll get Frost to look up who has been calling you. It might be coincidence. But I want to make sure. It's possible someone or some kid is just out and about hunting or something. How many shots did you hear?" Jane motioned to Frost and wrote him a note. He nodded his head and started working on the computer.

"Just one. It didn't sound close. It just jarred me out of reading."

"Ok. All of the doors are locked aren't they?"

"Yes. I make sure they are locked every night. I don't need lectures from you anymore. I've got it, Detective." Maura was starting to feel a bit better. It most likely was a hunting shot. Or something else. She felt silly calling Jane. But now that she had her on the phone, she didn't want to stop talking to her.

"Maur, do you feel a little better?"

"Yes. You always make me feel better. Jane. I miss you so much. I can't live here and be away from you."

Jane walked into the hallway. She could tell the conversation was changing and she needed to tell her about Lauren and Jack. She and Maura could be together finally. "I feel the same way. I actually might have a way to help with that. I saw Lauren today."

Maura's stomach dropped. "Oh. You did?"

"Yeah, she...uh. Called me and told me that she was in love with me." Frost came around the corner with a piece of paper. Jane grabbed it and read it.

"She's in love with you? How does that make you feel? Do you want to be with someone who can be with you?" Jane didn't hear Maura, she was trying to figure out what Frost had come up with.

"Yeah, great. Ok, Maura. Juilo Bermudez. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"No, I've never heard it before."

"Frost knows the name from when he worked in Robbery. He was in with a bad group and was doing grunt work for a sex slave ring. Frost already tracked down the burn phone. Recognized him from the video surveillance from when he bought the phone with cash."

"How did he find that so quickly?"

"He's Frost. You know how good he is."

"I do. But why is he calling me?"

"I don't know. But we're gonna go pay him a visit. Be safe. Do not open the door. Also, I left a box that is locked in the top of your closet. The code is 87825. Open it if you need to. There is a gun in there for you to use. I know you remember how to use it."

"Jane, why didn't you tell me about that before? You just left a gun in my closet."

"I thought it was necessary with you out there all by yourself. I was gonna tell you. I actually have a lot to tell you. Frost is ready. I'll talk to you soon. Ok? I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." Maura sat on the bed and put her phone on the nightstand. Lauren was in love with Jane. She probably was begging her to take her back. Maura needed to figure out how to get out of her marriage. Lauren was available and living in Boston. She wouldn't blame Jane for moving on with her but it would tear her apart. She looked over at the closet. She walked over and looked up. She saw a strange box that could have only come from Jane. She brought it down and placed it on the dresser.

She put in the code as Jane said, and opened the box. Inside was a small revolver. There was a note from Jane. She picked it up and smiled at the handwriting.

_Maura,_

_This is for your safety. Both of you are my family and if I can't be there with you to protect you, then at least I will sleep a little better. Also, you've always looked badass holding a gun. It's very sexy. I know you probably won't even see this anytime soon. Unless, you realized I snuck this into your closet. If that's the case, you called me to find out what was in here. I am hopelessly in love with you. I will wait for you forever. That is a promise. I bought this for you after the night that you sat on my couch so that I could catch a bit of sleep. You are always trying to protect me when you can. _

_You have my heart. I don't want to put pressure on you to end your marriage. I can't be a part of that decision. I would like for you to know that I will be here when and if it ends. I am willing to build a life with you. I want to build a life with you and Jason. I want to wake up next to your beautiful face. To hear your voice everyday for the rest of my life. You are the one person in my life that makes sense. It was so strange at first to feel so drawn to you. Strange that you seemed to feel the same pull that I felt. I stopped allowing it to feel strange. I no longer allow myself to feel scared because of it. We fit. We always have since the first day. We always will._

_Maura Isles, you thrill me. You make each of my days a little brighter with your smile. You amaze me with your intellect and kind heart. You astonish me with your ability to parent the most wonderful little boy that I've ever met. I don't know exactly how to put into words how complete I feel. It's like someone finally poured in the other half of me. The other half of my being, of my soul. You give me hope of a potential future where I will never have to feel alone again. _

_Don't get me wrong. I know you are reading this and rolling your eyes at me. You don't feel worthy of the things that I am saying. That's ok. I hope that I get the chance to show you these truths one day. But that doesn't mean that you don't frustrate me more than anyone else. Or that sometimes I just want you to call a blood stain a goddamned blood stain. That's how I know this is real. How I feel for you is real. I can deal with the little things that annoy me because I know that your amazing will always outshine the darker parts of you. The parts that you don't want to share with anyone. The ones you try to hide. You show me. You show me those because I know that I make you feel safe enough. You know that I love you enough to accept every part of you._

_I love that you think logically and work with dead people. I know that live people make you nervous. I also know that you work incredibly hard to get past that. You aren't controlled by your emotions. You work hard to make yourself a better person for the world and for your son. I am proud that you share that with me. I am honored that you have allowed me the privilege of being in your life. To get the incredibly rare chance to get to know you, the real you. I love you, Maura. With all of my heart and my entire half of our soul. _

_This has turned into a cheesy love letter. Well, isn't that just grand. You don't have any white out and I wrote this out in ink. I guess it is what it is. Take care of Little Man while I'm gone. I love him just as much since he is truly the best version of you. _

_Love for Evermore and Always,_

_Jane_

Maura folded the letter after she read it a few times, placing it over her heart. She closed her eyes. She had never had someone see who she was. She hid from the world most of her life. She hid herself from her parents. She was used to being alone. It was comfortable for her. To be an only child of two parents who traveled the world, she grew up happy in her situation. She was her own person. Someone who was fine to not have many friends at boarding school. Someone who was content to sit in a room, alone with just her own thoughts.

When she had Jason, she didn't know she was capable of loving another human the way she loved him. She immediately knew that she would always have him; that was enough. It would always be enough. Then, she met Jane. She understood what Jane was trying to say in the letter. She felt the connection. She felt the wonderful feeling of not feeling alone any more. Jane filled something in her that she hadn't known she was missing her entire life. Content to be alone, not knowing or understanding that someone could make her feel the way she felt for Jane.

She pressed her lips to the paper and put it back into the box. Closing it, she put it back in its place. She closed the closet door and lay down next to Jason. She snuggled with him and dreamt of a life with her other half.


	16. Chapter 16

Jane and Frost pulled up their cruiser up along the curb and put the car in park. Jane got out of the car and looked at the house across the street. "Do you have any idea if he'll even be here?" She threw the keys at Frost who gave her a look. She shrugged. He stuck the keys in his pocket

"Gotta try. I don't get why he would be calling Maura. Why do I have to be the keeper of the damn keys, if you never let me drive?" They walked across the street and climbed the few steps on the porch. Jane knocked on the door. An old woman answered the door. "My name is Detective Barry Frost; this is my partner, Detective Jane Rizzoli. Is Julio Bermudez home?" The woman looked at him confused for a moment. Then, she looked back into the house and yelled the man's name.

Jane groaned when she heard something fall on the tile floor. "Why do they always run?" She headed out across the front yard as Frost ran into the house. She ran to the end of the block and saw a man running in the opposite direction into the alley across another street. She started running faster. Julio grabbed at trash cans and threw them into the middle of the alley as Jane jumped over the ones she could. "Stop! Police!" She knew it didn't even matter. A perp would run until they either got away or were tackled. No one, in all of her years as a cop, ever stopped running the moment they heard the warning and identification while on pursuit. It usually made them run faster.

He was going to make a break across another street when a black cruiser stopped in front of him and Julio fell over the hood of the car. Frost beamed as he got out of the car and picked up the man from the asphalt. "Julio Bermudez, you're under arrest for fleeing a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you..." Frost finished giving Julio his rights. As Jane bent down and attempted to catch her breath.

"See, that's why I give you the keys. They always run!"

Frost closed the rear door to the cruiser, "Yeah, you could get in the car and run the perp over. I could be the one chasing him down the alley."

Jane laughed, "Where's the fun in that?" Frost rolled his eyes.

"I'm driving back." He made to get in the driver seat; Jane grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Like hell you will." He made the defeated walk back to the passenger side as Jane got in and began to drive back to the precinct.

* * *

Jason was safely at school and Maura headed back to the house. She pulled the box down and read the letter again. She put the gun safely back in the closet, sat on her bed, and read the words Jane had given to her again. She grabbed her phone. She looked for a contact and held the phone to her ear. "Hello? Mother?"

"Maura, Comment allez-vous, darling?"

"Ça va, bien!" Formalities. She had to do this dance so that Constance would be more open to what she was about to ask her.

"Je suis si heureux, c'est une excellente!" She had placated to her enough she needed to get down to business.

"Mother, I need to talk with you about something. It's about my entire life. I need to divorce Jack. I am not in love with him and I will not go on living like this anymore. It's my life and Jason's life and he deserves a mother who is happy. I can't give that to him with Jack. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I need to be free of this man. I'm sorry. I know you're disappointed in me, but I've given this my best effort."

"Maura, darling. Calm down and take a breath."

Maura did as she was instructed. "Mother, I'm in love. I'm in love with someone who makes me so happy and treats me the way I should be treated. I want to be with that person."

"You know, my dear, Detective Rizzoli is a very lucky woman to have won your heart. She is quite spectacular. She even stood up to me once. I admire her for that."

"What? I didn't. How did you know?"

"I am your mother. I always know what is going on in your life whether you think I pay attention or not. I want you to know that I will take care of Jack for you. It will take some time to get him to agree to terms and to get everything filed with the courts until your divorce is final. I do need to know if this is truly what you want. Are you ready to tell Jason that you are going to divorce his father?"

"Yes. Jason misses Jane so much. I almost think he misses her more than I do. She came here to visit and help with the house. We were a real family. That's what I want for as long as she'll have me."

"I'll be in Boston for a few days. I would like to come and visit you and Jason. Will you be home this weekend?"

"Yes. We would love for you to visit. When would you be able to come?"

"I'm actually about an hour away from your location. I was going to surprise you. I suppose I still have inkling when my daughter needs me. I will see you soon, ma chère." Maura stood there and looked around. Her mother hung up the phone and she started to panic. The living room wasn't complete and she still wanted to do some testing on the large stain under the carpet. The yard was atrocious. She put the phone on the table and took a few deep breaths. She looked at the clock. It was time to pick up Jason from school. She grabbed her keys and walked out to her car. Perhaps, she and her mother could do some gardening to keep her out of the house as much as possible.

As ridiculous as it was, she was embarrassed to have her mother see her living in such disarray. She started to drive and then it hit her. Her mother knew how she felt about Jane. She was being supportive of her getting a divorce without an argument. She said she would take care of things. That was not how her relationship with Constance Isles ever worked. There was always a higher expectation of her. Always something Maura could do better. Not exactly supportive, always just shy of it. All of a sudden, she felt off balance.

She pulled up to the school and Jason ran to the car and got in the front seat. "Hey, mom. Can I call Jane when I get home?" She looked at him.

"Well, your Grand-mère will be at the house shortly. She is on her way for a visit. You may call Jane before you go to bed." Maura kept her eyes on the road. She smiled at the idea that soon, she could maybe go home to Jane.

Jason was quiet the rest of the way home and Maura had spent the time dreaming of what would soon become her reality. When she pulled in the driveway she looked over at Jason who had tears streaming down his face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I miss Jane; I just wanted to call her for five minutes. I just wanted to tell her one thing. Just one thing. I want her to come back." Maura looked at him and didn't know how to comfort him. She felt exactly the same. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jason, you can call her. I didn't realize it was that big of a deal. Here's my phone." He looked at her a little sheepishly. He knew crying was ridiculous. He was a man who shouldn't cry. The absence of the Detective was harder to deal with than he thought it would be. He took the phone from his mother's hands. He wiped at his face. He got out of the car and walked inside. He closed the door to his room and lay down on his bed.

Jane heard her phone ring; she looked at the face and saw Maura. She smiled. Perfect timing. "Hey sexy, you're not gonna believe this."

"Jane?"

"Jason? Oh, hey Little Man! What's up?" She winced and made a mental note to confirm Maura is on the other end of the line before saying stupid things like that.

"I just wanted to tell you something. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. So very much. What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"No, mon Grand-mère is coming to visit us today. But at school, we had gym and we were playing baseball. This one guy wanted to pitch on my team but the teacher wanted the new kid to pitch. So, I did just like you told me. No one could hit a ball. At all. I just kept striking everyone out. Some kids were getting pissed off."

Jane laughed, "You must be in your room if you can say 'pissed off'. That's awesome, buddy. Seriously, I told you if you focus and keep your shoulders relaxed you would be fine. You have a great arm already. Did anyone know what kind of pitches you were throwing?"

"Yeah, my teacher Mr. Hanely. He said he didn't know many kids who could throw a slider the way I could. It was pretty cool. I think that he is one of the coaches out here. He said something about if I could get on his team when the season starts."

"They will be fighting over you for sure. I would be if I was coachin' ya."

"I wish you could. Be my coach. If you're living with us, you could be my coach right?"

"Jason, you know that I don't live with you and you also know that my job makes it tough to commit to being a little league coach."

"Yeah, no. I mean. I know that. I just wish you could be. It doesn't really matter."

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. She was torn between wanting to be there for Jason and maintaining distance until she could be with Maura. After talking with Julio she realized that she didn't get around to talking with Maura about Lauren and her way out of her marriage. Julio proved to be an idiot. He said it was a joke and he was high and they were calling who they thought was a high ranking official as a prank. That was the story. They had another friend of Julio who had come in and corroborated the story.

"Hey, is your mom around? I need to talk with her about something."

"Yeah, hold on." He stuck his head out the door, "Mom! Jane wants to talk to you."

Maura was downstairs opening the front door for her mother when she heard Jason. "One moment mother." She walked over to the stairs. "Jason, honey. Tell Jane I'll talk to her later. Vous êtes Grand-mère est ici."

"Mom said, she's here. She'll call you later. I miss you Jane. Come and visit soon." Jason started walking down the stairs.

"Ok, Little Man. I'll talk with her later."

"I'll tell her that you love her." He giggled as his grandmother came into view.

"NO! Just I'll check in later."

"Mom, Jane loves you." He grinned.

"Jason! C'mon!" Jane pleaded.

He laughed and hung up the phone. He made his way to Constance, who looked at him with the corner of her mouth starting to curl up. She held out her arms and he ran the rest of the way. They embraced for a moment and he stood back and straightened his posture. She inspected him for a moment and nodded her approval. "You are such a handsome young man. Je vous ai manqué petit-fils."

Jason smiled and looked at his mother for a moment. "Je vous ai manqué Grand-mère. I'm glad you're here. Mom and I miss you."

Constance looked at her grandson and smiled. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "I've missed you, too. Hopefully, you and your mother can come visit me in France over your winter break from school. How would that sound?"

Jason smiled and looked at Maura. "Mother, I don't know if that will be in the cards." She looked at Jason's disappointment, "But we'll discuss it."

"Excellent!" Constance looked around the foyer. Maura showed her the rest of the house. Apologizing often for work that has yet to be completed. Constance did not mind at all. In the back of her mind, she knew that Maura would be living back in Boston soon enough. This place would just be a memory. Finally, Maura served tea and they settled at the dining room table. With casual discussions on Jason's life and some wonderfully excited stories that Constance shared about her latest exhibition tour through Switzerland and Italy.

Jason was starting to look glazed over. Maura knew he would never tell his grandmother that she was boring him, although, she could see it on his face. "Would you like some more tea, Mother?"

"I would, but I can get it myself, dear. I'll be right back." She got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Jason, why don't you go up and play some videogames for a bit, I know Grand-mère is a little long-winded."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Go on." He got up from his chair and walked by and held up his hand. Maura smiled and held hers up. He gave her a high five and yelled into the kitchen that he would see Constance in a little bit and ran up the stairs. Constance returned with the pot and filled both her and Maura's cups.

She sat down and looked thoughtfully at her daughter. There was something on Maura's mind. However, she learned long ago never to speak unless Maura initiated any topics for discussion. She took a sip of her tea and set it back down on the table. She ran her finger on the edge along the gold inlaid on the edge in a floral pattern.

She looked over at her daughter, who had a worrying brow. She bit her bottom lip and stared into her own cup. Her hands were moving along the top of the table as she drew patterns with her finger tips. She took a deep breath. Constance sat quietly as she waited for her to start talking.

"I just don't know where to start." She breathed out a breath.

"The beginning is a good place."

Maura smiled. "I was surprised at your reaction when I told you that I wanted to divorce Jack."

Constance noticed when she tilted her head curiously. "What about it was so surprising? You know that I can barely stand the man."

"But I thought you expected me to uphold my duties as an Isles."

"I most certainly do. However, I may be a bit more relaxed about your marital state at this point in time."

"What changed?"

Her mother paused for a moment trying to figure what she wanted to say. She did not want to let Maura know about the financial disaster her husband had created. She also did not want to let her know that she was buying her freedom from the man. "Well, in life, you learn that there is a time for everything. And you have suffered enough, my dear."

Maura gave a small chuckle. "I can't disagree with you there."

"Maura, when you were pregnant with Jason, I thought perhaps things would get better with Jack if you just gave the marriage an honest try. Additionally, you being married and how that looked on the family were important at the time. It took me a long time to realize that no matter how hard you try, sometimes it is just not right for certain people to be together forever."

"I just never thought it would turn out like this. I thought that being married would be better for Jason, but I know now that isn't the case. Especially since I know what being in love with someone feels like. I know now that the kind of life we have with Jack wouldn't compare to the life we could have with Jane."

"Is that what you want? To spend your life with Jane?"

"Yes. She came to visit us for a couple weeks and I caught a glimpse of what life could be like. I can't go on in this life knowing what we are missing."

"And what is that exactly?"

"In a word? Love." She thought for another moment. "Jack doesn't love us. We are status symbols to him. Perhaps he loves Jason in his own way, but he certainly doesn't love me. I can't live the rest of my life being treated like a trophy. I want to work, be the best mom to Jason I can be, and have someone who appreciates me. All of me."

"Are you sure that she really does appreciate all of you? I know she's your best friend. Moving into a more romantic relationship brings along different problems. Different issues. I was very much in love with your father. After we were married, things changed. Of course I still loved him, just in a different way."

"I'm sure that she respects me. I'm sure that she would be ok with me working. I'm sure that she'd never move me out to the middle of nowhere to control me. Jane knows me better than anyone ever has and she still loves me. That's all I need to know. No relationship is easy and they all have problems, but we love each other enough to work on it every day."

Constance smiled proudly at her daughter. "How is Jason handling all of this?"

"He asked me to get divorced and marry Jane." Maura said matter-of-factly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. He loves Jane and he has a bond with her that he's never had or will ever have with Jack. Jack is too busy thinking about himself to form a bond like that with Jason. Jane really loves my son and would make sacrifices if it would benefit our family."

"I think it's time for my daughter to have some happiness in her life. Detective Rizzoli is an outstanding woman. I've never been more impressed with someone in my life."

Maura's chest filled with pride. "I couldn't agree more. And your approval really does mean a lot to me."

"You don't need my approval dear. You know that I think love is rarer than the world lets on. People are filled with lust. The thirst and hunger for someone. Love is not the same as passion. I've seen how she looks at you. The lust and passion are there; however, there is something deeper. You look at her the same way. I could not be happier for the both of you."

"I'm happy that I know for sure how we feel about each other. Now I have to work it out so that we can finally be together."

"Well, we can work on that."

"You said earlier that you'd handle it. What do you mean exactly?"

She needed to deflect. "Ah, we are having such a wonderful time. Let's not ruin it with legal issues. Just know that I will have an attorney look over the original agreement and what that would mean for the Foundation."

Maura smirked slightly at the idea of being with Jane freely. "Not to be impatient, but could we expedite this process? As you said, I've suffered enough."

Constance laughed. "We shall see. Now, tell me about Jane's visit."

Maura smiled at the memory. "It was amazing. We had so much fun just doing normal everyday tasks together. You should have seen how she and Jason interacted. I loved having her with me so much."

"It is very touching to watch someone love your child."

Maura started to laugh. "You know the other day; we had gone to the store. As we were leaving Jane hoisted me into a shopping cart and she and Jason pushed me around the parking lot." Constance started laughing. "They pushed me in the cart and then a tickle war began." She laughed at the memory but also because her mother was starting to wipe tears from her eyes because she was laughing so hard. She had never really seen her mother laugh quite so heartily. Soon, the laughter faded.

"Oh my, are you sure this is what you want? It seems that you will be a little ganged up on."

"Jane brings out my playful side and it makes Jason so happy that I don't really feel ganged up on. Besides, I have my ways of keeping things under control." Maura realized what she had said and stopped wide eyed and looked at her mother. A blush crept up her cheeks as Constance raised her eyebrows.

"Is that right? Do tell, Darling."

Giving a shy smile, "A lady never kisses and tells."

"Kissing? Now, you must!"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "There were a few kisses." She paused and looked at her mother. "But we are not going to take it any further until I am divorced."

"I'm not a prude. I don't care about the waiting part. I'm curious about the kissing part."

"What are you curious about?"

"The Detective did not just sweep you off your feet because she is great with your son. Something is different with you than the last time I saw you. And if you, with your stubbornness kissed this woman, it must really have been something. I'm curious as to how it made you feel."

Constance saw a twinkle in her daughter's eyes. "I've never felt so much in a kiss before. It's difficult to put into words. I've never felt so loved, cherished and on fire all at the same time."

"Women are much more emotional to kiss."

"You speak from experience?"

"As I said, my darling, I am not a prude."

Maura gave a chuckle. "I would expect nothing less."

"The weather is pleasant today. Perhaps we can walk around the property for the afternoon. We can have dinner before I go to my hotel for the evening."

"That's a lovely idea. I'd love to show you the property and my ideas for the improvements. Maybe you'll have some ideas also."

"Absolutely."


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Maura dropped Jason off at school and came back to the house. When she pulled up to the driveway, she saw Jack's car. She knew the time would come when she would have to talk to him. She was going to have to tell him that she wanted out of their marriage. She wanted it to be over. She walked into the house and he was sitting at the table having tea with her mother.

"Darling! I was just about to go walk around the property again. It's a beautiful morning. I know you haven't seen your husband in a while. I'll leave you to it." With that she got up from the table and left the room.

Jack stood up, walked over to her, gave her a hug and kissed her. "God, I've missed you so much, my love." He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him. She pushed him back.

"Jack, please don't." He looked at her inquisitively. "We need to talk."

"We can talk but I've missed my wife and we can talk after we are finished." He leaned in to kiss her again and she moved her head out of his way.

"No, Jack. We are going to talk now. I want out of this marriage. You've been gone for over a month. I am done."

"Hold on a minute. We moved out here so we could work on us!"

"You've been gone the entire time! You uprooted your family and have been living in Boston. We are not working on us at all. You barely call to check on your son."

He was irritated. This is not how he wanted this to go. "You know that I have been busy at work and trying to wrap things up so I can be here with you."

"No, Jack. I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with someone else."

Now, she was telling him what he already knew. He didn't anticipate it hurting the way it did, when he actually heard it out loud. "Jane." He laughed. "That's funny because she's with Lauren."

She rolled her eyes. This tactic wouldn't work this time. She knew where she and Jane stood. "No, she isn't. They broke up."

"Ah, they did indeed. Then Lauren called her and told her that she was in love with her. There was an accident and Jane rushed to Lauren's bedside in the hospital."

"What? There was an accident? Is Lauren alright?"

"She'll be fine. Especially, since Jane is back with her."

"How do you know this? Jane hasn't said anything about any of this." Maura thought about the conversation that was interrupted the other day. She did say that Lauren told her that she was in love with her. That she wanted her back. If there was an accident, maybe Jane would rush to her side. Maybe Jane is in Boston far away and maybe she wants someone who is available.

"Of course, she didn't. She doesn't want you to know that she's moving on with her life. You can't actually be with her. You know that as well as I do."

"You don't know anything. She loves me." She didn't want to believe that Jane would say the things that she said unless she meant it. She would never have written that letter if she didn't mean it.

Jack laughed, "You really think that don't you? She was just trying to get in your pants. Was it good sex?"

"How dare you! She and I did not do anything because I am still married to you. I want a divorce, Jack. I don't want this to be an obstacle any more. We have been over for a very long time. I don't believe you. Jane would have told me if she was back with Lauren. How the hell would you know anything?"

"I know because Lauren told me. If you divorce me, I will still have control over the Foundation."

"I don't care. I want to be with Jane. I will no longer let you keep me from being happy."

"I'm gonna give you a few days to think about this. I know that you don't want to disrupt Jason. Just remember that I am his father. He loves me even if you want that fucking dyke."

"Get out of this house." Maura opened the front door. He stood there looking at her. He shook his head and walked out onto the porch.

"She doesn't want you, Maura. She's got someone else. You'll see. Call her. She'll tell you." She slammed the door and he stood there and looked around. Slowly, he made his way to his car and drove away. Maura stood there and started to cry. Constance came back in and embraced her.

"Shhh." She soothed. "Don't listen to a word from that man's mouth. Jane loves you very much. I had a talk with Jason just last night about his conversation with Jane on the phone. When she answered the phone she said, 'Hey, sexy'. I don't think she would say that if she was with someone else." Maura laughed through her tears. She pulled back and looked at her mother.

"She called me sexy to my son?"

"I don't think it was on purpose and he was quite tickled by the notion." Maura shook her head and smiled.

"I think I'm going to go to my room for a bit. Read her letter again. I've been reading these journals of the woman who used to live here. I'm on the last one. There are only a few more pages. It will help me relax and then maybe in a while we can go out to the garden?"

"I would love to. Jack brought the paper. I wanted to read through it. I'll see you later." She kissed her forehead and the women went their separate ways.

* * *

_July 18, 1923_

_I am terribly frightened. Arthur has taken Mrs. Hartley, forcefully from the house. He threw her on a horse and took off up the hill. Last night, Emma and I had put Grace to sleep. We went into our room and began to make love. Suddenly, the door swung open and Arthur was standing there. He looked at us with such anger in his eyes. We were both terrified. He grabbed Emma and threw her against the wall._

_He picked me up by my hair and dragged me downstairs. He threw me to the floor in the living room. He went back upstairs and pulled Mrs. Hartley down in a similar fashion. Emma came down to make sure I was alright and he screamed for her to get away from me. He turned to Mrs. Hartley._

_"You," he screamed. "You had to have known this abomination was happening. You did nothing to stop it!" He slapped her across the face. Mrs. Hartley looked at Emma and me in our nakedness. I felt such shame. "I will not stand for this in my house. I will kill you all." He grabbed Mrs. Hartley and left. I don't know where he is or how long I have. I fear this may be my end._

_Emma is trying to pack us all up. I want to leave some sort of evidence of what has transpired here in this house. My husband is an angry man. He has threatened our lives. We must try to escape with Grace before he returns. I fear it is too late for Mrs. Hartley. If I wind up missing, it is my husband's doing. Oh, no. He has returned._

* * *

Maura flipped through the rest of the journal. There was nothing. Immediately, she called Jane. "Jane, I think I know what the large stain is in the living room. Arthur murdered her in this very house. I want to declare my living room a crime scene. We owe it to her to find out what happened to her. I want samples taken to the lab immediately." She was talking a mile a minute and Jane's attempts to stop her and to get her to calm down were in vain.

"Maura! Stop for a minute. Listen, I will make a few phone calls. This isn't gonna be a high priority here at the station. I would think the local police would be a better bet."

"But Jane, this poor woman. She left her journals to tell us the story. She never got the chance to live to tell the rest of it."

"I know, Maura. I'll make a few phone calls ok? I told you it was blood."

Maura smiled for a moment. "Jane. I miss you."

"I miss you more." Jane paused awkwardly before continuing. "I really have to talk with you about something."

"About Lauren?"

"Yeah." Maura's stomach dropped. What if Jack was right?

"It is gonna be a lot to take in. I wish I could talk to you in person."

"Jane. It's ok, just tell me. Please."

"She was pushed down the stairs. She's banged up, but she was also pregnant and she lost the baby."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. She was pregnant? Who pushed her down the stairs?"

"Ok, this is the big and it's why I wish I was talking to you in person. Jack. She and Jack have been having an affair. He somehow convinced her to go out with me so that you would get jealous. Then, the plan was for you and I to have an affair of our own. I think they figured we would act on our feelings faster if there was someone else in my life. He was trying to get proof of us being together. He wanted to maintain his position with the foundation."

Maura felt anger like she had never felt before. "What?"

"She used me, Maur. She used us both. She called me and told me that she had fallen in love with me. I was telling her that there was no chance. I'm in love with you. That's when Jack came home and heard what she said to me, he got angry. I heard a scuffle and he pushed her down the stairs."

"Jane." Maura was overwhelmed.

"I know. I was trying to tell you sooner, but then I was worried about what you had called about. I was worried about you and Jason. Lauren says that she is sorry and knows what she did was wrong. She wants to help you in your divorce case. She said she'll do whatever she has to do in order to help us if we need it."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Jane."

"Maura. I cannot even imagine how angry you must be right now. I'm angry, too. I had just got back to work after leaving the hospital to start doing some digging on Jack. You called and I was worried about you. I didn't mean to get sidetracked."

"I'm not upset with you. I am very upset with Jack. He came here this morning trying to win me back. He told me that Lauren had an accident and that she professed her love to you and that you took her back."

"What? No! Maura, I'm in love with you . I can't and won't be with anyone else. Don't listen to that man."

"I don't believe him. I mean. I didn't really believe him. I read your letter. I just can't...he was sleeping with Lauren? They were going to have a baby?"

"Wait. You...read my letter?"

"Yes."

Jane waited for a few moments in hopes that Maura would elaborate. She didn't have to wait long.

"Jane that was the most beautiful thing I've ever read in my life. I told Jack today that I am done. I want a divorce. My mother is here at the house visiting and she is going to help me. She will be delighted to know about this new information."

"You are just having all sorts of visitors up there today."

"Unfortunately, not the one that I want."

"Soon. Let me make those phone calls and I'll get a team up there to take some samples. If he killed Clara, there won't be much we can do unless we can find him as an old man somewhere in Boston. I'll get Frost to start seeing if we can track him."

"Thank you, Jane"

"I love you so very much."

"I love you, too." Maura hung up the phone. "Mother!" she called out. Constance was in the other room. She came to where Maura was. "I just found out some interesting information. Do you remember the woman that Jane was seeing? The one Jack tried to tell me was getting back with her?" Constance nodded. "She was pregnant with Jack's baby. He had been carrying on an affair with her for some time. She says that she will do what she can to help with the divorce."

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events, my dear. Did she have the baby? How was she dating Jane?"

"Jack had hoped that if Jane was dating someone I would be jealous enough to have an affair. I am so angry with him mother. How dare he? He used Jane. Played with her emotions. She liked Lauren a lot. I know that she did. This is just a horrible situation."

"We will use it to our advantage, dear. Don't fret. I'll call my attorney. We'll get this ball rolling. Then, we can go out to the garden. It's a beautiful day outside."

* * *

Jane hung up the phone and walked back to her desk. "Ok, I got the local lab to go out and treat Maura's living room as a potential crime scene. They're gonna confirm the blood and take samples. There isn't a lot to go by. But Frost if you can look up any information on an Architect named Arthur Dumas. His wife's name was Clara Bogart. Lover was Emma Hartley and she had a mother. I'll check with Maura if her first name was ever given in the journals."

Frost spoke up, "Ok, so we are looking into a potential murder that happened in the 1920's for your girlfriend?"

A pencil flew at his head. "We are doing this for Maura. Technically, we are looking into a potential murder. We have to check it out. We already can't find anything in any of the old reports. So, this was never investigated."

"Ain't Maura, like your girlfriend though?" Frankie piped up. Jane shot him a look. "Eh, as soon as she's divorced, she'll be your girl right?" She glared one more time.

"Yeah, she'll be my girl." All three men smiled and gave one another high fives. Korsak grabbed Jane and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so happy for ya Janie! It's about time for you two!" He finally let go of her and she stumbled slightly. As a big grin crawled across her face. She slapped his upper arm then turned and punched her brother in the shoulder.

"Ow! What's that for?"

"For you bein' you, that's what for." She smiled at her brother and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I'll see what I can do, Jane. I'll run the names and see if I can find anything." Frost opted not to comment on her love life and knew that what his partner really needed right now was answers for Maura. He could do his best to try and find them for her.

"Korsak, I would appreciate it if you could run interference with Cavanaugh. We'll make sure we get any other case that comes across our desk first. But if we can push this on the side?" He nodded and went back to his desk.

Jane looked at her brother who walked closer to her and leaned over, "Jane," he whispered, "Seriously, when is Maura movin' back home, eh?"

"I don't know how long the divorce will take. There is a lot they have to figure out and custody of Jason is gonna be a big one. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel, little brother; it's not that far away."

"I'm happy for you, Jane. I'm happy for you both. She's a catch."

"I know. She's perfect." Jane smiled at him. "I'll catch you later. I'm gonna call her and give her an update."

Frankie nodded and suddenly had somewhere else to be. Jane laughed to herself and went into an interrogation room. She pulled out her phone and pressed Maura's number. "Hey, Maura. It's Jane."

"You didn't want to answer with 'Hey, Sexy'?" Maura deadpanned. Jane straightened her posture without thinking.

"Um, I am...so sorry. I should've known he would tell you. I just. Yes. I saw you were calling, I assumed it was, in fact, you. It is a known fact that you are sexy. I was just. Sorry."

Maura started to laugh, "Its ok. I like that you called me sexy."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno?"

"Jane, thank you for calling this in for me. The lab technicians have already begun to process the living room. Though without a body, they can't do much. I was reading the journal and it felt like us and I just need to get this poor woman some closure. Her husband killed her. I just. It's horrible."

"You're welcome. I have Frost looking up old records of the names I could remember. Did Mrs. Hartley have a first name?"

"I don't remember but Clara was almost certain that he took her and killed her."

"Ok, we will see if we can get her first name from Emma's birth records."

"Jane, what if this man killed all three women and the baby?"

"We don't know what happened Maura and for someone who is not one to jump to conclusions, you certainly seem to be jumping to conclusions in this instance. What's going on?"

"I just read about five years of this woman's life. How similar her story is to my story. She fell in love with a wonderful, caring woman. She was raising a baby with her. Her husband beat her so very often when he was around and there was so much suffering. Through her suffering she still had love. She had someone who loved her and took care of her. The way you do with me. I just emotionally connected with her. I wish she didn't have to die. She had so much to live for."

"Maur, I understand that. I wish that you weren't so invested though. I suppose I'm selfish and I want you to file for divorce and come home. I want you home with me. And this investigation will keep you from coming home to me."

"Jane. Please. I promise you that I will be home soon. I want to wait until we find out what happened to Clara. And then, I am going to finish the interior renovation and get the house ready to sell. Then, I will come home."

"As soon as your divorce is final. I am taking you out on a date." Maura smiled. She enjoyed the feelings for a few moments.

"I would love that."

"Good. I'll keep you updated ok?"

"Alright, I'm going out to the garden with my mother. Might as well get it ready for the next people who own the place. I'll talk to you later."

"Maura, I love you." She looked around the small room as if anyone was paying attention to her. She realized that she could just say this out loud. From now on. It was so freeing.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you, too." They both hung up the phone and sat there for a moment thinking of the other woman. Constance came into the room and had on a hat and some gloves.

"Ready, Darling?"

Maura turned and smiled at her mother. "Yes. Let's go."

They made their way out to the garden where Maura had some plants dropped off. She handed her mother a spade and told her where to start digging holes for the few winter squashes that she intended to plant along the western edge. Maura started on the east side and began digging her own holes for the plants that she wanted to grow along that edge. She was about halfway down the line and stopped and looked over at her mother who was struggling a bit with the shovel.

"Mother, what's the trouble?"

"Oh, the shovel just won't," She slammed the metal blade to the earth a few times as hard as she could. It refused to go deeper. "It won't dig this part out!"

"You've probably hit a rock or something. Here, let me help you dig it out." Both women changed their position and attempted to guess how big the rock was and dug around it. Finally, Maura felt that she got her shovel under the rock and had her mother place her spade in a similar fashion on the other side. "Ok, on the count of three. One, two, and three." They both pushed down on their stick and slowly the rock made itself out of the earth. Constance screamed and dropped the shovel and took a few steps backwards.

Maura reacted in the opposite manner. She remained quiet and bent down to take a closer look. That was not a rock. As the dirt fell away, it revealed a human skull. Maura examined it for a few moments and calmly told her mother to get her phone. She needed to call the Medical Examiner's office. They had just found a body. Or at least a human skull that was once attached to a body.

Once the coroner's van appeared, Maura had cleared out an area she had determined to be where the body was buried based on angle that she found the skull. She confirmed that no other bones were found. However, the skull was rather shallow. She also informed them that when she originally cleared the site this was the area where no grass grew.

Eventually, as she stood watch, the team had gathered a variety of bones and laid them onto a sheet as they collected them. One by one, they pulled bones out of the dirt. Maura was upset for finding this but also sad because there was no way to tell if this was Clara, Emma, or Mrs. Hartley. It was definitely an adult. They had no found a pelvic bone yet. Mostly ribs, pieces of the spinal column, and arm bones.

As they pulled out another arm bone, she realized that it could not have been Clara. She had mentioned a broken arm; there was no indication that this person had ever had a broken arm. She thought about poor Emma, whose only crime was to fall in love with a beautiful woman Emma's final resting place. There were shards of clothing but nothing that would give an indication of who was laid to rest in this place.

It was dark and after a few hours of working, the team set up lights to continue working through the night. Constance had her driver pick up Jason at school. It was an argument to get him to stay in the house. He wanted nothing more than to go outside and witness this exciting thing happening in his own backyard. This then prompted a discussion about ghosts and Maura rolled her eyes as her son insisted he was now seeing ghosts all over the house. Constance attempted to indulge him a bit and Maura got frustrated and went back outside.

Eventually, they were able to locate most of what they thought was left in the ground. They never found a complete pelvic bone, or the right fibula. The technician made a comment about an animal probably found it a long time ago and ran off with it. Maura was exhausted by this time and wanted to just go to sleep. She would go to the coroner's office in the morning to assist with the analysis. At least Mrs. Hartley or Emma could be laid to rest properly.

She went inside as the van rolled away. She went into her room and lay down beside her son. She held him tightly and fell fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jane," Frost said as she walked in towards her desk a few days later. "I found something interesting on the Architect case. I have been looking for any sign of Arthur. It's kinda weird. He was the Architect on a lot of the warehouses down by the docks. We have records of him going to Europe around the time that you said this happened. He did come back over on a ship the day before the last journal entry." Korsak was standing behind him and reading over his shoulder.

Jane shifted her stance and put her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "Ok, so we know that he was back on U.S. soil right before they disappeared."

"What you might find even more interesting is that I found a Grace Catherine Hartley. She could have been Grace Catherine Dumas; he wouldn't have used his wife's lover's name to hide the child." Frost continued clicked on the computer mouse and tapping on the keyboard.

"No, but she might have grown up and knew what her father did. See if you can find out more about her."

Korsak chimed in, "she was married and had three children. Two died at young ages. She has one daughter, Karen. Grace died three years ago."

"Dammit. Ok. We'll keep looking for Arthur. See if he had any other families out there. If he was an Architect, they used to work on commissions. So, who you knew was important. If he was designing buildings down by the docks look around for anything done in the same style. Maybe look for buildings built in the same years. See who the Architect of record is on those buildings. Maybe we can get lucky and match the style to a different name?"

"Well, the general style is a lot of brick work on this side of the country. Architects such as Frank Furness, McKim, Mead, and White, and Frank Lloyd Wright were all in their hay day. There isn't one particular style that we can just look at during this time period. There are well over 20 different architectural styles that were being used all over Boston at that time."

"Ok, let's get photos of the buildings that Arthur designed. We'll send them to Maura and see if she can direct us to a style or two."

Jane's phone rang. She held up a finger to Frost and answered, "Rizzoli. Yes, this is Detective Rizzoli. Ok. Thanks."

"That was the lab; they found two different blood types at the scene. So, it's very possible that he came back into the house and killed both women and buried them in the yard. Maura is fairly certain that the bones they found were from one person. She is bringing out a ground x-ray crew to look for more bodies."

"Who's paying for that?"

"She is. She wants to know what happened to these women. If we can confirm that the Grace you found is in fact Clara's daughter, at least she would know that the child made it out of the house alive. It just sucks that she had to be raised by the man who killed her mother." Jane walked over to the door, "I'll be back, gonna get a coffee. Need a refill?" Frost shook his head. She made her way down to the cafe. She saw her mother working behind the counter.

"Jane!" Angela called out and waved her hand in the air.

"Hey, Ma. I just need a coffee." Angela reached under the counter and produced a large paper cup. Jane reached for it and her mother pulled it back.

"Hey, I wanted to ask how things are with Maura." Jane leaned back and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you give me that. Listen, Frankie stopped by yesterday and said that..."

"Ma, can you please stop talking with him about my love life?" She was already exasperated.

"He told me that you told him that Maura asked Jack for a divorce and when the divorce is final you two are gonna be a couple." Jane allowed her eyes to bounce along the ceiling as her mother spoke.

"Yes, I told her about Lauren and Jack's affair. She told him she wants a divorce. Then, we're gonna see where that takes us."

Angela dismissed her, "You love each other, you don't have to see where that will take you. You act as though you don't know each other well enough to just date one another. It's not like you haven't already kissed her."

Jane looked around at the people milling around and hissed, "Ma! That isn't public information." She looked around again and leaned forward on the counter, "I am aware of our compatibility. We will make a fantastic couple. We will have lots of grandbabies, ok? Can I have my coffee now?"

Angela handed over the cup and rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Fine. Tell Jason I miss him next time you talk to him." Jane had already walked over to the coffee table and waved her hand over her shoulder.

She grabbed a few sugar packets and began to shake them. She ripped off the top and dumped the sugar into the cup. She then selected her coffee and began to fill her cup. Her phone rang. She grabbed it, "Rizzoli."

"Well, hello there Detective. Have you heard back from the lab at all?" Jane smiled as she heard Maura's voice.

"I was just getting coffee and then I was gonna give you a call. The lab said that they have identified two blood types on your floor. So, the theory that Emma and Clara were killed in the house is still plausible."

"Ok, have they finished the DNA testing?"

"No, not yet. They are a little overbooked at the moment. They should have it in a few days. I am gonna come up there in a couple days. Take a look at the bones and look around the house."

"Jane, that's not necessary."

"Well, I get to see you, so, it's pretty necessary. I am physically in pain right now."

"Oh, why didn't you say anything sooner? Where is your pain located?" Jane smiled. "It's sorta in my upper chest area."

"It is on your left or right side?"

"Mostly in the middle."

"Have you had any shortness of breath?"

"Not really, but I do catch myself not breathing when I am thinking about you."

"Jane, this is serious. Have you felt any pain along your arm?"

Jane finally laughed, "Maura, I'm not having a heart attack. The pain I feel is because I miss you."

"Oh. I just. I was worried." Maura blushed at her gullibility.

"I need to ask you something else. How much do you know about Architectural styles in the 1900's to the 1940's?"

"Quite a bit actually, it's one of the most eclectic eras in Architectural history. There were many socio-economic changes during that time, not to mention political influences. There was an explosion of technological advances during the time and Architecture was caught in the middle being pulled in all sorts of directions by various philosophies. As a professor of Art, my mother did a few lectures regarding Architecture and Art. She would also have plenty of information on any particulars of a style."

"Ok, I don't really care about the background. Just if I brought you some photos could you identify certain styles for me?"

"Yes, and if my mother is still here visiting when you arrive, she would be able to help as well."

"Ok. I'll get some more history on Arthur. If he was a licensed Architect, he would have wanted to make money in that fashion. He might have figured out a way to change his name or he retook any licensing examinations under another name."

"That may have been very difficult. He would have gotten a job under another Architect and had years of work experience. It would have set him back a few years. The AIA at the time was attempting to put together requirements for licensure. In fact, the National Council of Architectural Registration Board was founded in 1919. However, Massachusetts did not accept the registration until 1941. He might have been able to change his name and still practice."

"So, was it difficult or easy for him to practice under a different name?"

"I'd say around that time, difficult. Even if the commonwealth didn't approve of the registration process, it would have been difficult to get new clients without gaining client trust. It was all about who you knew back then."

"You are giving me a headache. I will bring photos with me. How do you know all of this? I just. Seriously, it's adorable, but you are killin' me, Maur."

"There is nothing wrong with being interested in our built environment, Jane."

"Of course, not. I've gotta get going, my phone's going off. I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, I love you, too!" Jane answered her other line. It was a new murder. The Clara case would have to be put on hold until they had a chance to get back to it. She thought about Maura. She wanted it to be the weekend. She wasn't on call and was going to visit Jason and Maura. But first, she had a scene to go and process.

* * *

Maura was grateful that he mother decided to stay for a few more days. It was nice to be able to go into town to the Coroner's office at the County Morgue and process the bones that were found. It had taken a couple days to begin cleaning the bones and then articulating where they were located in the general area. Maura was grateful that the Coroner remembered her from a few cases she had signed off on as interim Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth.

He was more than happy to allow her to observe. Observing was something she did every day, but it was difficult to stand by and let someone else identify the bone fragment and place it on the table. It was difficult to bite her tongue when a bone that was clearly a metatarsal was placed with the carpels. She watched the woman pick up another bone, looking at it closely.

"Um, are you sure that last bone was small enough to be a carpel? It seemed a bit long to me. Maybe, perhaps..." The woman shot Maura a look. She closed her mouth and tilted her head. The woman turned back around. It was difficult not to huff aloud. She held it in. She couldn't wait to have a discussion with this woman's boss when he came back from lunch, she had seen no less than three bones misplaced. A rib at the ulna, a T-6 vertebra at the L-2 vertebra location, and a broken clavicle bone should have been placed next to its matching piece. She was standing on the other side of the room and she could see the errors. It was ridiculous.

Finally, she looked at the clock. It was time to pick up Jason. She would speak to him tomorrow. In the meantime, she thanked the idiot at the table and made her way to her car.

After finding out about her son's exciting day, she began to complain to him about the woman at the Coroner's office. He rolled his eyes but let her have her say. Soon, she told him that Jane would be coming to visit this weekend. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Awesome." He thought about it for a moment. "But where is she gonna sleep? Grand-mère is still staying with us."

"We'll figure that out. Maybe she can stay at the motel in town."

"No way! I can sleep on the floor in my room with Grand-mère. Jane can sleep with you."

"I said we'll figure it out when she gets here. OK?" Maura rolled her eyes. It was becoming a daily discussion with Jason about the state of her and Jane's relationship. She had to sit him down and explain what was going on around the house. She told him about the journals and Clara and that they found the body and what that meant.

Then, she had to have another discussion with him. She told him that she asked Jack for a divorce. He was actually a little sad. He told her that he loves his dad but it feels like they have already been separated for a long time. She hugged him and appreciated him being honest. They decided to talk about their feelings throughout the process. Once they made it past that conversation, Jason went straight to when Maura was going to start dating Jane.

It was the point of no return. Anytime Maura was alone with Jason all he wanted to ask about was Jane and when they were going to get married. While on the outside she acted frustrated by his incorrigible nature, on the inside she smiled and fantasized about the realities that awaited her in the future.

* * *

The two short days till Jane arrived actually had drug on for both women. Jane's case was barely wrapped up before she had to get on the road. Now, she owed Frost and Korsak for them finishing her paperwork for her. Maura was getting frustrated at the small story that was being told with the articulation of the bones. The skull was the only bone that looked damaged. This meant that this was most likely not Clara at all. Clara had described a very severe fracture to her radius and ulna. There was no such evidence on any of the bones that were found. Maura thought of Emma. The poor woman who had only fallen in love.

No one was more excited to see Jane than Jason. He ran up to her and jumped into her arms. Constance stood on the porch and nodded her hello until Jane made her way towards the older woman. "Constance, it's nice to see you again." She held out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Detective." The older woman smiled and it made Jane a little uneasy. She looked around and saw no sign of Maura anywhere. "She was having wardrobe issues. It seems she couldn't find the perfect outfit for your arrival." Jane smirked.

"You know, that it doesn't matter to me what she wears. She is always beautiful."

"I know that, my dear, I raised her. However, my daughter prides herself on her appearance. She wants to look her best for you." Just then the front door opened. Jane looked up and saw Maura wearing a pair of jeans and a colorful shirt. She walked out towards her. Her mouth dropped open at the sight.

"Jane! You made it!" Maura stepped forward and the two women looked beside them and awkwardly hugged each other. Jane stepped back quickly as she caught Maura's mother's eye.

"I did. I made it." They stood there smiling at each other. It was beginning to be awkward.

"Maura, why don't you bring Jane inside. I'm sure she needs something to drink." Maura didn't move, neither did Jane. They stood still looking at each other. Jason grabbed Constance's hand and pulled her inside. He closed the door loudly.

The sound startled Maura. "Jane, you're here."

"I am." Jane was torn, she wanted nothing more than to kiss her hello. She was also struggling with the rules they had set up. So, she stood still waiting for Maura to bring her inside.

Maura suddenly seemed to leap forward and grab Jane by the side of the face and pulled her in for a kiss. Jane wrapped her arms around her waist. She pulled her head back and raised an eyebrow. Maura answered the unspoken question, "I can't wait to kiss you anymore. I think we should allow kissing. No further than that until my divorce is finalized, but definitely kissing."

Jane smiled. "Maybe we should go inside?"

Maura leaned forward and kissed her again. "Ok," she breathed as she grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her inside.

* * *

After a full day of playing in the yard with Jason, Jane went upstairs to shower. The four ate dinner and then they all sat at the dining room table playing card games until it was late enough for Jason to go to bed. There was whining for an additional twenty minutes, he finally acquiesced and went upstairs.

Jane grabbed her briefcase and grabbed an envelope and went into the kitchen and began laying out photographs of buildings on the kitchen island. Maura and Constance walked in and sat down on the stools. "Ok, this group over here are buildings where Arthur Dumas is the Architect of record. He did mostly warehouses down by the docks. A few residential houses and a church. They all look similar to me. This house is the only one that doesn't quite look the same."

Constance spoke up, "That's because this house is closer to a hybrid of styles. It's as if he saw the Georgian style as he peppered in some Queen Anne Victorian. You can see here that this was his earlier work. Strictly Beaux-Arts proportioning and ornamentation. For simple warehouses, he almost is Richardsonian in his aesthetic." She motioned to a few photos and separated them. "These were earlier works." She picked up a couple more photos and put them in a different pile. I would venture to say that these were a bit closer to the time period that Maura's mentioned was the time of the journals."

Jane nodded. She wanted this conversation to go somewhere faster. She was getting rather bored as Maura chimed in with her own two cents about the man's sense of design and style. She tried not to roll her eyes at the two women. Soon, she realized that she was playing with her hair. She stopped mid-twirl. She remembered what Maura said about hair play. She didn't want to let Maura know that she was sexually frustrated or give her the impression that she was. She grabbed all of it into a handful and wrapped it around itself until she had formed a loose bun. She then realized that she didn't have a hair tie. She looked around and saw a pencil sitting between the photos. She grabbed the wooden contraption and shoved it tightly through her bun.

She realized that she had stopped listening. She looked between the two women and it didn't seem like they noticed at all. She looked at Maura as she interrupted her mother, "Actually, you can see that he was beginning to push away from ornamentation. He was using much simpler lines. I'm sure his design ideology was altered from his time in Europe."

"Jane," Constance tentatively asked, "when and where was Arthur when he went to Europe?"

"Um, travel logs show that he left in 1922 came back in 1923. He was in Germany. Weimar." She didn't understand why this suddenly seemed important.

"Ah! Well, there you have it. The rest of these photos won't mean a thing. If he was an Architect in Weimar, he most certainly was in contact with Walter Gropius. He was the head of the Staatliches Bauhaus. He would have been living amongst philosophers and artists that were into expressionism. He would have come home and begun working on Modernist designs. He would have been some of the early generation to have brought the style and ideology to America."

"So, basically, we won't be able to look at buildings of the same style and find Arthur under an alias?"

"I'm afraid not. It would be difficult to pin down." Constance attempted to stifle a yawn. "I must apologize. I am quite tired and will need to retire." She kissed Maura's forehead and nodded at Jane.

"Thanks, Constance. For your help. I appreciate it."

"No problem. See you both in the morning." She took her leave and went upstairs.

Jane moved over and stood by Maura. They both leaned over and looked through more of the scattered photos. "You know, all of modern architecture is founded on the ten books of Architecture by Vitruvius. He describes what makes Architecture beautiful based on the Roman classical orders."

Jane smirked, "I actually know that the orders are columns. Doric, Ionic, and Corinthian."

"Wow, that's impressive, Jane. Do you know why the photo of the front of this warehouse holds to his description of proportion and symmetry in regards to the orders?" She pulled on a photo and slid it in front of Jane. She leaned forward and squinted at the photo. She grabbed the pencil out of her hair and her gorgeous locks cascaded gracefully over her shoulders. Maura stopped listening. She also stopped watching as Jane pointed to the various portions of the building facade and described what Maura had thought she wanted to hear.

Instead, Maura reached behind Jane's head and pulled her in for a hard kiss. Jane hid her surprise and kissed back with equal fervor. She grabbed Maura around her waist and pulled her closer to her. Maura intertwined her fingers through Jane's hair and held her against her mouth. The slow kiss began to grow in intensity and speed until Maura opened her lips and Jane took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth.

Each woman's breathing quickened as they spent a few moments standing against the island kissing one another. Soon, Jane began to kiss along Maura's cheek and jaw line until she started moving down her neck. Maura moaned in response. Jane suddenly pulled back. She smiled at the other woman. "I could do this all night with you."

"Ok," she barely breathed in response. She leaned back in and Jane put a finger to her lips.

"But maybe we should do this in the bedroom. We can get ready for bed and then do more of this." She leaned forward and stole a quick kiss on Maura's lips. Maura smiled, blushed slightly, and nodded in agreement. The two women went upstairs.

* * *

Lauren heard the knock at the door and went over to open it. When she saw Jack's face she closed the door and headed back to her spot on the couch. The door opened and Jack walked in. "Come on, Lauren. I've said I was sorry. I was stressed and when I heard you I didn't think. I assumed you actually meant that you loved her in that split second. I didn't think you'd fall. I'm upset too. We can always make another baby."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I found out we were having a boy. A little boy. You killed him! We are over. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that!"

"Baby, come here." He held out his arms. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Look. I know that you didn't mean that you were actually in love with Jane. You were just looking for information for me. I can forgive that but you have to forgive me too. That's how our relationship works."

"Jack. How can you be so dense? I do love Jane. She's a good person and she didn't deserve for us to try and use her like that. She actually paid attention to me and my feelings. She didn't shove me to the side the way you did. This time you shoved too hard. I'm done. I don't forgive you."

"You actually think you love her? Just because she was nice to you? She never gave it to you like I do."

"Sex? You think you are some Adonis don't you? She is actually fantastic in bed and I'm sure Maura will love screaming her name!"

"Fuck you! Fine. You wanna play like that. We're over. Don't come crawling back when you miss this!" He motioned to himself. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't wait for me, Jack. I'm not coming back to you." He slammed the door on his way out. Lauren got up and locked it behind him. She went back to the couch and cried for a while. When she pulled herself together, she called Jane. She did not get an answer.

* * *

As Jack got in the car, his phone rang. "I knew you'd be calling." He smirked.

"Mr. Jack Donner?"

"Oh. Um. Yes, this is he." He wiped his hand over his face in annoyance.

"This is Richard Hodgkins. I am Constance Isles' Attorney. I wanted to set up an appointment for you and your attorney to come to my office and go over the new agreement."

"I can come in tomorrow around nine.

"Great, we'll see you then." Jack hung up the phone. He had to make some decisions. If he signed these papers he would no longer have the threat to him and his family. If he signed the papers he would be signing away his financial security. At least he could still fight for Jason. He would fight for Jason. He knew that Maura would have Jane in like a shot as soon as she could. He could keep Jason away from them both. That was his new angle. That would be his new mission.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane walked across the room and took off her shirt and tossed it on the bed. Maura followed her into the room and closed the door behind them. She sat on the edge of the bed. She was still wearing her jeans and shirt as she watched Jane start pacing back and forth across the room. Jane was gesturing with her arms and hands. She was completely oblivious to the woman sitting on the bed and intently watching her every move.

"I just don't get how two women could be having an affair like that and Emma's mother never noticed. I mean she was living in the house with them. There is NO way that they weren't touching each other and smiling at each other. I know my mom picked up on how I felt about you within two weeks of us meeting and we were literally just work friends. Not even friends at that point."

Maura watched her pacing. Her eyes were being drawn to the black bra and her mind started wondering to what she would do with that bra if Jane was close enough for her to reach. She took a slow calming breath and focused back to what Jane was saying.

"...is an idiot. I mean, do you really think he just had no idea? It was all a big shock to him to find them in bed together? I don't buy it. He had to have had an inkling. Two people as in love as you describe, that can be seen between them. Even your idiot husband could tell there was something between us. Seriously." She was gesticulating with her arms. Maura started to think about what Jane was saying. What if Arthur did know about them? What if Mrs. Hartley knew something was going on and Clara was oblivious to it. She realized that she had only been reading one side of the story.

"I think he came home early to find them together. I think this might have been premeditated. Maybe he took Mrs. Hartley out of the house in a rage, but really was saving her. What if Mrs. Hartley raised Grace Catherine with Arthur? What if they were having an affair? You said that he was older. Maybe had something on the side and he took her somewhere safe."

Maura had not looked at the situation as any other than Arthur coming home and going on a killing rage. Immediately, her chest seemed to fill with warmth for Jane. She never acted as though she was very intelligent. Maura always knew that she was, but she did tend to take for granted that this is why Jane was so valuable in homicide. People. Jane read people. She had a natural ability to come up with various scenarios that Maura would never have even fathomed. She was in awe of the beautiful woman in front of her and realized that she was attracted to much more than Jane's looks.

She didn't realize that she was staring at Jane's stomach as her mind tried to wrap around everything going on in her head. Jane stopped pacing and looked at Maura's blushing cheeks. "Hey? What?" She looked down and realized she had taken her shirt off. She looked at the shirt that she had tossed unceremoniously onto the bed which was now sitting behind Maura. Maura looked behind her where Jane was looking and saw the shirt. She looked back at Jane and saw her starting to move towards the bed. Maura jumped backwards and landed on the shirt. Jane jumped next to her and attempted to grab the shirt out of Maura's tight grip.

"Oh, it's on Isles." She reached around Maura's waist and began tickling her. Maura's laughter was cacophonous in the room. Jane held her down and adjusted her position until she was straddling Maura's back and was tickling her ribs. She leaned forward and stuck out her tongue in Maura's view.

"Jane, NO! Don't you dare lick me!" She yelped and Jane started laughing. She rolled back and lay down beside Maura. The laughter died down.

"Seriously, what were you thinking about when I was talking?"

Maura thought for a moment. "Jane, you confound me. You are so complex. You play down all of your qualities. You're so good at it that it takes me by surprise when you let your guard down. Because when your guard is down, you are the most extraordinary person I've ever met." She paused and put her hand on Jane's cheek. "In that moment, I was thinking that you look very sexy in that bra while making extremely insightful comments." Maura gave a shy smile and removed her hand.

Jane smiled. "So, let me get this straight." She quirked an eyebrow, "I should utilize my logic only if I am just in a bra with you for any fight we ever have?"

Maura feigned offense and annoyance while she playfully pushed Jane. "That is not what I meant at all. You know what I meant."

Jane laughed and put her hand on Maura's hip. "Yes, I know what you meant. Thanks." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Maura's. Jane thought about how nice it was to just kiss Maura. Maybe someday soon, she'd be able to kiss her whenever she wanted. After a few moments she knew that she would hit the point of no return. She rolled away from Maura's hungry mouth and finished getting ready for bed. Maura reluctantly followed suit.

* * *

Jack walked into the attorney's office. He told the receptionist that he was there to see Mr. Hodgkins. Turning around, he saw a chair next to a coffee table. He sat and picked up a magazine. A few minutes later, Richard came out and greeted Jack.

"Mr. Donner. It's great that you took the time to come down in person. Please follow me to my office." The men made their way through the corridor and made a left just past a conference room. "Please have a seat."

Jack sat down and wiped his hands on his pants. Richard sat down behind the desk and spoke again. "Mr. Donner, as you are aware I've been asked to draw up an agreement based on nullifying your prenuptial agreement with your wife. And a secondary agreement to terms for the money being granted to you from the Isles to help with your...situation."

"Actually, about that. I want custody of my son. At least seventy-five percent. She can see him every other weekend."

"Mr. Donner, you really aren't in a position to start negotiating. If this is not executed by you today, the offer is to be rescinded. You will lose the agreement for the money."

"Constance can help me out of my situation. And get me out of my marriage, but she doesn't control my son."

"You can read through the agreement. There is a fifty-fifty split of the child between both parties...you would still have custody of him. You aren't losing anything here."

"I'm losing enough. I want Jason. I will sign everything else except for anything to do with Jason. I will fight that in court with my wife. Make that change and I'll sign the agreement."

"Just one moment," Richard held up a finger and called Constance. He informed her of Jack's demand. Jack noticed a small grin appear on Richard's face. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Well?"

"She agrees to your terms. You can fight it out in court. Everything else will be filed with the court tomorrow. Just sign here. And here. That is the agreement for the money. The funds will be transferred today. That will be taken care of. As for this other agreement, I will make the change in the file quickly so you can review it."

"I'll read through this first one." he said. He began to read through the papers. He rolled his eyes every so often. Soon, he got to the end and signed where he was told. Richard wrapped up the changes and printed out the new agreement for Jack to review.

Soon, Jack was scrawling his name across more sheets of paper. He stood up and abruptly walked out of the office. Richard shook his head. He called his client. "He signed both agreements. I'll get these filed along with Maura's petition for divorce. They'll go in tomorrow."

"Excellent. Let's make sure this is expedited. Also, let's start building a case against him for custody. Start with this situation and end with his affair."

"Sounds good. I'll be in touch."

"Agreed."

Constance got off the phone and walked back into the kitchen. When she got there, Maura and Jane were standing next to each other laughing with cups of coffee steaming on the counter next to them. She stopped for a moment and watched the two women. Maura was laughing and pushed back some of her hair behind her ear. Jane was smirking and leaning in towards her with her eyes on Maura's mouth. Maura looked up shyly and smiled at Jane.

"You know, you are the only person who can make me laugh at illogical humor."

"Good." Maura leaned forward and gave Jane a quick kiss. Jane smiled, "I could get used to that. I'll die happy if you promise to kiss me like that every day for the rest of my life."

Maura giggled and quickly recovered. "I would be more than happy to oblige, Detective." She leaned forward again and kissed her. When the kiss began to deepen, Constance cleared her throat. Jane slowly looked over to where Constance was standing, while Maura spun around and a blush come over her face. "Mother!"

"Don't worry, Darling. I thought you two were rather adorable. It's nice to see you both feeling at ease with each other. I just spoke with my attorney. Jack just left his office. He agreed to the terms of divorce. The only other issue to be settled is Jason. He wants almost full custody."

"Absolutely not!"

"I agree he's a fool to take you to court. I offered him a split of half and half. Now, we're going for full custody. But don't you worry about that. I'll handle it. Is there more espresso?"

Maura nodded and walked around the counter and fired up the contraption. Noises were coming out of the machine. "We won't get full custody. He is Jason's father. I knew that we would share custody." She commented as she worked.

"I suppose it doesn't matter that he knocked up my ex-girlfriend while he was married to you."

"That doesn't affect who he is as a father, just as a person." Maura finished her mother's drink and handed it to her. "He would have to have some sort of history of putting Jason in danger. Which to be honest, I put him in more danger with my job than he ever has."

"Whoa, you can't say that what you and I do for a living would get Jason taken away from you. That's absurd." Jane interjected.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that I will have to share custody. I understand your need to win, here mother. But I will just talk with him and see if we can work out a schedule."

"Darling, I think it's time we had a talk. Please both of you have a seat." Maura did as she was told. Jane stood behind Maura and put an arm around her shoulders. She sensed that whatever Constance wanted to discuss was going to upset Maura. The older woman noticed the gesture and smiled at her. "Jack got into a very bad business deal. He gave money to a slavery ring."

"What?"

"Let me get this out." Maura nodded and Jane pulled her closer. "Not only did he give them money, he took research funds from the Foundation to do it. He took three million dollars and gave it to these horrible people. When he demanded his share they threatened him and both you and Jason. They wanted more money. Jack called Patrick Doyle and asked him for the money to replace the money from the Foundation and whatever these people were demanding of him."

"He called Doyle?" Maura could not believe what she was hearing.

"Let her finish," Jane said softly. She nodded towards Constance.

"Patrick called me immediately. We met and discussed the situation. You and Jason were in extreme danger last week. Patrick had some men out here to protect you both. They did end up finding a few men on the property with guns. They handled the situation."

"What? Handled the situation? There were men here? She was in danger and no one told us?" Now, Jane had heard enough. She was not going to stand there and listen to Maura being in danger and knowing that she wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. "So, those phone calls from that asshole weren't just a prank." She looked for her phone.

"Detective, I understand you wanting to protect my daughter. But the situation has been handled at this point. Patrick has these people under control and they are no longer a threat to Jason or Maura. I personally paid the Foundation back from our own funds. I also had an agreement for Jack that he signed today, requesting a few things of him in regards to the divorce, in exchange for us getting him out the mess he made."

"So, you knew all of this the entire time and haven't felt the need to include me on the situation?"

"Darling, Jack had agreed to the terms of your divorce last week. Until he realized that he was going to lose all financial contact with you and the Foundation. He then decided that if he stayed with you that he wouldn't lose anything. This is why he came up here to talk to you. I told him he was an idiot."

"How dare you keep this from me? No one wanted to tell me that men were trying to kill my son and me? I would have left and driven to Boston! I would have..." Jane pulled her into a hug.

"Maur, you're safe now. It doesn't really matter how. I will call Frost and tell him that Julio needs to be put on surveillance for his part in this ring."

"Maura, your divorce will be filed in the morning. The only thing left is to prove what kind of man Jack is. He stole money from us; he deals with despicable people, and directly put his family in danger. The agreement alone that he signed proves his involvement with this situation. It was described in detail. We are also going for an expedited divorce. You will be free from him soon. Tomorrow, your paperwork will be filed. I will have Richard discuss with Jack the possibility of working out a deal with Jason. This could be over in a month if he would make an agreement. I'll handle it."

"A month? If we agree to everything this could be over in a month?"

"It's possible. Otherwise, we'd have to wait for a hearing. The commonwealth is a party to your marriage. A judge must have a say in its dissolution."

"Ha, so much for marriage being just two people in love." Jane said flippantly. She soon looked at the other two women and became serious again. "Sorry."

Constance looked at her quizzically. "Marriage is not just about love. It is a business proposition. It has been since it was conceived. Love is a wonderful thing and once you have it you should always try to hold on to that. Never mistake passion for love. Passion can fade over time. Situations and hard times take its toll on passion. Love, on the other hand, takes those things in stride and can become stronger if you know the difference."

Maura looked at Jane and smiled. "Jane, would you be willing to wait for me for the next few months?"

"A few months is nuthin'." She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "I told you that I would wait forever. I meant it. Your situation is changing. You'll move back home soon and take your job back. I'll help you with whatever you need. I do love you very much."

Maura leaned her head on Jane's shoulder. "I love you, too."

There was a loud slam from above their heads. Soon, the sounds of feet coming down the stairs could be heard. Maura stood back from Jane just as Jason came into the kitchen. "Morning mom. Hey Jane, what are we gonna do today?" Jane smiled at him.

"I dunno yet, Bud. Let's talk about it over breakfast."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Korsak. I know it's our day off. I just have a feeling that this really is the same girl."

"It's for Jane and Maura. Of course, I'll come. That and Jane will owe us big time." Both men laughed as Frost pulled into the driveway. They got out of the cruiser and walked up to the front door. Korsak pressed the doorbell. After a few moments, a red headed middle aged woman answered the door.

"May I help you?"

"Ma'am, I am Detective Barry Frost, this is Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak. Are you by any chance Karen Miller?"

"Not anymore. My married name is now Foster."

Korsak looked at Barry for a moment. In his head, he imagined someone much older. "Karen Miller, whose mother was Grace Catherine Hartley?" He tried to clarify.

"Well, Karen Miller is my mother. Grace was my grandmother. I go by my middle name, Claire. What is this about?" Korsak smiled and nodded.

"We are homicide detectives and a body was found in an old home built by your great-grandfather, Arthur Dumas. We have reason to believe that the body may belong to your great-grandmother. There is evidence in the house that points to homicide."

"That happened so long ago, why does it matter now? My grandmother is dead. There is no reason to look into this. If there is nothing else that you need."

Barry was a little confused. He knew he had just found the woman who had answers for him. "Ma'am. Please. A friend of ours bought the property recently and found your great-grandmother's journals. She's very upset that your great-grandfather murdered her and her lover. She wants to give her a proper burial. She is searching the property for her companion. Emma Hartley. We are just trying to figure out what happened."

Claire looked at him for a moment. Then, she slowly pushed the door back and invited both men inside. "You'd better sit. Perhaps I could make you gentlemen some tea." They sat down on the couch as she prepared a kettle. She set up a tray and set it on the coffee table.

She started to pour hot water into the cups. "My middle name is a nod to Clara. I do want to tell you that Emma and Clara are both buried next to one another at the cemetery up the road. The bones you found were of that awful man."

"What?" Vince was a little confused. He picked up the sugar and started loading up this tea.

"This isn't exactly something that is discussed outside of the family. But it's been discussed. When your great-grandparents are both women, who raised your grandmother together, it tends to be a family secret. Not something you talk about. It's just what it was. They loved each other very much and I was fortunate to have known both Clara and Emma. Amazing women, both of them."

Barry held out his hand when she attempted to fill his cup. "So, they grew old together?" He shook his head and she set the kettle down.

"They did. They raised their daughter, my grandmother. Clara died first. Emma followed not too long behind. My grandmother was a very happy child. She never had a bad thing to say about either of them. She was very loved growing up."

"Who did you hear the story from?" Korsak asked.

Claire tested the liquid from the steaming mug. "From my grandmother. She was a very young toddler. She did not remember what happened. But they told her once the story. She never passed it on directly. She would make comments about how abusive he was. We know that he was an Architect. We know a few of the buildings that he designed. And that he was killed accidently; there was no premeditation to it. There was an incident that happened between them all and he ended up dead. I have no idea what actually happened that night. But I know that his death saved my grandmother's life. As well as the lives of Clara and Emma.

Korsak took a large gulp of tea. He studied Claire for a moment. "What about Emma's mother? There is reason to believe that Arthur killed her."

"I don't know anything about Emma's mother. I've never heard of her really. I really don't know much else. My mother may know more, but she's not doing well and is being taken care of in a home. Perhaps, I could let you know if she is up for any visitors."

"That probably won't be necessary. We appreciate your time. Thank you for sharing with us. We can at least let the new owner know that Clara and Emma weren't murdered." Frost stood and Korsak took another swallow of the tea and set it down. He held out his hand for her to take. They smiled and left their cards.

Once in the car, Frost called Jane. "Hey, Frost, what's up?"

Frost put on his seat belt and looked over at Vince in the driver's seat. "You will not believe this. Korsak and I just spent our day off chasing down a lead for you and Maura. We found Grace's granddaughter. Emma and Clara lived together until they were old. She's always been told that they killed Arthur. The bones in the garden are probably him."

"Seriously? I'll let Maura know. I appreciate you doing that, man. I'll see you on Tuesday." She hung up the phone. She called out for Maura. She came around the corner from the kitchen. "Is it possible that the bones that you found in the garden were from a male?"

Maura cocked her head, "Actually, the jaw line is a bit squarer than most women's. Why?"

"I think those are the remains of Arthur. Clara and Emma lived out their lives together. Frost and Korsak just spoke with their great-granddaughter, Claire Foster."


	20. Chapter 20

"What?" This information took Maura for a bit of a spin. "Arthur? But Clara was terrified of him. I don't understand." She realized that with all of the emotional turmoil she had been going through recently she completely lost herself. She completely was out of her own character and didn't take the time to process the evidence. She looked over at Jane. The look in her eyes was a request for rescue.

Jane saw the look. She knew what it meant. She would help Maura sort out this saga. "Were there any other journals in the room?"

"I don't think so, I didn't really look further." Jane walked into the kitchen and walked into the pantry. She opened the door at the rear and made her way downstairs. She looked around the room. She lifted rolls of drawings and looked inside the desk drawer. She looked around the bricks of the wall to see if there were any loose. She looked at the bed. She lifted the pillow and the blanket off and there in the middle of the bed was another journal, hidden from view for so many years. She picked it up and met Maura at the top of the stairs.

"There's another one?" Maura asked. Jane nodded and flipped it open. Maura immediately noticed that the handwriting was not Clara's. It was someone else's.

* * *

_Something terrible happened. Clara is in shock. I want there to be an account of the situation if anyone ever looks for Arthur and finds this. I want the truth to be heard._

_Arthur had come home and found Clara and myself in our bed. He was very angry and collected us all in the living room. He forcibly took my mother out of the house. I was only concerned with taking Clara and Grace out of the house. Our daughter was crying and asking who that man was. At four years of age, she has seen too much. I only hope that it does not affect her for the rest of her life. _

_I was getting Grace and I ready to escape and never return to the house. Clara wanted to write in her silly journal. I was aggravated with her and wanted her to hurry. She finally closed the book and grabbed all of her journals and put them in Arthur's office. She wanted him to find them and read them. She thought perhaps he would understand that he was not a good husband. That he was not a good man. _

_When she came back up, Grace and I were at the ready in the kitchen. We were leaving for good. That's when the front door slammed shut. He called out to Grace. I held her to me and told her everything was going to be alright. Clara walked into the living room to confront him. "I am leaving you, Arthur." He just laughed at her. He called again for my daughter. She held me tighter._

_I heard the familiar slap. I put Grace down and told her to go outside and run up the hill to the top and sit by the tree until I came to get her. She nodded and ran out the back door. I marched into the room fully intending on ending it for good. He would never touch another hair on her head. He looked at me as she cowered in front of the fireplace, holding her cheek. felt enraged and pushed him. I yelled at him to leave her alone. He charged towards me and I found myself shoved against a wall. I hit my head and saw stars for a moment. Clara attempted to save me and I saw him turn towards her. His fist flew through the air and landed against her jaw. She fell onto the couch and he picked her up by the hair and punched her again._

_He pushed me away as he pushed her hard once more and she landed head first into the fireplace. She fell to the floor and I saw blood starting to seep from her head. I no longer cared what happened to me. I attempted to grab him and he bent down over her. He kicked his foot out and I fell._

_I got back up and came toward him and he held her down with one arm and grabbed my throat with the other. He began to squeeze my throat. I looked at Clara. I tried to tell her how much I loved her. I tried to tell her not to miss me when I was gone. She looked at me with horror in her eyes as she began to beg for Arthur to stop. Clara was beginning to fade from my view when suddenly I felt myself fall to the floor. I stayed there gasping for my breath to return to my lungs. I looked over at Clara as she crawled over to me. We held each other for a moment and looked over to see Arthur on the floor; a gash from his head bleeding on the floor and a poker from near the fireplace was now sticking out of his chest._

_I looked over to see my mother standing there out of breath. "Where is Grace?" She asked rather gruffly. I told her where I sent the child. She knelt beside us and held on to both of us. "That man will never hurt my girls again." Never. She was right about that. Clara clambered over to him and checked for a pulse. She could not find one. _

_"Girls, get yourself cleaned up. You need to take Grace with you and get away from this house. I know a place we can go. I have had it set up for months in case this happened." I looked at my mother incredulously. _

_"Have you been planning on killing him, mother?"_

_"No. I wasn't going to allow him to beat his wife any longer while I was here in the house. I allowed it to go on long enough. A man who loves a woman doesn't treat her like that. Your father never treated me like that." She looked to Clara whose eyes went wide. She had no idea that my mother and her father carried on an affair until his death. _

_"Emma will never treat you like that either. I raised my daughter right. Now, listen here. Clara, I do not claim to understand that love that you have for my Emma, but I know that you two will raise that little girl into an amazing woman. Take her and go five miles west of town. You will come to a small yellow farmhouse. Old Man Farnsworth and his wife have prepared a room for the three of you to stay. I will have to call the police."_

_"Mother, NO! I am not leaving you. No one is out here. No one has to know! You are coming with us. Clara, go to the farmhouse. I will be there tonight with Mother." I was desperate. I needed to help my mother who had just saved my life. Clara nodded and cleaned up her head in the sink. She went to fetch Grace. The two of them took the carriage and left. I looked down at the floor. There was a lot of blood. My mother and I set to drag Arthur's body outside. It was no easy task. We took a horse and drug him out past the house and began to dig a hole. _

_Once that task was completed we took the all of the furniture in the room and made a pile in the yard. The rug, the couch, and anything else that had any blood on it. We set fire to the pile and watched it burn. We grabbed another rug and put it over the stain on the floor. I grabbed this journal to tell the story of what happened. How I was dying and my mother saved my life. She told me that he had taken her and dropped her off at the end of the gravel road. He told her to run far away because he was going to kill his wife and her lover. He told her that we were disgusting and no longer deserved to live. She ran the few miles back to the house and saw that he was true to his word. She grabbed the poker and hit him in the back of the head. When he landed on the floor she shoved it through his chest. _

_He was an evil man. Not fit to be wed. Not fit to parent. I am happy to be free of him. To be free to be with Clara; the woman that I fell in love with. The woman who bared our child. We are all safe now._

* * *

Maura looked at Jane wide eyed. "Mrs. Hartley?" She said finally.

"It looks that way. I suppose that after she wrote this she boarded up the office down stairs and I'm sure in later years she had carpet put down to cover the stain for good." Someone had paid Daryl Petrey to come in and start work on the house in preparation to sell. Jane was pretty sure that Claire Foster might have had something to do with that.

Maura walked into the living room and imagined the scene play out the way it was described by Emma. The evidence began to make sense. There were two types of blood. Clara's and Arthur's. The bones in the yard were not buried very deeply in the ground. No one had been at the house for so many years. The sudden interest to sell it was quite odd.

Jane walked over to Maura and pulled her into an embrace. The moment was put on pause, when Constance heard her phone and saw who the caller was. She smiled at the two women and held up a finger as she walked outside. Once the door was closed she answered, "Patrick, you are not to call me directly."

"I know. I wanted to tell you that I got the message to the right person. Maura and Jason are completely safe. No harm will come to them. But I did put out the word that Mr. Jack Donner has come into some money."

"He could be killed!"

"Yeah, I can't really control that now can I?" Doyle laughed on the other end of the line.

"I do not think it's appropriate to have our grandson's father murdered. Patrick, you have to put a stop to this." Constance could be cut throat in a business deal but was not someone who ever wanted to turn to murder as an option.

"I can't. This was part of the deal. If they couldn't get to Jack through his wife and son, they want him. The best you can do is take this information I am giving you and do what you will with it."

"Understood." She ended the call and walked back into the house. "Detective Rizzoli, I think we've run into a problem."

Jane turned around and looked at Maura's mother. "What sort of problem?"

"I may have just come into some information that in order for Maura and Jason to remain safe and unharmed, Jack is to be the sacrificial lamb. They're going to find him and kill him."

Jane grabbed her phone and pressed a button. "Frost, we've gotta problem." She began to explain the situation to him while Maura advanced on her mother.

"Are you saying there is a real threat against his life?" Constance just nodded. "Mother! I don't want the man dead. He is my husband!" Maura grabbed her own phone and pressed Jack's number. After a few rings he picked up the phone. "Jack, I don't understand why you did whatever it is that you did. Or why you thought dealing with criminals was good for our family, but your life is in danger. I need you to go somewhere unexpected and get rid of your phone. Go buy a prepaid phone."

"Maura, what the hell are you talking about?" Jack was thrown a little bit. He had just woken from a restless nap.

"Look, I know that you and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now. However, it seems as though those people who wanted money from you want you dead. I would prefer that you stay alive for our son."

"Maura, I have all of that handled. I'm not in any danger. They got their money."

"That may be the case. If you don't want to listen to me, I suppose I can't make you."

"This isn't any of your business anymore. We're getting divorced and you get to be with that bitch. I don't even need to talk to you anymore." He hung up the phone. Maura stood there for a moment and looked at Jane who was getting off the phone.

"He isn't listening to me. He thinks he has it handled."

"Darling, I assure you he is in very serious danger." Constance said.

"I talked to Frost who is calling in the threat and is going to get in touch with Vice. See if we can get an ear to the ground. If he doesn't want our help directly, I can try to see how indirect we can be." All three women nodded their heads. "What now?"

"I think it's time to go home, Jane." Jane looked at her confused. "I want to go home with you back to Boston." Maura went upstairs and started packing a bag full of Jason's clothes. Jane came in and helped her pack. They moved into Maura's room and she looked at her closet.

"I can't bring everything in the car. I will call someone for the rest. I just want to get out of here."

"Why don't you and Jason stay with me until you can get your house put back together? Have someone come out in the morning and move everything back to where they got it from. Stay with me tonight. Please?" Maura put the luggage on the bed and turned towards her. "Don't argue with me on the logistics. Just...acquiesce to my request, Maur." She flashed a smile.

"Are you trying to be persuasive and sexy with big words, Detective?" She walked up to her and put her arms around her neck. "You don't have to try and impress me now. I was impressed with you before." Jane put her hands around Maura's waist. "Of course, I'll come home with you Jane." She leaned up and quickly kissed her chin. "However, there will be no funny business. I am still a married woman." Jane's face fell into a pout and her hands dropped from her waist. Maura turned back to her task at hand. She smiled because she was going home to Boston.

* * *

Jack had gone to the bar when he got off the phone with Maura. He sat there on the stool for a few hours and drank a few shots of scotch. How dare she call him? He had the situation under control. He didn't need her interfering. She was going to get the money and all would be well with her family's fortune. He wasn't getting anything. He was going to marry Lauren and raise their baby. Now, that was gone. Lauren would never forgive him.

Not that he wanted her after she fell in love with that idiot Detective. He started to focus on how much he hated Jane. That woman ruined his life. He was going to figure out how to ruin her. Slowly, he drained the last of the amber liquid left in his glass. He motioned to the bartender. He threw a few bills on the counter and got up to leave.

He walked backed to his condominium. He fantasized about bringing Jane to her knees. He wanted to find some dirt on her; something that would disgust Maura. He thought about being about to prove that she was a dirty cop. She would be shamed, lose her job, lose the girl, and would be forced to live out her life in the shadows. He smiled at the thought. He would get home later than he wanted and it was very late. Jack Donner was never one to care much about sleep if it was in the way of something he wanted. He wanted to ruin Jane Rizzoli.

He got inside and grabbed his laptop. He whirred to life and he was intent on reading a history on Jane's career. When everything was booted up, his email chimed. He clicked on it. There was no subject header, but there was a video attachment. It looked like a woman tied to a chair. He clicked on it.

Jack saw a clear picture of Lauren tied to a chair with duct tape around her mouth, her hands were bound and her left eye was swollen shut and blood was dripping over the top of it. His heart sank. She was breathing erratically and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her mascara ran down her face. Suddenly, someone else came into the frame and slapped her across the face and her muffled scream sounded out.

_"Jaaaaccck, Lookie what we have 'ere. Your little girlfriend. She looks sad, don't she?" A man stood with his back to the camera. His voice sounded robotic. He slapped her again. "I'll stop hitting her when I see my money. Since, you've made me wait, I want half a million. The instructions are simple. If you work with the cops, we will know and she will die. Meet a black van on pier 39. Flash your lights three times. They will respond with the same number of flashes. You will receive further instruction at that time. Three A.M., I hope it won't too much of an issue to wire the money to an account I will have given to you at the location. If you don't show up, she dies. If you show up and don't have the money transferred, you both die."_

The screen went black. Jack suddenly wished he had listened to Maura. He looked at the clock, it was one-thirty. He made a phone call to his accountant. He started packing a bag. He was going to go and save Lauren. He had to prove that he loved her and could save her. Maybe she would take him back. Maybe they could have another baby. Maybe he could get his life back to where he wanted it to be.

* * *

Jason was sleeping in the backseat of Maura's car. Jane came over and opened the door and picked him up. Maura reached into her pocket and grabbed her keys and led the way to the apartment door. Once they were up the stairs and standing in front of her door, Maura turned to her. "Let's just put him on the couch. I'll grab a sheet to put down on it, and grab an extra pillow and blanket for him. Can you hold him? Or is he getting too heavy?"

"I've got him," she motioned with her head towards the door. Maura got the hint and they headed inside. Jane stood there and held the boy in her arms and smiled at his peaceful face. Once inside, Maura gathered up a pillow, sheet, and blanket and went about setting up the couch for her son. She finished and Jane laid him down gently, they covered him up as he snuggled against the pillow and Maura kissed him on his forehead. They went into Jane's bedroom.

"Maur, can we have more of him? Like another little one running around?" Maura spun, wide-eyed and gawked at Jane.

"Did you just ask me if we could have children together?"

"Yeah. I want everything with you. He is the greatest kid I've ever known. He's just like you. He's the best parts of you. You make me want a family."

"And just who would be carrying this baby of ours?"

"Well, you've already been pregnant, you would know what to expect. It just makes sense if you had them." Jane walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Well, first of all. I want a little Rizzoli. I would love a son or daughter who looked just like you, but maybe not so bossy."

"I am not bossy." Maura put a finger to her lips. Jane fell silent.

"I also did not have an enjoyable pregnancy. I hated every single moment of it. I was cranky and tired. I pouted a lot. Jack never really cared. He just wanted me to shut up about it and grow our son. I really don't want to be pregnant again."

"We can work out the details later. Right now, I think we should maybe discuss other things." Jane pulled her tighter against her body.

Maura pushed back. "Oh, no you don't. That is not what I am staying here. Jane. I am still married. I deserve to be courted. Not just bedded." She winked her eye and dug through Jane's T shirt drawer. She pulled out an oversized Red Sox shirt and walked into the bathroom. Jane watched with amusement. She grabbed her own pajamas and waited for Maura to be finished with her nightly routine. When she came back out, she was wearing her underwear and the shirt.

"Oh, come on!" Jane protested. "That is not fair. You are torturing me!" Maura walked up to her and kissed her quickly.

"I am not torturing you. Don't be a big baby." Jane's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh, that is it, Isles!" She took two steps towards her and stopped when her phone at her belt rang out. "Saved by the bell." She glared at Maura as she answered with a slight smirk, "Rizzoli."

Frost was on the other end of the line. "Jane, we've got a problem. I'm at the station and we've been monitoring Jack's email. We can't trace where the original came from but there was a video attached. These guy have Lauren. They want half a million from Jack and he has until three to show up or they will kill her."

Maura saw the sudden serious look on the Detective's face. "They will kill them both. Is she hurt?"

"She's gagged and bound. She's bleeding and he hits her several times throughout the feed."

Jane closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do we have a plan?"

"I figured you'd wanna be on the team since it's Lauren."

"Of course, I do. I'm on my way in."

"We don't have much time. Meet us there. I'll text you the address."

"Thanks, Frost." She hung up the phone and looked at Maura.

She dropped her head. "They have Lauren. Jack is an idiot and is probably going to think he can save her. These guys will kill them both."

Maura nodded, "Jane, you have to go. Please." Jane put her shirt on the bed and leaned in and kissed Maura. "I love you, please be safe. Come home to me."

"I love you, too. I always come home to you." She turned and grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Maura turned around and looked at Jane's room. Slowly, she sat on the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stood back up and put Jane's shirt back in the drawer. She climbed into her bed and grabbed her pillow. She held it and breathed in Jane's scent.

She thought about having a family with Jane. Jason would make a good older brother. She wanted to carry Jane's baby. She thought about what he or she would look like. If they would have her dark hair or her dimples. If they would be bull headed or more gentle like her own son was. She hoped in the darkness that Jane would come home to her and they would find out together. Reminding herself that this was Jane's job, didn't make the worry lessen. If she believed in God, she would have prayed. Instead, she started to recite the elements of the periodic table in her head. After she was finished, she started to name each bone of the body. Hopefully, she would hear news soon. Eventually, she fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Jane pulled up and parked her cruiser. She got out of the car and walked up to the van where she saw Frost and Korsak wearing their vests. Korsak had one in his hand and gave it to her when he looked up and saw her. Jane shook her head and pulled her collar down to reveal the vest she was already wearing. She thought back to her days in the academy. The weight of a bullet proof vest had surprised her the first time she wore one. Determined not to let anyone see the discomfort she felt, she would put one on at home to get used to it while she made dinner. Now, years later, when she put it on she always had a sudden craving for grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

"What's the plan?" She asked as she made final checks that all of her gear was in place.

Frost looked at her. "We've got two teams one is going to go in the back of the warehouse, we are going in front. We have four to a team. We are waiting until Jack gets his signal and then we tail him inside."

"Do we have any idea where he is?"

"Lucky for us his cell phone is still on Maura's plan. We have her permission to track his GPS so we didn't have to get a court order. Right now, he is already at the pier sitting in his car. He's been there for the last fifteen minutes." Frost pointed at the screen in front of him. People were bustling around them and the van. Jane looked around at the few people she recognized from her days in Vice. A tall man wearing dark clothing and bulky gear walked over to them.

"We need team A to get into position now." Jane looked at Frost who shook his head slightly. Six men began moving away from the van with weapons at the ready and they began making their way around to the back of the warehouse and into their designated positions. Frost leaned in towards Jane.

"After the signal, we are moving in. We don't have any eyes on the inside, just this floor plan. We've spotted at least three snipers and already have people on the way to take care of them. We really don't know what to expect inside." He pulled up a tablet. He pulled up a floor plan of the building. She looked at it and quickly made a mental note of the chosen route of entry. She looked around and saw Korsak looking at the screen. He took a few more moments to study it. "Ok, we got it?" They nodded.

"Guys, this is Jason's dad. We gotta get him and Lauren out alive." Jane looked around and the rest of their team was gathering around.

She held her hand out down low. Frost laid his hand on top and Korsak did the same. The three of them said, "For J."

Korsak looked at his team. "Alright, be safe and wait for my signal." They moved towards the side of the warehouse. Each person had their weapon at the ready. Jane stood there and for a brief moment thought about Maura and Jason. She closed her eyes and felt the love they had for her and the love that she had for them. She would make sure this had an ending they all could live with. She would make sure that she came home to them.

* * *

Jack sat in his car. His eyes scanned around him and he felt uneasy sitting alone in this part of town. He really didn't know which way was up or down. For the first time in his life, he didn't care about what happened to him. He had lost it all. His marriage, his family, his lover, and his money. Being angry at Lauren had quickly dissipated when he saw her in the video. He knew then that he really did love her and nothing else mattered. He had to do everything he could to save her.

He started to think about his life. He had a feeling tonight would be his last night that he would spend on the earth. He hoped that Jason would remember him as a hero; that he made one last attempt to fix what he could. Maybe Jason would just hate him forever. He was sitting in a car waiting for a signal that would be the beginning of his end. He could accept that this was such a bad idea from the beginning. He had convinced himself this was the only way to keep everything he wanted. Having your cake and eating it, too. He always thought that was a ridiculous saying. You could have your cake, enjoy eating it, and still enjoy more later. No one said that you had to eat all of the cake. No one said that there wasn't a way to have both. He always wanted both. He wanted money and love. Did that make him a bad guy?

Everyone wants some form of money and love. He hoped Jason would realize one day that he wasn't such a bad guy. Although, there was always Maura's influence. He wasn't sure if she would speak well of him after he was gone. He laughed to himself. He wasn't sure that his conquest of her was worth it now. His laughter died down as he thought that maybe he never really won her. Anger flashed behind his eyes. For a moment, he looked out into the darkness and swore he saw a flash of light. He focused on it and saw it again.

He closed his eyes. "Jason, I'm sorry pal." He got out of the car and walked in the direction he was told. As he passed between two large buildings, three men dressed in black came out and put a black bag over his head and spun him around in circles as quickly as they could. They started walking and Jack felt dizzy and lost all sense of direction. This would be just the beginning of his end. Hopefully, no one else would have to pay for his sins. At least, he hoped that Lauren would get out of this alive.

* * *

Korsak stood still as he looked through the binoculars. "Ok, they got him bagged. They're taking him in circles. This is kinda funny to watch."

"Can you just tell us when he's inside and which building they take him to?" Jane rolled her eyes at the old man's fun.

Frost took a deep breath. "Ok, ok. They pulled him into the first building." He pulled out his radio. "Sierra Kilo to back up unit Bravo. We are a go for Building Alpha. Hold your position."

"10-4." Came the response.

In their ear com they heard someone else. "We've subdued three potential snipers." Korsak looked at Jane and Frost and nodded. "Copy that." Frost responded into the hand radio.

* * *

He felt dizzy and disorientated as he was roughly pushed onto the concrete floor. Someone bound his hands behind his back. He felt a tug at his hair as the bag was taken off of his head and he tried to adjust to the bright light in the room. He squinted his eyes and tried to look around at his surroundings. A man began to come into focus.

"Jack! So glad you could join us." He said gruffly.

"Where is she?" He said defiantly. "Let her go and then I'll wire the money." The man laughed and Jack felt a fist connect with his jaw. The taste of blood seeped into his mouth as the pain throbbed across his face. He looked back up and another fist hit him alongside his eye. Pain radiated into his head. More fists hit him hard and he slumped over onto the floor, coughing and spitting blood. Suddenly, it stopped. He was pulled back up on his knees. He tried to open his eyes but his right eye was swollen shut and his left was not much better. He blinked as blood dripped across his line of sight.

"Now, see. Wasn't that fun? I don't like you Jack. I never have. But you were a means to an end and I appreciated your donation. You made a deal with me. You would give me 3 million dollars and then another three hundred thousand at the finish. I made the delivery of drugs to your condo."

"What?" Jack was confused. He did not ask for drugs. Nor did he make this end deal with this guy. "I only agreed to the deal that you broke. A three million dollar investment to help people get jobs here. You lied and never gave me my return. I never asked for drugs! If that is what you want. Go to my condo and take them back!"

"We already got the goods you idiot! How do you think we found your little princess? Although, it seemed she was moving out. She is not too fond of you, yet you still came for her."

"You have your drugs, you have your money what else do you want?"

"I still want another half million dollars."

"Fine, but swear that she goes free. I'll transfer the money, but make sure she is never touched again."

The man laughed. "What is it with you and making deals? I already lost another battle with your father-in-law. You failed to mention that your wife was Paddy Doyle's daughter. He may have brokered a deal to make sure we never touch her again. But that deal didn't include you. I lost a good man because of that little piece of information that you neglected to tell us."

"I had no reason to think that would be vital information."

"Ah, but as soon as you knew we needed additional payment you went to the man for help. He was vital enough."

"I never asked for drugs!"

"No, you didn't. But we needed a place to put them. You were such a gullible idiot; it was the perfect place to put them. You moved your family away and we put our shipment in your place. We lost three hundred thousand dollars worth of sales after your little stunt with Mr. Doyle. That's why you owe us this money. Give me the transfer information now!"

"Ok," he spit out some blood. "The account number is..." he felt someone yank him to his feet. The sudden movement caused the pain in his head to throb even more. More blood dripped into his eyes. Jack's head was hurting and he could barely focus his vision. He thought he was about to pass out from the pain. Suddenly, he almost could swear that he heard Jane's voice yelling to get down. Of course, he was going to die with her fucking voice in his head. These men were going to kill him as soon as he finished with the wire transfer information.

Was that gun fire? He tried to look around when he felt something pass through his leg. It made him instantly weak as a searing pain rippled through him. He crumpled to the floor and cried out. This was it. He was dying. They already shot him and he was going to die. He thought about Jason. In that moment on the floor he knew that he was all that should have matter to him; his son.

* * *

Korsak gave the signal for both teams to enter the warehouse. Jane went to the door and looked to Frost who opened the door. She cleared the first room and they continued to clear room by room. They opened a door and she saw Lauren bound to the chair they had seen in the video. Tears streamed from her eyes when she saw Jane. Jane brushed her finger to her lips to signal Lauren to stay quiet. Jane and another team member worked off the bindings and Jane carefully peeled back the tape across her mouth. "Can you walk?" Jane waited for a moment until Lauren nodded slowly. "Keep quiet. Mitchell here will get you out." The man nodded. Jane turned and left the room.

They continued to move through the building until they came into a large room that had large equipment scattered around. When Jane walked in, with her gun at the ready, she immediately saw Jack being pulled to his feet. His face was bloodied and his hands were bound behind him. There was a man standing in front of him and he had about six other men standing around him.

"Freeze, Police!" She yelled. "Jack, get down!" She quickly moved behind a large boiler once she saw the man in front of Jack reach behind him. Shots began to ring out and she waited for her moment to fire back. Her accuracy came in handy; with three small pulls of her trigger, three men fell to the floor. She pulled back and looked across the gap and saw Frost attempt the same move. He pulled back, "Dammit, just one." She did the math in her head. Four down, three to go. By now the other three had scattered.

Bullets were ricocheting around her creating a strange resonance as they hit the metal she was crouched behind. She heard Jack yelling. She quickly stuck her head around and saw his leg. She heard the Bravo team enter the room and the gunfire stopped. Men were yelling clear and Jane saw two men being handcuffed. Another team member was pulling on the last man who was holding his arm.

Jane went over to Jack who was moaning on the ground. "I'm dying, I'm dying." His face made him almost unrecognizable. She looked at his leg. It was a through and through across his knee. She knew that probably meant that his kneecap was shattered. She leaned down over his knee and took off her jacket and wrapped it around his leg and tied the arms tight. He yelled out.

"Hey, Jack. Listen to me. Stay awake, do you hear me?" Jack's one eye rolled around and finally came into focus on her face.

"Jane, tell them I'm sorry. Ok? Tell Jason I love him and I'm sorry. Don't let Maura tell him bad things about me when I'm gone."

"Jack, you're gonna be alright. We've got a bus on the way. You can tell Jason yourself."

"No, you have to swear please. The pain is so much, I'm dying. I know it." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Jack, if you keep your eyes open, I'll promise...if you die, I will make sure Jason sees you as a hero." She rolled her eyes again as he began to pass out. "Jack, keep your eyes open. Look at me." She put a bit more pressure on his leg. He yelled out in pain.

"I'm dying. Tell Maura I did love her. But Jason...Jason...my boy..." His eye rolled to the back of his head and he slumped to the floor. Jane looked up and saw a team of paramedics running into the room. She stood up and walked over to Frost. "He's gonna have trouble walking, but he'll live. He's making it seem like he's dying."

Frost laughed. "He's always been a bit over dramatic." She nodded in agreement. "You know what's ironic?" She shook her head. "This is one of Arthur Dumas' warehouses." She furrowed her brow and looked up.

"Really?"

"Yep," Frost laughed. Jane looked around.

"That is weird." She laughed and watched them putting Jack onto a gurney. "I should call Maura and Jason. Tell them to meet us at the hospital." Frost nodded and walked over to Korsak.

* * *

Jane looked over at Maura sitting uncomfortably with Jason falling asleep. "Hey, why don't you take Little Man home? He's tired. I'll stay here for when Jack wakes up."

"We haven't heard about Lauren yet either. I'm conflicted. I am so angry with them; they did some horrible things. At the same time, they freed us. We should be here when they wake up." Just then a doctor came out and asked for Jane. She stood up and he walked to her.

"You're here for Lauren Davis?" Jane nodded. "She's going to be fine. She has a few cuts and bruises and a dislocated shoulder. Besides being sore for a few days, she's going to be fine. We are releasing her now. She'll be out soon."

"Thank you." He walked back into the double doors. Jane looked at Maura. "Ok, Lauren's gonna be fine. I'll wait for Jack." She walked over and put her hands on the arms of Maura's chair. She leaned down and gave her a small peck. "Take him back to my place. Let him sleep in a bed. As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him that you will be back when Jason wakes up. And that he was worried about him. That you both were worried about him." Maura reached up and put her hand on Jane's cheek.

"Thank you. For everything you do for us. Hurry home to me please." Jane nodded and stood up. Maura nudged Jason and he opened his eyes. "Come on, J. We're going home. Jane will give us an update on Dad when he wakes up." He nodded sleepily and left with his mother.

Jane sat back down. Another doctor came out, "Jack Donner's family?" Jane stood back up and walked over to him.

"They just left to get some sleep. I'm here for him. I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"I can only speak to his family about his condition."

"If he's awake, I need to speak with him. Get a statement." The doctor looked at her and she produced her badge. He nodded. She followed him to where Jack was sleeping. She sat down and after another hour of waiting, she heard a noise and it startled her from her light nap.

Jack sat up a bit and looked over at her. He scoffed, "so you here to get my statement, Detective?"

Jane took a deep breath, "Maura had to take Jason and put him to bed. I'm here to make sure you weren't alone when you woke up. Jason was here and very worried about you."

He leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes. "Did you tell him I was gonna be ok?"

"I did. I called them to give them an update. A nurse told me what was going on. Your kneecap shattered since the bullet went through it. Your face is beat up, but you'll be fine. I've talked with your mother-in-law. She told me that you signed the papers, but you want to fight for custody of Jason." He looked away from her. "Don't be selfish. You know that isn't what Jason needs."

"Look, I appreciate what you did for me back there. I know we haven't really gotten along. But you saved my life. They weren't gonna let me live."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Jason. He loves you. That boy needs his father in his life. The type of father that's engaged and interested in his life. He needs you to be there for him and not spending your every waking moment tormenting Maura."

Jack sighed and he fought back tears. "I've lost everything. I can't lose him too."

"Then, agree to the custody agreement and have some dignity." He looked at her for a few moments. Slowly, he nodded. "Get some rest. They'll be back in a few hours." She got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Maura and Jason returned a few hours later. Maura was exhausted; she had tossed and turned restlessly while Jason slept. Her adrenaline levels had returned to normal and she was left with the unsettling anger toward Jack for everything he had put their family through over the last month. When they entered Jack's room, he was dozing lightly. Maura whispered to Jason, "Let's not wake him." Jason nodded in understanding.

Five minutes later, Jack's head dropped and his eyes opened. With a startled expression on his face, he recognized his surroundings and noticed his wife and son sitting next to him. "Hi. Thanks for coming back." Jack started sheepishly.

"I spoke with your doctor and he assured me that your injury won't be debilitating; with several months of physical therapy, you will be able to walk without much of a limp. That depends on how committed you are to the exercises and stretches." Maura answered with as much kindness as she could muster for the man who had put her and her son's lives in danger.

The tone of Maura's voice and the indifferent look in her eyes told Jack that the thin ice he had been on before had given way to the icy river below. Now it was time to start making amends for everything he had put his family through. "I plan to work really hard in physical therapy and on other areas of my life. I have a lot of work to do."

A nurse came into the room to check Jack's vitals. She could see the bored little boy sitting in the corner and sensed that she had interrupted an important conversation when Jack and Maura immediately fell silent upon her arrival. When she was finished with her work, she turned to Jason. "Hey buddy, want to come out to the nurse's station with me and see if we can find some candy?"

Jason's eyes immediately lit up. "Mom, can I?"

Maura smiled softly at him and nodded her head in the affirmative. Jason jumped out of his chair and skipped out the door behind the nurse.

Turning her attention back to the bruised patient, "Jack, we need to figure out what we are going to do."

Jack shrugged and took a deep contemplative breath. "Look, this isn't exactly the way I thought our lives would end up, Maura."

Maura stood at the foot of the bed with her shoulders back and head held high. She looked at the broken man in the bed before her. "Me either, but regardless, we are here now and we have decisions to make about Jason's future."

"You know that I love him. I might be an idiot, but I love that kid. He's just so much like you. It's hard for me."

Jack's comment irritated Maura and she took a calming breath before she proceeded. "Jason loves you too. He wants to be close to you, but you two don't have much in common these days."

Starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, he shifted slightly in the bed. He felt pain shoot throughout his body. He grunted slightly. "I know. I thought I was going to die tonight. I didn't want him to think badly of me. I didn't want him to hate me." He continued to adjust. Maura could see that he was in pain. She was still so angry with him for everything. Instead of suggesting him hitting his pain medicine button, she continued on.

"He would never hate you. He loves you. He just doesn't understand why you don't have any time for him. Just something as simple as showing up to a baseball game would mean the world to him."

"I can do that. I want to be a better Dad. I thought with Lauren, I could fix what I did wrong with you and J. A new baby who I could start being a father to. But I realized that I want my boy."

Maura shakes her head. "Jason is still young and he needs his father. Only if you can be the father that he deserves. Can you be involved in his life? Can you share his interests without trying to mold him into a smaller version of yourself? That's the kind of father he needs."

"I want to be involved in his life, Maura. I can't live like this anymore. If I can't be in his life every day, then I'll be there for him when he is with me." Jack's intense stare gave Maura hope that he meant what he said.

"If you recall, I was asking for 50/50 custody. You would still have him several nights a week and every other weekend. Do you think you can handle that much time with him?"

"Yes, I want him as much as I can. I'm not going to screw this up again. He's too important to me."

"I'm glad that you've come around. If you agree, I will tell the lawyers to draw up the paperwork and come here to have you sign today or perhaps tomorrow."

"So, we're really doing this?"

"We haven't been happy together for a long time, Jack. We both know it. There's no sense in drawing this out any longer. Don't you agree?"

He leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling as he sighed. "I do. I signed the rest of the paperwork didn't I?"

"Yes you did. Let's just promise each other to be the best parents we can be to Jason. He's the most important thing in the world to both of us."

"I am going to put a lot of effort towards being a better father to him. I can promise you that."

"Thank you. I promise to always put Jason first in everything I do."

He smiled at her and laughed. "You already do, Maura. You're a great mother. You always have been. I should have told you that more often."

Her anger was slipping away and a small smile appeared on her face. "I appreciate you saying that."

Jason came bursting back into the room with two lollipops in hand, interrupting their brief exchange of smiles. "Mom! Can we eat in the cafeteria?"

Maura grimaced. "Are you sure you want to eat there? I saw about a dozen places on the way here."

"Miss Rebecca said they have lime jello. Please?" Jason used his biggest puppy dog eyes on her.

"Oh alright! One lime jello and only after you've had a protein and one vegetable." Maura chuckled at Jason's face.

"Dad, do you want one too?" Jason asked hopefully.

"I think I'm good, son. Hey, I haven't seen you in awhile. How is school going?" He briefly glanced at Maura to see her nod encouragingly.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Dad, I'm hungry.

"Fine! Go eat your food and we'll talk about it later."

Maura smiled at Jack as she stepped into the doorway. She turned back and said, "I hope you feel better soon. We'll come back to see you tomorrow."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I would like to give credit to this chapter's co-author, cstarj. Thank you for everything.**

**Additionally, I would like to address some of the reviews for the last chapter. I believe that everyone has the capacity to change; sometimes it takes life-altering events to move it along. **

* * *

**Eight weeks later**

Maura heard the doorbell. "Jason, your father's here!" Jane opened the door and Jack walked inside gripping his cane, his limp was still pronounced. His near death experience had quite the impact and over the past eight weeks. He surprised them all when his words and actions were starting to be one in the same. It was also helpful that Jack's mother had allowed him to move in with her. He was starting to show a little humility. There was a loud noise as Jason ran down the stairs and scooped up his backpack.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey there. Do you have everything?" Jason nodded. Jack looked at the two women and gave a small smile. "Your baseball gear?" Jason pointed to the bag behind Jack leaning against the wall. Jack grabbed the bag. "Then, we're all set. Mom and I'll have him back Sunday night at seven." Maura nodded.

"Bye Mom!" He gave her a hug and a kiss and then moved over to Jane. "Bye Jane." He whispered into her ear, "Remember to get her a red rose, ok?" Jane stood back up and winked at him. Smiling he walked out of the door with his father. Maura stood out on the porch and waved to Mrs. Donner, who was waiting in the car. She stepped back inside as Jane closed the door then turned and looked at Maura.

Jack had turned in a guilty plea and was sentenced to two years in prison for his fraudulent dealings with the Isles Foundation money. Maura had a difficult time forgiving Jack and had not completely gotten over everything he had done. She had talked at length with Jane about her feelings after her discussion at the hospital with a broken Jack. She decided to file for full custody with an allowance for Jack to have supervised visitation, until he could start to fulfill his promises. As part of his plea agreement, he was allowed to have Jason this weekend as long as his mother was present, which the older woman readily agreed with. He was reporting on Monday morning to start his sentence. After the new year, a judge finally signed off on the final dissolution of his marriage to Maura. He had lost his job and his reputation had been destroyed.

Jane knew it was the perfect opportunity to whisk her away for the weekend on a romantic getaway. Maura maintained her stance on waiting until her divorce was finalized. Even though the two women had not spent a day apart, they had not done more than kiss one another. Maura was a bit intimidated by Jane's past experience and didn't want to disappoint her by moving forward in their relationship.

Maura walked up to Jane, wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. "Are you gonna be ok, with him being gone this weekend? Jack's mom will be there the whole time." Maura gave a small nod. Jane kissed her. "Do you want to get on the road?"

"My divorce was finalized yesterday. Jack is going to be in prison for a while. So, we won't have much alone time for dates with Jason. We've been packed for this trip for a week. I am beyond ready to get on the road with you." Jane smiled and leaned forward and kissed her again. The two women released one another and Jane grabbed some luggage and took it out to the car. When her one bag and Maura's five were loaded into the back of Maura's car, Jane went back inside.

She looked around and grabbed her phone. She looked at Maura who was waiting by the front door. "You remembered to give your brother the key to your apartment didn't you?"

"Yes, he has it. He also has instructions on how to take care of Jo. I wrote out exactly what to do for Tommy." Maura laughed heartily. "Ok, let's go." They closed and locked the door behind them.

The light dusting of snow on the roads swirled as the cold wind blew across the car. Inside the car, Maura was a bundle of nerves. They had rehashed the holiday season that they shared with family, laughing at a few memories of Jason and the Rizzoli's. She wanted to know where they were going and what Jane had planned for their first official date. Asking was futile. Jane had been tight lipped about the entire weekend. She knew that they were driving to Vermont. She knew that she had to pack warm clothes. That was the extent of it.

She sat in the car and talked as Jane smirked knowing that her nerves were causing her to not stop to take a breath between subjects. She saw a rest stop and pulled in. She closed the door to the car and she stepped into grimy slush. She realized it was the first moment of silence she had since they left. She made her way to the restroom and she heard Maura behind her. When she came back out of the stall Maura was standing in the middle of the room waiting for her.

"You could have told me that you needed to use the facilities." She huffed, a little offended that Jane had pulled off the road so abruptly. Jane walked around her and washed her hands. She dried them under the dryer and then walked back to Maura.

"Maur. You've gotta relax." She reached out and put her hands on her upper arms. "I know you're nervous. This is our first date and first weekend away. I know you don't know where we're going. I promise it's going to be a perfect weekend for whatever you feel comfortable with. Now, let's take a deep breath." Maura looked at her sheepishly. She took a deep breath. "Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium..." Maura rolled her eyes.

"I'm so glad I told you about that." Jane laughed.

"Don't I at least get a smile?" Maura narrowed her eyes for a moment before a smile crept in. "Ok, let's get back in the car. We're almost there. The lodge is just about ten miles up the road."

"A lodge?" Jane smirked and walked out of the room. Suddenly, Maura realized exactly where they were headed. She hurriedly followed Jane back out to the car. She sat in her seat and buckled her belt. Jane looked over at her. She knew that she would figure it out from that one word. Maura was finally quiet with a grin plastered across her face.

"So that's all it took for you to know where we're going?"

Maura turned her head and saw Jane smiling at her. She leaned over and kissed her softly. "I just need you, Jane. However, knowing that much does help." She stole one more kiss and sat smugly in her seat. Jane pulled out and headed back onto the freeway.

Jane handled the check-in and a concierge put their luggage into the back of a golf cart. They sat in the tiny vehicle and he drove them up to their cabin. The salted driveway took them down and around a hill. Maura looked out of the cart and saw the mountain rising above the already tall snow covered trees. The crisp, cold air hit her in the face and she slightly shivered. Jane put her arm around her back and she leaned into her a bit.

The snow blanketed over everything. The cart followed the path around a corner and in the clearing sat a large cabin set perfectly within the majestic mountainside. The windows were large and peaked up from beneath the snow. A large balcony swept around the upper floor around to the far side of the house. There were strong columns that looked as though they were pulled out of the landscape. The heavy timber used to build the cabin looked as if it were holding up a thick, copious shelf of snow. The cart pulled up and Jane and Maura used their key to go inside. The interior had all of the modern conveniences and eco-friendly upgrades you could ask for. The man brought in their luggage and placed it in the front room next to a large river rock fireplace, with a thick log hoisted above the hearth as the mantle.

Maura smiled as Jane grabbed her wallet and quickly handed the man some cash. He nodded to both women and headed back out. Once the door had closed, Jane looked around. She looked at the small stairs up to a railing. She walked up and saw the bedroom. A fireplace that matched the one in the living room sat along one wall while the wall next to it was glass and went out to the balcony. Behind the headboard was an opening to a large white bathroom. There was a large cast iron tub for two sitting in front of a modern wall fireplace. Jane tilted her head for a moment and thought about the possibilities. She turned around and found Maura standing right behind her.

"Jane, this is beautiful. Thank you." She leaned in and gave her a kiss. Jane smiled.

"Well, we got here with plenty of time, let's change into warmer clothes and get out on the slopes." Maura nodded and went downstairs to retrieve her luggage. Jane followed.

* * *

The two walked back to the main lodge. They went into the ski shop and Maura picked out a new ski outfit. She grabbed a pair of goggles and put them on. She turned around and Jane laughed. "You look great." She said. Maura smiled and put them down and grabbed the box. She picked out a coat with fur lining the outer rim of the hood. New snow pants and told her specific requirements for her skis, shoes, and bindings. The blonde walked over to the register and paid for her gear and bought two ski passes for the weekend.

Jane was over sitting on a bench getting fitted for her skis. Maura walked over smiling. "It's really not fair that you couldn't tell me we were skiing. I have the cutest outfit at home for the occasion." She gave a little pout. Jane looked up at her.

"You love to shop for new outfits." Jane tied the second boot, snapped it into the binding, and stood up. She leaned forward and side to side. She hopped up a bit and landed. "These are good." The lady who had been helping her was standing there smiling at her. Maura finally noticed her.

"Ok, let's get you out of the ski then." She grabbed a pole and popped the binding and Jane pulled her foot out. The woman looked up at Maura and smiled. "Are you two sisters?" Jane laughed.

"No, we are not sisters," the Detective said. Maura just had a confused look on her face.

"We don't look remotely alike; we don't have the same hair color or eye color. Our bone structure is completely different." The woman ignored her and put her hand on Jane's arm.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jane immediately caught her drift. She could tell by Maura's face that she also got the gist.

"Yeah, is there a place my girlfriend can change into her new ski gear?" The woman dropped her hand and looked over at Maura.

"Oh, um. Yes, we have a changing room in the back over there." Maura nodded and headed in that direction.

"I'm pretty sure she gave her ski specs to the girl at the register. If you could get those for her, that'd be great." Jane smiled at her and grabbed her poles and skis. The woman nodded and Jane grabbed her bag and headed to the front. After both women were ready they headed out to the slopes. They put their skis on and Jane watched as Maura stood up straight with her hair shining in the sun and the light breeze blew across her face. She stood there for a moment, speechless looking at the beauty that emanated from Maura Isles.

Maura cocked her head, "what?" Jane smiled shyly. She shrugged her shoulders and put on her goggles.

"I'm pretty sure the heavens put the sun in the sky just so you could exist. You are so incredibly beautiful."

Maura pushed herself closer to Jane, "Detective, I think that you forget that you are the most beautiful creature that's ever graced the earth." Jane blushed. "I'm serious Jane. I'm not the only one who notices. I'm just grateful that I have a chance to be with you. You could have anyone and you chose me. The woman in the ski shop was admiring you, too." Jane leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you, Maur," she said as she pulled away. "Do you wanna head up?"

"Actually, I think that it would be best if we warm up a little bit on that smaller run over there." Jane shrugged and they slid their way to the lift. The line was fairly short and Jane commented on how nice it would be to take a few runs without the wait. Sitting on the bench, with their legs dangling they watched the world around them and commented on people falling on the slope or how beautiful the terrain was. Maura saw a child about Jason's age making her way down with remarkable ease.

"You know, Jason loves to ski. We first took him when he was five." Jane gave a shocked look. "He was so cute making his pizzas and french fries. The first time he fell, my heart stopped and I thought he was going to cry. He just got back up on his feet and said 'Mom! Did you see that? Awesome.' Then, he kept going down the hill."

Jane laughed, "That kid. He's so athletic. I know it's been hard on you letting him go with Jack this weekend."

"I have always liked Jack's mother. She's a good woman and I trust her with Jason. I can tell Jack is trying to change. I think his terrifying experience was good for him. He didn't have to plead guilty; he could have tried to fight it in court. Going to prison isn't exactly a walk in the park." Jane put her gloved hand on Maura's leg. She knew that Jack had made the right choice; the evidence against him was a bit overwhelming.

"He gets one last weekend to spend some time with the Little Man." Maura nodded in agreement.

Jane looked up and saw the end was near. "Are you ready?" Maura nodded and both women scooted to the edge of the bench. When their skis touched the ground they both stood up and slid down the small hill. Jane slid to the right and Maura followed her. They made their way down the hill fairly quickly. They went back up a few more times.

The last time they reached the bottom Maura could tell Jane was getting antsy. "Maur, let's go over to the advanced run."

"I'm having a great time on this one. I like the bump in the middle. It's pretty smooth."

Jane groaned, "C'mon! I know you've skied in the Alps. We've warmed up. Are you worried I'm gonna out ski you?" Maura's eyes narrowed. Jane knew she won. Maura didn't like backing down from a challenge.

"You're on Rizzoli," she said as she pushed her way of towards another lift. Once they were at the top, Jane pushed herself at the top and began flying down the hill; she saw a small mogul and headed for it. She bent her knees slightly and jumped off and landed on the other side. Maura followed behind and avoided the berm. Then, Jane started to really drive herself back and forth jumping off of anything that she thought she could get enough of a boost. Maura enjoyed this side of Jane; her athletic and competitive side. Suddenly, Jane spun herself around and was moving down the hill backwards.

"You ok back there?" she called out. Maura cut over and sped up to catch the brunette. Once she got there, Jane jumped back around and really started showing off. Maura gave a quick push with her poles and leaned forward and breezed past Jane. Jane laughed and pushed herself towards the speeding woman.

They reached the bottom of the hill. Jane caught a whiff of something grilling in the distance and realized her stomach was growling. They took a break and had some lunch out on the patio of the grill and bar. The conversation was easy and comfortable. Jane looked at her watch throughout lunch. Maura asked why she seemed so worried about time. Jane blew it off and excused herself to use the restroom.

Once she finished, she went back out to the front desk in the lodge. The lady standing there smiled at her. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that the private dinner for two needs just one hour to bring in the food and set up the table. They come at six, right?"

The woman smiled, "Yes. The chef and his team will be there at six and it takes an hour to prepare everything for your romantic evening. They leave at seven."

"I just want to make sure that we are back at the cabin before six, she still doesn't know the plan for the evening. Everything is set up on the balcony and I don't want her to see people going out there."

"There is a lower level of the balcony for chef access. They don't even go in the cabin. Everything will be ready to go without you noticing as long as you don't go out on the balcony between six and seven."

"Ok, thanks. That sounds perfect." Jane hurried back to Maura.

They decided to get a few more runs in before they called it a day. On the ski lift, Maura spotted a bird nest in a tall tree. "Oh! I wonder if that is a Bald Eagle nest!" Jane smiled and couldn't really see anything. She just agreed and waited for the send off. Once they were off the lift, Jane decided to stop making a display and just have fun going down the slopes with Maura and enjoying the view. Suddenly, she realized that Maura had stopped and pulled over to the side of the run and was looking up at the nest. Jane cut right and stopped several feet away from Maura as she Googled on about the migratory patterns of the majestic bird.

Jane leaned down to pretend to adjust her boot and made a soft packed snowball. Maura was completely unaware and continued her discussion of all things pertaining to the Eagle. Jane smirked to herself waiting for Maura to turn toward her. Just as Maura finished her sentence and took a breath to start the next, she turned in time to feel the snowball land in her hair and smudge her pristine goggles.

Maura feigned offense. "Jane! That snowball went into my mouth!"

Jane smirked. "I'm sorry. You just sounded like you needed to cool off a little."

Maura dropped her pole and asked Jane if she could hand it to her. Jane skied closer and as she bent over, Maura quickly grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down Jane's ski jacket. "Ooops. Sorry about that Jane." Jane could feel the snow rapidly melting down her back and blew a puff of air at the long curl hanging in her face.

"You know what, Isles? That's it. I'm taking us both down." Jane moved closer to get her hands on Maura.

Maura skied backwards slowly and spoke calmly. "Jane. Jane. You don't want to do this."

"Oh we're doing this, we're gonna do this!" Jane's maniacal smile told Maura she was in deep trouble.

Maura could hear the panic growing in her own voice as she begged. "Jane. Please, just think about this."

The Detective continued her advance as Maura dodged. "Ooooh noooo! I'm getting out of control!"

Maura didn't catch Jane's joke. "JANE! Stop this instant!"

Jane chuckled. "Ok Maura, just wanted to hear you scream out my name."

This made the blonde woman burst out laughing and took a swipe at Jane with her ski pole which Jane quickly ducked.

"Alright, before you take my head off with that ski pole, we better head back to the cabin and get cleaned up for dinner."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: ****There is only one more chapter after this one. Thank you all for reading this story, it has meant the world to me.**

**Thank you to this chapter's co-author, cstarj. **

* * *

After hitting the slopes a bit more, Jane and Maura made their way back to the cabin. Jane took a quick shower while Maura attempted to unpack some of her things out of the luggage and into the drawer. Jane came out of the bathroom. "We go home on Sunday. Why are you unpacking?" Maura made a small face at the shorts and tank top that Jane was wearing.

"There's no reason for us to live out of a piece of luggage. The purpose is to transport the clothing to a destination. We are at said destination and here is a perfectly fine dresser. They put these in here for this reason." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Ok, you get in the shower." She look at her watch, it was five minutes to six. "I'll go downstairs and bring in some firewood for later."

Maura placed the last bit in the dresser and went into the bathroom. Jane knew that she would come out at seven dressed to the nines. She brought in some firewood and lit a fire in the downstairs fireplace. That gave her enough time to get dressed as well. She went downstairs with her dress and grabbed the small makeup bag. She shoved everything into the small powder room next to the kitchen and began to prepare for dinner. She came out at a quarter to seven and checked on the fire. It had burned down and she put on another log. She went upstairs to the bedroom and saw the balcony through the large glass wall. There were patio heaters and a table sitting in the middle with three people hurrying around putting on the final touches. Maura was still in the bathroom. She sat on the bed and looked around.

_Timing._ This was all about timing. Jane was well versed in dating. She knew exactly what to expect. She had taken home plenty of women. For the first time, she was a little bit nervous. Maura was in the other room getting ready for their date. She smiled to herself and heard a small knock against the window. She looked over and saw the chef, he waved to her. She looked towards the bathroom. She hurried and opened the door.

"Should we pop the champagne or do you want to do that yourself?"

"I'll take care of it. Thanks." She closed the door quietly. She watched them turn and leave. She heard a noise behind her and she turned and saw a stunning Maura standing there.

"What's this?" She asked.

"This is our dinner; would you care to join me?" Maura blushed and walked towards her. Jane reached out and grabbed her hand. She pulled it up her to lips and kissed her knuckles. Still holding her hand, she opened the door and ushered Maura out to the table. There was a single red rose in the middle of the table and Jane explained that the rose was Jason's idea. Jane saw the warmer and opened it. Inside were two plates of food and a large bowl of soup. She looked back at the table and saw that their bowls were ready for the soup. She served them both and placed the leftover back into the warmer.

"First of all, let me say that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." Maura smiled shyly.

Jane blushed and smiled in return. "Thank you. You are simply breathtaking."

"Thank you Jane." She tried a small spoonful of soup and daintily dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin. "This soup is excellent!"

Jane followed suit and took a taste, "Wow. That's really good. I ordered the lobster bisque but I've never had any that tastes like this."

"My compliments to the chef. So how did you manage to set up all of this while we were out skiing?" Maura asked with a slight smile.

Jane wiped her mouth with her napkin before saying, "Actually, this morning when we checked in I ordered the private chef option. I didn't want to share you with anyone else tonight."

"I'm glad you chose a private dinner. I'm just so glad to be here with you finally."

Jane reached across the table and Maura smiled and met her hand. "It's been a long time coming. I'm glad you came with me this weekend."

Dinner continued on with light banter and discussions about a variety of topics until both women were ready to go back inside. After dinner, they decided to change into comfortable clothes. Maura balanced on one leg to take off her heel and Jane noticed her wince slightly. She cited sore muscles. "Let's go downstairs and enjoy the fire," Jane suggested. When they got there, Jane put another log on the fire. Maura busied herself in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine. She came back over to Jane who was sitting on the couch and handed her a glass as she sat down next to her.

The moment Maura sat down; the air seemed to be suddenly charged. Jane immediately stood up so that she could shake off the last bit of nervousness. She paced back and forth and chanted in her head to take things slowly. She reminded herself that timing was everything.

"The look on your face when I hit you with that snowball was priceless." She laughed.

Maura narrowed her eyes. "Well I was taken a bit by surprise when I ended up with a mouthful of snow." Jane tilted her head; she suddenly wanted a mouthful of something else._ A mouthful of her._ She raised an eyebrow.

"A mouthful of snow?" Jane's voice had taken on a smoky tone that Maura would later label as Jane's sex voice.

Maura knew her word choice had reached her desired destination. She smiled her dimple smile that drove Jane crazy every time. Maura took a step toward Jane and winced again. Her quadriceps were sore and tightening after their afternoon of skiing.

Concern clouded Jane's face. "Maur, are your quads bothering you?"

Maura rubbed her thigh slowly with her palm. "I should have known better than to exercise without stretching properly afterward."

Jane put her glass on the side table and sat down in the center of the couch. "C'mere. I'll see if I can help a bit."

Maura liked the direction they were heading. She sauntered to the couch and contemplated how to sit down. Her eyebrows knit as she thought through it. "How do you want me?"

Jane's stomach erupted and she held out her hands, "Just c'mere." She wiggled her fingertips.

Maura took her hands and Jane guided Maura into her lap. Maura's silky nightgown hiked up slightly when she got into position straddling Jane. The contact was overwhelming at first as Maura fought to savor the moment and not rush.

Jane slowly moved her hand along the other woman's thighs softly, never breaking eye contact. She began to squeeze and knead, feeling her skin beneath her hands. For a moment, eye contact was broken as Maura closed her eyes and let out a small noise from her throat. Jane tried to say something, her voice was thick and full of gravel, "How's this?"

Maura had to fight to keep her eyes open. "Mmmm. That feels amazing, Jane." She slowly shifted her hips against Jane to change her position slightly.

Jane looked down at her lap, she could almost see under the nightgown now. She dared her fingers to make their way beneath the soft material just a little bit at a time as she continued her massage. She chanted in her head._ Timing_. Maura rolled her hips again and Jane saw her bite the corner of her lip. That was all the timing that Jane needed. She slid her hands on either side of Maura's hips, under the nightgown and grabbed her bare ass. Her eyes went wide and she pulled her towards her and tilted her head upwards, as Maura met her lips.

Maura gasped when Jane's hands met her backside. It had been so long since she'd felt utterly possessed by someone. When her lips met Jane's she melted into the kiss. She started by slowly pulling Jane's lower lip into her mouth and lightly sucking it before releasing it and repeating with her upper lip. She tilted her head slightly and pressed her lips against Jane's. Their tongues touched lightly. Maura pulled back slightly, the tip of her tongue brushing Jane's upper lip. She had to remind herself that this was a marathon, not a sprint. Her hips seemed to have a mind of their own as she felt her body lightly rocking against Jane's incredible physique.

Jane couldn't believe how wonderful Maura's body felt against hers. She was done fighting the internal battles for control and with the brush of Maura's tongue on her lip, Jane slid both hands up Maura's back to her shoulders and pulled down, effectively grinding Maura into her hips. Maura let out a small moan and Jane couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Maura's ass again and lifted her off the couch. She laid Maura on her back settling in between her legs as she went in for a deeper kiss. Maura's legs wrapped around Jane's hips and Jane's body slid against the silk of Maura's nightgown with ease. Maura could feel her heart racing and heat was coming off Jane in waves. She wove her hands in Jane's dark curls and broke the kiss with a gasp.

Maura smiled up at Jane for a moment and whispered, "This cleft in your chin drives me crazy. I have always had the urge to bite it." She pulled Jane down and lightly bit Jane's chin. When Jane moaned in appreciation, she continued with light bites and licks along Jane's jaw line to her earlobe. She nibbled and sucked Jane's earlobe and placed a soft kiss behind Jane's left ear. She could feel the shiver that went down Jane's body.

That spurred Maura into action. She broke away from Jane, gained the leverage she needed and rolled Jane onto her back. Jane's shocked expression was almost enough to make her giggle. She sat up straight and pulled her nightgown over her head. Jane was mesmerized. Every inch of Maura's body was magnificent. She pulled Jane into a sitting position and tugged Jane's tank top over her head with ease. She leaned down and placed light kisses along Jane's collar bones and slid down Jane's body so she could cup Jane's breast and caress it with her thumb. She bent down and sucked Jane's nipple. Just as she was going in to give the other breast the same treatment, she felt a strong tug of her hair. Jane pulled Maura's ear down to her lips. "I think it's time we move to the bedroom."

Maura shivered at Jane's sexy voice in her ear. "Hmm. I'm pretty comfortable here right now." Maura teased.

Jane's patience was wearing thin. She knew the effect her voice had on Maura and she was sure to use it to her advantage. "I need to be able to deal with you properly. We have to go to the bedroom. Now."

Maura gave a small pout but moved off of the couch and Jane stood up and grabbed her waist and pulled her into her body. She kissed her one more time before she bent down and put an arm under her knees and swept her into the air. Maura gasped and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and smiled. Jane moved with purpose towards the stairs. She carried them to their destination and she kissed her again before lying her down gently onto the bed.

She climbed up and settled herself between Maura's legs and kissed her again. She pulled back and looked into her eyes. Maura put her hands on either side of Jane's neck. The feeling of her fingertips caused Jane to grind her hips into her. Jane looked down at Maura's breasts and leaned down and took a hard nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it and gave a small bite. Maura's grasp on her neck tightened momentarily. Jane ran her tongue across the tip and smiled to herself as she felt Maura's body begin to squirm beneath her. Her other hand found the other breast and she palmed it and took the nip between her fingertips and rolled it between them. She slowly drug the length of her fingers down across and soon replaced her fingers with her mouth as she left the other wet. The cool air hit Maura and she gasped.

She didn't leave her waiting for long; she moved her hand and grabbed a handful of flesh. She worked her mouth and tongue. She was encouraged when she felt a leg wrap around her and a heel dug into her back. She was suddenly aware of the wetness she was feeling on her stomach coming from Maura's center. She moaned against her breast and the vibration caused Maura to shiver and throw her head back. Jane moved away from Maura's breast and began kissing a trail down her stomach. Her hands slid to her ribcage and her thumbs softly stroked the underside of her ample breast.

Jane's chin rubbed against her curls and she was hit with the enticing scent of Maura. She quickly drug her hands down and wrapped an arm around the leg that was pulled up next to her head, she shifted her hair to the side and looked at her prize. She put her lips to Maura and moaned when she finally had her first taste. She sucked hard and Maura's hips jerked. Maura reached behind her and grabbed a pillow as she felt Jane's tongue run across her. Her eyes slammed shut and she felt a wave of pleasure ride over her entire body. Her hips jerked of their own accord and she sucked in a quick breath through her mouth. She could feel Jane smile against her.

Jane pulled her face away and Maura's head snapped back up with her eyes wide open. She watched as the Detective slowly licked her lips. Their eyes stayed connected and Jane moved back up her body taking time to worship various areas of Maura's body with her lips. Jane's hands skimmed across her skin and grabbed her ass hard. Maura smiled and suddenly had an intense urge for Jane to fill her. With her leg still draped around the other woman's back, she shifted her weight and flipped Jane over again. Shocked by the move, Jane looked up at her, "Seriously?" she husked. Maura giggled.

"Come up here Jane." It wasn't a question. It was a command that only Maura could make sound that sexy. Jane did as she was told and positioned herself among the pillows. Maura straddled her and grabbed her left hand. "I need you inside me, now." Her voice was soft and gentle, yet seemed to hold Jane powerless against it. She moved her hand and ran her fingertips down across Maura's bud until she felt the warm wetness as she pushed a little further and three fingers slid inside. Both women moaned as pleasure overcame them.

Maura started rocking her hips. Jane struggled for a moment to keep her hand in the right position so as not to cramp her wrist. Maura grabbed her own breast and squeezed it as her eyes rolled and then closed. She bit her lower lip as she rode Jane's fingers. Jane watched the other woman with amazement. She had thought she had seen Maura at her most beautiful. She was wrong. Here and now with pleasure written all over her face with her lip between her teeth, her hair tousled, and her eyes squeezed shut was the most beautiful she had ever seen her.

Jane's other hand grabbed Maura's leg as her rocking speed increased. Jane looked down at her hand and watched her fingers go in and out of her lover; her fingers glistening. She watched as Maura's other hand came down to join hers as Maura began to rub herself to the rhythm of their lovemaking. Maura stopped and looked down at Jane. She smiled when she saw the look on Jane's face. It was one of love and adoration. She leaned forward and kissed her. Jane's hand strained as she attempted to stay in the warmth of Maura. Maura sat back up and adjusted herself as she slid a hand down and cupped Jane's sex with her hand, a finger slowly explored her and she gasped when she saw Jane shiver from the sudden contact where she needed it most. A smile crept over Maura's face as she realized the reaction was caused by her touch.

She rubbed the area again and Jane's hips bucked against her forcing Jane's fingers a little deeper inside herself. It felt so good. She lifted her leg so that she could gain more access to Jane and adjusted her hand and explored with two fingers until she filled Jane. Both women looked at one another for a moment. Overcome with emotion Maura couldn't stay silent. "I love you, so much Jane." Jane smiled and began moving her hips craving the feeling of Maura filling her.

"I love you, too." She said. They both began moving their hips against one another enjoying the sensations each were feeling. As instinct took over, their hips began to move quicker as their breathing also increased. Maura groaned in gratification as Jane gave a small grunt with the exertion. Maura leaned forward slightly to get the right pressure in the right spot as she momentarily stopped moving her hand as she felt her orgasm nearing. She redoubled her effort with Jane as she realized she wanted her to reach the pinnacle with her at the same time. She felt Jane's fingers curl inside her. Maura felt it growing and the intensity crescendoed until she hit the high note and it began to crash over her. She gasped loudly as she attempted to calm her breathing and realized that Jane was not quite there with her she curled her fingers as Jane had done for her. Jane's hips moved roughly until she grunted and a breath escaped her lips and the movements slowed down. Maura was surprised at the feeling of Jane tightening around her fingers and she smiled as she withdrew her hand and Jane did the same.

She lay down next to the woman who was still breathing heavily and laid her head on Jane's shoulder. She draped her arm and leg over Jane's sweat covered body and kissed the skin beneath her lips lightly. As the recovered their normal breathing, Jane spoke. "You." Maura giggled.

"Me?"

"Yes. You. Are you serious? I've never felt like that during sex before."

Maura was suddenly feeling insecure; she lifted her head and looked into Jane's eyes. "Like what? Did I do something wrong?"

Jane immediately answered, "NO! You didn't do anything wrong. I just meant that I've never felt such an intense connection with someone like that during sex. I can't really look people in the eyes like that. It's too much. Not with you. I could get lost in you forever." Maura relaxed and resumed her position. She held Jane tighter and smiled.

"Please do. I've never had sex with someone that I was in love with before. I know you'll think it ridiculous, but that's the first time I've ever made love to someone."

"I don't think it's ridiculous at all. It must have been mind blowing for you then." Jane laughed.

"I wouldn't say 'mind blowing'. That doesn't really make any sense. It is the most intense orgasm I think anyone has ever given me."

"I'll take that. I would have to return that compliment. I'm more a giver than a receiver. You're a fast learner."

"I've been reading up on it. Clara was very descriptive when it came her and Emma's time together." Jane pulled her close and closed her eyes. "Are you going to sleep now?"

"No, just resting my eyes before round two."

"Round two?"

"Yep. I plan on staying here in this bed with you for the rest of the trip. We can order all of our food and we don't even have to get dressed at all." Maura realized that there was a bit of a chill in the room and the light from the fire had died down significantly. The sweat on her body had dried and she was feeling a bit cold.

"Well, can we at least get under the covers? It's getting a bit chilly in here." Jane moved and sat up.

"I can make a fire up here if you'd like." Maura nodded. Jane got out of the bed and put a few logs into the fireplace while Maura pulled down the covers and got underneath. She watched as Jane, naked, lit a match and held it to the paper on the starter log until it caught fire. She smiled. Maura finally had her Jane and it was better than the fantasies that she had had over the time since they met. She smiled as Jane made her way back into the bed and joined Maura under the comforter. Jane grabbed her by the waist. "So, ready for round two," she growled as she pulled Maura up over her stomach. She reached up, pulled her face down to hers, and kissed her. Maura laughed and kissed her back. They both knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jane made good on her promise of staying in bed for the rest of the trip. Other than food and drink breaks, they spent the rest of the weekend exploring each other's bodies. They were both a little sad when it was time to start packing up to head home, even though packing included kisses and touches between the two.

When the bags were packed in the car, Jane snuck off to the lodge to pay the bill without Maura's prying eyes. Jane knew that she is paying for everything. She was a little nervous at how much this would set her back, but after the weekend they had, she didn't really care. She got to the front desk and saw the same woman who greeted her with a warm smile. "Ready to check out?" Jane nodded. The woman clicked away on the computer. She had her wallet in her hand. Jane looked around at the lodge as she waited.

"Ok, you're all set! Thank you so much for staying with us." Jane looked at her confused.

"The card I had on file was just to get the place, I'm paying with this one." She pulled it out and tried to hand it to her.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

Jane cocked her head. "Knew what?"

"We didn't charge your card. We received a call from Constance Isles who took care of your bill earlier this morning."

"What? No, here." She held out the card between two fingers. The woman shook her head.

"Mrs. Isles insisted she handle the final bill. She said it's your Christmas present, even if it's a little late." Jane shook her head. She smiled and put the card back into her wallet.

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll see you again soon." The woman smiled and Jane left to meet Maura at the car.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: We've reached the end. I wanted to thank all of you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. They mean the world to me and I am glad that you enjoyed this story. **

**Epilogue**

When Maura moved back to Boston, she had talked with the powers that be and was able to finally take on the Chief Medical Examiners position. It seemed that she didn't have to do much bargaining since Dr. Pike, who had accepted the position when she left back on October, had fouled up no less than four different cases by misinterpreting evidence. On one occasion, he had completely destroyed the only DNA evidence recovered from a scene. The Governor was pleased that she had a change of heart. Maura was back to work and everyone in homicide welcomed her back with a party at the Dirty Robber.

That happened to be the same night that Angela Rizzoli let it slip that Jane and Maura were dating. Most of the people at the party either shrugged it off with a supreme lack of surprise or could hardly contain their excitement for the happy couple. As the perpetual late comer to the party, Jane's youngest brother, Tommy, found out when he saw a less than sober sister kissing the other woman by the bar. His everlasting crush on the medical examiner left a jealous pang in his chest. He begrudgingly congratulated his sister and Maura. He came around eventually and grew to be happy for the couple.

The dating went smoothly from there. Jane had figured that three months of dating was enough before she took Jason and Maura up to the house as they spent the weekend putting on the final touches to get the house ready to go back on the market. The last night there, Jane had made Maura's favorite dish and Jason helped carrying it out to the top of the hill by the tree where Jane and Maura first kissed. After dinner, Jane got down on one knee and Jason pulled out an engagement ring. Maura listened to Jane's proposal and Jason chimed in with his and his grandparents blessing. Maura smiled and accepted.

Maura had met with Claire Foster and talked with her about her great-grand parents. She gave her all of Clara's journals for posterity. She also met Claire's mother, Karen, and they had a long chat about her grandparents and mother. She found out that Mrs. Hartley lived out the rest of her life with Clara and Emma. Grace Catherine barely remembered her father but did have memories of his violent anger. She also loved her mothers very much and was proud to call them both her parents; even though it was not a situation that was seen from others as a proper relationship. Maura's heart broke for the two women. When Jane and her relationship was welcomed by most of their friends and family, she couldn't imagine what their lives were like back then as she attempted to live their lives in secret.

She had come back home with a mixture of emotions. Jane was there to help her work through her struggle. It was something that they both held empathy for people they had never met but felt as though they knew. Maura was grateful for where she was in her life and for the people that she had in it.

Jane had convinced Constance and Maura's father to fly into Boston for a weekend and they caravanned a few close friends and family up to the lodge for a weekend a little after a month after they had gotten engaged. They held a small ceremony and were married. Jane got Jason a "manly" promise bracelet and promised to the best bonus mom that she could be. The next day everyone else drove back home and Jason spent the rest of the weekend with his grandparents. Jane and Maura had their own mini honeymoon.

* * *

It had been nearly seven months since their first weekend together and almost three months of wedded bliss, when Jane had gotten a phone call from Lauren. She told Maura about it and Maura encouraged her to meet the other woman for coffee. She texted back a time that she was available to meet her.

Jane arrived at the coffee house and looked around. She looked at her watch and realized she was a few minutes early. She stood in line and made her order. She sat down at a table and enjoyed her hot brew. The bell at the door rang and she looked over and saw Lauren. She didn't quite look as bubbly as she did when they were dating.

"Hi Jane. Have you been waiting long?" Lauren asked slightly out of breath as though she'd been rushed to get there.

"No, not at all." Jane watched as Lauren walked over to the register and made her order. She came back and sat down in the seat across from the Detective.

Lauren smiled and blew out a puff of air as she was sitting. "Thanks for meeting with me. I had a few things I wanted to say to you and I didn't think the phone, email or text would appropriately convey the message." Lauren's smile became nervous.

Jane looked at the woman for a moment, "It's not a problem."

Lauren paused for a moment, gathering her courage. "Jane, the last time I saw you, I was in the warehouse. I never had a chance to thank you for saving my life." Lauren paused to gauge Jane's reaction, knowing that Jane was always uncomfortable with being labeled a 'hero'.

"I was just doing my job." She paused and shifted slightly in her seat. She realized that she needed to convey a little bit more than that. "When I knew they had you, I made sure I was there. Regardless of the situation, I did care about you."

Lauren's heart jumped at the idea that Jane really cared for her. She had secretly wondered if Jane had true feelings for her during the time they were together. She had missed Jane terribly in the months after her miscarriage; wishing almost daily that she had just met Jane under different circumstances. She realized she had paused for too long. She met Jane's dark eyes and smiled again. "I appreciate you saying that. I know what Jack and I did to you and Maura was horrible. I'm grateful that you even showed up today after everything I put you through. I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me for everything?"

Jane looked down for a moment into the swirl at the top of her coffee. She had a feeling that she was going to ask that question. In a way, she knew that Lauren was in her life for a reason. She also could see in her face the sincerity behind her words. "Of course, I can forgive you. I know that Maura already has too. In a way, you gave her her freedom. You gave us a chance. I know that you got hurt in the process, I didn't ever want that."

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that. I've been trying to get back to my old life before any of this started. I've spent a lot of time soul searching. Don't laugh, but I even read a couple of self help books. I knew that more than anything I wanted to apologize for everything. I have no excuses for myself. It means a lot to me that you and Maura could find it in your hearts to forgive." Lauren paused to wipe away a tear that was getting ready to fall and swallow the lump in her throat.

"You and I shared a lot. I'm glad that you are working on yourself. Don't ever let yourself get lost. It took me a while to realize it, but I think you were really you when we were together. Maybe I'm foolish to think that."

Lauren was surprised at the admission from Jane. "I think I was more myself when I was with you than I've been with anyone in my life. You are an amazing woman, Jane. Maura is very lucky to have you in her life." She smiled again warmly. _Of course Jane would realize that. She's an amazing Detective_, she thought to herself.

Jane allowed a small laugh to escape. She looked over at the other woman and smiled back. "You know, I appreciate you saying that. Though, I disagree on some of that. I'm the lucky one, to be honest. She's the best part of me." Jane smiled as though she had been transported to another place for a moment as she thought of Maura.

"You make an amazing pair. I remember being jealous when I would see the way you looked at each other. I hope someday I can find my very own Jane Rizzoli and this time I won't screw it up." She laughed lightly and finished the rest of her drink.

"You will. He or she is out there. It might be hard to hear that now, but you will."

Lauren turned serious for a moment. "I hope you're right. I hope that you, Maura and Jason are very happy together. You make a perfect family. Jason deserves to have the two of you in his life. He's a good kid."

Jane smiled and thanked her. They sat for a few more minutes and chatted about a few things happening in their lives, until Jane's phone rang. Lauren knew what that meant. There had been a homicide and Jane was being called for duty. She smiled at her as they said their goodbyes. Jane stood awkwardly for a moment and decided a hug was fine. Lauren held on to her for a brief moment and then watched her walk out the door. She sat back down at the table as that pesky tear finally escaped. She wiped it away as she took a deep breath.

She heard a voice behind her. "Excuse me; I think you dropped your phone." Lauren turned and looked up at a beautiful brunette with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She held out her hand as the woman dropped her phone into her waiting palm. The woman noticed the look on Lauren's face. She laughed a little and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Bo." Lauren snapped back to the moment and took her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lauren." She got lost in her face.

"It's nice to meet you, are you here alone?"

"Not anymore." She motioned for her to sit and take the seat that Jane had most recently vacated. A hopeful smile appeared on Lauren's face.

* * *

On a sunny, cloudless day in August, the baseball field was packed with 10 year old boys in uniforms hustling around during warm-ups. Jack arrived at a baseball game, having been released from prison on good behavior with five years of probation. He lamented to himself about how much time he had lost with Jason over the past eight months since he'd been away. Just knowing that he had time to make up with his son kept him motivated to improve himself for when he could see him again. He worked every day on his physical therapy. His limp was much improved, but he knew that he would always need a cane for assistance. It was a constant reminder of how stupid he had been.

He looked back up at the game starting and realized he'd been lost in his thoughts for a while. He looked into the stands and saw Jane and Maura sitting together quietly chatting to each other. He stood there watching them feeling the sting of tears when he realized that he was happy for them. Jane was everything to Maura that he couldn't be. It was obvious how much they loved each other. He hoped that one day he might find someone that could love him that much. He looked back out to the field just as Jason smiled and waved at him excitedly. He smiled back and gave him a thumbs up sign.

Jason pitched the entire 9 innings, only giving up 1 home run and several singles. His team met him out on the pitcher's mound at the end of the game and all took turns high fiving him. After the teams cleared the field, Jason ran up to Maura and Jane who were standing at the entrance to the dugout. He immediately gave Jane a jumping high five and she leaned down, removed his hat, ruffled his hair, and placed the cap back on his head sideways. Maura smiled and rolled her eyes at the exchange.

As Jason approached Jane and Maura, a wide smile stretched across his dirt smudged face. "Did you see me strike that guy out in the 5th inning? I used the slider just like we practiced!"

"You did great, Little Man!" Jane held up her hand and he jumped up and slapped it. She winced slightly and realized that the 10 year old boy had a bit more strength than she anticipated. Her hand stung for a moment and she smiled broadly at him. "You did a better job keeping your balance at release. You've been working really hard this year."

Maura stood excitedly next to her wife almost bouncing on her toes. She bent down to give him a hug. He smiled and quickly pulled away and looked around to see if any of his teammates saw his Mom give him a hug. Maura noticed his embarrassment and rolled her eyes. The two women looked up as Jack slowly made his approach.

"Hey, Bud. You were great out there!" Jason's eyes widened as he saw his dad.

"Dad! The little boy ran over and grabbed his father around his waist and nearly knocked Jack over. Jack laughed and hugged his son. He looked over and saw Maura's stoic face and stood back. He felt as though he was intruding on their family moment and didn't quite feel like he deserved to be affectionate with his son. He knew he hadn't earned it yet.

"You have gotten so much taller since I've been gone. I couldn't quite tell with you up on that mound." Jack said while measuring Jason's height with his hand up to his shoulder. Jason laughed. "You also have figured out that slider I see." He nodded with a smile. Jack looked over at Jane. "You've done a great job, Coach." He said sincerely with a warm smile.

"Thanks, but he does the work." Jane replied.

Jason looked up as his friend, Drew, the third baseman approached. Jason looked excitedly between Jane and Maura when Drew motioned for him to come over. Maura smiled and nodded at him. He leaned in and put his hands on Maura's sides, "When you get out here, I will show you how to pitch, too. I love you!" He spoke to her stomach, kissed it quickly, and headed off. Maura immediately looked up with wide eyes toward Jack as her hand covered the spot.

Jack looked at her for a moment and then a smile crept up in the corner of his mouth "Congratulations, to both of you." Jane smiled and put her arm around Maura's shoulders.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming, Jack. I realize it was short notice...considering..." She trailed off not sure if she should bring up his time in prison or his recent release.

"I am grateful that you told me about it. I never thought we'd end up here." He motioned to her and Jane with the cane still in his hand.

Maura smiled. "I wouldn't have imagined it in my wildest dreams." His smile sank a bit as sadness and regret washed over it. He quickly collected himself and straightened his back.

"It was nice to see you again, Maura." He nodded towards the Detective, "Jane." He turned and walked away. The two women watched him for a few minutes until Maura felt Jane wrap a hand across her stomach.

"So, we should collect Jason and head home. You and the little Rizzoli need to get a bit of food and some rest." Maura nodded.

Maura called Jason and he ran back over to join them. "Jason, let's get your mom home and feed her before midnight. You remember the movie Gremlins, right?" Jane smiled and Jason laughed hysterically.

Maura huffed. "Jane! That movie was horrible! You are incorrigible sometimes."

Still giggling, Jason turned around as they were walking so that he was walking backward and still talking as Jane and Maura followed holding hands. "Mom, can we have grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner?"

Just as Maura started to answer, Jason tripped over a rock he failed to notice. Jane lunged forward, grabbed his arm and pulled him into both of them. The look of shock on his face caused Maura and Jane to burst into giggles. Jane ruffled his hair again and Jason laughed too.

"I will compromise on grilled cheese if we also have the leftover homemade tomato soup Angela made." Maura braced herself for an argument from both Jane and Jason. When she didn't get one, she grabbed Jane's hand and smiled.

Jason swung his arm back and hit Jane's side with his glove, "You're it!" With that declaration, he started running toward the car. Jane laughed and looked at Maura. She rolled her eyes as Jane let go of her hand and started running after the boy. He looked over his shoulder and laughed as he saw her gaining ground. He attempted to make his legs move faster. It was of no use. She caught up to him, grabbed him around his waist, and hoisted him up over her shoulder. "Nice try." She said as he squealed behind her. They got to the car and she set him down. Maura made her way to the car watching the exchange lovingly.

Jane looked up and smiled at her, "You comin'?"

Maura nodded and looked at her family. She rubbed her stomach lightly and said, "Let's go home."


End file.
